Secretas Pasiones
by D'Trisha Xx
Summary: El vive solo por vengar un pasado que lo atormenta día y noche. Ella se cruza en su camino complicándolo todo. Sólo basta una oportunidad para desaparecer la evidencia, pero Bella Swan es una mujer difícil de acabar al menos para Edward, sin embargo ya no podrá vacilar más cuando se lo asignen como un trabajo habitual... ¿Podrán sobrevivir un amor ante tantas tragedias?
1. Prologo

Advertencia: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Solo la historia.

...-...

...

**PROLOGO**

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Justicia le digo yo! Pero ellos prefieren llamarle venganza.

Me da lo mismo, solo sé que vivo cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, por meterle 10 plomos al mal nacido que marco mi vida, que destruyo mi familia, que me dejo en la mas penumbra soledad.

No podré olvidar el horror que vieron mis hace años atrás.

El dolor más profundo que un niño de 11 años puede llegar a tener en Su corta vida

Las lágrimas que derrame, el sufrimiento que padecí, las noches tormentosas, Los fantasmas, el miedo, la impotencia.

Me placía gritar y maldecir al mismísimo Dios y preguntarle donde estaba el. ¿Por qué no estuvo presente en tal atrofiado y más inescrupuloso acto?, que el hombre sobre la tierra sea capaz de cometer.

Todo seria cobrado. Porque en esta vida todo se paga, absolutamente todo...

Yo me encargaría de eso y antes de irme al infierno me llevare al maldito conmigo...

Soy un Demonio, lo admito, por hacer lo que hago, pero ya nada me importa. Si con eso logro llegar hacia el trono y robarle el alma a ese maldito cobarde.

Pisoteare a quien sea...

Aunque eso me cueste arriesgar el amor de ella….

La única que ha podido tocar mi corazón dolido, alivianar mi amargura, pensar que aun soy humano y tengo la capacidad de amar sobre todas la cosas...

La única que comprende mi razón de existir, la que no me refuta, la que me entiende la que me brinda el placer con el amor.

_Mi debilidad…_

La única que puede sacar el lado bueno que aun hay dentro de mi….


	2. Episodio 1

_**Advertencia Los personajes no me pertencen, solo la historia**_

* * *

_**Episodio 1**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_"Un puñal no sólo sirve para herir y matar. Puede también ser utilizado para cortar los lazos que nos liberarán, a nosotros y a los demás"_

_**BELLA pov.**_

_Embelesada en un sueño extraño con un hombre al cual no podía verle el rostro, solo sabia que si no huía con él; mi vida correría aun mas peligro. Estaba a punto de perderle y eso era algo que afectaba bastante a mi persona sin saber ¿por que?... En ese repentino momento algo nos separo... llevándoselo de mi lado, lo vi desvanecerse en sangre, decaer con total facilidad. Aquello me provoco un estado de alteración, era un dolor tan desgarrador que no podía describir, caí arrodillada al piso; derrumbada, gritando con horror su nombre. Un nombre que apenas era eludible para escuchar. De repente alguien me sujeto del brazo obligándome a ponerme en pie, me forzó del brazo, ese alguien a quien mire con mucho temor, me provocaba rabia. Yo parecía conocerle, Iba a gritar desesperada cuando..._

─! Bella! Despierta!.- unas voces lejanas me interrumpían. ─ ¡!Bella!.- el eco de su voz retumbo en mis oídos devolviendo me a la realidad. Restregué mi vista levantándome de la cama alterada y algo sollozada, tenia la respiración agitada.

Era un sueño realmente extraño, me había quedado en blanco mientras observaba a mi padre sacar las maletas de mi armario.

── Los de la mudanza ya están aquí!, acaso ¿no te mudas hoy al nuevo

Apartamento?- me rasque la cabeza reaccionando a lo advertido.

──aa….. !Si!.- respondí con el ceño fruncido, de mi boca salió un bostezo mientras estiraba mis brazos

── parece que no has dormido bien.- sonó algo preocupado. Entrecerré los ojos mirándole, otra vez abrí la boca quedándome seca.

── solo son sueños Papá, nada importante.- soné igual como siempre, el pareció no convencido.

── Te dejo para que te cambies mientras me llevo las maletas.- yo asentí.  
En cuanto el salió, me cambie rápidamente. Al bajar por las escaleras encontré a mi padre esperándome en la puerta con un termo azul junto con una bolsa negra pequeña. Fruncí el ceño extrañado, me acerque a él sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

Note como el rostro de Charlie mostraba una sonrisa fingida, sabía perfectamente que por dentro le embargaba una gran tristeza al saber que nos íbamos a separar. No pude evitar sentir aquel sentimiento de nostalgia invadiendo en mi corazón, lo abrace sin avisar. Él reaccionó a los 10 segundos. Era mi decisión y el la acepto sin reproches.

Hoy sería mi primer día sola en un apartamento modestamente sencillo para mi gusto, jamás me gusto las cosas ostentosas, me había independizado aunque Rose siempre me repetía que me había demorado mas de la cuenta.

── Te echaré de menos lo sabes Papa.-me aflojé de su abrazo.

── No estarás tan lejos después de todo, mandaré seguridad si es necesario.- negué con mi cabeza. y Fruncí los labios a la vez.

── estaré Bien Charlie. No creo que nadie se atreva a tocar a la hija del Federal más importante de todo Chicago.- Comente en son de broma mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su traje. Recordaba como hubiera sido nuestras vidas si hubiera conocido a mi madre, si ella no nos hubiera abandonado cuando yo apenas era una bebe con meses de nacida.

Mi padre me sonrió como respuesta a mi comentario. Charlie era el más estricto y más responsable en su trabajo, el mejor. Por ese motivo cada vez se fue ganando más enemigos y eso era lo que menos me gustaba. El era demasiado importante en mi vida si el llegase a desaparecer estaba segura que decaería en la agonía mas grande.

── Esto es para ti Bella.-mi padre me entrego el termo y aquella bolsa que estaba curiosa por saber lo que habría dentro. Le mire entrecerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa.

── ¿Y esto?.-luego abrí la bolsa ansiosa por ver.

──! Tu desayuno! ¿Que mas esperabas?.- carraspeo mientras me guiaba hacia la salida.

── Pero papa.-me queje.──ya no estoy en la escuela.-bufe. El soltó una seca carcajada, rodé los ojos mientras le acompañaba a su risa.

Al salir Había lluvia señal de que mi día no iba hacer para nada perfecto. Agité la mano en el momento que me aleje de mi padre, El me sonrió., Suspire, mientras observaba la ciudad por la ventana recordaba aquella nota

Por favor Bella, no muevas nada, lo hice con mucho amor. Si mueves tan solo un objeto o algún cuadro; pensare que ya no me quieres. No vemos en las  
clases nocturnas-Alice

Sonreí al recordarlo. Ella era una genia para esas cosas, Por ese motivo estudiaba decoración de Interiores.

Al llegar a mi nuevo hogar observe con detenimiento todo.

──Esta perfecto pero con algunas exageraciones.- suspire. No podía hacer nada o si no tendría a una amiga resentida conmigo por mucho tiempo. Desempaque lo más rápido que pude, en ese instante una foto cayo de entre mis ropas. Era una foto de mi padre joven alado de una mujer junto con otros amigos que desconocía.

La maleta en la que había puesto mis cosas el tome de su armario sin darme cuenta que aun quedaban cosas suyas, me acuso curiosidad, luego se la devolvería. Estaba con el tiempo limitado, sin prosa aproveche en tomar el desayuno que me había preparado mi padre.

Minutos después subí a un taxi rumbo al trabajo. Durante el tiempo que trascurrió me dedique a leer novedades del periódico que había comprado antes de venirme. Pero la inmovilidad del auto por un lapso de casi varios minutos capto mi atención, levante la vista para saber el motivo, había demasiado tráfico. Aquello solo me atrasaba más de lo debido. Me estaba desesperando, mi trabajo quedaba unas 3 cuadras así que preferí seguir a pie. Pagué y me bajé de aquella.

Tomé mi bolsa en un gesto despreocupado Metí mis manos entre mis bolsillos de la chaqueta Jeans que cargaba puesta. Al caminar por la vereda choqué con alguien bruscamente desubicando mi bolsa de mi hombro; la re ubique en su lugar, alcancé a decir en voz baja

─Lo siento!.- en cuanto el sujeto me dio la espalda, no le di importancia Caminé hasta la esquina para cruzar la calle cuando, en un solo parpadeó, antes de cruzar. Un camión de carga que venía a toda velocidad chocó contra un poste de luz, y una fila de autos que venían atrás embistieron un gran almacén. Provocando una terrible catástrofe.

Unos de los semáforos de pie, salió disparado contra un anunció de metal gigante que colgaba de un tubo alto, sumamente pesado con luces de variados colores. Este se desprendió con rapidez. Estaba a mi dirección. Venía a toda velocidad cayendo sobre mí. Yo estaba totalmente impactada, no tuve las fuerzas para escapar.

─!Cuidado esa mujer!.- gritaron algunas personas, pero simplemente me quedé petrificada. Sentía que algo jalaba mi bolsa, pero no tenía la cordura para tomarle atención a eso. De pronto todo fue tan rápido. Que no sentí en qué momento alguien me tomo de atrás sujetando mi cuerpo con suma rapidez, empujándome con su cuerpo hacia atrás, cubriéndome con sus brazos de forma protectora, cerré los ojos, caímos al suelo demasiado lejos para no recibir el impacto.

Un estallido, una colisión fuerte estremecieron mi cuerpo. El fuego en llamas era inmenso, los gritos de las personas era indescriptible. Era una escena espeluznante. Abrí bien mis ojos para tratar de reconocer quien me había salvado de la muerte. Sus ojos estaban frente a los míos con solo 3 centímetro, lo suficiente para darme cuenta del color de ellos. Sus labios a casi tocarme y nuestras narices a poco de rozares.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Cómo este hombre desconocido había tenido el valor de salvarme?, Arriesgar su vida a toda costa por mí.

Nuestras miradas parecían estar conectadas. Su rostro estaba demasiado expresivo, hasta sus cabellos se habían alborotado. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los míos, coon las cejas tan profundizadas en apoyar a una mirada intensa y escalofriante, parecía como si sus redondas pupilas esmeraldas, estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. . . Se levantó lentamente, aun manteniendo la misma Expresión en sus ojos.

Al terminar de ponerse de pie; me extendió los brazos, lo miré insegura. Accedí pose mis manos sobre sus notables músculos. Él me impulso con fuerza volcándome sobre su dorso, lo miré a los ojos, mientras mis manos sujetaban sus hombros. Su rostro era serio e inspiraba terror en su mirada, pero a la vez mucha atracción, y sensualidad.

Me solté de sus hombros, asustada. El seguía callado; noté como agarró mi bolsa para luego desatar la punta de una fina soga que se había enredado con un pequeño garfio que llevaba como llavero en la misma. El la terminó de envolverla con rapidez y meter en su maletín. Se dio la vuelta sin decirme nada. En ese momento no dejé de mirarlo mientras se alejaba. La gente lloraba horrorizada, y de inmediato unas patrullas inundaban el lugar estaba hecho un completo desastre. Mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza.

Uno de aquellos policías se me acercó de improviso.

─ ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?.- me preguntó uno de los oficiales, las ambulancias y bomberos empezaban a llegar. Solo parpadee una vez, para darme cuenta que aquel hombre de mirada misteriosa y rostro sumamente atractivo había desaparecido.

─ Señorita dígame.- me exigió el hombre de azul, yo sacudí la cabeza. Traté de responderle. Afirmando. Saqué mi celular. Le llame a mi jefe, pero los miserables teléfonos estaban ocupados.

En un acto nervioso se me calló el teléfono al suelo. Me acuclillé a recogerlo. Mi padre había llegado como caído del cielo.

─ ¡Bella hija!.- gritó me voltee a verlo y él me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

─ estoy Bien Charlie… Por suerte no me paso nada...- mire hacia el suelo y luego hacia aquel letrero enorme que estaba hecho pedazos. Recordé en un flash al sujeto.

El estaba notablemente preocupado, no dejaba de abrazarme y ordenar a los demás que se llevaran a las personas heridas con urgencia. Estuve prácticamente ida con todo el suceso.

Mi padre me llevó a mi apartamento. Me localizaron del trabajo, había hablado con mi jefe. Y tuve el permiso de no asistir por 3 días. Pero discrepé esa opinión. No pretendía quedarme en casa. Me negué ferviente mente en cuanto Mi padre quería llevarme al doctor. Alice y Rose habían llegado como un rayo.

─ Realmente si un joven que apareció de repente no me hubiera arrojado lejos de la muerte, en esto momento no estaría contándolo.- comenté nerviosa. Las chicas no dejaba de abrazarme y mi padre disgustado por mi negación a ser atendida.

─ dijiste algún joven, que suerte Bella arriesgó su vida por ti.- habló extrañada Rose.

─ le distes las gracias, preguntaste de donde es.- me llenó de preguntas Alice.

Estaba totalmente impactada, asustada y confundida que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar en aquel momento y darle las gracias.

─ no!.- parpadee ─ todo fue tan rápido que...no hablé.- les respondí haciendo pausas mientras forzaba por hablar coherente. Mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados. Ellas me miraron confundidas.

─ Bella es mejor que hoy no vayas a clases, es mejor que te quede aquí.- acarició mi cabello Alice.

─ Claro Bella tomate un descanso.- yo rechace esa oferta, mi padre estaba remarcado junto a la puerta.

─ yo estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, quiero que hoy sea un día normal, no quiero estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes traumándome por lo que paso hace una hora.- exigí algo desesperada.

─de acuerdo Cariño, pero no te alteres.- Alice me acaricio el rostro, mientras Rose parecía en desacuerdo. Después de unos minutos más se marcharon. Charlie aun se quedó remarcado en la puerta, lo miré confundida.

─ me vas a decir cómo era el tipo, el que te salvo...quiero agradecerle de alguna forma.- yo sonreí.

─ No lo sé... no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, solo me ayudo y desapareció...- deje las palabras en el aire mientras recordaba cada escena, mi padre me miro confuso. Quizás pensaría que hablaba incoherencias.

Estuve acostada en mi cama mirando el techo, pensando en el suceso...

Horas más tardes estuve en la facultad sentada en el mismo puesto de siempre esperando por mi clase de Humanidades.

Tomé mi puesto, en el cual siempre solía estar vació. A decir verdad me agradaba mi espacio.

──muy buenos días Alumnos! Hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase.- todos nos quedamos con la curiosidad de conocerlo, estábamos a mitad de Semestre y eso era demasiado raro, las murmuraciones se hicieron presentes.

─adelante Joven!.- fijó su vista hacia la puerta en cuanto el sujeto entro, casi me quedó en shock.

── Buenas Noches! Mi nombre es Edward Cooper!.- se presentó el y aquella voz tan ruda solo me provoco un terrible terror, aun cuando su mirada rápidamente se clavo sobre mi de forma espeluznante.

──puede sentarse allí señor Cooper!.- señaló el único puesto vacio, que era alado mío. No podía ser posible me había encontrado con el mismo sujeto que me salvó. Su mirada asesina me provocó escalofríos a medida que se acercaba a mi lado. Al tomar su puesto no había hecho otra cosa que sofocar me con su insistente mirada.

El peso de ella me puso tan tensa que comencé a sudar frió. Era la oportunidad de darle las gracias.

Pero su rostro enfocado en el mío no me daba libertad de movimiento, hasta la respiración se me dificultaba, le miré de reojos no podía evitar sentirme incomoda.

_Pero por qué? Acaso le molestó encontrase conmigo, ¿pero cómo? _

El profesor siguió explicando la clase pero yo la ignoré no podía ni mover un músculo, me sentía acosada. El timbre sonó y por fin el había dejado de verme, entonces vi una oportunidad de agradecerle, cuando el guardó su cuadernillo.

──Disculpa quisiera a…- llamé su atención pero él me ignoró. Marchándose de la clase a toda prisa

Me dejó como una idiota hablando sola.

Tomé la otra clase, después de aquella me reuní en la cafetería con las chicas. En eso entonces iba entrando Emmett y el hermano de Rosalie, ambos nos saludamos y tomaron asiento. Al mismo Instante

Venían dos sujetos y alado una chica de pelo color caramelo ondulado, Edward iba en medio de ellos.

Era la primera vez que lo veía en esta cafetería. Aunque a los otros chicos también se me hacían desconocidos.

Edward Cooper parecía estar ajeno a todas las miradas femeninas de este lugar que no paraba de murmurar mientras lo observaban tomar su banca, mantenía su rostro serio hasta que se topó con mis ojos; me ignoro con cierto enojo.

Noté que Emmett Le hizo de la mano, fruncí el ceño intrigada.

──Se conocen?.- Emmett sonrió travieso.

──bueno... somos hermanos... No de sangre pero igual lo considero así.- respondió aquello que solo despertó mas mis dudas── algún día te lo diré con más calma.- se llevo unas papistas a la boca con un apetito voraz.

── Y como está todo Bella .- indagó Jasper mirándome esperanzado a mi respuesta. Me encogí los hombros

──Todo bien.-respondí con normalidad.

──es verdad! Ahora que recuerdo el suceso salió en la televisión, muero por verlo...- agregó Jasper, mientras que Alice le hacia cariños en el pelo.

En ese momento, el televisor que se mostraba en el centro de la cafetería, repasaron lo ocurrido y exactamente el momento en que Edward me había capturado aunque para mi mala suerte el único que estaba más enfocado en la pantalla era yo, Pues a él solo se le veía la espalda casi nada. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con la capucha que venía unida a su enorme buzo. Seguramente alguien que estuvo algo lejos del suceso lo había grabado todo.

Note como la Expresión de uno de los chicos habían cambiado, al parecer la televisión me había ganado.

En ese momento ya no solo sentí el peso de una si no de varias miradas en ese instante note que el único que había reconocido al sujeto de la pantalla era Emmett quien miro a Edward.

Este se levanto de la silla haciendo un ruido horroroso, marchándose de allí junto con sus amigos quienes me miraron de la misma forma que él.

──Por que no me habías dicho que fue él.-agrego Emmett y las chicas me miraron confundidas.

──yo recién me acabo de enterar que lo conocían.-me queje.

──Como de que están hablando?.-pregunto Rose

.──saben que ya vámonos de aquí.- me sentía demasiado incomoda para seguir resistiendo las miradas morbosas de las personas que habitaban allí.

Salimos de la cafetería hacia el aparcamiento, Edward no estaba por ningún lado, esperaba encontrármelo.

── Quien diría que tu hermano se el héroe de Bella.-agrego Jaz con sorpresa.

──La verdad es que Edward es un sujeto muy frío y de cortas palabras no suele entablar amistad casi con nadie, y se nos hacia raro verlo estudiar aquí, no es cierto Cariño.-inquirió Rosalie.

──eso conlleva a uno de los problemas que tenemos en la familia.-agregó Emmett.

Los chicos seguían murmurando entre ellos.

──por cierto chicos este fin de semana haremos una fiesta en el nuevo apartamento de Bella.- alardeó Alice contenta agarrándome del brazo. Mientras que yo estaba perturbada por aquel muchacho. Sus ojos verdes y aquella intensidad de su mirada no me dejaban pensar en otras cosas que no sea él.

──Genial!, espero que haya de toda clases de bebidas Bellita.- el humor de Emmett cambio rápidamente. .

──Tenemos que pasar la voz todos aquí!.- respondió Rosalie en gesto aburrido.

...

_**Viernes**_

Saliendo de mi oficina donde trabajaba, aquella en donde nos dedicábamos a la edición de TRailer de las próximas películas que saldrían en los cines.

─ Bella no debiste venir.. Tenías días de descanso mujer.- apareció Ángela detrás de mí, una compañera de trabajo que llevaba 7 meses de embarazo.

─ sabes perfectamente, que detesto estar sin hacer nada.- le aclaré caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndome al Ascensor.

En ese momento el señor Harrinson. Apareció por esa puerta. Nuestro jefe el multimillonario. Si multimillonario y codicioso… porque a pesar de tener todo el dinero del mundo nunca dejaba de trabajar… y es que esta no es su única empresa tenia. El comenzó desde abajo siempre me preguntaba cómo habrá hecho para ascender tan rápido, en tan solo 4 años.

─Srta Swan que terca es.- me reprochó mi jefe caminando hacia mí. Sonreí, todos los trabajadores de este piso ya se habían marchado. Bajamos por el Ascensor, el señor Harrison siempre solía quedarse hasta muy tarde en su empresa. Ya al salir del edificio.

──Oh cielos olvidé mi celular!.- me alarmé.

── Bella! Pero en donde tienes la cabeza! Amiga, ven vamos!.- negué con la cabeza.

──No tranquila yo iré por él, en tu estado no es correcto que te agites tanto.-le detuve de los hombros.

──está bien, te espero aquí abajo.- la deje allí, entre al edificio nuevamente, subí al ascensor sin la menor preocupación del mundo.

Entré a las oficinas normalmente, cuando escuché algo caerse fuertemente contra el suelo, me preocupé tanto que corrí hacia donde provenía aquel ruido, la oficina del señor Harrinson, la puerta estaba abierta y ahí estaba un sujeto de espaldas a mi, vestido con ropas negras guantes de cuero y una tremenda arma, su cabeza estaba cubierta con una pasamontañas negro.

Me asomé un poco para comprobar que en el suelo yacía el cuerpo del señor Harrison muerto y derramando cualquier cantidad de sangre de su cabeza. Iba a gritar tan fuerte pero me callé la boca con las manos y solo gemí, en cuanto el sujeto se volteo sin saber que yo estaba allí y se quitaba el pasa montañas rápidamente. Sus ojos me miraron espantados pero luego me miró con el mayor odio posible.

Al ver su rostro, me llevé tal impresión que todo el aire que procesaba mis pulmones se quedaron atrofiados sin poder salir de mi boca y nariz. No sabía si lo que mis ojos veían era verdad o solo lo estaba soñando. No podía ser él. Como era posible eso! Su mirada parecía unas mil cuchillas intentando traspasarme por el cuerpo

Aquel sujeto que me salvo la vida, mi nuevo compañero de clase era… _un Asesino! Asesino, Asesino_. Me repetía mi conciencia. Sus verdes ojos me penetraron, el alzó el arma apuntándome hacia mí sin bacilar.

──Tu!.. ¿Qué haces aquí?.-gruño con fiereza.── ¡Me has... has visto todo.-su voz sonó desesperada.── has visto mi rostro!.- habló entre dientes Riñendo con odio mientras me apuntaba con el arma. ──No puedo dejarte Viva!.-volvió a gruñir acercándose a mí con el arma.

Ese momento no podía articular palabra alguna tenía miedo. ¿Cómo era posible que haya asesinado a un hombre sin piedad y por qué lo hacía?. Me apuntó el pecho. Pero entonces escuché como alguien le hablaba por un extraño aparato.

──Ya vienen Imbécil sal de ahí.- el que hablo era otro sujeto que seguramente era su compañero.

Estaba segura que iba a morir, ahora sabia su verdad pero acaso Emmett sabia esto, no lo creo no estuvieran tan tranquilos. Me apuntó la cabeza, y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, aun reteniendo la respiración, al no sentir nada, abrí los ojos a los 3 minutos, para darme cuenta que había desaparecido y la ventana estaba abierta, me asomé por ella pero no encontré el menor rastro de su presencia…


	3. Episodio 2

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen la dueña es S.M solo la historia es mia**

**Segundo Episodio**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**"**_**Aunque el mundo está lleno de sufrimiento, también está lleno de victorias sobre el sufrimiento."**_

_..._

_**EDWARD pov.**_

_Hoy acabaría con otro individuo más. Esto ya era parte de mi destino. Para mi matar era como el comer diario._

_Aquel malestar que comúnmente atacaba a los humanos; aquel llamado nerviosismo, ya no se presentaba como hace años atrás. El remordimiento de robarme otra alma mas, ya no existía en mi conciencia, ni siquiera recordaba lo que era el miedo. Y menos me temblaba la mano antes de tirar el gatillo. Por ese motivo ya no me consideraba humano. No tenia corazón y si aun lo conservaba debería estar negro como el petróleo._

___Antes de cobrar una vida más, lo único que tenía que hacer era; enfrentarme a mis victimas, ser silencioso, astuto y en cuando este descuidado, atacarlo sin la menor piedad posible_.

Cobra, todo está listo, ataca a la presa y larguémonos de aquí. Aquel mensaje era de Tom, él y unos cuantos me apodaban así por mi estilo.

Entre rápidamente. Tal y como estaba planeado, mis cálculos habían sido exactos. Todos se habían marchado temprano como siempre por ser viernes. El viejo Harrinson tan ambicioso y avaro se quedaba en su oficina hasta las 22:00 h de la noche, hora en la que una mujer rubia venia con frecuencia a visitarlo.

Y ahí estaba a quien le quedaba solo pocos minutos de existencia. La puerta de su oficina estaba abierta y mi querido señor el afortunado, estaba sentado en su lujoso sillón de cuero a espaldas mía, fumándose un abano.

─ claro Charl ... Si! todo corre por mi cuenta...-soltaba una risita de seguramente algo victorioso que le debieron haber informado.── no te olvides de finalizar el asunto pendiente que tenemos con la compañía Braxfork...-regreso a su seriedad.

Mentalmente decidí contar hasta que terminara su plática; ya que sería la última.

Uno..

Dos..

Tres..

no le di tiempo a respirar, en el momento en que soltó el móvil y se volteaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria; solo solté dos disparos. Uno directamente a su cabeza y la otra a su pecho.

El sujeto parecía recio a morir, trataba de hablar, se levanto pero simplemente fue momentáneo la agonía llego a su fin. Su cuerpo se volcó al suelo haciendo caer algunas cosas de su escritorio, el verdugo de la muerte se lo había llevado. El sonido de los disparos había sido silencioso para no provocar avisos. Era una estrategia para cualquier asesino.

Aquello no me causaba ni felicidad, ni orgullo como a los demás inútiles que tenía como compañeros. Yo sabía lo que hacía y porque lo hacía.

Todo fue perfecto hasta que logre escuchar un bajo quejido en el momento que me voltee hacia la puerta, mientras me quitaba el pasamontañas.

Aquello que vi, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me causo un malestar en mi abdomen. Una mujer, y no cualquiera, porque si hubiera sido otra, solo tiraba el gatillo y listo. Pero no!, era esa misma mujer a la que estúpidamente le había salvado la vida. La cual me había causado un problema grande y la que compartía para mi mala suerte clases conmigo. ¿Cómo reaccionar a esto?.

Tenía rabia, estaba a punto de estallar como dinamita. ¿ Qué hacia ella aquí, porque Demonios tiene que estar metida en todas partes?. Empecé a odiarme a mí mismo. Pero mi odio creció más hacia ella. La estaba aborreciendo de una forma bestial, ella no se imaginaba de qué forma la imaginaba morir. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás le apunte.

──Tu...-en solo esa silaba le trasmití todo el odio que sentía de su maldita existencia.──¿ Qué haces aquí?.- sentía repudio, solo perdía mi tiempo.──Me has...- vacile.─ has visto todo..- desde que momento habría estado ella aquí. Tiene que haber sido reciente. Jamás la sentí, todo estaba calculado, nadie llegaría en ese momento. Pero lo que más me intrigaba es ¿ por qué ella estaba aquí?. Era tarde no debía perder mi tiempo. Debía matarla.──Has visto mi rostro.-el tono de mis palabras eran asesinas, aun no le había disparado y yo la estaba asesinando con la mirada. Ella me había mostrado todo el terror que recorría su sistema nervioso, para este momento su corazón debía estar pasando por un proceso descomunal, en el que aquel comenzaba a bombear las arterias demasiado fuera de lo normal, con ese paso impidiéndole respirar con facilidad y menos para pensar.── No puedo dejarte viva.- le advertí. Le apunte directamente a su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos esperando la muerte. Era una estúpida.

En ese instante recordé que en pocos minutos subiría la mujer que recogía la basura de las oficinas. Tom me hablo por el receptor. No lo pensé dos veces y me escape de allí por la ventana. Me lance fugaz  
_No te me escaparas!_

──¿Como te fue?.- preguntó mi compañero en cuanto estaba sentado en su coche y salimos a toda velocidad. No hable, solo de recordar mi error me placía regresar en ese preciso momento y acabar con ella. Cerca de una avenida le hice señas.

──Detente aquí!.- el hizo caso, mientras me miraba confuso.

──¡por qué? ¿No piensas ir a ver el pago?.- me miro con gesto confundido. Chasque la lengua con un que mi importismo

──Lo haré después, tengo que desaparecer hasta ver las novedades.- me excuse, el se encogió los hombros sin preguntar mas.

...

El tiempo trascurrió deprisa. Iba en mi coche a toda velocidad recorriendo la carretera rumbo fuera de la ciudad como si estuviera en una pista de carrera automovilística.

Estaba cegado y enfurecido por mi grave error. Buscaba en mi cabeza una y mil explicaciones, algo que me dijera ¿Como había sido posible que ella estuviese ahí, justamente allí esa misma tarde? Ahora mi deber era aniquilarla o arruinaría mis planes.

Hace poco me había enterado que era la hija de uno de los Federales más importantes de Chicago, la causa de haberle salvado la vida me había ocasionado problemas graves con los Socio Vulturis. Tanto así que estuve a punto de ser reconocido como un traidor. Ahora su más mínima presencia en mi acto como asesino había atado hilos en contra mía. Si ella abría la boca dañaría todo por lo que había venido luchando. Absolutamente todo, mas eso no lo permitiría. No hasta poder hacer justicia.

Pero imaginaba que a estas horas esa maldita mujer me habría hundido. Aun así yo vería como escaparme de esto. Jamás me dejaría atrapar, luego iría por ella y tomaría su vida. Para mi nada se complica, y aquello no era capaz de regresar en mí aquella sensación de Miedo que hace mucho desconocía. Lo que me fastidiaba es que ya no podría estar con normalidad por las calles.

Detuve el coche, Azote el volante varias veces con mis puños desquitando mi ira contra este hasta cansarme. Solo me faltaban 10 individuos más y tendría al malnacido de Aro Vulturis en mis narices. No era justo que esta torpe mujer me arruinara de esta manera. Tenía el claro objetivo del porque me había metido a la boca del lobo, pero para ganarme su rotunda confianza tenía que cumplir a cabalidad todo lo que me encomendaban y lo había logrado. Solo faltaba un poco más...

Aunque todos mi planes se podrían ir a la basura en una milésima de segundos, ni siquiera alcanzaría a matar al hijo del prestigioso Capitán de la Base Naval de Harbor por el que me habían hecho meter a estudiar en esa estúpida Universidad y sacar la valiosa información que el tenia en su manos.

Me había estacionado cerca de los Alpes de unas inmensas montañas cercanas, me recargué sobre la puerta del auto, mientras encendía un cigarrillo despacio. Le di una calada a este, luego lo expulse por mi boca. Observé el verdoso ambiente mientras ideaba estrategias.

No podía vivir de suposiciones, tenía que asegurarme de que podía andar en la ciudad con normalidad. Encendí la radio en donde siempre pasaban novedades.  
Esta tarde en la ciudad de Chicago le dieron muerte al empresario Harrinson más conocido por haber crecido rápidamente en poco tiempo en el puesto de su trabajo implementando 5 empresas alrededor de todo el mundo, por alguien que hasta la fecha se sabe el paradero y la cara del acribillador o los que hayan sido. Se afirma que nunca vieron entrar a personas que no sean conocidos como trabajadores del Edificio, esto podría ser obra de algún hombre o algunos sujetos bien entrenados para el hecho. Y se presume que el señor Harrinsom tenía unos enemigos y es posible que su muerte haya sido pagada por algún motivo de venganza. El hombre murió al Instante de 2 tiros. Solo quedó de testigo una mujer que hasta ahora se niega a dar Testimonio del asesinato, por la que aun no sabemos con exactitud el por qué?. Esto y más adelante le informaremos de cada detalle del caso Harrinson Gracias y sigan sintonizando la emisión.

Apagué la radio del volvo, apague el cigarrillo, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Una testigo que morirá las próximas 24 horas. Debo acabar con ella sin perder más tiempo. Si no confeso ahora, seguramente lo hará después y eso es un error que no permitiré.  
Tome el viaje de regreso a la ciudad directo a la facultad. Apagué el teléfono. Aunque no quise admitirlo, agradecía que esa mujer extraña no me haya delatado aun. Pero eso no le quitaba el derecho de morir en mis manos.

Entré a la clase ella estaba distraída leyendo un libro, me parecía tan asombroso ver como para esta mujer todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no le afectara. Tomé mi puesto con descaro y la miré a la cara con crueldad manteniendo la mandíbula apretada, tenía que hacerle saber que debía temerme y que sus días de vida estaban contados.

Ella alzó la vista nerviosa, sus hombros tomaron una postura encogida, sus hombros estaban caídos, se movió del asiento alejándose de mí , apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa sin quitarle la vista, noté como empezaba a hiperventilar y yo no dejaba de mirarle con la intensión de que ella me viera.

──Profesor!.- le escuché decir débilmente mirando hacia al frente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado? rechiné los dientes aun mirándole penetrantemente, su respiración se tornaba dificultosa y notaba el temblar de sus manos sobre la mesa.

──Si dígame señorita Swan!.- le preguntó el maestro, ella a un no me miraba, pasó su manos sobre unas mechas acomodándolas en su oreja. Si ella iba a decir algo delante de todos aquí, estaría perdido.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de mis cuencas interesados en lo que saldría de su boca.

──pu... Pue… puedo cambiar de asiento.- su voz parecía quebrase entre su titubeo.

──por que?.- preguntó el maestro intrigado. Todos los que estaban en esa clase me observaban a mi y a ella. Le vi parpadear agachando la mirada, dudando por segundos. ¿ A que jugaba ella?. Su estúpida actitud me estaba irritando.

── no! Está bien, disculpe!.- se mordió el labio inferior y sus manos estrujaron su mochila. El maestro siguió con la clase y toda la hora no le quité la mirada de encima.

Estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera movía un musculo. Podía oler su miedo, podía observar la dificultad con la que respiraba, la fuerza que empleaba para no mostrar que estaba nerviosa con mi presencia. Ella intentaba engañarme actuando con normalidad. Aquello lo estaba disfrutando. Noté como volvió a alzar la mirada llamando la atención del maestro.

──Profesor!.- su voz sonó con más fuerza. El miró hacia nosotros preocupado. Le miré amenazante a medida que se levantaba del asiento tenía el impulso de jalarla.── pue… puedo ir al baño!.- soltó el aire que seguramente sostenía sus pulmones.

──Claro Bella puedes ir.- el maestro se dio la vuelta escribiendo algo en la pizarra, ella tomó sus cosas, alcé la cabeza observando cada movimiento, uno de sus libros cayó al suelo. Demetri al que asechaba, tomó el libro y se lo entrego, ella salió disparada del salón y no me quedó de otra que salir tras esta mujer. Tenia que saber su plan.

La seguí por los pasillos, ella iba corriendo sin rumbo, preferí caminar a pasos largos para disimular.

──!Hola Bella! ¿que ya saliste de clases? ! ey!.- ella ignoró el comentario de Jasper, quien detrás de el aparecía Alice.

──Hey Bella a dónde vas? Ya hemos corrido la voz para la fiesta de mañana.- le gritó pero tampoco le hizo caso.

Entró al baño de mujeres negándome la entrada, tumbé la puerta y ella retrocedió.

──que... ¿que piensas hacerme?.- respondió con dificultad y en su rostro se formaba una figura de horror.──No he declarado aun! Y no quiero hacerlo pero me obligan...- me respondió mordiéndose el labio nerviosa seguramente. Caminé hacia ella sin responder a sus palabras mirándole fríamente.

Ella apretó los dientes mirando hacia donde se dirigían mis manos. Metí una dentro de mi chaqueta de cuero café. Podía matarla ahora pero el lugar era muy público.

── no voy a decir nada, Te lo juro!.- respondió con temor.── ¿por qué hiciste eso?.- comenzó a reprocharme, pasé mi mano sobre mi chaqueta.

── tu! Eres una piedra en mi camino!.-le respondí con sequedad, le miré detenidamente desde los pies hasta llegar a su rostro, le tomé de las muñecas apretándoselas fuerte a medida que me colocaba unos Centímetros enfrente de ella. Ella jadeo y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

Todavía se atrevía a reprocharme a mi. ¿Quien se creía que era?

── te digo que yo no! Diré nada.- tragó saliva mirándome horrorizada.

──¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?, no te conozco! Y no sé ¿con que propósito hayas cayado?.-mis ojos le miraban con insistencia tratando de atravesar aquellos marrones ojos asustadizos como si quisiera ver su alma. Volví a apretar sus muñecas con rudeza. Jadeo en respuesta de dolor.

── yo!... solo calle porque soy prudente... aggh.-se quejo.── no quería involucrarte... aun estoy confundida, aterrada por lo que vi... .-abrió la boca buscando palabras, su nerviosismo y sus parpadeos me aclaraban que me temía.──Yo.. Solo subí por mí…. Celular ¿por qué mastates al señor Harrinson?.-aquello ultimo que había dicho me había tomado por sorpresa, disimule mi cambio de ánimo.

── Y tú crees que voy a creerte.-mofe.──no puedo confiar en nadie y tu estorbas en mi propósito.- ignoré su ultima, pregunta incliné mi cabeza hacia su oreja.──!Voy a matarte!.- le advertí sonando demasiado rudo y directo como lo hacía con mis victimas. Le vi estremecerse. Me separé de su oído mirándole a la cara, sus ojos reflejaban horror.

──esa es la única forma de callarme ¿verdad?... yo sé tú secreto, pero… antes... quisiera saber por qué lo mataste, le conocías, te debía algo?.- la puerta del baño estaba siendo forzada a abrirse.

──!Abran la puerta! !Queremos entrar!.- se escucharon la voz de unas mujeres. Le miré asombrado. Ella estaba aceptando mi amenaza.

── hasta la hora de tu muerte, estaré vigilándote! Cada palabra, cada movimiento y tu padre no verá la mañana del siguiente día.- Mascullé.── Isabella Swan Dwyer.- fue lo último que salieron de mis labios mientras le daba la espalda. Salí del baño empujando a unas cuantas mujeres que me miraron con asombro y como siempre soltando murmuraciones.

Aquello había sido mi amenaza de muerte

No tenía ni el más mínimo interés en explicarle lo que hago a esta mujer. Antes de retirarme, quise oír lo que le diría a sus amigos, permanecí oculto entre los pilares que había en el lugar. La comencé a vigilar, tenía que haber algún momento de estar en un lugar solos o llevármela conmigo, si la dejaba viva por más tiempo esto se tornaría un problema peor, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de seguir los pasos de Demetri.

Ella venia caminando con el grupito de los Hale, Emmett y Alice. Me escondí rápidamente dando la vuelta a medida que ellos marcaban el paso hacia adelante.

──Bella si no nos cuentas nada, no podremos saber porque tienes esa cara de asustada?.- ahí estaba la curiosa de Alice.

── Nosotros vimos cuando Edward iba tras de ti.- malditos metiches, pensé al escuchar a Jasper.

── déjenla tranquila ya nos contará.- por esa parte agradecí a Emmett mentalmente.

──bien entonces ya está todo para la fiesta chicos, hoy nos reuniremos en el apartamento de Bella para arreglar todo.- intercedía la vanidosa de Rosalie.

── no! No hagan nada.- escuché la voz casi salir chillona de la boca de mi testigo.

──pero porque?.- chillo con enojo Alice.

──como se les ocurre hacer fiesta chicos sabiendo que hoy murió mi jefe ¡!Por dios!.- se quejó ella.

Su jefe! Ese hombre que maté era su jefe... es por eso que ella estaba en ese lugar, pero como Demonios nunca la vi. Grave error, maldito error.

──hay no seas paranoica Bella es tu jefe no tu padre.- reprochó con desagrado Rosalie.

── solo será una pequeña reunión, lo prometemos Bella!.- insistió Alice

──oh Vamos Rose y Alice, no creen que están presionando a Bella si ella no quiere, entiéndanla hoy tuvo un día terrible no es así Bella?.- inquirió Emmett

──Bella cuanto lamentemos haber olvidado lo que pasó, entonces la cancelamos para el próximo sábado.- me asomé un poco, sus dos amigas la estaban abrazando. Rodé los ojos. No estaba para perder mi tiempo con estúpidas conversaciones mundanas. Hartado me fui de allí.

Seguí a Demtri quien entraba misteriosamente al cuarto de computadoras generales de la facultad. Tenía que encargarme de monitorear todos sus movimientos, robarme aquellos discos con informaciones valiosas que conservaba en su poder y de ahí mandarlo al otro mundo.

Me escondí tras los últimos equipos inmensos en el lugar, tenían computadoras avanzadas, Demetri ni siquiera tomó la opción de encender la luz. Observé cada movimiento que hacía y procesaba en la computadora principal.

──Papa!, si te escucho.- traté de pegar lo suficientemente mi oído a la conversación.──Escucha necesito trasfigurar nuevas claves! El espacio no es seguro aun, necesito llevarme esta información reducida a otro lugar, si no te preocupes… ya cambié el idioma a códigos, pero tengo el presentimiento que alguien está detrás de mí, es más seguro que sepan que yo tengo los discos! Necesito que nos encontremos con urgencia!.- no volví a escuchar hablar nada más.

Perfecto el estaba respaldando la información en esa computadora. Salí de allí con cautela luego regresaría.

La universidad estaba algo deshabitada. Fui al aparcamiento para encontrarme recargado sobre mi auto a James, Victoria y el negro de aspecto macabro Laurent. Los odiosos solo me provocaban dolor de estomago. Rechiné los dientes.

──que carajos hacen recostados en mi auto, largo de allí!.- Masculle.

──Tranquilo!.- le miré desafiante a James, mostrándole los dientes cerrados de la furia.

──Oye Edward ¿Por qué? seguías a la Swan! Todos por aquí murmuraron que tu y esa basura se encerraron en el baño.- indagó con reproches Victoria.

──Eso no es de su incumbencia.- gruñí abriendo la puerta del auto. Ellos eran nuevos en esta universidad y estaban para ayudarme en cualquier aprieto en el que me encontrase aunque también tenían otra misión, aniquilar al director de esta Facultad.

──oh el señor Cooper está enojado! .- ironizó James llevando una sonrisa perversa.

──Por cierto ya callaste a la evidencia que dejaste en el asesinato de ayer, sabes que a los señores Vulturis no les gusta los errores, pero ya sabes que si no puedes hacerlo, estamos nosotros, aun no se sabe quién es la testigo.- bromeó Laurent.

──vayan a freír hielo.- les espeté subiéndome a mi auto, metí la llave y aceleré a una máxima velocidad provocando un sonido estruendoso con las llantas.

Por lo visto la identidad de Isabella no ha sido rebelada, todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil para mí.

...  
Doce horas de la noche y me encontraba sacando toda la información referente a Isabella, pero al seguir con la información de Demetri el infeliz me había puesto una trampa. Era lógico que sabía que alguien lo vigilaba, lo que él no se imaginaba es que estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba.

En la pantalla había empezado a aparecer un sinnúmero de códigos letras verdes en un fondo negro, muchos números como descifraría la información, seguí tecleando.

El mocoso había dejado un virus activado, que si lo ejecutaba contaminaría todas las redes de las computadoras.

──maldito mocoso inteligente.- gruñí. Olvide aquello. Observe la hora, debía ir por ella.

Eran casi la una de la mañana y me encontraba parado en el edificio donde se hospedaba. El lugar estaba cerrado y no había algún sitio para escalar y sorprenderla, podía matarla mientras dormía. Pero no había posibilidades de entrar o sí, me vestí de guardia, cubrí mi rostro con una gorra negra.

── vengo por el cambio de turno.- me acerque al otro tipo armado, el tono de mi voz fue seca.

── Sigue, sigue! Ya te estaba esperando.- caminé ignorando al sujeto.──oye espera a dónde vas, tu lugar es aquí!.- en ese instante me voltee sacando un dardo con sedante lanzándoselo en su cuello a poca distancia. El sujeto cayó al suelo y lo arrastré hasta el cuarto de servicio.

Llegué al piso 3 y con una llave finita desbloqueé la puerta entrando rápidamente. El lugar estaba oscuro el ambiente entre con cautela, estuve atento a cualquier ruido dentro del lugar. Ubique su habitación rápidamente.

Ella yacía cómoda entre las sabanas en un aspecto mal dormir, con una diminuta ropa interior. El nacimiento de los muslos de sus piernas estaba claramente perfecto a mi visión. Aquello provoco que olvidara mi actitud de asesino. Nunca antes había visto con tanto deseo a una mujer, pero ella hacia la diferencia. Llevaba puesta una camisa interior blanca sin mangas, lo suficientemente ajustada a su cuerpo.

Saqué el arma colocándome frente a su cuerpo. Ella jadeaba y se removía entre las sabanas, seguramente producto de algún torturoso sueño. Con la punta del arma le roce la piel desde los tobillos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos donde me detuve y quité el arma de esta. Tragué saliva rápidamente.

Le apunté directo a la cabeza, con el silenciador, nadie lo sabría... Pero vacilé un poco en cuanto le escuche pronunciar mi nombre. Fruncí el entrecejo.

──Edward!... Noo!... Por favor!... No... deja a mi Padre, matarme a mí... llévame y has conmigo lo que quieras... No... no le toques... Noooooo!.- grito levantándose de golpe.- le miré aturdido.

_Mátala Edward. Qué esperas, mátala, o arruinará tus planes_

Me exigía mi instinto asesino. Sujeté el gatillo mientras apuntaba su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí.

── Edward! Tu… que haces aquí?... has.-miro el arma y luego a mí.── Viniste a matarme! .- se levantó quedándose arrimada al espaldar de la cama. Aun le seguía apuntando.  
La respiración agitada en su pecho provocaba que sus senos se elevaran y bajaran a medida de su respiración errática.

── por que tuviste que aparecerte, eres una torpe! .- le recriminé, Tenía que acabar con ella pero... por primera vez vacilaba. ──no debí haberte salvado aquel día, así me evitaba que tu muerte sea menos dolorosa.- le miré con odio.

──Menos dolorosa para quién?, para ti?, ¿no creo que seas un asesino en serie?, no creo que seas esa clase de persona, me salvaste y es algo que no cualquiera lo haría.

──si me conocieras, no dirías eso. Por mi mano han pasado muchas sangre.-le restregué en la cara mi profesión. Ella frunzo el ceño quedándose seca.

── no lo creo, solo intentas asustarme.-le dispare la lámpara que estaba a su lado, ella se sobre exalto con la ruptura del objeto. Sus ojos cambiaron de tono y ahora si demostraba miedo.

──veo... que no estás jugando... Eres un asesino... ¿ por qué lo haces?.-volvió a interrogarme aun temerosa.

──¿Por qué crees que lo haría?.-ironice mirándole mordaz.

── no es por diversión, ¿acaso ese es tu trabajo Edward?... pero ¿por qué? si tú tienes una familia, no necesitas dinero , además...- su actitud me empezaba hartar

── Cállate!.-masculle mirándole asesina mente. Ella se estremeció con el eco del sonido rudo de mi voz.──No hagas preguntas tontas! prepárate para morir Isabella.- le ordené con fiereza. Ella simplemente retuvo la respiración mirándome de una forma que jamás nadie en la vida me había mostrado, su cuerpo temblaba y se aferraba contra la cama...


	4. Episodio 3

**Adevertencia: los autores de este fic no me pertenecen, mas resta decirles que lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia**

* * *

**Tercer episodio**

…**.**

…

_**Aunque el mundo me llame una loca, es una tentación besarte en la boca**_

…_._

_.._

_**EDWARD POV.**_

_Su muerte seria instantánea, solo un disparo directo a su corazón y no sobreviviría a nada._

Sujete el gatillo lentamente justo para jalarlo y acabar con esto de una buena vez. No balicé, mis dientes rechinaron y decidido a todo en el momento en que iba a dispararle...

Un estruendoso sonido proveniente de todo el edificio, me provocó un contraste de impresión, alguien había encendido una alarma de emergencia.

_Rayos, otra vez volví a fallar, ya se debieron dar cuenta del estúpido que dormí. No actué lo suficientemente rápido. ¿ Por qué demonios perdí el tiempo? otro grave y maldito error._

──!esa es la alarma de seguridad!.-le escuche balbucear y con ello note un libido respiro de salvación en su voz - miré hacia la puerta, tapando uno de mis oídos con el ruido escandaloso. _Ya no podía matarla con público presente y atento a mi presencia era imposible_.──Cuando alguien extraño entra al edificio, la prenden para alarmar a los inquilinos.- le miré enfurecido.

-todos mantengan la calma, un sujeto desconocido con malas intenciones, está dentro del edificio, por su seguridad no abran las puertas hasta que no terminemos con la inspección-

Aquello fue anunciado por medio de un megáfono provocando ecos en el lugar donde me encontraba. Caminé hacia la sala aun con el arma dejándola a ella donde estaba. La sentí venir detrás de mí.

── Edward, ! no salgas del edificio!.- me imploro, me volteé hacia ella, le miré con recelo.── Quédate aquí! Hasta que todo se calme, mañana puedes marchar conmigo en la mañana, así me matas con más calma y sin testigos!.- aquello que había salido de su boca me había dejado aturdido.

_Pero que le sucedía a esta mujer, como era capaz de implorarme que me quedara para matarla luego, como si no le importara su vida. ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba esperando de mi? ,¿Que la perdonara acaso?, ¿engañarme con aquello?, no debo confiar en ella. Quizás es una trampa! Su padre es un Fiscal. !Recuérdalo!._  
_  
__S_u mirada era llena de insistencia. Retrocedí apuntándole con el arma

── No te me acerques!.- le advertí mirándole calculadoramente. Caminé unos pasos hasta ponerme en pie a la ventana que daba vista hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Verifique los rincones y cada objeto.

_Perfecto,_ no había más que una estúpida patrulla vacía, que no servían ni para vigilar la seguridad de la hija del Swan.── No te escaparás de mi!.- le advertí con voz ruda. Ella me miró confusa, detallando cada movimiento que hacía, Al instante, Salí por la puerta sin preocupación, sagazmente logre llegar al cuarto de lavandería, quitándome aquella ropa, tomando una prestada, salí por la puerta trasera que conducía a una zona barrial, tomé primer taxi que vi, llegando al departamento.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente. Tomé el teléfono y ahí estaban 10 llamadas perdidas de Marcus!. Suspiré con cansancio, le regrese la llamada con desgano.

──Marcus Vulturi!.- le hable con acides-escuché una sonrisita burlona al otro lado de la línea.

── ¿Qué me tienes?, Demetri no puede pasar de dos semanas... La información!.-me recalcó con un deje de ordenanza - gruñí enfadado.

── se donde guarda la información! Los discos los está remplazando por la computadora principal. Solo necesito sacarle las verdaderas claves y listo!.- le respondí en seco.

──no me falles mi estimado Edward!, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando se atrasan o cometen un pequeñísimo error . - escupió veneno y luego me cerró.

-Cretino Imbécil, a ti también te aniquilare y te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de burla que siempre tienes-gruñí mientras apretaba las manos de mis puños con furia.

_Como odiaba al tipo. Era un maldito hipócrita, según él me veía como a un hijo. Cuando años atrás me veía como un maldito bastardo._

Me lancé contra el sofá, Abría y cerraba los ojos repetidas veces. Manteniendo mi cabeza apoyada sobre el cabezal de este, mi cuerpo estaba relajado. Resople con cansancio.

─ ¿por qué Demonios no la maté cuando pude?... - recordé mi maldito error. Me incliné hacia la mesa, sirviéndome una copa de Rom del fuerte. Lo lleve a mi boca despacio, el ardor de su sabor en mi garganta era un deleite.

_Esa mujer es peligrosa para mí. No puedo vincularme con nadie. O todo el que se acerqué correrá peligro, no puedo fallar otra vez la tercera debe ser la vencida, No fallare esta vez._

Me repantigué contra el sofá. Colocando mi brazo derecho con el que sujetaba el licor, sobre el brazo de éé otro sorbo de Ron a mi boca, sintiendo el ardor recorrerme. Fruncía el ceño, cerré los ojos al sentir el líquido fuerte. Dejé la copa sin residuo de alcohol, sobre la mesa. Llevé el frasco de ron al pequeño soda bar de mi sala. Lo guardé entre los demás finos y antaños wiskys y demás vinos de calidad

...

..

.

_**-Domingo-**_  
_**...**_

_Paso a Paso, cada movimiento, cada palabra salida de sus labios, cada respiro que ella soltaba con libertad, cada sueño que tenía en sus noches brumas, cada persona que frecuentaba sin el menor temor a nada, cada actitud que tomaba frente a las cosas, cada estancia en la que llegaba, cada peligro al que se exponía, cada actividad que ella realizaba sin restricciones y sobre todo hacia donde miraban sus ojos, Aquellos marrones que me envenenaron ... Impidiéndome matarla en la segunda oportunidad. Todo aquello era vigilado por mi astuto deseo de desaparecerla de esta mundo. _

_Esa vigilancia se estaba tornado una rutina odiosa. Demasiado fatigante para mí._

La vi presentarse en el entierro de Harrinson que hace dos días atrás asesiné. Algunos federales estaban presentes, seguramente planeando el modo de hacerle confesar después de los días de descanso que le dieron.

Caminé acercándome a la gente con cautela llevaba puesta una gabardina negra cubriendo mis ojos con una gafas sobre los rayos de sol. Algunos terminaron por dejar flores sobre la caja sepultada. Me hice pasar por uno de los integrantes de allí, llevando un ramo de rosas blancas en mis manos, me acerqué, lo lancé. Isabella estaba distraída, aproveche aquel descuido. La tomé por el hombro detrás. Ella se volteó.

── Ed... !Edward!...- se espantó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, retrocediendo un paso.── pudiste escapar!.- noté sorpresa en sus palabras, no le miraba aún.

──para tu mala suerte si, aun no te has librado de mi!,.- le hablé entre dientes mirando fijamente hacia los Federales que estaban estacionados en la carretera. Me quité las gafas guardándolas en el bolsillo de mi gabardina.

Noté como se tensó y miraba a ver hacia todos lados, me acerqué hacia su sien derecha, aun con la vista fija al frente.

──aquí no podrás hacerme nada, hay mucha gente, ¿qué piensas hacer?.- me preguntó inquieta, tratando de dar unos pasos más hacia atrás, le apreté del hombro impidiéndole movilidad

──No te muevas!- le ordené con rudeza. Aun mirando a los federales, la tomé del brazo derecho lentamente llevé mi otra mano hacia su nuca. Los sujetos se dieron cuenta de que ella hablaba con conmigo, aunque no sabían quién era. Y algunas personas empezaban a retirarse. Trataba de perderme entre la gente. Una mujer se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

_**Mierda no interrumpiría**_

──¿que?, Edward, ¡no hagas una locura!, ¡Por favor!.- me suplicó con un hilo en la voz, alzando la cabeza, manteniendo su vista fija en mí.

──shhh! No vayas a moverte hasta que te dé la orden!.- traté de ocultarme frente a ella; quien estaba confusa, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

──Bella….-esa mujer extraña con una muestra de que llevaba algunos meses de embarazo la nombró. La sujeté del brazo retándola con la mirada, al ver cómo iba a voltear.── ¡que te dije!.- mascullé desafiante. Sujetando aun su nuca y su brazo. Ella contuvo el aliento.

──pero mi Padre está aquí!.- se quejó. Le miré fríamente

──quieta!, solo quédate quieta.- le insistí ansioso por llevármela de allí. Le miré fijamente por varios segundos, ella frunció el ceño aturdida aun sin quitarme la mirada asustada.

En el momento que las personas se cruzaban, uno de los federales se aproximaba hacia nosotros, no permitirá que se le llevaran a declarar. Volví mi vista soltando su brazo y luego sujetar su cintura.

── Ey Bella...- esa mujer y los otros estaban estorbando. Isabella iba a voltear, Asi que guié su rostro con mi mano sujeta a su nuca; hacia mí cara tomando sus labios contra los míos rápidamente, sin previo aviso, los presioné fuertemente para detenerla. Ella lo tomó con sorpresa. pero luego Sin oponerse me correspondió de la misma forma. De pronto llegué a sentir un extraño efecto con el contacto de sus labios.

_Yo Solo buscaba perderme entre la multitud y llevar a Isabella conmigo_.

Mientras la besaba, levanté la vista y miraba cada movimiento, como la gente se volvía mi escudo, y los estúpidos federales y su padre, fueron tan fácil de engañar. La tomé de la cintura y me perdí entre la gente caminando con ella sin separarme de sus labios. Así nadie sospecharía nada. Ya estando lo suficientemente lejos, en la otra carretera, la solté.

Ella parecía confusa, tocando sus labios, estaba agitada y me miró con una cara llena de sorpresa. La jalé del brazo y la subí al auto

── espera! Edward…- ignoré sus palabras, y encendí el auto, rebasé algunos a toda velocidad.

── ¿que le dijiste a Emmett?,¿Por qué se citaron en el parque?.- le pregunté sin mirarle, manteniendo la vista fija al frente. Ella no me respondía, miraba hacia sus piernas extrañada y confusa.

──has estado siguiéndome!.- respondió después de tardados minutos.

─ Joder!.- me exasperé.── !responde mi pregunta!.- gruñí. En el trayecto del camino, Había notado que un auto nos había estado siguiendo. Rápidamente pensé en algo astuto.

── Tranquilo!, solo… le pregunté acerca de ti, aunque Emmett intentó sacarme preguntas, no le revelé nada te lo juro.- respondió y vi como un rubor se posó en sus mejillas, un color delicioso. Que me recordó a mi hermanita.

Le miré con seriedad.

Nos detuvimos cerca de una gasolinera. Un vehículo negro se estacionó a unas pulgadas detrás de nosotros. Miré por el retrovisor, me pareció extraño.

── ¿vas a matarme aquí?.- le sonreí entre dientes irónicamente.── Bájate!.- le ordené──RÁPIDO.- acató mi orden, Nos bajamos del auto. Noté que habia algunas motos estacionadas al otro lado. La llevé adentro de la tienda agarrada del hombro bruscamente. Traía una bolsa conmigo, saqué algo de ropa.── ¿me estás secuestrando?.- me preguntó, sin quitarme la mirada, mientras que yo no dejé de ver el auto ya a la puerta cerrarse se bajaron 2 tipos extraños, algo borrosos pero por sus ropas, se me hacían familiares!.

── es una buena sugerencia, pero no gracias! Ese no es mi propósito.- le respondí osco, saqué aquellas mujeres que estaban en el baño. Y nos metimos dentro.

──ponte esta ropa.- le ordené!. Sacando del maletín y se le entregaba, ella me miró incrédula y sin comprenderme.

──para qué?.- gruñí, le alcé la mirada con imponencia.

──solo hazlo!. – le espeté. Me volteé, yo me quité la gabardina, colocándome un buzo gris.

Tenía la gran sospecha que los que me habían estado siguiendo era los cuervos del otro bando, no se cansaban los imbéciles, tal vez debía aniquilarlos, eran unas moscas molestosas. Seguramente querían vengarse de mí porque los delaté a traición de los Volturis. Solo lo hice porque soy yo el que acabaré con toda esta raza de asesinos. Nadie más que yo!

──oye pero ¿qué está pasando?.- la tomé de los hombros, después de que se había cambiado de ropa, si algo pasaba, pretendía hacerla escapar disfrazada, y así no la seguirían. Al sentir los pasos aproximarse.

── No preguntes, te impulsaré por esta ventana, no vayas a escaparte, porque te encontraré, espérame en una de las motos que están aquí atrás si alguien te toca, solo golpéalo sin piedad con esto,.- ella sacudió la cabeza sin entender, le entregué un pequeño bate de metal , no esperé su respuesta y la impulsé por la ventana. Sabía que escaparía. Pero quería mostrarle que debía temerme.

Cuando los malditos tumbaron la puerta, me volteé con el arma, pero uno de ellos había disparado hacia mi pierna.

_**Mierda, desprevenido**_

──Edward Cooper! Hasta que das la cara canalla.- me apuntaron ambos. Yo caí al suelo. Mantuve la misma sonrisa, arrogante ante los malditos.

── Alistair y Charles , no saben que con el tan solo acto de sus presencias, ensucian el ambiente con su apestoso aliento.- reia socarronamente, me levanté.

── Oféndenos!, pero aquí el herido eres tú!, ¿a donde dejaste la mujer que traías!.-me exigieron. En el momento que los noté distraídos verificando los baños.

Sonreí con malicia. Cuidadosamente saqué de mi bolsillo trasero, y lancé en un acto voraz un gas lacrimógeno, me tapé la nariz.

──Maldito Perro!.- aproveché que los tomé por sorpresa y antes que el gas haga efecto en mí, disparé a los dos rápidamente en la cabeza, sin darles tiempo a racionar. Herido me subí por aquel ventana pequeña, y salté al otro lado.

Isabella había permaneció allí. Aquello me sorprendió. Había sacado mi auto, me ayudó a subir a este.

── Estas herido!.- me respondió arrancado una tela de su vestido.

── No hagas tonterías, es solo un simple rasguño, conduce!.- gruñí, la gente adentro empezó alborotarse, miré hacia atrás, para verificar que nadie nos haya visto. Ella aceleró a toda velocidad, le indiqué la dirección de mi departamento. Subí con ella colgado de su hombro aun cojeando, me tendió sobre la cama, y luego me retiró los pantalones sin ningún pudor.

── Descuida!, se mucho sobre primeros auxlios!, iba elegir ser doctora, pero.. Opté por la que me ves ahora.- me respondió y yo le miré confuso, ella estaba curándome. A sabiendas que tenía que matarla.

_Pero sobre todas las cosas, no podía dejar de mirarle el rostro, acaso había bondad!__**,**_

El dolor se hacía fuerte! Y a la vez desaparecía, gruñí adolorido, en tan solo unos largos minutos había terminado.

──No creas que por esto, te estás salvando.- le advertí, penetrándole la mirada, ella asintió. Me había dejado en buen estado.

_**Era perfecta, tal vez no era como pensaba y debía confiar en ella, o quizás no!.**_

── seguro, deben estar preocupados por mi! ¿Que harás al respecto?, ya que estoy secuestrada!.- me dijo ingenuamente... Le mié vacilante, baje la vista mientras tomaba un respiro.

──solo vete!, aun tienes libertad, aprovecha los minutos de dia que te daré!.- le respondí arrogante, sin mirarla.

──vendré mas luego, para cambiarte de vendas!.-ladee mi cabeza hacia ella. _Acaso esta mujer no conocía el peligro. Es acaso que ella solo lo hace para engañarme poniéndose de mi lado._

──¿Por qué lo haces?.- le pregunté intrigado, retomando mi vista hacia su rostro. Ella sonrió bajando la mirada.

── es lo mismo que te pregunto yo!.- resoplé ante su inescrutable respuesta.

── ¿Que te dijo Emmett!.- ella me miraba con lastima- como odiaba ese gesto en las personas. Me repugnaba.── no me veas de esa forma!.- Gruñí.── te contó sobre la muerte de mis padres?, responde?.- mascullé.Asintió con la cabeza

── se que debió ser doloroso, pero… lo que haces no te llevara…- la calle anteponiendo palabras.

──tu no sabes nada!.-mascullé déspota, penetrándole con la mirada. La tomé de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo con rudeza.

Ella temblaba, pero a la vez se sonrojó cuando su cara estaba a casi centímetros de la mía.

Podía sentir su temor, husmee con mi nariz su cuello. Olía deliciosamente, desde cuando había empezado a fijarme en cosas estúpidas como el aroma de su piel.

── Edward …- alcé la vista y le miré a los ojos por detenidos minutos, sus marrones orbes dilatados, la hacían ver inofensiva.

──Limpieza!.- gritó la mujer de servicio afueras!. La solté y ella retrocedió, la ignoré

──Vete!.- preferí no verla y ella salió, sin dejar de mirarme, la pude ver por el rabillo del ojo.

──vendré más tarde!.- se marchó. La señora de limpieza arregló todo, sin preguntar nada.

Las horas en este cuarto se hacían eternas.

_**¿Por que…? era mi pregunta.**_

Me dirigí hacia el baño con dificultad, regresé a la cama, no sin antes dejar la ventana abierta de mi habitación, donde esta era iluminada con el reflejo de la luna.

_A pesar de vivir solo en este apartamento por mas de 3 años, aun no me acostumbraba, sentía un vació que dolía pero no lo demostraba. Solo vivía por mi promesa._  
_Carlisle buscaba la forma de que regrese con ellos cuando me se enteraron de mi estadía en Chicago, pero no debo y no quiero, yo ya no formo parte de esa Familia, Soy otra persona_

_A pesar que me comporté grosero la ultima vez que le vi noté que aun así el no me odiaba. La vida y mi pasado me habían hecho madurar a muy temprana edad_.

Hice un puñado con mis manos tan fuerte que sentí clavar mis dedos entre la palma de ellas. Apretando mis dientes tan fuertes, como si fuera gruñir.

En mi mente solo cavia el deseo de maldad, odio. Lo que había cometido desde hace unos pocos años y sigo haciéndolo. Me había condenado a esta tortura, a vivir solo, como el ruin monstruo que era. Pero si quería ganar, debía ser un maldito cruel y despiadado, no flaquear ante nada. No me importaba morir.  
Mi sufrimiento no se comparaba con las de las vidas humanas que derramaron sangre ante mí.

Liberé mis puños, miré las palmas de mis manos, la sangre estaba acumulada y las señas de mis dedos, marcaban la ira que trasmití a mi cuerpo.

_Vengaré la muerte de mi familia a toda costa y ese maldito las pagara, lo haré sufrir._

Una tormenta en la ciudad se avecinó, todo el calor que desfogó de ira en mi cuerpo desapareció al transpirar el frio que entraba por la ventana. La brisa del agua congelo mi habitación. El sonido de las cortinas era abrumador. Yo solo observaba silencioso olvidando mis pensamientos dejándome arrullar...

En ese momento, entró alguien a mi apartamento, tomé el arma apuntando hacia la puerta.

──Soy yo Edward, traje algo de comida para ti!.-entró Isabella con unas bolsas y enseguida el olor a comida se encerró en mi habitación.

_Esta mujer, era buena conmigo, ¿por qué?. No existía tal bondad, debía ser una mentira. Es que era ilógico lo que Isabella hacia, ninguna persona cuerda actuaria de la forma en que ella me demostraba ser._

──no tienes por qué hacerlo! Déjate de estupideces!.- le respondí osco. Ella solo me sonrió, ni aunque le tratara fríamente. Bajé el arma, dejándola aun lado.

──No has comido!.- me tocó la frente.── Oh Dios tienes Fiebre!.- se espantó.── como puedes estar tan tranquilo con esa temperatura.- me recriminó con preocupación, salió de la habitación sin siquiera escucharme...

Horas más tarde me puso paños de agua, me dio la comida. Y se quedó leyendo un libro.

── deja de comportante como una tonta!, no entiendes que voy a matarte.- traté de hacerle entender que nada de eso ayudaría a dejarla viva. Era mi obligación la única forma de callarla. Ella me miró.

── yo solo estoy curándote, para que puedas matarme pronto, no es eso lo que quieres!.- me respondió algo estúpido, quise reírme, pero lo disimulé.

_pero que le pasa a esta mujer_. No pude evitar perder mi visión en la sensualidad de sus labios, la delicadeza de su rostro mientras regresaba su vista a la lectura de ese libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

──otra persona, hubiera huido!.- le respondí sin mirarle.

── yo no soy esa otra persona, por ciertos ya hice mi declaración, estas libre de culpa, la ventaja es que llevabas pasamontañas así que no vi tu _rostro_.- le miré con repulsión, ella había declarado. Pero entonces rectifiqué al darme cuenta de lo que hizo. No dijo la verdad, pero como podía confiar en ella.

Le miré con recelo

── ¿confesaste?, ¿Por qué no me entregaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad. A menos que hayas planeado una trampa haciéndome creer otra cosa- quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente, sus verdaderas intenciones.

── porque yo sé que no eres malo, como aparentas, no creo que lo hagas por dinero, pero asumo que buscas vengar de alguna forma lo que le hicieron a tu familia.-me miró con algo de tristeza compasión. Me irritaba ese tipo de actitud humana.

_Como era capaz de sacar aquella conclusión, si fuera una detective seguramente ganaría un buen sueldo ¿ de que virtudes estaba llena esta mujer?, ¿Qué mas podía hacer Isabella Swan que no conocía?_

L_o que no entendía también es Porque no me miraba con odio, o con miedo, ¿a donde se fue el miedo que hace días atrás me demostró?, acaso no se da cuenta que he matado a muchas personas y en ella infiltraba a gente inocente que interfería en mi trabajo. Seguramente piensa que soy un justiciero o algo por el estilo que estupideces le habría dicho Emmett._

…

Ella se había marchado, pero yo aun estaba con la tensión. No podía confiar en su declaración, _¿por qué lo haría_!. Si apenas supo que existía, ella estaba encubriendo a un asesino, y ella sería mi cómplice

En esos momentos extremosos golpes azotaban la puerta de mi apartamento.

Me quité las cobijas, poniendo un pie sobre el suelo.

── Señor Edward Cooper! ABRA LA PUERTA, sabemos que está ahí

_Maldición, ¿quien demonios golpeaba la puerta?, no conocía esa voz, ella me mintió, me traicionó..._

_..._


	5. episodio 4

**Advertencia: los personajes no me pertenecen, la dueña es S. Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Cuarto Episodio**

...

...

.

_**En este mundo en el que estamos… déjame hacer algo… vendaré tus ojos para que no sigan sangrando… me acercaré a tu lado, a susurrarte al oído algo para que puedas imaginarlo… dejaremos a un lado guerras y diferencias, hambre y pobreza, catástrofes y violencia… dejaremos a un lado al ser humano… y seremos algo… tu y yo solos sin nadie que nos pueda hacer daño… escapamos…**_

**Edward pov.**

_No podía estar pasándome esto_.No debí confiar...

── ¡Edward!,… Edward!. ¡Abre la maldita puerta!.- escuché unas voces lejanas,que de pronto se volvían familiares. Tocaban la puerta con insistencia una y otra vez. En ese instante comprendí que aun no había despertado.

Me levanté como resorte de la cama alarmado. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente traspirado lleno de sudor. Me restregué la cara. El tormentoso ruido proveniente de afuera.

Tomé el arma, caminé hacia esta con un poco de dificultad. Al verificar por el agujero. La abrí, Entraron los tres bastardos!.

Suspiré frustrado. Todo había sido un maldito sueño. Me recargué sobre la pared tirando el arma contra el buro.

──te creímos muerto!. Los malnacidos de Charles y Alister fueron asesinados ayer en una gasolinera..- agregó Victoria sentándose en el sofá .

── Los hijos de perra fueron mandados por los Rumanos; a seguirte, segun tenemos entendido quieren venganza. El clan Vulturi desea reunirnos ahora. Te esperamos abajo.- me aviso Laurent.

──así que reunirnos, quieren decir que estará el jefe.- inquirí ansioso.

── No lo sabemos!. Te esperamos en 20 minutos- los bastardos salieron de mi departamento. Con imponencia. Pero algo en parte me preocupó Pero si los cretinos buscaban matarme a mí!.

Caminé hacia el baño con la pierna adolorida.

Los maldito bastardos que maté ayer habian estado siguiéndome desde antes y no me había percatado del hecho por seguir a Isabella.

_Nadie ha venido por mí. Isabella no mintió. Hasta ahora. Pero eso no quita que aun desconfié de ella. Es solo un maldito tropiezo en mi camino y tengo que deshacerme de ese estorbo lo más pronto posible._

Me dirigí al inodoro, levanté la cubierta, abrí el zíper de mi pantalón, retiré mi virilidad del encierro, sujetándolo. lo direccioné hacia el orificio dispuesto a desfogar mi fluido amarillo. Apoyé mi mano libre contra la pared, cerré los ojos hasta que cayera la última gota. El sonido desapareció.

Me deshice de la ropa. Abrí la ducha, el sonido del agua caer contra el piso de azulejos era tan eludible.

Metí mi cuerpo dentro recibiendo las picadas de agua como hielo, resbalando sobre mi.

Minutos luego salí llevando encima mi gabardina Kakie. Me subí a mi auto dirigiéndome al lugar de la reunión, detrás venían los perros inútiles. Así que aceleré la velocidad para perderles de vista no deseaba sentirme perseguido.

En una hora me encontraba en una convención de autos antiguos. Caminé entre el evento junto con los perros. El primer perceptor de mi presencia fue Alec. Tenía cara de haberse drogado o fumado más de 2 marihuanas en una sola noche.

Seguí el camino hacia ellos. Noté como se le acercó a Marcos, susurrarle de mi presencia. Ambos me miraron. Busqué por todos lados, encontrarme con Aro, pensé que sería fácil, pero nunca estuvo entre los demás Vulturis. Jane fumaba como chimenea, mirándome con deseo. Ignoré sus gestos lascivos.

Marcos era La mano derecha de de la SOCIO VULTURIS es decir ARO. Al que aun no conocía.

Mis deseos de tenerlo cara a cara aumentaban más y mi odio desesperado se hacía obsesivo.

En ese instante detrás mio llegaron Victoria, Laurent y James. el ultimo tenía cara de estar demasiado molesto.

──Oye tu! ¡ que te crees?, siempre haciendo lo que te da la gana, ¿por qué nos dejaste botados?.Los ignoré, mientras observaba como Marcus se nos acercaba.

── Mi querido Edward, que tal ustedes.- se dirigió a James Victoria y Laurent con un saludo seco. Marcus empezaba hacerme notar cómo especial e importante ante los demás, era algo que siempre fastidiaba a James.

──Mascos!.- secamente respondí, retiré mis gafas, guardándola en mi bolsillo, con mi mano derecha tomé mi barbilla comenzando a estirarla hacia afuera, manteniendo la boca abierta, Mirándolo con autoridad. Jamás me dejaba intimidar por nadie y eso a Marcus le encantaba, por algo era su favorito.

── La reunión se canceló a última hora. Aro se le presentó un pequeño percance. Todo está listo en este sobre.- me lo entregó y me palmeó el hombro, hablando solo para mí. Marginando a los tres ineptos. Tomé el sobre y reí entre dientes.

──¿eso es todo?.- pregunté con arrogancia. El tipo sonrió con malicia. Los raros vehículos antiguos, era expuestos por unos hombres expertos en conocimientos de ellos, comenzando con la oratoria a los públicos presentes. Marcus se entretuvo por segundos.

──se que ansias conocerle. Lo verás muy pronto, todo el trabajo que has venido haciendo, ten ha hecho merecedor de toda la protección confianza y respeto, lo has logrado muchacho.- me sacudió el hombro. Le seguí mirando con frialdad.

── esa espera me está matando, añoro conocer al Rey de los asesinos.- tiré falsos elogios hacia el maldito.

Marcus rió ligeramente. ─ te quedarás a la exposición.- preguntó hipócritamente.

Negué con rudeza.─ tengo cosas más importantes.- respondí fríamente. Guardando el sobre.

── Entonces que pasó con los Rumanus?.- preguntó Laurent mostrando interés y llamando la atención ante la marginación.

──negro!, eso quedara en un par de días.- me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.── Edward se encargará de ese asunto. Ustedes pueden seguir con la pequeña vigilancia del Director.- me miró.── tu mientras sigue con lo de Demetri. No me falles ¡Aniquílalos!..- susurró le miré en gesto arrogante.

Alec. me miró engreídamente. Estando detrás de Marcos. Jane soltaba el humo acercándose a mí.

──!siempre es lo mismo!, .- se irritó James. Levantó las manos mientras se quejaba de su abominable marginación.── ¿Por qué? Siempre a nosotros nos das pendejadas de trabajos .gruñó James, mirándome con envidia.── el siempre él, se lleva los mejores pagos, hace las mejores misiones, se vanagloria por resolver las difíciles trabajos. Planea las estrategias de todo, imponiéndonos que hacer a cada uno, como si fuéramos sus perros, el da la orden. Es la cabecilla del grupo. El importante. Por qué nunca nos da la oportunidad de demostrarle que podemos hacer algo difícil sin él.- reprocho con odio mirándome.

Victoria le masajeo los hombros mirándonos con recelo. Laurent tenia la quijada rígida mirando el acontecimiento.

──es verdad desde que Edward Llegó aquí, has bajado nuestro rango como asesinos. Ahora de homicidas hemos pasado a ser perros falderos de él, su nana.- discriminó Victoria. Le miré rechinando los dientes.

En ese momento apareció Felix y Corin

── La envidia le corroe a James y a Victoria acaso, nosotros estamos en las mismas condiciones, pero seguimos teniendo misiones sobrias. Aunque no como las de Edward. Aquí todos lo admiramos. Es un cruel maldito con las misiones.- alegó Felix con una sonrisa brillante. Y una mirada desafiante.

Marcus sonrió sin preocupación. Le susurró algo a Alec y este se marchó.

──mis queridos muchachos, aquí todos son tratados iguales. Es solo que el que tiene más inteligencia, más astucia y más sangre asesina, merece meritos.- me miró Marcus, después de alabarme.

──a veces me pregunto de donde ha aprendido tanto Edward.- alegó Corin, pensativo. Sonreí modesto.

──como sea no pretendo ayudar a este imbécil para que luego el simplemente reciba los honores.- rezongó James.

──parece que alguien quiere morir aquí?.- sonrió maléfico. Mirando a James. Victoria se alarmó.

──no señor Marcus, todo está bien.-disipó la furia del ambiente, relajando los hombros de James

──no me importa que estos incompetentes no me ayuden. Yo puedo hacerlo solo.- dije sobrado. James gruñó.

── diré la respuesta a este lio. Edward es mejor en estas cosas, ustedes solo están para ser parte del trabajo que el realice. Son como la carnada, herramientas secundarias. Acaso algún problema?. Todos tres son unos par de insectos! Que no sirven para una verdadera emboscada o matar a un sujeto sin dejar evidencias. O se les olvidó aquel error casi irreparable.- entonó con voz ruda Marcus. En eso Alec apareció junto con Heidi.

──Laurent y Heide te acompañaran en este trabajo Edward y que no se hable más.- cerró la conversación dando media vuelta.

── y que pasó con la evidencia que dejó Edward, cuando mató al magnate Harrinson.- alegó James, nuevamente. Marcus no volteó.

──Edward se encargara de eso. Sea la persona que fuese no sabe quien lo asesinó. Las declaraciones fueron claras en la televisión. Para los que no ven noticias.- resonó

_Isabella, no habia mentido. No había revelado nada... pero…_

──Aun así mata a ese testigo, puede ser que te haya visto mientras escapabas.- con esto se marchó reuniéndose en la convención a presenciar.

Heide se me acercó insinuante. Y Jane se alejó al igual que Corin y Felix.

──estoy a tus servicios, Edward, para lo que sea. Estaré preparada.- se me insinuó pasando una de sus manos por mis hombros. James y Victoria se marcharon murmurando quien sabe que. Laurent se me acercó.

_En fin me valía un pepino que ellos sintiesen envidia de mi. Esto solo favorecía puntos para conocer en persona al maldito demonio e ARO VULTURIS._

_Ese era mi objetivo y una vez solos, le haría sufrir al maldito. Lo degollaría pedazos por pedazos. Le haría lo mismo que le hizo a mi familia._

Le sonreí con arrogancia. ──Nos veremos mañana a las 9:00 am. Cuento con tu presencia Laurent.-mascullé mirándole desafiante. Él elevó una ceja y asintió.

…

Me dirigí a esa maldita universidad. Teniendo en mi cabeza a esa mujer. Las busqué por todos los rincones de la cafetería solo estaban Emmett, Jasper y é a los baños con precaución tampoco la hallé.

_Se me hacia extraño no verla hoy ¿Donde te has escondido Isabella? aquello me estaba irritando. No podría arriesgarme a preguntárselos a Emmett y menos a los demás._

_Todo el que se interponga debe ser aniquilado, aunque ella no haya confesado, en cualquier momento podría hacerlo, Ni siquiera la conozco bien, Aun dependo de ella. _

Entré a la clase de Literatura. Miré con ansiedad el puesto que ella siempre ocupaba, recorrí rápidamente mi vista en esas cuatro paredes más no la hallé. Me sentí incomodo sin su presencia. _¿A dónde estaba ella?._

Apreté la mandíbula con desesperación. Miré su asiento vacío con detenimiento.

El maestro seguía dando clases. Pero yo no tomé el menor asunto. Azoté la mesa violentamente.

Todos voltearon a verme, incluso el estúpido de Demetri que había descuidado por mis intentos fallidos de acabar con ella.

──perdón!.- mascullé. Disimulando mí enojo. El profesor frunció el entrecejo incrédulo y continúo con la clase.

La hora había culminado. Salí con desgano de esas cuatro paredes que me volvían demente. Caminé por los pasillos.

_Ella se había burlado de mi acaso. Creía que podía hacer con su vida lo que quiera. Estaba errada, ahora su vida, su monótona rutina me pertenecía. Todo movimiento que ella hiciera seria vigilado por mí._

_La dejaría vivir solo un poco más hasta acabar por completo con el trabajo de Demetri. Solo hasta ahí. Pero estaría bajo mis condiciones. Ella viviría bajo mis reglas. Bajo mis órdenes._

_Isabella Swan no iba frustrarme y a empalidecer mis días de trabajo. No iba a provocarme miedos ni tensión. No se lo permitiría. Ella no iba a provocarme aquello porque antes acabaría con ella si se rebelase._

Me Subí al volvo dirigiéndome ferozmente a su departamento. Entré casual y sin ser sospechoso.

_Es tan fácil burlar a esos desperdicios de seguridad_.

Subí a su piso, entré como aquella vez. La busqué rápidamente en todo espacio. Más nunca la encontré.

Me senté entre las sabanas de su cama. Había un pequeño retrato en su buro lo tomé. En él estaba ella de pequeña junto con el señor Swan y suponía que la mujer de alado era su madre.

Isabella tenía un rostro dulce, casi tan dulce como el de mi pequeña hermanita. Dejé el retrató en su lugar. Cuando empecé con las cursilerías semejando a mi inocente hermana con esta mujer.

Una pequeña bufanda beis de seda, tendida sobre su cama llamó mi atención, la tomé entre mis manos y por un impulso asesino tenia las ganas de percibir su aroma. Cerré los ojos y aquello olía delicioso Era su olor. Olía a ella.

Abrí los ojos dejando aquella prenda sobre la cama. Gruñí furioso. Me levanté de esta, caminé hacia la salida.

En el momento que iba abrir la puerta escuché voces detrás de ella... retrocedí sorprendido. Miré hacia atrás y corrí hacia la cocina, en cuento la puerta se abrió.

──¿Qué pasa hija?.- escuché la voz de su padre. Estuve reclinado sobre la pared. Tratando de escuchar.

── No!, No es nada.- la escuché titubear.── Papá ya estoy bien puedes irte, mira que hoy falté a clases. Estoy cansada de tantos interrogatorios. Ya declaré qué más quieren. Yo no he visto nada.- me tensé. Aun seguían haciendo seguimiento de declaraciones continua.

Isabella debió haber dicho algo que los dejó en duda por eso la seguía acosando con declaraciones.

_La única opción era interferir._

──lo sé hija pero es por tu bien!. Aunque digas que no vistes al hombre. Tu estado de inconsciencia y palidez ese dia demostró lo contrario hija. Tienes que decir la verdad no temas. Tú sabes que nada va a pasarte. De otro modo te hubiera hecho la prueba de la verdad. .-me mordí la lengua y apreté los puños furioso.

── ya lo sé, y ni loca me sometería a esa prueba. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, porque iba a esconder la verdad.- discrepó con algo de enojo

──por miedo hija, por temor, por ahora, nadie sabe quien fue la primera en ver el cadáver de tu jefe. Por seguridad. No quiero que nada malo te pase hija. Uno de mis muchachos hijo de un muy buen amigo mío, se ofreció a cuidarte.- rechiné los dientes.

_Cuidarla. Maldito estorbo, eso me perjudicaría._

──ay papa, ni que fuera la testigo de una información secreta, no quiero grandulones asechándome como unos perros falderos.- su voz se escuchó cercana.

Se acercó a la cocina al entrar En cuanto me vio. Gimió e Iba a gritar de espanto. Pero la jalé del brazo bruscamente y hábilmente pegué su espalda hacia mi pecho, amarrando su cintura con mi brazo. Tapándole la boca con mi mano. Acerqué mi boca a su oreja.

──será mejor, que no grites!.- le susurré entre sus cabellos cerca de su oreja.

──me traes un café solamente hija.- le escuché decir a su padre.

──has lo que te diga y no comentas una tontería o te mataré aquí mismo. Actúa con normalidad.- le hablé con rudeza. Ella asintió nerviosa. Le destapé la boca aun sin soltar su cintura.

──s. s.. sii, papa.- su voz sonó temblorosa. La solté lentamente. Ella se volteó hacia mí, mirándome espantada. Apretó los dientes separando sus labios ──¿ qué haces aquí Edward, cómo pudiste entrar sin ser reconocido, si mi padre te ve, me preguntará como entraste.- musitó nerviosa.

── fue muy fácil, para mi nada es imposible. – le tomé del brazo con brusquedad atrayéndola más adentro de la cocina.──¿ por qué demonios, siguen haciéndote declarar, que es lo que has dicho para que no te dejen en paz?.- gruñí, mirándole con imponencia. Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

──no es asi!..- su voz sonó insistente.── esas cosas de declaraciones son muy complicadas no es tan fácil como parece Edward, entiéndelo. Yo no voy a delatarte, aunque no me creas nunca lo haré!. Pero necesito que me expliques que es lo que estás haciendo con la verdad. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Quién te mando a matar al señor Harrinson, no es porque el halla matado a tus padres, no es así?. A cuantas personas más tienes que matar para vengarte.-la arrimé contra la nevera. Mirándole con el cejo fruncido, apretando sus frágiles brazos contra esta.

──no es de tu incumbencia!. No confió en ti! Y más temo por esos malditos federales. Se cómo funciona todo eso. Por eso tú eres un riesgo para mí. Si quieres que tu padre viva tranquilo.- mascullé, ella soltó unos gemidos mientras apretaba más sus brazos.── estarás viviendo bajo mi vigilancia, mis órdenes, ¡mis condiciones!. Porque tu vida ahora me pertenece. Has de cuenta como si te estuviera regalando unos días más de vida. Solo terminaré con un trabajo. Y me encargaré de ti.- le gruñí mirándole penetrantemente a sus orbes chocolates, que me miraban impresionados. Sus labios se separaron con sorpresa.

──Ed…. Edward, de de acuerdo!. Pero no podrás infringir totalmente en mi vida. O sospecharán.- enarcó una ceja.── después de todo!, nunca me pasó por mi cabeza que me hayas personado la vida.-la solté.

──Hija! Que te demora tanto!.- escuche la voz de su molesto padre.

──Nadie puede saber que te frecuento!, o yo terminaré muerto!.- escupí, sin dejar de mirarle.

──¿Que es lo que pasa, ojala puedas confiar en mí!- llevó su mano directo a mi hombro frotándolo un poco... se alejó para responderle a su padre ──voy Papa!.- elevó la voz.── tu pierna sigue mejor?.- preguntó con una sonrisa media ligera.

Miré la puerta repetidas veces, al suspenso en que su padre vendría por ella.

──algo adolorida, no has hecho un buen trabajo.- desprecié sus servicios pasado. Era mentira solo no quería demostrarme bondadoso con nadie. Ella rodó los ojos.

──gracias por agradecer. Hoy revisaré esa herida de nuevo..-sonó sarcástica.── No hagas ruidos. Mi padre se irá en unos minutos.-me advirtió. Me recargué sobre la nevera con los brazos al tope de mi pecho, observándole servir la tasa de café.

──más vale que le digas a tu padre, que rechazas la idea de que alguien te proteja, no quiero moscas molestas inmiscuir en mis asuntos.- le espeté mirándole retadoramente. Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia mí antes de terminar de salir de la cocina.

──ya le dije a él, que no pienso tener escoltas, aunque creo que será imposible. Mi padre es terco!.- discrepó.

──como su hija!.-ella me miró haciendo una mueca. ── Si no haces algo para impedir que te ponga a un maldito escolta, lo aniquilaré. Todo lo que se interponga. Arriesgas a que alguien más muera contigo ISabella!.- sonreí ante sus ojos victorioso.

──lo intentaré!.- respondió, saliendo de la cocina. Me asomé más a la puerta solo un poco para escuchar sus estúpidas conversaciones.

──¿por qué demoraste tanto?.- no escuché que Isabella le respondiese. Me quedé pegado hacia la pared. Unos platos escuché romperse

──oh cielos! Papá… deja eso descuida.- maldición. Le advertí que actuara normal.

──no hija déjalo, te vas a cortar iré a la cocina por algo.- seguramente estaba nerviosa con lo que le dije. Escuché unos pasos acercarse.

──noooooOO!.- SU gritó fue alarmante. Y se notaba en su negación lo asustada que le ponía la situación. Que podría decir su padre si me ve aquí. ¿ Que como entré?. A menos que le diga que ella y yo tenemos algo. Sería creíble.

──Como que no!, voy a la cocina!.-respondió el confundido.

──No en realidad deja eso!, mi cocina esta sucia.- mintió.

──y eso que importa, déjame ir por un recogedor!.- parece que los intentos de Isabella fueron fallidos!.

Los pasos se hicieron más que no tuve otra salida que meterme por los cajones que había debajo de los mesones. Aunque fue demasiado incomodo y más por mi pierna.

──Joder!.- gruñí al sentir el dolor punzante en mi pierna. Los pasos estaban ya en la cocina.

──Papa!...a..a..- escuché como calló seguro pensó que no me escondería acaso

──no sé porque estas tan nerviosa!, vez y así dices que no quieres tener seguridad. Ya te lo dije hija, podre a alguien para que cuide de ti.

──No olvídate de eso!,, ya te dijo que estaré bien.- le insistió.

──Hija que sabes de Edward el muchacho nuevo, está estudiando la misma que tú!, te ha tocado ver materias con él?.- le ignoro su suplica- a que venía esa pregunta.

Maldición me sentía demasiado incomodo en ese pequeño lugar.

──Edward?.- se hizo la desentendida.

──Edward!, es otro hijo de Carlisle, aparte de Emmett. , pero este chico en realidad no es su hijo de sangre es solo adoptivo. He cruzado unas que otras palabras con Carlisle. Hija te recomiendo que no te relaciones con ese muchacho. El tuvo un pasado trágico, su familia fue asesinada, de la peor manera posible!.- le agregó. Y quedó con traumas de su infancia. Es mas es posible que esté en malos pasos.

──y eso que tiene!.- preguntó molesta.

── El muchacho se alejó de la tutela de Carlisle cuando cumplió 17 años. Escapándose de la casa El chico ha vivido traumatizado, estuvo en clínicas de rehabilitación, es un joven problemático!, es posible que este metido en cosas malas, hija el vive aferrado al pasado, y sueña con buscar al asesino de su familia lo comprendo!. Ya que aun no se ha hecho justicia. Debió ser lo más doloroso. Yo conocí a su madre Elizabeth fuimos amigos.

_Amigos, Si claro!. ¿Como y porque concia a mi madre Charlie Swan?, ¿qué relación realmente había entre ellos?. Nunca recuerdo haberlo visto en mi infancia. Con razón aquella información reveladora..._

──conociste a la madre de Edward.-

── Cuando éramos jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes...- noté algo de inseguridad en sus palabras.

── y a todo esto porque me aconsejas que no me le acerque!, antes deberíamos ayudarlo no crees!.-insistió

── solo quiero protegerte hija!, ese muchacho, no piensa nada más que en él mismo, es mejor, que no socialices con él, te lo aconsejo, busca a alguien que tenga una vida tranquila y sin problemas, conozco lo intrépida que eres al fijarte siempre en muchachos problemáticos. Y lo digo por Alec.

_Alec!, ella conoce a ALEC, al que tiene cara de drogadicto. No!, tiene que ser otra persona._

── De acuerdo!, no tienes que recordármelo.- reprochó.──pero te advierto que yo controlo mi vida, y nunca discrimines a alguien sin conocerlo Charlie, solo por el hecho de los rumores de la gente, crees toda la basura que dicen!.

No escuché más voces y solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Salí de mi escondite, con la pierna entumida. Gruñí ante el dolor intenso. Isabella estaba remarcada a la puerta con los ojos cerrados, caminé con cuidado ante ella. Sus parpados se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y su rostro se ruborizó nuevamente.

_¿ Por qué?. ¿ Por qué se ruboriza?_

──Edward…- soltó un suspiro, enderezó su cuerpo, caminó hacia tomándome el brazo. Me hizo sentar en el sofá, mientras se mordía los labios.── tengo que quitarte los pantalones para revisar esa herida si me permites!.-Bajó la mirada sin importancia. Me negué.

── no hagas tonterías! Yo estoy bien!.-rechacé su gentileza. La tomé del brazo

Y con toda la curiosidad.

──¿quién es Alec?, merezco saber todo!.- le amenacé imponente.

──AH de modo que estabas escondido. Me llevé un buen susto!, creo que escuchaste todo.- suspira, agacha la mirada.── Mi Padre insiste en ponerme un escolta!.- me desvió la pregunta.

── te pregunté quién es Alec?.- gruñí. Y le clavé la mirada. Tenía que saber si era el mismo Alec que conocía. Esto no podía ser más absurdo.

──Edward…. Me duele!, me lastimas, por favor deja la brusquedad un poco quieres, no voy a gritar.- suplicó!. Me relajé estaba actuando como un idiota. Me puse de pié. Seguramente debía ser otra persona.

── Desde hoy tus llamadas tus actividades, la mayor parte serán restringidas y pasadas por mi inspección Isabella. No hagas ninguna tontería!. Y en cuanto a esa mosca molesta, me encargaré personalmente, solo te pido otra cosa más no preguntes, no te metas en mi vida. .- me quité la gabardina.

──Piensas dormir aquí?.- me preguntó intrépidamente

── así es! Dormiré aquí!, algún problema con eso.-le espeté mirándole imponente. Ella sonrió

_¿Sonrió?, a que va esa sonrisa?..._

_..._


	6. episodio 5

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenece Stephanie Meyer, los uso para darle vida a mi Historia**

* * *

**EPISODIO 5**

_En cada palabra_  
_van ocultas_  
_secretas miradas,_  
_secretas caricias,_  
_secretas ansías,_  
_secretas intensiones, _  
_secretos susurros_

_..._

_..._

_.._

**Edward pov**.

Tomé mis guantes de cuero. El arma y el silenciador con tres balas. Cerré el cierre de mi chaqueta ajustada de cuero. Miré el reloj. Salí con precaución de ese departamento.

Isabella aun dormía, seguramente dormirá mucho con ese somnífero que le di antes de...

Sonreí perverso.

_**La mantendré inconsciente hasta que termine con este trabajo**_

Me subí al vehiculo que manejaba Laurent , Heidi se encontraba en el lugar del asecho.

Sirviéndonos de ojo para entrar sin problema.

Tiré la maleta contra el asiento y me senté en la parte de adelante.

─ El tal Vladimir tiene una consulta odontológica y está por salir dentro de unos 30 minutos.. .- le miré en complicidad mientras el soltaba una petrificada sonrisa.

──Perfecto.- mascullé. Marqué a Heidi por el radar.──que novedades?.- pregunté cortante, sin darle tiempo a su coqueteo.

──todo está bajo control Edward, la area del piso 4 esta deshabitada y en cuando a la odontóloga se cómo sacarla del consultorio en pleno proceso.- sonrió maliciosa.

──bien!.- respondí firme. Laurent me observaba receloso mientras conducía.──te sucede algo?.- pregunté altivo. El negó rápidamente, haciendo una pequeña mueca desagradable. Volteó a la esquina del lugar.

Seguramente, debía estar de lado de James y ahora se sentía como un traidor por estar de mi lado. O capaz el también me tenia envidia.

──aquí es!.- respondió en seco. Señalando el lugar con sus ojos.

Me bajé del auto unas cuadras más adelante.

Entré a la policlínica casual. Sin llamar la atención. Por suerte la recesionista estaba ocupada con algunos visitantes y personas que consultaban información.

Siempre contaba con buena suerte. Entré al ascensor. Colocándome los guantes rápidamente. Salí del ascensor. El pasillo del 4to piso estaba deshabitado. Heidi hacia su trabajo muy bien.

Entré al cuarto odontológico.

─la doctora ya viene. Me llevaré estos utensilios para desinfectarlos.- escuché la voz de Heidi.

Ambos nos encontramos y asentimos la cabeza en complicidad.

─has tu trabajo!. .- susurró.

─ gracias por tus servicios, la próxima vez lo haré solo .- le respondí entre dientes.

──en cambio yo siempre estaré a _tu_ _disposición_ Edward.- susurró pasando por mi lado, marchándose. Aquella palabra sonó en doble sentido

Entre, Mi querido paciente estaba de espalda con unos pequeños tubitos de gas en su nariz. Una forma muy practica de anestesiar a un paciente.

Estará despierto pero aturdido.

Sonreí maléficamente. El mantenía la boca abierta.

_**Humm Está en pleno proceso de terminar. Haré mi acto de presencia. Eso tomará efecto en 3 minutos de desorbitarlo por completo.**_

─Hola! mí querido Vladimir.- soné en gesto amable e irónico. Apareciéndome frente a él. Su rostro se hizo pálido en cuanto vio mi arma.

Intentó hablar pero era imposible. Con esos aparatos que sujetaban en su boca.

Él Solo gemía mostrando su temor.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Mientras sus manos se aferraban contra los lados de la camilla donde él se encontraba sujeto.

─Euuaaa.- gageeó aun espantado.

─Si el mismo que viste y calza. Te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste la vez pasada. Maldito mal nacido.- apreté los dientes mirándole desafiante.── Esta vez vengo a aniquilarte, pero no porque me quiera desquitar de lo que me hiciste.- sonreí modestamente. Pasando la punta del arma por su sien.

Sus ojos miraron desmesuradamente el arma.

Su cuerpo temblaba y seguía gimiendo de espanto.─ el que quiere verte en el quinto infierno es otro y tu sabes muy bien de quien se trata.- sonreí entre dientes. El arrugó la frente.── tus estúpidos empleaduchos, Charles y Alister te mandaron un saludo antes de que los mandara al 5to infierno.- sonrei con cinismo.

El fruncío el ceño, incrédulo y asombrado

─ tuu…- se enrojeció.──aaaaauaaa.- me mofé. Seguí con la punta del arma ahora en su frente. El la siguió con los ojos.

─que! Estas pidiendo ayuda! tu! Jah!. No vendrán.- soné irónico. El muy inútil. Pensaba que podía salvarse. Intentó quitarme el arma con sus manos. Pero el sedante se estaba apoderando de su fuerza. Su brazos cayeron como costal de piedra.

─ tu momento ha llegado, prepárate despídete de todo.- sonreí torcidamente. Tomando el gatillo. Unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro. Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrándose. Fruncí el ceño. ─ Espera! Eso es una lagrima.- me burlé.

Su cara sudaba frio.

─adiós! Pedazo de inútil.- rastrillé el arma. Colocándole el pequeño silenciador. Disparé tres balas directo a su pecho. Incrustándolas en su corazón.

Salí de allí por la ventana que daba lugar a un callejón. El vehículo de Laurent estaba allí. Salté contra una caja colgada. Cayendo directo contra con tacho grande de fundas repletas de desechos.

─que asco!.- me subí al vehículo y le quité las suelas sobre puesta al zapato.

─a marchar!.- agregó Heidi victoriosa.

Me quité esa chaqueta negra los guantes. Repartí un poco del dinero para los dos. Mientras que Heide me lo regreso sujetando mis manos

──me gustaría que tu paga sea de otra manera.- ronroneó. Llevando su mano al cuello de su blusa, acariciando lentamente su seno derecho sobre su blusa. Le recorrí con la vista.

──no me apetece tener sexo cuando asesino a alguien.- le esquivé mordaz.

── cuando quieras Edward estaré disponible.- con esto se marchó en el vehículo de Laurent

Unas horas más tardes y la noticia corrió como pólvora.

Vladimir Rumanos estaba muerto y sin ninguna huella o característica que describa al culpable, nada de pistas.

Terminé de tomar el tequila en el sofá.

Me di un duchazo rápido. Dentro de poco tendría que ir a esa estúpida universidad por Demetri. La espera me estaba cansando. De 3 días no pasaría más a que acabara y me apoderara de aquella información.

Miré el tiempo del reloj. Isabella debía estar despertando.

* * *

**Bella pov.**

Desperté soñolienta entre las sabanas sentí mucho frio en mi cuerpo, volví a cerrar mis parpados. Me removí entre ellas buscando calor. La claridad de la habitación hacia que mi vista por fuerza se abrieran de par en par. Accedí.

Al fijarme en la poca ropa que tenia, jadee y gemí espantada. Miré hacia mi alrededor. Buscando a Edward. El no estaba aquí. Miré más allá

──Estoy en mi cama desnuda.- me sobre exalté.

Acaso el me había hecho suya?, en qué momento?, donde estaba mi alma, mi mente cuando esto sucedió.

Me aterré.

Apenas él se metió ayer a mi departamento, exigiéndome derechos e imponiéndome reglas antes de morir.

Olvidaba que Estaba amenazada de muerte, ahora mi vida le pertenecía, y solo vivía por su misericordia, después de todo el me salvó y ahora va a matarme. Tengo solo unos días de gracias antes de morir. Todo por ser testigo de su acribillado asesinato. Aunque solo sabia eso, pero por su forma de actuar, me daba a demostrar que era un asesino en serie. Y que estaba enseñado a matar gente sin el menor recato, ni piedad.

Pero por qué?, cual es el motivo? , ¿ Por qué matar a gente sin sentido, sin ninguna razón lógica o sí?, acaso el trabajaba para esas compañias secretas que contrataban a gentes para los asesinatos pagados.

Pero por qué?, que busca Edward haciendo esto!, con esto no traerá a su familia de vuelta, solo está haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a él, quitarle un miembro importante en las familias de esas personas, acaso no comprende el daño que se está haciendo y a él mismo, solo sufrirá más.

¿Con que clase de gente se ha juntado para terminar de esta manera?, arruinando su vida. Como si no existiera otro mundo más que la mafia o las cosas malas!. Edward ¿ por qué lo haces? Debe haber algún motivo, no creo que el mate a gente así por así!

A menos que esta buscando venganza como me comentó Emmett. Pero eso lo dijo en la tumba de su madre cuando era aun un niño. Edward necesita ayuda.

Aunque Edward demuestra ser, violento, cruel y sin sentimientos. Estaba pensando que seguramente aun debía haber bondad en su corazón.

Pero ahora me embargaba la curiosidad de saber por qué demonios estaba desnuda en mi cama. Toqué mi feminidad con mis dedos. Palpando alguna abertura forzada, algún dolor.

No, no habia dolor, el no me habría violado o si?. Me habría drogado. Pero porque no recordaba nada.

No se por qué no sentí miedo. Pero ahora sentía que mis sueños eran reveladores.

El sujeto con el que soñaba siempre había sido Edward, había tenido fantasías sexuales con él, antes de conocerle. Era lo más extraño pero casi lógico.

Toqué mi cabeza. Un dolor fuerte se contrajo en mi cráneo. gemí y fruncí el ceño sin recordar nada.

Retiré mis piernas de la cama, colocándolas sobre el helado piso, me cubrí con las sabanas, busqué a Edward con la mirada, luego caminé al baño, a la cocina, caminé hacia la sala.

Edward ya no estaba. Me froté la coronilla. Me vestí con algo ligero

Tomé mi teléfono, habían 10 llamadas perdidas, algunas de mi trabajo y otras de Alice. De pronto alguien empezó hacer escándalo detrás de la puerta.

Me asusté un poco. Caminé hasta ella mientras miraba el reloj de mi muñequera.

──Demonios! Son las 2 de la tarde, como es que dormí tanto.- hice una mueca preocupada.

Al abrir la puerta. El chillido a de Alice casi me deja absolutamente sorda!

──Bella! Donde demonios has estado, te fuimos a ver a tu trabajo para almorzar.- ni siquiera me dejó hablar cuando me tomó del brazo y casi me jaló del departamento, miré por unos instantes hacia atrás.

Nos subimos en su auto y dentro de este estaban Rosalie Emmett y Jasper todos traían una cara de preocupación.

Me subí con ellos. Y Emmett aceleró el auto.

──que pasa chicos?.- me preocupé. Me miraban silenciosos. Jasper me miraba con espanto

── Bella! Ya lo sabemos!.- agregó Alice con una mirada intrigante.

Saber?, saber que?. Mierda de que estaban hablando!.

── tu padre te pondrá un escolta, todos apunta de que tu vistes al asesino y que no quieres confesar. Acaso te están amenazando, alguien te está vigilando? .- preguntó en la insistencia.

De donde demonios habían sacado eso!

Había olvidado que Alice tenia aptitudes muy intuitivas. O era por otra cosa

── sabes que mi padre está al tanto de las cosas, es amigo de Charlie.-aclaró Emmett. Jasper carraspeó.

──Bella!, tu padre es el Jefe principal de esta ciudad, parece ser que tendrás más restricciones y no te dejaran tranquila hasta que confieses..- susurró con preocupación.

── Tu padre es obsesivo con la protección, si lo es en su trabajo ahora imagínate!.- alegó Rose.

──dinos la verdad Bella, hoy estuvimos asustadísimas!, no fuiste a tu trabajo. Tuvimos que mentirle a Charlie de que estuviste reunida conmigo haciendo una trabajo grupal para la noche.- acotó acomodando sus cabellos Alice.

── nos enteramos que un hombre profesional vestido de negro totalmente entro al edificio. Burlando la seguridad Sin permiso a la madrugada dos días atrás el edificio por poco era evacuado, .. ¿acaso era el sujeto?-respondió sin mirarme Emmett.

──Charlie se enteró de eso, te lo comentó?.- preguntó Jasper.

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente.

Ayer no le había comentado nada a mi padre. Para que si el intruso era Edward buscándome, que por cierto empezaba a preocuparme. A donde se habría ido. Y porque desperté desnuda en mi cama. _Diablos _

Acaso me había drogado y no me había dado cuenta. Dormí tanto que me sorprendió.

Y lo más peor fue el error de haber aceptado declarar. Esa gente sabía como jugar con las mentes de las personas. Traté de ser lo más serena y coherente. Nunca dije que vi al sujeto cara a cara. Pero ellos no lo creían así, porque malditamente en la empresa había una pequeña cámara de video en la oficinas de afuera. Era tan discreta que ni el propio Edward había notado aquella falla. La vista era algo confusa y distante. Donde transfiguraban el espaldar de Edward con el pasamontañas, cuando entraba por las oficinas, el video estaba algo borroso y parecía que el impacto de algún ruido le afectó el sonido. También salía yo cuando abrí un poco más la puerta y adentraba a la oficina haciendo mis gestos de espantó, trasfiguró mi cara de sorpresa. Pero de ahí no salía nada más delo que la cámara no pudo tomar!. Las investigaciones seguían en pie.

Yo tenía que desaparecer esa evidencia. No le había contado a EdWARD de esto, si lo hacia se preocuparía y haría algo terrible. Lo ayudaré solo porque quiero comprender el porqué hace estas cosas, quiero que confié en mí y me diga lo que hace. Gracia a Emmett entendí tan solo un poco él porque tenía una vida solitaria, distante y frio con las personas. Pero llegar a matar otros. Eso era insolito!.

EdWARD Estaba cayendo al infierno y yo debía ayudarlo. Sé que su sufrimiento debió borrarle la inocencia y hacerlo madurar más pero eso que él hacía era…

──Bella!.- chilló Alice, mientras Emmett frenó el auto cerca de una gasolinera.

──si!.- respondí, saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

──te quedaste pensativa!.- alarmó ROSE

──lo siento, pero no saquen conclusiones como si fueran detectives.- bufé. Si ellos supieran que el verdadero asesino era Edward no sé como lo tomarían── ya les dije que no lo vi! Tenía la cara cubierta. Como creen esas cosas!, si lo hubiera visto y el a mí a estas alturas estuviera muerta.- soné sarcástica y algo nerviosa.

── el día del entierro de tu jefe te vieron perderte entre la multitud con un hombre vestido de negro no se te hace familiar.- indagó Alice.

Mierda eso ya lo sabía mi padre me había hecho un lio por aquel día.

Me hice la desentendida y ellos comprendieron que no quería hablar más de eso.

Llenaron de combustible el auto. Y seguimos el camino hasta que entramos a una cafetería y todos juntos empezamos a pedir nuestros almuerzos.

── Por cierto?, sabían que Edward se va a trasladar de nuevo, en poco tiempo, parece ser que no le gustó la carrera.- argumentó Jasper.

Trasladar! Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Que trabajo es el que Edward tenía que hacer? él no estaba allí por estudiar de eso estaba algo segura. ¿A quien mas iba a matar?. Dios. Soy tan pecadora como él por solaparlo. Pero no le temo! No como antes!

──ah si es verdad, aparte necesito hablar con él. Carlisle quiere reunirnos, aunque sé que Edward se negará.- se llevó algo de refresco a su boca Emmett

── Bella y a todo como te está yendo con Edward, te trata fríamente?, como es en la clase, son amigos?hay rumores de que conversa contigo.- comenzó a llenarme de preguntas Alice.

Rodé los ojos.

──nada más que unas cuantas palabras de las clases eso es todo.- respondí cortante. Quería decirle a ellos lo que estaba sucediendo y en el lio en que me había metido, pero era peligroso.

Después de todo, aun no me he vuelto loca!.

Conocer a un hombre que te salva la vida, y comparte clases contigo, para después verlo asesinar a tu jefe y ser asediada por el de muerte. Es demasiado joven para condenarse por crimines.

Estaba aterrada, pensaba en denunciarlo y enserio!, pero… después de lo que Emmett me contó, sabía que Edward necesitaba ayuda, el nunca fue tan mala persona, solo la soledad y la trágica muerte de su familia lo han hecho así!. Cielos hablo como si lo conociera.

──oye Bella que no se te olvide la fiesta que haremos, la aplazada, sería bueno que invites a EdWARD, aunque conociéndolo, quien sabe es tan irritante, con un carácter tan cortante, frio y déspota que asusta.- se quejó Alice.

──Edward solo lo hace para alejar a la gente de él.- lo defendió Emmett.

── ojala! Puedan hacer la reunión familiar y que EdWARD vuelva con ustedes hacer la familia normal que eran.- acotó Jasper animado.

Solo escuché en silencio. Me presenté en el trabajo algo penosa. Expuse una excusa ante el encargado. No era buena para mentir pero en vista de que estaba al tanto de la protección que mi padre disponía en mi y las declaraciones que me hacia dar. Entendían mi caso.

_NOCHE!_

── Hasta mañana Angela!.- salí del trabajo rumbo a la universidad tomé un taxi, tenía la certeza de que alguien me había estado siguiendo desde que salí del departamento, pero pretendí hacerme la loca. Seguramente EdWAR se había convertido en mi sombra.

Con eso de que ahora todo el mundo quería restringir mi vida. _**Diablos!**_

Y no solo eso. Tenía solo poco tiempo para vivir. Que loco no!

Mi celular empezó a sonar un número desconocido.

──bueno!.- contesté esperanzada por saber quién era la persona que me llamaba.

──rumbo y derechito a la clase Isabella. Cuidado con lo que hablas. Estoy vigilándote y no solo tus movimientos.-escupió con voz ruda por el teléfono EdWARD, me estremecí ante aquella voz masculina. Miré a los alrededores para ver si lo encontraba.

Enseguida recordé el incidente de la mañana. Y le reclamé.

──se puede saber, donde estas escondido y porque demonios desperté en mi cama desnuda,¿ qué me hiciste?.- sonrió malicioso. Y por largos segundos se escuchaba su respiración por el teléfono. Seguí los pasos hasta la facultad.

──se te olvidó que tu vida me pertenece, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.- sacó con pecho, aterciopelo la voz.

──si si lo recuerdo, estoy bajo tus restricciones no es así, pero no creo que tengas derecho a abusar de mi mientras estoy inconciente.- bufé. seguia mirando para los alrededores. Pero no vi rastro de él. La gente seguía su rumbo hacia las clases.

──¿Por que me estas buscando?, no pierdas tu tiempo. Te quedan solo 3 minutos para entrar a la clase.- respondió en seco, olvidando mi comentario anterior. Entré al saló y el estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia el escritorio. Retiré el teléfono de mi oído. Y mis dientes rechinaron. ¿Como lo hizo?, ¿ como hizo para verme y estar antes que yo en el salón?. Mierda. Ni modo.

──eres alguien con poderes acaso!.- le miré enarcado la ceja. Mientras tomaba asiento. El miró al frente ignorándome. Y sonriendo torcidamente.

──Adelante, toma notas por mi también.-respondió frio sin mirarme.

── eres …- me quedé muda. Y el ladeo su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, sus verdes ojos me penetraron sin piedad, y se acercó a mi despacio.

──soy que?.-respondió arrogante. Le ignoré

──no me vas a decir porque desperté desnuda esta mañana, por lo menos necesito saberlo.- el volvió a sonreir sin mirarme. Noté que miraba a Demetri por varios minutos. Casi en toda la jornada de la clase. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, si iba ayudarlo debía ver todos sus movimientos, si alguien más iba a morir debía impedirlo, al menos eso creo.

El maestro comenzó hacer parejas para realizar unos talleres. Y para mala suerte de Edward Quien pretendía vigilarme en todo. Mi pareja llegó a ser MIKE.

Quien no hacía otra cosa más que coquetearme. Miraba a Edward quien no dejaba de mirarnos como si quiera asesinarnos.

──Oye Bella deberás harán la fiesta el sábado suena Buena idea, aunque me gustaría tu sabes, invitarte a salir los dos solos. Recuerdas que te invité y aun estoy esperando tu respuesta.- Mike me tomó la mano acercándose más, miré a Edward quien parecía gruñir. Y no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Me comencé a tensar.

──eh.. no lo sé,Mike, no creo poder salir contigo, mi vida es algo complicada y ahora más con eso de que estoy de declaraciones y guardias queriéndome proteger.- me excusé ignorando la fiesta que Alice había organizado.

Mike volvió a tomar más allá de mi mano. Le miré sorprendida.

── sabes no sé cómo hayan pasado las cosas aquel día Bella , si vistes o no al asesino como lo estipulan, pero… entiendo por lo que estás pasando, deberías relajarte y aceptar mi propuesta, no solo tu padre se preocupa quiero que sepas que si ese malnacido se atreve a acercarse a ti a ponerte un dedo encima lo mataré!.- respondió rudo. Sin quitarme la mirada

Le miré horrorizada de a donde había sacado eso.

Se suponía que la información era confidencial

Escuché como a mis espaldas, alguien habia hecho un ruido horroroso con la silla. Me voltee y era Edward quien caminaba hacia mí.

Pasó por mi lado.

──!muevete!.- masculló en un susurró lanzándole una mirada asesina a Mike quien le miró confundido. Me puse nerviosa. Me levante de la silla pálida.

──Mike, el trabajo ya lo terminamos puedes entregarlo, debo ir al baño.

──Señorita Swan!.- Edward dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio del maestro de forma agresiva y salió del salón con rapidez.

──Maestro, debo ir al baño.- respondí.──pero Mike le entregará el trabajo que ya lo concluimos,

Detrás de mi comenzaron a salir los demás. Miré para todos lados en los pasillos en los cuales empezaba a llenarse de alumnados. EdWARD habia desaparecido.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y yo seguí el pasó, miré el numero. Era el mismo de hace horas atrás.

──si! A donde estas?.- respondí. Mirando para todos lados mientras me dirigía hacia la salida de la facultad.

──Eso no importa!. Sal de la facultad y dirígete a tu apartamento, sin entretenerte en ningún lado. ¡Me entendiste!.- me ordenó con voz ruda. Ni siquiera me dejó decir auch!. Cuando colgó

* * *

Hola chicas como les va aquí un nuevo episodio de este cap!, díganme que les va apareciendo, ¿ quien creen que será el protector que le pondrá Charlie a Bella?

Muchas graciasss por dejarme saber sus opiniones en el capitulo anterior. Sory por llegar algo demorado, pero como anteriormente ya haia dicho tengo casi poco tiempo para escirbir por el duro trabajo que tengo hasta los sabado sumandole el estudio. espero me comprendan

aqui el nuevo cap Lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes .

Déjenme Reviews aquí bsos ;)


	7. Episodio 6

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenece Stephanie Meyer, los uso para darle vida a mi Historia**

* * *

EPISODIO 6

* * *

_Los caprichos pueden ser perdonados, pero es un crimen despertar una pasión que puede durar para satisfacer un capricho_

**Bella pov.**

Llegué al apartamento y Edward salía de forma sigilosa detrás de un pilar que se adornaba entre la sala y la entrada de la cocina. Cerré la puerta despacio. Y la única luz visible era la que enfocaba la pequeña lámpara de la sala. Él Se deshizo del cigarrillo que había consumido, desechándolo contra el cenicero, mientras se inclinaba en la mesa.

Deje salir un suspiro. Estaba un poco apenada y sobre todo intrigada. Su actitud y lo que aun no me explica me tenían tensa.

Di unos paso hacia el quien solo sonreía dejando mostrarme sus dientes perfectamente blancos y tan cuidados. Que enviaba su sonrisa. Aunque fuera perversa.

──Te noto molesto y frio!.- saqué la plática.──bueno en realidad tu siempre eres asi!.- bufé mirándole de reojos con algo de temor, me acerqué al sofá lanzándome contra este.

──Nadie te ha dicho que te sentaras!.- respondió con voz patosa. Le miré confusa.

──que?.- pregunté con asombro.

──Levántate!.- me exigió. Me negué a obedecer.──EdWARD por que estas más molesto que otras veces. Creo que yo debería estar más molesta por como desperté esta mañana.- bufé cruzándome de brazos

──levántate! O lo haré yo y no te gustará lo que viene después!.- sonó a mal intencionado. Me desinfle y luego me levante.

──Ya lo hice!.- respondí irónica, ignorándolo. Lo vi con el rabillo del ojo sacar algo de su bolsillo. Era su arma. Lo postró contra la mesa y luego se sentó el en el sofá , le miré enojada.

── ya puedo sentarme.- le pregunté , como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

──en la alacena hay comida sírvete si quieres.- habló despreocupado. Mientras cruzaba su pierna como lo solian hacer los hombres de negocios y tomaba su teléfono.── No quiero verte aquí, come y metete a tu habitación! Necesito hacer unas llamadas.- me respondió osco.

──espera un momento este es mi apartamento, no puedes mandar sobre el.- me levantó la ceja y me lanzó una mirada que por poco y me desviste. Lo ignoré si claro estaba bajo su mano. Pero debía darme a demostrar que no tenía que tratarme como una rehén. Me ignoró

── has lo que quieras entonces pero no me molestes!.- escupió sin mirarme. Me dirigí a mi habitación.

Suspiré inconforme

Me quité aquellas ropas tomé un vestido de tirantes de algodón gris que daba hasta las rodillas al cuerpo. Me hice una coleta en el cabello. Salí de la habitación y noté que Edward hablaba bajo mientras mantenía el teléfono en su oído.

Lo más sorprendente es que. No sé si le gustaba ahorrar luz o le gustaba estar bajo las sombras.

Hice una mueca de idiotismo.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Me serví aquella comida que se veía de lo más agradable. Después de acabar lavé los trastes. Los únicos míos. Por lo menos era ordenado.

La intriga, me carcomía viva. No podía quedarme cruzada de brazos. Asi que iba a encararlo.

Me asomé a la sala y el estaba en silencio concentrado leyendo un periódico de lo más atento cerca de la tenue luz de la lámpara del buro.

. Me senté en el sofá a la esquina de donde él estaba.

── y bien?.- pregunté esperando respuestas. El ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirarme. Era como si no existiera. Como si nunca estuviese ahí. Volteo la pagina del periódico con fatiga.

──Estoy esperando a que me expliques lo de esta mañana.- le exigí. Murmuro algo como

_Muerto por envenenamiento_

En vista que para él no era nada más que. Un cero a la izquierda. Busqué otra forma de que me atendiera.

Encendí el televisor sin importarme que él estuviera leyendo el periódico en pleno silencio.

──vaya que interesante programa!.- le subí el volumen de adrede sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero con el rabillo. Sabía que de sus ojos salía humo.

_Bingo _

──Isabella!.- gruñó.

_Bien lo había logrado _

── que pasa?...- respondí sin importancia. Tenia miedo a que me hiciera algo. Pero me arriesgaba a provocarlo. Tenía que buscar alguna manera de llamar su atención

── apaga eso!.- volvió a gruñir, cerrando el periódico con fuerza. Su mirada no era para nada buena. Hasta parecía que me quería disparar con sus ojos.

──No hasta que me digas porque me desnudaste. Quiero saber si ya me tomaste aun estando inconsciente.- el se mofó pero luego cambio su rostro a serio. Pasó su lengua por las encías y dientes de abajo, notándose en su boca el rastro de su lengua vagar por esa zona, mientras me mira secamente.

── Acaso no lo recuerdas!.- presumió perverso!. Le miré con la ceja levantada.

──no!. Solo recuerdo que iba a la cocina por algo de tomar ya que no concebía dormir.- respondí insatisfecha a su respuesta. El volvió a mofarse tomando el periódico.

──ese es tu problema, resuélvelo por ti misma.- me ignoró. Volví a subir el volumen del televisor más fuerte. Justamente pasaba un programa en el que un grupo de cantantes de musica metal heavy. Gritaban estridentemente.

──Basta!.- gritó enfurecido tiró el periódico con furia sobre la mesa. Se levantó del sofá con rapidez, me arrebató el control remoto con brusquedad de mis manos y apagó el televisor con odio. Botó el control contra el otro sofá y rápidamente dirigió su mirada voraz sobre mí. Sin medir el tiempo que transcurrió entre su mirada cortante. Me tomó del brazo izquierdo de forma salvaje y agresiva, jalándome hacia mí recamara.

Llevándome a ella casi arrastres.

──oye! Pero qué demonios vas hacerme Edward por qué no me matas de una vez, así no te fastidiaría la vida.- me quejé probándolo

Me auto empujó dentro de la habitación

──¿por qué tienes que ser tan desesperante!.- gruñó

──y tu por que no puedes simplemente decirme las cosas?,

Me acostó contra la cama y él se me trepó encima mirándome fijamente con aquellos verdes ojos esmeraldas que me estremecían de una forma incorregible su boca formo un perfecta línea recta. Tomó mi pierna derecha y el rodeo con rudeza contra su cadera. Sin dejarme oponerme.

──Quieres saber lo que en realidad paso!.- su voz vibró en mejilla mientras husmeaba con su nariz. Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo.

──si quiero saberlo!.- respondí valiente. Pero tenerlo encima de mi no ayudaba en nada a que mi cuerpo no estuviera hecho un manojo de nervios.

Pero por otro lado creo que me importaba en lo absoluto que me tomara y me hiciera suya, sería demasiado estúpida si no aprovechara la oportunidad de estar con mi asesino antes de no ver la luz de día dentro de poco.

Quizás estoy loca pero, Edward me comenzaba a interesar.

Él comenzó restregar su viril pene sobre su ropa contra mi feminidad. Logrando fricción. Sin descaro de mi boca salió unos intrépidos gemidos, mientras le miraba y él me clavaba la mirada como alfileres sobre la piel.

Sus manos apretaron mis muslos con rudeza sin quitarme ningún segundo aquella mirada furtiva.

Era tan intensa que hasta dolía.

──estás segura!.- repitió con voz muy grave. Para luego liberar una mano y tomarme de la nuca con agresividad.

Asentí temblorosa. Me abrió las piernas con su mano sujetada a mi muslo derecho . así tendría más comodidad de poseerme. mi vestido se recogió hacia mis caderas mientras las flexionaba hacia arriba. Donde se podía apreciar hasta más allá de mis muslos.

Su mano derecha se posesiono en mi muslo izquierdo. Mientras aun me clavaba sus verdes ojos de cierta forma que me cortaba el aire.

──te lo voy a decir a mi manera!.- respondió mordiéndome hábilmente mi cuello. Me agarró de los cabellos de la parte de atrás con fiereza para casi devorarme la boca de un mordisco

Por segunda vez sus labios eran deliciosos. Pero creo que esta vez fue más salvaje que la primera.

Me dejó respirar por pocos minutos.

──primero!, te acercaste a la cocina por algo de café!.-gruñó en el momento que rozo con mi pelvis. Me mordió la oreja fugaz, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de mis piernas.

Volvió apoderarse de mi boca. Como si esta le perteneciera en cuerpo completo. Y aquella era incapaz de no detenerse. Sin embargo le siguió la corriente.

Esta vez introduciendo su lengua automáticamente

EdWARD a pesar de ser un cruel y algo despiadado era demasiado guapo para ser un asesino. Demasiado joven, demasiado todo!

Mis labios se movian frenéticamente e inconscientemente, rodee su cadera con mi otra pierna, sintiendo como su aparato recobraba vida en cada movimiento, roce o restriego que EdWARD hacia.

Sus labios empezaron a sacudirme toda vibra que sentía en mi cuerpo. Me sujetó de las manos rudamente. Y luego se separo de mi boca

──luego, encendiste la cafetina.- tomó el pulso de mis muñecas como si el latir del ritmo de mi corazón fueran de mucha importancia para él. Buscó mi cuello para lamerlo como si fuera un helado. Rasguñó con sus dientes suavemente mi clavícula. Mientras su mano jugueteaba con mi ropa interior

Jadee incomoda. Me removí entre su cuerpo algo excitada.

──mmmm!.- gemí a respuestas de sus caricias.

──la hornilla de la cocina estaba abierta. El gas se había esparcido casi por toda la cocina.- susurró en mi oído cuando sentí como sus dedos se deslizaban por mi feminidad. Y entonces empecé a recordar. Que cuando prendí la fosforera en ese momento Edward iba entrando a la cocina. Para advertirme del olor.

_Demasiado tarde. El impacto del fuego me hizo volar hacia la nevera. Golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza. Mi piel ardía. Había perdido la conciencia._

Me apretó fuertemente las caderas con sus manos haciéndome sentir ya su duro miembro queriendo explotar de ese pantalón. Mordisqueo mis labios con rapidez

Tragué con dificultad

──aah!.- gemí cerrando los ojos, cuando sus dedos entrarón sin problema a mi resbaladiza cavidad.

──estúpidamente, encendiste la perilla, sin percatarte del gas esparcido, volaste con fuego prendido en tus prendas .- me mordió el cuello.── te quité aquella ropa que ardía en fuego después de apagarla con agua.- sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse de adentro hacia afuera despacio. Al meterlo era rápido y al sacarlos era lento. Me mordió el labio mirándome con maldad.

──comprobé que no le había pasado nada a tu cuerpo por la gruesa piyama que llevabas puesta. Tu cuerpo desnudo empezó a molestarme!.- susurró mordiendo mi lengua. Robándome aquellos gemidos de satisfacción. Los movimientos de sus dedos fueron subiendo de rapidez.

──mmm! …..Ahhh!.- jadee arqueando la cabeza. Comenzó a separar sus dedos de mi entrada. No quería que parara así que apreté los musculó de mi cavidad encerrando sus dedos dentro de mí. Me volvió apretar la muñeca con su mano libre mucho mas fuerte. Y mis fuerzas se debilitaron. Retiró sus manos

Escuché como abrió el sierre de su pantalón, liberando su aparato. Presionó mi muñeca otra vez. Con su otra mano me bajó la ropa interior estorbosa para él

──así que te arropé y me aguanté las ganas de tomarte!.-afianzó con voz ruda cuando me había distraído en su mirada fija sobre mi. En un par de segundos silenciosos. Me Embistió sin previo aviso salvajemente. Mi rostro se contrajo

Aquea mi cuello sujetándome de sus hombros.

──oh! Dios! Cielo Benditoooo!.- grité en un espasmo. Y sin esperar a que mi cavidad se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Que seguramente era enorme, por la forma salvaje en cómo me rasgo las paredes de mi coño fuertemente al entrar en mi.

──tan estrecha, tan pequeña.- murmuró en mi oído. Sujetando mi muñeca nuevamente para apretarla fuertemente y sentir el ritmo desmedido de mi corazón latir. Mientras sus caderas golpeaban contra las mías una y otra vez, y con ellas su miembro me atropellaba en un placentero viaje de embestidas fuertes. A que me provocaban dolor y placer.

Rebotando contra aquella blanda cama, haciendo mi cuerpo sacudirse en cada movimiento.

──oh! Oh Edward… Ed… Cielos.-gemí nuevamente y el con su boca devoró mis espasmos, al sentir como su dura erección me clavaba sin piedad y rompía toda posibilidad de retratarme del acto. Haciéndome acalambrarme y formar una hoguera en mi bajo vientre. Lo abracé fuertemente del cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello con una de mis manos liberadas.

──perfecta!. Estoy cometiendo un error.-agudizó la voz separándose de mis labios. Y una sensación de flotar sobre el aire, una cascada punzante advertía que mi orgasmo estaba llegando a su culminación con algo de dolor. Y su pesado cuerpo sobre el mío comenzaba a pesarme.

Su cara mostraba unos rasgos de contraerse. Pero parecía disimularlo. No me mostró señas de disfrutar el placer. Pero estaba encenagado hasta lo último en escuchar los rápidos latidos atreves de mis muñecas

El quería sentir como latía mi pulso mientras me hacia suya!.

──NO pares!.- respondí con voz ahogada. Gruñó fuertemente en cuanto sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y él se separó de mi cuerpo no sin antes embestirme el doble de rapidez por una milésima de segundos.

──oh!...! Edward.- dejé Salir el último suspiro satisfactorio de mis labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron y respiró hondo. Noté como su pecho sobre aquellas ropas gruesas se elevaba con rapidez. Pasó un brazo por su frente limpiando el sudor

Me dio la espalda guardando su aparato dentro de su pantalón caminando hacia la puerta.

No me miró para nada. Salió como perro sin dueño de mi alcoba cerrándola con fuerza a poner los pies fuera de esta.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios. Recordando el suceso de hace minutos atrás.

Mi cuerpo había recobrado la normalidad y mi respiración se normalizó después de varios minutos.

Miré la puerta manteniendo una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

Por lo visto esta era la primera vez que me había tomado. Sin duda lo había provocado pero no pensé que terminaría haciéndome suya.

Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo que haya sucedido. En si yo ya lo había soñado en esta situación.

_¿Ahora qué hacer, como reaccionar, me deje sin rechistar, y no es que fue una violación porque yo no me opuse. Rayos!. Pero… acaso Edward… no es que… esto da el inicio a que entre él y yo hay algo ¿verdad? De todas formas que puedo reclamar si como él dice estoy bajo su poder! No sé por qué ya sus amenazas me resbalan._

* * *

_Mañana siguiente_

_Edward pov._

──¿todo listo no es así?.- interrogué a Laurent por el celular.

──si! Edward.- lo escuché mascullar.

──acaso algo te dificulta!.-volví a insistir con voz burlona. Le escuché respirar con dificultad.

── todo listo para dentro de 1 hora!.- afirmó cortante.

──asi me gusta! Firme!.- soné arrogante. Corté antes que él. Terminé de llevarme una chocolatada como desayuno a mi boca.

Hoy le haríamos una pequeña emboscada al padre de Demetri!. Los dos planeaban reunirse en una exposición de arte.

Era perfecto para acorralarlos. Al parecer alguien había advertido que los pasos de Demetri estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca. Y solo esperaba que no supiera de quien se trataba.

Mi plan habia sido cambiado radicalmente anoche.

Algo que sin duda me hizo pensar que había otro soplón más en la compañía de Socio Vulturis.

Alguien que seguramente me odia y me envidia por la mejor suerte que tengo.

Después de tomar mis herramientas. Dejé la tasa de chocolatada vacía sobre la mesa de cristal de la sala del departamento de Isabella.

Al voltearme hacia la puerta. Ella estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina mirándome extrañada, envuelta en una sabana ligeramente desnuda. La recorrí con la mirada sagaz.

──¿A donde vas?.- preguntó con un dejo de derecho. Fruncí el ceño mirándole con asombro.

── ¡! ese no es tu asunto!.- le ignoré. Pero entonces recordé algo. Saqué de mi pantalón un nuevo celular adaptado un rastreador con un chip para estar al tanto de todo lo que ella hablaba y donde estaba, con quien se reunía mientras estaba lejos de mis ojos.

── si es mi asunto!, - le miré con el entrecejo fruncido retadoramente.── es decir!... quiero… no… deseo- titubeo. Y sonreí torcidamente.

──no tengo tiempo para tus tartamudeos. Toma esto!.- me acerqué a ella y le di en la mano aquel aparato. Para poder rastrearla a donde sea. Mantenía insertado un chip localizador.

──espera! Que es esto!.- lo tomó mirándome intrigada.

── solo llevalo contigo y no hagas más preguntas ! Tu padre piensa venir hoy a esta casa con un sujeto que supongo es tu guardaespaldas!.- bufé mirándole con depotismo.

──si.- masculló

──ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- ella iba chistar cuando la detuve.── si tu padre se empeña.- mascullé mirándole mordaz.── es mejor que esa cucaracha aproveche sus días de vida o tendré que algo mejor!.-hablé con voz ruda, mientras le recorrí con mis ojos las piernas con audacia.

Ella me miró asombrado, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente

──de acuerdo!, me encargaré de eso!.- afirmó. Le di la espalda. Para luego detenerme y hablar sin voltear

──ha!. Será mejor que vista! Ropa. O tomará un resfriado…- llevé el dedo índice a mi labio inferior mientras analizaba.── creo que me conviene mejor tenerte viva que muerta. Ya lo pensaré de mejor manera.- respondí en un murmullo

──espera! No me vas dar una explicación de lo de anoche, piensas que puedes tomarme cuando te de la gana! .- bufó, me voltee hacia ella. Le miré con frialdad

──lo de anoche solo fue una demostración de mi debilidad de hombre… y una clara explicación a mi manera de lo que exigiste..- pausé y vacilé un poco antes de soltar alguna pavada, soné frio, no pretendía enredarme en nada. ── Ante la única mujer tonta, que ignora lo malo que puedo llegar hacer, que arriesga su vida, que aun no puedo matar porque pienso que es un desperdicio de tiempo. Pero también una amenaza, sin embargo llegué a pensar que si te daba un trato diferente, no tendría que llegar a los extremos.- sonreí perspicaz, mirándole fijamente.

──yo creo que el único pretexto que estás buscando es que sea tu puta personal, quieres echarte unos polvos gratis no es asi!,.-rió nerviosa mirándome esperanzada a alguna explicación .

_Pero qué coño había dicho ella. Como se atrevió a hablarme de cierta manera. Si no fuera porque estaba con el tiempo ahora mismo la habría matado_

Saqué el arma rastrillándola y luego le apunté directamente a su pecho.

──ese es tu deseo no!.-ironicé trasmitiéndole una mirada punzante.

── Solo … hazlo ya!, no te tengo miedo, porque sé que no lo harás, ni así lo quisieras. Edward lo único que deseo es ayudarte de algún modo, no me veas como tu enemigo, solo quiero que te dejes ayudar y me expliques las cosas .- suplicó con voz suave mirándome con lastima.

Gruñí. Pero no iba a quebrantar todo lo que he venido construyendo para que una mujer me diga lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

_Ella tenía razón. No podía matarla, por primera vez no tenía el deseo de hacerlo. a pesar de la amenaza que representaba Estando tan cerca de hacerlo pero su estúpido comportamiento de mostrarse generosa y tratar de ayudarme me confundía. Además me curaba, Quería entender porque lo hacía?. Y es por eso que vacilé…_

_Maldición _

──ya te dije que aun no puedo aniquilarte, no representas tanta amenaza como pensé, pero no puedo cufiar en una mujer. No puedo confiar en nadie. Por confiar en la gente no he tenido buenos resultados simplemente puñaladas por la espalda.-gruñí. Mirándole con dureza.

── solo dime las cosas, ya que más que se tu secreto!, ¿ por que mastates a señor Harrinson , el no se merecía morir. Es injusto! ¿ quién te mando hacerlo?, ¿ te pagan por hacerlo verdad?, O ¿ acaso él tenía que ver algo con tu familia?, no lo entiendo!, lo… mastates de una manera cruel, es como si ya estuvieras acostumbrado hacerlo.- su cara cambió a horror.── no te da ni una pizca de pena, ni siquiera te tembló un poco la mano cuando lo hicistes, ¿ has matado personas antes? quiero entender por qué lo haces ¿ con quién trabajas? ¿Que buscas? ¿ qué clase de venganza es esa matando a las personas sin sentido?. ¿ Vas a matar a alguien ahora? A quien?, ya no sigas haciendo esto, puede ser tarde y tu….-la madé a callar

──Tu no sabes nada!.-hablé con voz ruda y fuerte provocando un eco en la sala. Se estremeció con la voz

──es por esa razón que quiero que me digas las cosas!

──Isabella Swan te han dicho alguna vez que además de hermosa tienes una boca demasiado grande que hay que callar porque hablas demasiado.-espeté mirándole altivo. Guardé el arma.

Aquel alago la calló robándole un sonrojo de su rostro

_Si lo sabia alagar a las mujeres de cierta forma. Era sin duda algo que las dejaba mudas_

── si!a tu respuesta, Solo hago justicia, y ese hombre de apellido Harrinson merecía morir, trabajaste con él y nunca te enteraste de dónde sacaba el dinero como creció. Y para que te vayas enterando, esta es mi manera de ser!, yo mato para vivir, he sido hecho para matar!, y no me tiembla la mano al hacerlo, He matado niños, mujeres ahora solo ódiame!, no pretendo que me ayudes, ni que seas mi amiga. Yo no tengo amigos y no los necesito, solo los humanos patéticos necesitan de amigos.- respondí con voz patosa mirándole fríamente.

Le di la espalda caminando hacia la puerta

Un jarrón fue lanzado contra la puerta a casi rozarme la cabeza, Los cristales se hicieron pedazos y enseguida ladee hacia ella.

── No vas a salir de aquí!, Edward, no puedo odiarte porque sé que todo eso lo haces por una razón, aun aunque no entienda el por qué haces esto, te ayudaré, se lo que vayas hacer no te lo permitiré, tu no fuiste hecho para matar! Y te voy a demostrar que aun hay algo humano dentro de ese duro corazón de hierro.- sonreí con sarcasmo.

── no tienes derecho, y no hables mas disparates absurdos, recuerda que eres mi rehen!.-gruñí.

──Con el derecho a que te pertenezco! A donde sea que vayas yo también iré!.-respondió con voz de mando y en tono valiente.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándole con la cara desfigurada.

_Pero… ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando ella? Esta loca, _

── limpia esa porquería.-exigí saliendo de aquel departamento con rapidez. Ignorando su cometido

──Edward.. Espera! Edward!.- sus gritos se hicieron lejanos. Mientras llegaba al ascensor

Al salir del edificio al subir al auto, alguien me apuntó con el arma del asiento de atrás..

──así que es aquí a dónde vives ahora. Me preguntaba porque era que te veía venir a este lugar, pero claramente veo que es una mujer y no cualquiera. Pero ahora me pregunto qué es lo que una mujer como la hija del jefe de policía de esta ciudad te hace que la frecuentas. ¿ Acaso la estas protegiendo de algo?.-aquella voz la reconocí infalible.

Sonreí con sarcasmo.

── si quieres matarme hazlo ahora, no es mi estilo perder el tiempo conversar con el enemigo.- respondí frio. El sonrió en broma.

──siempre tan calmado!, no! No voy a matarte ahora, mi tarea es que tu castillito de oro se quiebre ante los ojos de Mascos Vulturis. Descubriré cual es el motivo de tus repentinos acercamientos a ella. Que yo recuerde, no eres de los tipos mujeriegos que anda con una y otra.- murmuró.

──solo aprieta el maldito gatillo James.- mascullé mirándole por el retrovisor. Soltó una risotada.

──aun no!, pero me encargaré de bajarte de esa nube de prestigio. y es ahí cuando te mataré lentamente con mucho dolor- azotó la puerta del auto aun apuntándome. Para luego meterse en una camioneta que pasó por mi lado. Con rapidez..

_Maldición James es un maldito cabrón y hará cualquier cosa por evidenciarme frente a los socio vulturis. Si ellos descubren que estoy frecuentando a Isabella Swan y más aun si saben que es ella la testigo. Mierda estaré perdido_

Minutos más tarde.

Estaba en el museo en plena exposición de arte. Junto con Laurent, buscando con la mirada a los cretinos de Demetri y su padre.

──alguien está rompiendo mis planes.- gruñí mirando a Laurent.──los malnacidos nunca aparecieron, por qué?.- exigí.

──seguramente hay un traidor.- respondió despreocupado. Gruñí irritado. Dos torturosas horas . salimos de allí y en el momento en que Laurent estaba por entrara al auto, lo empujé contra el coche doblando sus brazos hacia atrás. Impidiéndole movilidad, le apunté con el arma directamente hacia su cuello.

──suelta de una buena vez, Laurent, ¿quién está detrás de todo esto? Es mi misión, ¿ quien me quiere joder?. Sabes muy bien que puedo matarte y nadie!.- respondí con deportismo.──nadie se acordará de ti, ni que existes, nadie reclamará tu cuerpo. Nadie!. Confiesa, ¿ por qué demonios Demetri sabe que alguien en la facultad conoce sus movimiento y la existencia de los discos en su poder, ¿ Por qué maldita Mierda, sabía que lo seguiríamos aquí si su comunicación es secreta.! Te Jodere te lo juro que te Jodere, te quitaré los ojos de dos balazos ahora si no lo confiesas y asi haré con cada parte de tu maldito cuerpo hasta que no quede nada de ti.- gruñí hablándole fuertemente.

El gimió y trató de zafarse.

──Te juro que no se nada!, solo se me ocurrió decir eso!. Tu sabes más que nadie que no seriamos tontos para advertirle al enemigo de lo que vamos hacerle. Estas loco. Quizás ellos usaron alguna precaución. Habló con voz ahogada dificultándosele la respiración.

──seguro!.- mascullé tomé su brazo izquierdo con más fuerza y se lo desgoncé con el propósito de fracturárselo.

──voy a quebrarte tu brazo si no me dices, cuales son los planes de James.- gimió adolorido.

──eso…no lo sé ahgg.- lo desgoncé más aun aferrándolo contra el auto.

──entonces lo haré.- respondí con una sonrisa.

──De acuerdo de acuerdo.- respondió con dificultad.── El solo! Intenta derrocarte frente a Macos, quiere averiguar todo sobre tu relación y la de esa tal Isabella Swan, sabes perfectamente que los Vultiris odian al jefe de policía por circunstancias pasadas. Es lo único que sé.

Lo solté con brusquedad.

_Eso ya lo sabia. El propio James me lo había insinuado._

──ey usted!, el que deporta el arma, está detenido ,lance el arma ahora o disparo.- habló un estúpido policía que bajó de una patrulla lo vi atreves del espejo que adornaba la puerta del auto.!

Laurent se tensó volteándose lentamente mirándome a mí con cara de preocupación.

Gruñí.

──aquí no pasa nada Oficial!.- respondí.

Lo que me faltaba. Como deshacerme de ese sujeto. No podia dejar que me vea la cara.

──Le repito que baje el arma.-ordenó.

Miré a Laurent en complicidad para hacer algo. Aunque era probable que me traicionara, pero no le convenía por que entonces lo arrastraría conmigo.

──Oficial lo que dice él es cierto, solo…- su voz calló el momento que se escuchó el impacto algunas balas cerca del auto del policía. Zamarree a Laurent a que suba rápidamente. Sea quien sea el que este interfiriendo se lo agradecía.

──súbete!.- gruñi. No miré atrás en ningún momento o vería mi rostro.

──ey! No pueden irse deténganse. Una bala llegó a tocarme fuertemente el hombro izquierdo, justo al segundo en que entraba al auto.

──grr! Mierda!.- gemí, y atropelladamente, cerré la puerta del auto, volando a toda velocidad del lugar adolorido.

──Que mierda hacia uno de esos pendejos en ese callejón.- gruñí.

_Definitivamente en Laurent ya no podía confiar_.

Lo dejé cerca de un parque y mal herido me dirigí al departamento de Isabella, mirándola atreves del rastreador. Ella permanecía fuera de su casa.

Si en el estúpido trabajo. Entré revolviéndome entre las personas para no ser identificado por aquellos guardias del edificio.

Forcé la ranura de la puerta, entré rápidamente. Me recargué contra la puerta, me miré la herida, Mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a al maltrato una y mil veces. Pero si quería conseguir lo que había planeado tenía que seguir adelante sin retroceder.

Me quité la leva negra, la tiré contra el sofá, me senté en este y me terminé de quitar la camisa blanca. Volví a mirarme el hombro del costado de atrás el cual estaba formado un agujero pequeño y de él salía una sangre espesa y roja.

_Mierda _

Preparé algo de agua caliente, una aguja y algo de hilo.

La bala no había entrado completamente y estaba incrustada a la mitad. Me amarré el brazo con una venda, haciendo un nudo fuerte.

──grr! Diablos!.-gemí. Y mis dientes rechinaron. Con unas pequeñas pinzas que mantenía Isabella en una caja de primero auxilios, me extraje la bala mordiendo fieramente mi labio inferior. La pequeña bala bañada de mi sangre la dejé sobre una vianda de vidrio.

──Maldición, Tengo que hacer las cosas yo solo, Marcus y sus ineptos solo me hacen perder el tiempo. Cuando más esperaré para poder verte Aro Vulturi. Cuanto mas!.- gruñí. Tomando el paño de agua caliente comenzando a limpiar mi brazo mientras desataba el nudo con mi boca.

El sonido de la puerta me advirtió que alguien estaba por entrar, miré el rastreador y era Isabella. Pero… podía venir acompañada.

En tan solo unos segundos, tomé la vianda con la pequeña bala y el trapo con sangre saliendo de allí metiéndome en su habitación junto con mi arma en mano.

──Esperen un momento!.- le escuché decir.

──Un momento para que?.- respondió una voz no conocida.

──mi hija es algo meticulosa con sus cosa Jacob.- aclaró su padre, a pesar que estaba a distancias, hablaban como si estuvieran en un auditorio.

──y eso que es?, pero si es sangre?. ¿ que pasó?.- volvió a preguntar aquella voz.

──Hija que es eso?, cuando te lastimaron responde.-ordenó molesto.──acaso alguien entró aquí, Jacob busca en todas las habitaciones .- Exigió

_Mierda._

──!Papá, detente!, Por favor, eso es… enantes me corté.- se excusó.

──pero el agua está recién caliente, la sangre es fresca, y es mucha, alguien más tiene tu llave?.- preguntó el sujeto.

──e… lo que pasa es que...- titubeo.

──revisa todo Jacob tu trabajo empieza desde ahora.-exigió con imponencia.

──Papá!, Jacob por favor deje eso!, todo está bien, Jacob deténgase Jacob!.- la escuché insistir. Mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban.

Maldición le advertí que se deshiciera del inútil.

──NO hija no más excusas!.- renegó. Y los pasos y ruidos de puertas abrirse en la cocina. Me tensaron, mi brazo seguía sangrando, me metí en el ropero encendiéndome entre todas esas prendas

──papa! Lo que pasó fue que a Jasper le quisieron robar el auto cerca de aquí del edificio pues les había encargado hacerme el favor de dejar unos paquetes del trabajo hasta acá , Alice tiene una copia de mi llave, y ellos por no dejarse robar hirieron a Jasper con una navaja.-la escuché alterada mientras su voz se hacía más cercana.

──¿Cómo?.- su padre se escuchaba perplejo ante aquella falsa historia. Tragué con dificultad en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

──como espera hija!, como les pudo ocurrir eso! Y donde esta Alice y Jasper.-exigió explicaciones.

──No se muevan,.- escuché ruidos como de cosas caer contra el suelo.

──Por favor Jacob deje eso!, Papa no quiero un escolta!.-se exasperó.

──solo un minuto y termino!.-cerré los ojos por unos instantes mientras ahogaba mi respiración Y sujetaba mi arma.

──El armario solo falta el armario.- escuché decir al tipo.

_No, si me veian!, con arma en mano y herido que explicación le daría al policía. !No! tenía que hacer algo_

Continuaráa

* * *

Hola chicas cmo están?, aquí actualizando por fin este fic. Se que demoré al igual que lo otros pero com siempre ya saben nunca dejaría de actualizar.

Para las que solo lee esta historia y no el otro aviso que si he demorado es porque tengo arduo trabajo sumándole los estudios y com tengo tres fics por eso torno a demorar mucho. pero aquí estoy co un cap super largo .

Para las que antes me leían y no podia comentar x q FF no les permite un review por capi claro para las que tienen cuenta. Ahora si podrán decirme que les ha parecido desde el principio de la reedición hasta ahora. Si recuerdo que hay bastante cambio de lo que habia antes pero, necesitaba que esta historia tomara un giro diferente para poner lo que tengo pensado más adelante.

Espero que le sigan tomando cariño.

Ahora mismo respodere sus RR como siempre se hacerlo

Besos déjenme saber su criticas en este ;)

Gracias por los RR de los anteriores capitulos


	8. Episodio 7

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de mi historia le pertenece Stephanie Meyer, los uso para darle vida a mi Historia**

* * *

_Ya no habrá días turbios... ya no habrá noches malas si hay un amor secreto que nos presta sus alas… deja que el sentimiento que comienza a crecer con los días inunde tu corazón de pasión... Déjate amar!_

Episodio 7

* * *

Edward POv.

Metí el arma en el bolsillo de una chaqueta Jeans que colgaba de un armador, mientras aun seguía en el armario de Isabella.

──ya basta!.-se exasperó.

──Hola quien vive aquí?, ¿por que dejan la puerta de departamento abierta?, con lo peligrosa que esta la ciudad.- claramente escuché la voz chillona de Alice hacer anuncio de su presencia.

_Rayos, la gran mentira que Isabella había formado se iría a la mierda_

Pensé con preocupación mientras que me miraba aun el brazo seguir disolviendo sangre sin contenerse

Gruñí bajo.

──A.. a… Alice!.- escuché el gritito desesperado de sorpresa salir de la boca de Isabella.

──Pero niña!, que pasó, donde está Jasper?, ¿cómo fue eso que lo hirieron?, a hora mismo exijo que me describas a los sujetos y exactamente a qué hora fue , el lugar. Todo los detalles. No es posible que en este lugar tan tranquilo ocurran esas barbaridades, llamaré a unas cuantas patrullas.- las preguntas salieron sin cautela de la boca de su absurdo padre.

Cerré los ojos perdido. Dejando salir un suspiro de lo más bajito.

──E.. Herido, MI Jasper?.- se exasperó Alice, traté de mirar por los huequillos de la puerta mientras seguía allí dentro.

El sujeto que hace momentos estuvo como perro sabueso husmeando toda la casa. Estaba en pie mirando a Isabella sin pestañar. Su aspecto y la forma en cómo le miraba de pie a cabeza sin discreción empezaba a incomodarme.

──e.. siiii!.- gritó Bella, tomando a Alice por el brazo, agarrándola exageradamente del hombro.── OH Vamos! Alice, recuerdas queme llamaste por lo acontecido, querían robarles el auto antes de venir a mi apartamento, pero que no fue casi nada grave. Que ahora está siendo curado por el papa de Emmett. Solo que la piel de Jasper es muy sensible lo recuerdas!.- Isabella sobreactuaba demasiado, noté como leves peñizco le daba a su amiga y ella fruncía el ceño, para luego embozar una cara de preocupación y sonrisa.

──Ah si Charlie, no se preocupe, es que esos tipos también se querían propasar conmigo, mi Jasper por llegar pronto se metió en un callejón, pero no es nada Grave,, por cierto lo llevé a un centro medico más cercano quise ayudar como enfermera pero era torpe, Mi amor no podía esperar .- notaba la risilla nerviosa y con la habilidad que tenia Alice para seguir al pie de la letra las mentiras de Isabella.

Aunque seguramente, en su interior estaba cuestionándose, el porqué lo hacía y seguramente la atacaría de preguntas y es allí en donde yo aparecería.

_Mas vale que me invente alguna mentira. Maldita sea!_

Pude notar lo pensativo que se quedó su padre manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Sería un estúpido si se creía aquello. Pero en fin lo que me preocupaba ahora es que ese maldito niño con sonrisa de pacotilla seria otra piedra en mi camino.

_Como sea eliminaré a ese estorbo. _

──Segura?.- preguntó incrédulo su padre, Bella le agarraba del brazo a Alice y ella sonreía.

──Si Charlie. No se preocupe y este joven quién es?.- preguntó curiosa mirándolo desdeñosamente.

──ah Hola!.- sonrió el inútil. ──Mi nombre es Jacob Black un placer.- le saludó estirando la mano. Alice sonrió correspondiendo el saludo para luego mirar a Bella con intriga.

_¿Jacob Black? Ese nombre se me hace tan familiar, ¿ donde lo he escuchado antes?._

──El es el nuevo, escolta de mi hija!, con las cosas que andan aconteciendo desde lo que pasó y más por ser mi hija, tengo muchos enemigos, asi que!, doy por fe que mi muchacho la vigile y la proteja 100%.- ordenó señalando al tipo quien volvia a sonreir como un niño estúpido.

_Mocoso.- _Pensé.

──Ha vaya pero es muy joven.- discrepó Alice sin dejar de mirarlo de pie a cabeza.

──claro que lo es!.- afirmó su padre. Sujetando el arma que traía en su chaqueta.

──Papá ya te dije que no es necesario tanta seguridad.- ironizó mirando al sujeto y este también a ella.

──tu no comprendes porque no eres padre Bella.- espetó su padre. Para luego mirar a Alice. Quien no dejaba de observar al tipo y a Isabella al ver como se miraban.

_Mierda_

──mmmHH y cuántos años tiene?.- preguntó intrépida.

Deminios! Ellos seguían parloteando como Imbéciles y yo seguía perdiendo sangre en este incomodo Armario.

_Juro que si no se largan en 2 minutos más, saldré de aquí sin importarme lo que se venga_

──Tengo 21.- respondió. Firme, para luego sonreir y mirar a Isabella nuevamente.

──si pero es un profesional!.- alagó su padre.

_Si un mocoso!_

──21?, tu crees que un hombre con 21 años podrá protegerme papá?.-ironizó Bella.

──NO lo subestimes Hija, las apariencias engañan es mi mejor muchacho.- afianzo enorgullecido.── es como el hijo varón que nunca tuve.- reconoció sonriente.

──La edad solo es un numero Bella!.- le habló de forma confianzuda siendo su escolta.

Y su padre no había chistado. ¡Oh si! él sería un gran problema. Nuevas reglas habrían, matarlo sería dar pistas y motivos para que su estúpido padre la resguardará como joya de oro. Y eso no lo permitiría. Y más teniendo ella mi secreto en su boca.

──OH vaya!.- murmuró mirando al suelo.

──Bueno Jacob ya nos vamos!, es mejor dejar a estas dos mujeres solas, desde mañana acompañarás a mi hija a todos lados a donde vaya. Su seguridad dependerá de ti.

──OH no! Papá ya te lo dije no, quiero a nadie que me siga!, Discúlpame Jacob, pero no es por ti! Simplemente odio estas cosas.-renegó.

──No te preocupes Bella, no seré como los típicos guardaespaldas.- le guiñó el ojo.

Noté como Alice le murmuró algo cerca del oído y ella le hico una pausa con las manos. Todos salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

Con o sin Alice iba a salir de aquí o me desangraría por completo

_Maldición._

Abrí la puerta y salí con dificultad. Me miré el brazo con el trapo manchado me limpie un poco la sangre.

Gruñí irritado. En ese instante entró Bella y atrás Alice. Le miré espantado. Mordiéndome la lengua.

──Oh Por Dios Edward! Bella por que no me habías comentado esto antes?.- preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba a mí.

Le miré con un gesto desdeñoso y a Bella con ganas de Estrangularle el cuello. Ella negó con la cabeza. Llevando su dedo índice a sus labios en gesto de silencio mientras Alice le había dado la espalda mirando mi herida.

_Maldición ahora que inventaré. Joder que desgracia_

──Lo… Lo que pasa es que, Edward me lo pidió!, no quería ir un centro medico..- le miré extrañado con la ceja alzada. Cuestionándola con la mirada.

──Edward! De veras muchas gracias!, por salvar a Bella nuevamente. Eres su héroe. Creo que tu deberías ser su guardaespaldas y no ese tal Jacob.- murmuró. _así que una buena mentira más_ .──OH dios esto es grave, te ha disparado, como pueden estar tan tranquilos, Cielos , es mejor que no te opongas Edward y me acompañes a un hospital Carlisle debe atenderte, tu familia se preocupará.- me tomó del brazo para jalarme hacia la puerta. Me negué gruñí.

──no te metas Alice.- gruñi mirándole amenazante. Bella carraspeó , mirándome con amenaza a que dispara mi recelo.

Alice abrió los ojos asustada con mi actitud.

No! Eso es imposible, jamás me acercaría a ellos, se supone que los odio y nadie debe saber que tuve familia alguna. Con un demonios, porque no entendían que no podían acercarse a mí.

Tampoco será buena idea ir a un hospital poniéndome en evidencia, para luego como dar declaraciones que ni yo mismo podría dar.

Me separé osco de ella. Disimulé el malhumor.

──Estaré bien Alice!.- traté de sonar calmado y amble.──Además Bella es una muy buen doctora! Ella sabe mucho de esto, me lo ha dicho, Ella me entenderá mejor.- mostré un sonrisa fingida, mirando a Isabella.──No es así Bella.- le miré fijamente sonriendo torcidamente.

Ella me miró extrañada. Ruborizándose completamente.

Si seguramente asombrada por mi acto .

Alice nos analizó con la mirada. Y luego embozo una sonrisa.

──Si tienes razón ella es muy buena para eso, aun no comprendo por qué no escogió medicina, aunque puede estudiar dos años más y lo conseguiría.-afirmó risueña.──Por cierto, he visto que os se llevan muy bien, eso me agrada, no eres tan frio como pensábamos, o será acaso que Bella es especial?.- preguntó algo estúpido, mirándome con picardía..

Rodé los ojos. Y la ignoré empañando mi brazo con el paño.

_Si ¡ algo que tenia de malo Alice es que no se le escapaba nada!, y siempre sacaba conclusiones estúpidas. Sea lo que fuese siempre enredaba el romance a cualquier tontería. ¡Loca ¡ _

──Oh Alice , ya es tarde, hoy no iré a clases!, necesito curar las herida de Edward, por favor te lo pido no comentes nada. – suplicó ella.

──Pero…- antes de que ella hablara imterumpí.

──Por esa razón no quería ir a un hospital no quiero que ni Emmett ni Carlisle se preocupen por algo tan insignificante como esto. Además no tengo ganas de ver a Carlisle. Que no se te olvide que yo soy invisible para ellos, mi relación es de cero, no quiero que se metan en mi vida, hasta para el propio Emmett con quien solo paso saludos. Entendiste..- le advertí directamente. Parecía no comprender.──no Vayas a salirme con la estúpida frase de "es tu familia cuando se van a reconciliar" es mi decisión.- mascullé. Mirándole con seriedad.

──De acuerdo, lo haré , no diré nada, pero mañana vendré para ver como sigue tu herida, aunque parece que ni te hubiera pasado nada, estas tan duro como una roca.- murmuró con asombro.

Bella hecho un suspiro, mientras encaminaba a Alice a la salida.

──Créeme Bella que casi me da un ataque cuando Charlie dijo eso de mi Jasper, aunque no creo que hubiese sido necesario esconderse de tu padre, pero como es el jefe mayor de Chicago, creo que era prudente.- seguía parloteando la chillona de Alice hasta los últimos minutos que salió de la puerta.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras me acomodaba entre el sofá de la sala.

Encendí la lámpara que estaba alado. Bella caminó a mi dirección.

──Cielos casi me metes en problemas Edward.- respondió devastada.

──Apaga la luz!.- le ordené con voz suave. Ella me miró intrigada, para luego obedecer.

──que fue lo que te pasó?, espérame, calentaré esta agua y curarte esas heridas, Dios santo cada vez me preocupas más, no se qué es lo que habrás hecho, si mastates a alguien o qué mismo, pero por esta vez no te reprocharé nada!. Por el momento- soltó mientras se alejaba de mí dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Un par de minutos más y se sentó a mi lado. Frotando mi brazo con paños de agua caliente. Fruncí el ceño cerrando los ojos. Aguantando el dolor. Y resistiendo el ardor del agua sobre el brazo tratándomelo con cuidado sin tocar directamente la herida.

Luego me desinfecto e iba a mirar la profundidad de la herida. La detuve tocando su mano en cuanto seguía curándome. La sangre había cesado por ahora.

──Edward por favor te suplico, cuéntame lo que estás haciendo, porque te lastimaron, quien lo hizo¿ te falló el disparo, peleaste con tu contrincante?, ¿ te descubrió la policía. Te exijo que me lo digas, me tienes preocupada, no deseo que nada malo pase contigo!, .- me resondió suplicante. Tomé la aguja ensartando un poco del hilo, no la miré. Permanecía en silencio.

Ella se preocupaba por mí. Era un gesto de asombro para mí, en realidad no sabía ni por qué lo hacía.

Ella debería odiarme por lo que soy, pero no lo hace. Se preocupa por mi bienestar,¿ por qué rayos, un tipo canalla, tan vil como yo un asesino despiadado merecía que alguien como ella sin problemas sin culpa de haber matado a nadie, podría mostrar un maldito sentimiento de piedad y preocupación hacia mi.?, no lo merecía , a quien podría importarle justo ahora . Acaso no tiene conciencia. Está demente, ha perdido la cordura, estoy seguro que si Carlisle , Esme o Emmett supieran en lo que me he convertido , me odiarían sin piedad.

Pero ella estaba aquí a mi lado, con el gesto más preocupado del mundo como si yo le importara como si fuese algo para ella, preocupándose por mi herida, después de todo lo que le he hecho, amenazándola, restringiendo su vida, restarle sus últimos días de vida y no solo eso, también casi violándola en sus narices y ella estaba aquí a mi lado, como si nada,

_Como rayos! Puedo asimilar eso. Como debo tomarlo._

_No! Eso no es para ti Edward tu eres frio, duro!, mis sentimientos hace años que los desterré cuanto me plantee mi objetivo. Soy un hombre sin alma. No puedo decaer ante la nobleza y bondad de Isabella. No puedo sentir agradecimiento ni esa estúpida sensibilidad que tienen los humanos. No me siento humano. Yo me sienta un demonio sin corazón, quien podría perdonarle la vida alguien com o yo, nadie!. Por eso debo ser fuerte. Solo asi podré salir adelante._

──Edward te lo exijo.- alzó un poco la voz. Le miré apretando los dientes.

──haces demasiadas preguntas . No responderé ninguna. -Después de hablar le quedé mirando por varios segundos en la corta distancia que nos quedaba.

──No me dejas Opción.- se levantó, levanté la mirada, y enseguida la tomé de brazo con mi otra mano.

──¡ ¿ Que piensas hacer?, siéntate!.- le ordené.

── decir tu secreto, aunque me duela!.-respondio seria. La forcé del brazo sentándola.

──No lo harias! Isabella no me provoques!.- le gruñí.──Es más te ordené que buscaras la forma de no tener un estorbo entre nosotros, y no has hecho absolutamente nada.- espeté mirándole fríamente.

──No puedo hacer nada más! Es evidente que mi padre no desistirá y asi quiera o no, ya lo tengo.-reprochó. Rascándose la nariz.

──bien!.- espeté molesto.── abran nuevas reglas Isabella.- le advertí.

──Me agradaría que me llamaras Bella como lo hiciste hace rato.- interrumpió. Le miré en silencio detallando con mas cercanía su rostro. Respondí a tardados segundo al notarla nerviosa por mi intensa mirada

──NO! Eso fue solo para despistar a Alice., yo te nombraré como yo quiera.- gruñí‼──ese tipo no podrá estar tan cerca de ti y menos cuando estés conmigo, no quiero que me vea!. Tampoco puede venir a dormir aquí. Sabes perfectamente que los dos ocupamos este espacio.- le ordené con imponencia.──No puede meterse en tus cosas ni preguntar nada!, a donde vas , con quien te verás!, nada! El no puede saber que estoy aquí, y menos quien soy?, pórtate grosera con él, humíllalo, desobedécelo, hasta que él se harte.- le exigí. Ella frunció el ceño mirándome como si estuviera loco

──Estas bromeando?, no puedo portarme de esa forma, no soy asi!, trataré de guardar distancia, pero no haré ciertas cosas que ordenas Edward, y en cuanto tu trata de ser cauteloso. Lo siento, pero es inevitable, a menos que enfrentes a mi padre!.- se cruzó de brazos. Con la boca fruncida.

Suspiré con pesadez. Luego Ella me tomó el brazo bruscamente, quitándome la aguja especial para tomar los puntos de mi herida. Comenzando a coser poco a poco.

Gruñí ante la sorpresa. Pero después lo asimilé.

──asi mas vale que me digas todo, podría ayudarte de algún modo, no matar eso es obvio pero si me dijeras por lo menos algo, podría al menos ayudarte a solucionarlo. Quiero que sepas que estaré de tu lado siempre Edward!.

Ladeé la cabeza en cuanto ella pronuncio aquellas palabras que no esperé.

_Esta de mi lado, Isabella esta de mi lado,_

Le miré con detenimiento, mientras ella cosía suavemente.

── nunca lo entenderías!.- discrepé, ignorándola.

──Claro que si!, estoy segura que tu no querías hacer esto, ser lo que eres!. Claro que te entendería, pero lo haría mucho más si me explicaras con detalles todo!.- me quedé en silencio.

No se si era buena idea, decirle a ella … pero… ella es la hija de un Fiscal y si es todo un maldito plan, yo estaba rodeado de gente que no confiaba, ni hasta del propio Marcus. Todo podría ser confabulado para hundirme.

──He matado 138 personas!.- hablé con voz ronca, mientras seguía a espalda de ella. Mientras que cosia. Ella se detuvo. Le miré notando su rostro mostrar palidez.

──aun asi! Estarás de mi lado?.- pregunté con una sonrisa irónica.

Su boca se abrió de forma inexpresiva. Soltando la agujeta.

──Si eso pensé! Vete! Déjame solo!.- le ordené!, ella se levantó silenciosa mirándome. Terminé de coserme la herida y poner algo de gasas. y vendarme el brazo.

──Edward… se que todo tiene una explicación, pero eso… no me lo esperé. ¿ por que tanta gente?.-no salía del trance.

── eso! .-me levanté dirigiéndome hacia ella la tomé del brazo, acercándome a su rostro a tan solo 1 centímetro, ella alzó la mirada nerviosa y yo se la sostuve por varios segundos, sentía su respiración acelerársele golpear mi rostro.── …¿Te asusta?.- sus labios se separaron solo un poco, mirando los míos y luego mis ojos, parpadeó. Mis labios permanecían separados, subí la vista mirando su frente, para luego bajar la vista hacia sus labios. Los miré por varios minutos para luego subir la vista a sus ojos achocolatados y dilatados.── ¿ te da miedo¿dime ¿?.- gruñí. Le penetré la mirada por varios minutos. Mas no obtuve respuesta── lo ves! Es ilógico que entiendas, porque nunca podrás entender por lo que pasé y porque hago para conseguir lo que quiero. Justicia!.- el olor de su piel traspiraba hacia mis olfatos, el ritmo desmedido de los latidos de su corazón podía escucharlos en la corta distancia que nos separaba en pleno silencio.

El recuerdo, el olor de su desnudes, sobre todo cuando la hice mía!. Provocándome un estado de vacilación a querer besar sus labios y tomarla de nuevo.

Me separé de ella al sentir la tentación y la imagen de su cuerpo vagar por mi mente.

Sacudí la cabeza para borrar aquellas ideas.

La cercanía de Isabella ante mi cuerpo después de lo que pasó era peligroso!.

Bajé la vista dándole la espalda algo nervioso.

──NO!, no me asusta.- respondió. No voltee a verla. Escuché las pisadas de su cuerpo acercarse. Sus cálidas manos acariciaron mi espalda. Brindándome masajes desde los hombros hasta los costados.

Aun no me volteaba seguía a espaldas de ella. Pero su leve caricia. Hizo que me recorriera una corriente eléctrica desde la médula hasta la terminación de mi espina dorsal.

La miré de costado mientras ladeaba un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás sin mirarle. Noté como elevaba sus brazos con el impulso de abrazarme. Pero dudaba

── no me asusta por que confió en ti!, y no cambiaré de idea!. Pase lo que pase, hasta el tiempo que permitas vivir buscaré la manera de saber todo.- respondió con mayor interés.

Sus brazos se elevaron un poco más, decididos abrazarme, pero entonces me voltee hacia ella. Dejándola asustada. Le miré por varios segundos

──Será mejor que te vayas a dormir.- le corté. Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso. Caminé pasando por su lado, dirigiéndome a darme una ducha con agua tibia. Sin continuar a su cometido.

_Pero por qué demonios lo hace, es incapaz acaso de no odiar a nadie, ¿por que le importo tanto? espero que no sea por lastima, o alguna trampa. Es mejor que deje de pesar estupideces. _

* * *

Bella Pov...

Edward se encaminó hacia el baño, y hasta lo último, observé su espalda desnuda. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa alguna. Podía notar algunas pequeñas cicatrices en su hombro y otra cerca de su costilla. Pero realmente tenía un magnifico cuerpo.

Tanto que me placía volcarme con él en este preciso momento, tan varonil, tan serio.

Suspiré con esperanza.

Como sea iba ayudarlo de algún modo. Primero empezaré por el caso de su familia , mi padre debía de saber cual eran los nombres de sus padres muertos. Si ese caso estaba desterrado y sin resolver me encargaría de ponerlo en pie.

_Sin más remido!, le ayudaré a buscar a los culpables de la muerte de su familia y el motivo del asesinato. Si no era por la boca de Edward lo investigaría por mis métodos._

_Pero aun debo desaparecer ese video donde sale la parte trasera de Edward._

Mañana siguiente.

Desperté temprano, preparando el desayuno con una gran alegría. Edward había despertado temprano creo que era su costumbre.

No cruzamos palabra alguna durante el desayuno. Se vistió deprisa, al igual que yo. Que estaba por irme al trabajo. Se colocó unas gafas y encima de la ropa se puso unA gabardina elegante. kaki. Parecía esos inspectores o un mafioso salido de una cinta de acción.

Aunque en realidad se inclinaba mas por el lado de mafioso.

No me gustaba para nada lo que hacía pero, si quería mostrarme generosa y ayudarlo tenía que admitir que nada me importaba ya!. Aunque eso me haga cómplice de otros asesinatos a los que el vaya a comerte.

_Que Dios me perdone… pero más que lo perdone a él, por lo que hace. No creo que de todas esas personas a las que ha matado hayan incluido gente inocente!, ojala que no! Eso me horroriza pero ya nada puedo hacer. Ahora comprendo porque no quiere que nadie sepa lo que hace. _

_Aunque el se niegue se que, poco a poco me iré ganando su confianza como hasta ahora lo he ido logrando. Confió en aquello _

El sonido de un timbre avisaba que alguien estaba de pie a la puerta. Edward se tensó tomando el arma.

Levanté la mano haciéndole un gesto de que tenga cordura y guardara aquello,

No siempre tenía que pensar que todo el que se acerque a mi o el que venga tenía que tomar su arma como si se preparara para matarlo.

_El no mata, por matar, de eso estoy segura. _

──Edward Baja eso!.- le ordené el me miró casi fulminante obedeciendo con enojo.

──quien viene a verte a esta hora?.- preguntó enojado levantando la ceja derecha. Resoplé con cansancio.

──No lo sé.- caminé hacia la puerta mirando por el agujero de la puerta.

Era un sujeto de pelo negro como el azabache, demasiado corto un estilo juvenil, de cuerpo frondoso, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra. En cuanto se volteó.

_¡Jacob!, ¿tan temprano? ¿pero que hace aquí?_

── Quien es?.- exigió!

──SH! Calla!.- hablé en voz baja, le hice señas de que se escondiera. Gruñó. Finalmente obedeció mirándome con irritación

Abrí la puerta y Jacob entró con una amplia sonrisa.

─‼Buenos Dias Bella!.- mstró una sonrisa de niño travieso. Le sonreí a la par. Respondiendo su saludo.

──vas.. a tu trabajo ahora cierto?.-preguntó mirándome con rapidez de pie a cabeza a medida que me hablaba.

──De modo que quiera o no ya tengo un escolta.- el sonrió ante mi resignación. Para luego asentir.

──bueno!.- miré hacia atrás en cuanto tomé mi cartera. Jacob miró con detenimiento la mesa.

──hay alguien mas aquí?.- preguntó moviendo sus ojos para todos lados.

_Acaso era un rastrero o algo por el estilo._

Me puse nerviosa. Y negué enseguida.

──¿Por qué la pregunta?.- estaba de pie a la puerta mientras el seguía observando el lugar. Mientras fruncía el ceño mirándolo

El me señaló con su mano a dirección de la mesa. Había dos taza una a cada esquina con su platos acompañados. Donde lógica de que había alguien aquí.

_Diablos! Olvidé alzar la mesa_.

Me mordí el labio buscando algo creible para decir.

──No.. es solo que!, me gusta hacer de cuenta que desayuno con alguien por eso serví esa tasa de té! Es como si… mi padre estuviera allí!.- sonreí nerviosa el entrecerró los ojos mirándome con detenimiento.

──AH.. Entiendo!.- salió del departamento y yo antes de cerrar la puerta eché un vistazo hacia las puerta de mi habitación. Desde la salida

──Bueno! Ya! Nos vamos no!,.- dije en voz alta. Con el propósito de que Edward me escuchara. Jacob me miró extrañado. Mientras cerraba la puerta.

──Te despides de la casa?.- preguntó con gesto bromista. Sonreí nerviosa

── como?...solo ..- sacudí la cabeza.── olvídalo!.- el volvió a sonreir mostrando todos sus dientes.

Ya en el auto.

──asi que hace cuanto conoces a mi padre?.- pregunté el me miró por el retrovisor.

Oh si! Mi padre habia sacado el auto que hace mucho no conducía. Y ahora Jacob me traería y me llevaría a donde sea para no tomar taxis.

El miró por la ventana para luego mirarme a través del retrovisor.

──hace mucho Bella!, el.. Conoció a mi tio… yo crecí lejos de mis padres, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes y tu sabes lo que pasa cuando son jóvenes!.- sonrió volteándose a verme mientras se detenía en la roja.

──SI lo entiendo!.- le sonreí y luego miré hacia la ventana

──Entonces! Cuando cumplí 15 años conocí a Charlie mi tío me dijo que ya no podía seguir viviendo con el, por que a medida que creía me daría cuenta de las cosas, algo que…- se quedó callado pensativo, mientras la verde entonaba y el arrancaba el auto.

Seguro no quiso decir nada mas!

──y… Tu novio es celoso Bella?.- preguntó si mirarme.──Lo digo… Por si tenga que prepararme para lo que se venga. Tu sabes estarás bajo mi protección todo el tiempo y puede que eso le moleste.- sugirió mirándome por el retrovisor.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Pero en parte no me agradó cuando me comentó lo de estar a mi lado todo el tiempo. era lo que precisamente no deseaba Edward.

──No .! Creo que haya que preocuparse por eso!.- sonreí desviando la vista para todos lados.── tu eres muy fuerte no es asi!, no habría problema alguno.- respondí siguiéndole la corriente.

── bueno si pero! Por si las dudas.- embozo una risa

Llegamos a mi trabajo. Y el se bajó conmigo. Lo detuve cuando lo vi con el animo de seguirme.

──Jacob!.- bajé mi vista a su pecho buscando las palabras correctas para que pudiera entenderme.──por favor! No, quiero ser grosera y menos dañar tu trabajo, pero preferiría que no estés vigilándome demasiado, estaré bien, no me meteré en problemas!, te lo prometo!, es solo que odio estas cosas, me siento como la hija del presidente.- sonreí inconforme. El me miró haciendo una mueca.

──Pero Bella.. yo debo.-lo detuve.

── solo no estes…- sacudí mi cabeza mirando hacia la calle buscando palabras hice unos gestos con mis manos.──no quiero que me asfixies, no quiero que parezca que tengo un escolta las 24 horas del día. Solo lo esencial. Si es de salir sola, al banco, o cosas asi! De acuerdo.- el bajó la mirada dudoso.

──Es por tu novio cierto.- preguntó con una sonrisa, mirándome con condolencia. Sonreí entre dientes bajando la mirada.──De acuerdo, ya que no podré estar todo el tiempo a tu lado!, debes saber que debo estar al tanto de lo que hagas, toma esto.- me dio un objeto.──Es un localizador de personas!, ya que no podré estar cerca con esto podre saber si estas en peligro o no, solo apriétalo y estaré allí!.- me lo entrego arropando mis manos con las suyas, sus labios formaron una línea recta. Asentí.──solo no te alejes demasiado! Aunque me lo pidas Bella estaré cerca, nadie notara que soy tu escolta.

Me mordí el labio ante su insistencia.

Moví las piernas impaciente.

──adios!.- me despedí sin voltear.

Tuve un largo dia de trabajo. Jacob me esperó en el vehículo llevando rumbo a la universidad. A la entrada Vi a Edward mirarnos con odio bajando de su Volvo plateado. Apretó los dientes, en cuanto Jacob me tomó la mano para que baje del auto sin previo aviso. Mi mano resbaló de la suya rápidamente.

──No hagas eso Jacob, gracias puedo bajar sola.- le sonreí discreta.

Edward me dio la espalda lanzándome sus vibras de frialdad.

Horas más tarde me encontraba sentada en la clase alado de un Edward más frio de lo común. Su mano derecha apoyada sobre el escritorio jugando con el borrador.

Le miraba detenidamente

──Te llevas muy bien con tu escolta Jacob de pacotilla no es así.- gruñó. Sin siquiera mirarme. Mantenía la vista al frente.

──Edward… estoy intentando alejarme de su protección.- musité bajo, mientras el profesor seguía con la clase. El tomó la punta del lápiz en un acto feroz el clavo contra el escritorio haciendo que el lápiz se haga trizas. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de aquello en cuanto sonó el cambio de hora.

──Hoy no iré a dormir.- respondió en seco sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Se levantó en un acto veloz sin darme oportunidad a preguntarle ¿a dónde iría?

Continuará….

* * *

Hola chicas! Ayer que pase solita en casita me puse a terminar de escribir reste capi y avanzar otro mas asi que tedran la otra actualización en esta semana :)

Quiero agradecer mucho que me hayan dejado saber sus opiniones saben que dependo de ellas . tb me pone contenta de que ahora que han podido comentar las que antes no podían les siga gustado la historia!.

**AHORA quiero aclarar un pequeñísimo error que cometí en los cpis anteriores! Para ponerlas de aviso.**

me acabo de dar cuenta por un comentario que me hizo una de ustedes me hizo reflejar ese detalle, y es algo que corregiré en Sta. semana. es algo pequeñito, se trata del apellido de Edward solo es eso .

Saben bien que Edward esta trabajando como asesino para su propio enemigo y se supone que él tiene certeza de que el asesino es Aro! Entonces su madre usaba el apellido Masen de casada de su marido. Entonces es lógico que si el busca venganza. Se cambie el apellido para que no sospechen nada de nada quien es el no creen eso realista?.

Entonces saben que el fue criado por Carlisle, con el apellido Cullen. Que lógicamente con los que trabaja no sabén, eso. Es por eso que Edward corto toda relación con ellos. Eliminando todo expediente donde se compruebe que fue adoptado . O que corte alguna relación con ellos,. Eso tb saldrá en un par de capítulos.

Edward para entrar a ese trabajo mantuvo solo su nombre real y el apellido falso , sacando certificaciones falsas con ayuda de un hombre Maás adelante saldrá quien le ayudo hacer lo que es ahora, y esto con el único cambio para no rebelar su identidad .

Su nombre será Edward Cooper ¡. Ese será su nombre ficticio. Para con los que trabaja.

En tanto Emmett en un comentario dijo que Edward le gustaba anteponerse el apellido Masen, ahí lo que que en realidad seria es que.

──Lo que pasa es que Edward no usa el apellido Cullen el de nuestra familia si no él de Cooper, después de un tiempo que el se marchó. Y al regreso se cambio los apellidos quien sabe para que?.

Bien ese era la línea que cambiaré tab espera dejar claro y no se haga confuso. Sorry pero se me habia escapado ese gravísimo error. jeje

Tb más adelante habras flash Back de cómo hizo Edward para entrar allí tb vayan captando las pequeñas pistas que dejo esas serán usadas en revelaciones de capítulos. Todo parece una red verdad? jeje

Eso era todo lo que quería si! Al nuevo capi de hoy! Que les pareció.?.Con eso me despido mis niñas y no las aburro mas

Deseo que hayan pasado una Feliz navidad junto con sus seqres querido y que la hayan disfrutado bastante!

**Felices fiestas preciosas!**


	9. Episodio 8

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de mi historia le pertenece Stephanie Meyer, los uso para darle vida a mi Historia**

* * *

Episodio 8

_Deseo sentir tu calor, disfrutar de tus labios y de tu sonrisa de amor, bajar por tu cuerpo de ternura, disfrutar de tus tesoros de mujer, sentir nuestro placer y amarte hasta el fin..._

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

_Día siguiente._

Anoche ni siquiera dio señas de existencia alguna. Alice estuvo preguntando por el todo el tiempo y siempre acompañada de la palabra "tienen algo".

Era fin de semana y la gran organizada que Alice y Rose habia preparado, invitando a casi medio mundo. Pero traté de que fueran lo más cautelosos posibles ya que era prohibido hacer escándalos en el edificio.

Unos cuantos amigos y un pasadito de la raya Mike se acercó acaramelada mente a seducirme.

──Sabes Bella! Cuando nos graduemos, pediré tu mano ante la multitud y te llevaré a una isla desierta para nuestra luna de miel.- sonreí ante su abrupto comportamiento, preferí asentir siguiéndole la corriente.──No entiendo Bella que tengo que hacer para que me aceptes! Sabes Jessica no saca el vacio que siento aquí!.- se tocó el pecho estaba casi acorralándome contra la nevera de la cocina, donde estábamos solos mientras trataba de sacar algo de la nevera.

──Mike!.- insistí. Su aliento a trago me estaba mareando. Noté como se venía aproximando a mi rostro.

──Pasa algo aquí?.- preguntó Jacob apareciendo como mi salvador.

Hubiera preferido que sea él y no Edward, quien sabe como reaccionaria. O quizás no! Ni le importaría!

Suspiré afligida, la reunión había culminado y en el suelo yacían tirados Jasper y Emmet, Rose recostada contra el sofá y Alice acostada en la silla reclinada su cabeza a la mesa.

──Si que han bebido!.- se admiraba Jacob.

──demasiado!.- exclamé.

──donde está mi osito!.- ronroneaba Alice en la mesa soñolienta.

──Crees que está bien que los dejes allí?.- me preguntó intrigado.

──Si ya verás que en unas horas estarán muy bien!, es hora de irme a dormir, hasta mañana Jacob.-

Estuve removiéndome entre las sabanas y entre ellas recordaba los Flashes cuando Edward me había hecho suya!. Me mordí el labio ansiosa.

Como moría por besar sus labios de nuevo. ¿ a dónde rayos! Habría ido. Dos días en los que no sabía ni de su presencia.

_Era extraño, estará molesto por algo. Será por Jacob?_

Había amanecido era lunes

Horas más tarde me encontraba en la delegación preguntando por el caso Masen!. Gracias a que Emmett se emborracho pude sacarle alguna información necesaria para mi cometido.

──Si señorita el caso fue cerrado hace 12 años! Solo obtuvimos sospechosos pero nunca se pudo dar con el culpable y ese no es el único caso!. Hay muchos por resolver!, pero dígame ¿ por qué le interesa tanto saber ese caso?.- preguntó el hombre.

──Señorita Swan aquí están los expedientes de la familia Masen. Llegó una mujer de mucha edad.

La verdad era muy conveniente ser la hija de Charlie Swan, eso me daba meritos a poder obtener información confidencial.

──bueno… es por cosas personales!.- respondí

Me detuve a observar con detenimiento sentada en una de las oficinas vacías mientras los otros habían ido almorzar. Me había escapado de mi trabajo sin que Jacob se hubiese dado cuenta.

_Frederick y Elizabeth Masen, una familia de clase media. Mantenía una vida juntos a sus dos hijos! Edward Masen de 11 años de Edad y la pequeña Sally de 6 años. Una familia que no tenía problemas con nadie! _

_Hasta que un día! Son asesinados en su propia casa de una forma devastadora!. Dejando vivo al único de la familia Edward el niño que fue criado bajo el brazo de la familia Cullen. Lastimosamente, el niño sufrió de problemas traumáticos y desorientación con esto, el niño escapó de la tutela de los Cullen para luego sufrir un catastrófico accidente en Londres donde lo encontraron muerto atropellado por un tren ._

_Después de no quedar nada de la familia el caso fue cerrado. Al no dar con los culpables_.

──¿Como que muerto?, pero si Edward está vivo, ha claro ahora entiendo porque el apellido Cooper! Es extraño Emmett y los Cullen sabrán de esto.- murmuré seguí en la lectura.

_Se rumoraba entre las personas que la conocían, que la señora Masen tuvo líos amorosos a discreción de su esposo. Entre los mas allegados y las últimos contactos que tuvo la mujer fueron interrogados los siguientes!. Ernest Petterson un alto ejecutivo compañero de trabajo de la señora Elizabeth con el cual se vio las tres últimas veces antes de morir en horas largas de la noche. El señor Robert Beckerd un antiguo ex novio antes de casarse con quien se vio 1 semana antes de su muerte. También se le conoció que tuvo una amistad de infancia con el señor Carlisle Cullen, compartieron vidas universitarias y secundarias. El cual vivía cerca de la familia Masen, Y una última amistad con el Jefe de Policía de Chicago Charlie Swan se comentaba que entre ellos había un cierto rumor de romance por la contadas cenas que tuvieron unos años atrás en el que el señor Frederick estaba acortejando a la mujer._

──pero.. si mi padre nunca me comentó esto! Antes quiere decir que en el tiempo que estaba con mi madre no lo creo.- estaba sorprendida.

_Testigos del vecindario afirmaron que un vehículo negro de vidrio ahumados vigilaba la casa a altas horas de la noche una semana antes del suceso._

_Y aquel día de la catástrofe, nadie había escuchado, ni disparos, ni gritos. Es por esa razón que nadie puede dar afirmación de cómo sucedieron los hechos._

Al terminar de leer

Me quedé perpleja. Dentro de los archivos venían anexadas fotos de cómo habían muertos los padres. Realmente era horroroso. Las fotografías eran a blanco y negro.

Su padre estaba en el suelo, con los ojos vaciados. Cuya sangre se había esparcido por toda su cara.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, segui la siguiente foto para encontrarme con una pequeña niña con la cara hinchada y sus ojos desorbitados. Había muerto ahogada. Otra foto en la que estaba flotando en una pecera grande.

_Canallas _

_Y las últimas fotos eran de su madre, cortado el cuello de una forma cruel. Y un vidrio grande incrustado en su estomago._

Emmett nunca me había contado detalles.

──Dios mío! Y pensar que todo esto vio Edward, Dios pero quien seria capaz de hacer esto y por qué?, además mi Padre nunca me ha comentado com fue que conoció a la señora Elizabeth. Debo buscar más información sobre todo averiguar por qué Emmett no sabe de la información de estos expedientes. La muerte de Edward eso me tomo por sorpresa.

Salí de la delegación con cautela caminé hacia la avenida principal cuando alguien me tomó del brazo metiéndome dentro de un vehículo sin tiempo que reaccionar.

──Conduce!.- exigió una voz masculina para mi desconocida. Me soltó le miré extrañada era uno de los tipos que solían andar con Edward, adelante estaba la mujer de cabellos caramelos y otro sujeto que nunca había visto.

──pero… que.. que es lo que pretenden?, ustedes son compañeros de la Facultad, ¿por qué me metieron a este auto?¿ que es lo que quieren?.- pregunté espantada. Sin comprender aquella aptitud

El comenzó a reírse horrorosamente, mientras me pasaba la mano por mi rostro.

──Deja de hacer eso James!.- la mujer de caramelos cabellos le miró celosa. Seguramente era algo para ella.

──cuanto falta .-preguntó el rubio al que conducía

──No van a darme una Explicación?.- pregunté mas nerviosa!.

──tranquila!.- arrastró la palabra mirándome con perversidad. Se estacionaron cerca de un garaje vacio.

Empecé a sentirme más asustada de lo común.

Si andaban con Edward era probable que ellos también estén trabajando con él.

Me bajaron del auto forzosamente, tirándome contra la pared ya estando adentro.

──Que les pasa!.- exigí.

──Edward nos mandó a que te diera un mensaje.- me respondió el rubio con una risita macabra.

──Edward!.- respondí con interés!,──Donde está? Que le ha pasado?, que .. les dijo?.- pregunté nerviosa.

──Lo sabía, esta tipa tiene algo con él.-agregó la mujer. Silbando un sonidito extraño.

──Edward dijo que te diera esto!.- rió para venirse contra mi ferozmente dándome un puñetazo en la cara contra la pared!.

──Estúpido que hiciste, no seas tan salvaje! Recuerda lo advertido.- le recordó la mujer.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cara. Y la sangre amenazaba con salir de mi nariz y labio partido.

──Dios Mío! Esto no pudo haber sido mandad por Edward.- exclamé adolorida decaída contra el suelo, el tipo me levantó de los cabellos. grité desesperada

──El inútil tiene que venir por ti!, justo con una cámara que esta gravando todo, se lo mostraremos al jefe. Edward Cooper salvando a la hija del federal.- rió salvajemente mientras me abofeteaba. Sentía como mi cara ardia.

La electricidad se cortó y una corta explosión vino del techo donde yacía la cámara de video. Las puertas del gran garaje de apartamento se cerraron.

──Que pasa?.- preguntó el rubio en estado de shock. Soltándome, dejando una mano al aire cerca de la pared

Unos aplausos se hicieron presentes.

──Bravo!, que buen estrategia, algo que sin duda a un inútil como James podría habérsele ocurrido.- ironizó quien aparecía entre la oscuridad. Edward. Lanzando algunas navajas. Haciendo que el arma de otro sujeto volara lejos, y le clavara una directamente en la mano derecha contra la pared a James.

Comencé a toser ahogadamente.

──Edward.- gruñó la mujer de cabellos caramelos.

──que es lo que buscan haciendo perder mi tiempo con esta inútil mujer!.- reprochó sobrado mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Le miré con decepción.

── que crees que pueda haber cretino! Pensé que había algo verdaderamente interesante.-exclamó.

──Maldito entonces ¿ por que has venido si no te importa?.- exigió.

──Porque quería ver cuál era tu estrategia para según tu derrocarme James, eres una cucaracha que pronto aplastaré.- eso pareció enfurecerle al rubio. Quien solo se quejaba adolorido.

──Maldito!. James está desangrándose!.- exclamó La mujer, tratando de zafarlo.

──me largo!.-dijo Edward con Voz patosa. Dándome la espalda y los otros. Acaso pensaba dejarme aquí!.

Lo vi alejarse y la mujer le ayudo al rubio junto con el otro sujeto llevándoselo mal herido. Las compuertas se abrieron. Me quedé allí sentada. Traté de limpiarme con la blusa, busqué mi celular para de inmediato llamarle a Jacob, no podía decirle a mi padre.

Cuando unos minutos más Edward vino corriendo a toda prisa. Le miré extrañada. Sin decirme nada se inclinó hacia mi tomandome en sus fuertes brazos. Recargándome contra su cálido cargó en sus brazos. Sacándome de allí.

──Malditos!.- gruñó al verme como estaba herida del rostro. Con uno de sus pulgares lo recorrió con delicadeza por la parte superior de mi labio inchado.

──No que era una inútil! Que no te interesaba, ¿ por qué lo haces?.- me miró entrecerrado los ojos. Salió del lugar metiéndome a su volvo plateado mirando para todos lados.

──por lo mismo que haces tú por mi.- respondió a tardados minutos.──Tuve que fingir ante ellos!.- habló en seco. Mirando por el espejo hacia atrás. Le miré con detenimiento limpiándome la sangre con aquellas servilletas que me dio. Salimos de l lugar.

──nadie te sigue verdad? Cual es el peligro que corres estando conmigo pregunté.- el me miró y parecía enfurecerse. Recorrió su pulgar a donde se dirigía mi sangre de la nariz.

──estas muy mal herida! Malditos bastardos.- gruñó.

──Edward!.- le insistí.

No sé porque de pronto note como se preocupaba por mi. Un gesto humano que no era fácil de demostrar para él. Si hubiera sido otro. Me hubiera dejado ahí tirada. O no se estaría preocupando por mi herida.

──para quienes trabajo tienen un odio profundo alguna riña contra tu padre. No se por que?. Rayos! Me haces rebelarte cosas que no debo decir.- azotó el volante furioso. Llegamos a un lugar desconocido.

──A donde te habías metido?, que has estado haciendo Edward?.- le pregunté ansiosa. El no me respondía, mas solo me llevó cargada, metiéndome en una casa. Deshabitada alejados de la ciudad.

Me tendió contra una cama cubierta de una fresca sabanas blancas. Donde su olor masculino estaba prendado. Sacó algo de utensilios de medicina de un baúl cerca de un armario

Empezando a curarme.

──auchh .- me quejé al sentir el ardor de la sangre tener contacto con el alcohol. El me curó con cuidado. Le miré detenidamente. Sus ojos solo se centraron en donde el curaba con cuidado.

──como es posible que no hayas estado con el pedazo de inútil llamado Jacob de pacotilla.- gruñó mirándome molesto. Levanté la ceja sorprendida.

── por que alguien me dijo! Que quería verme lo menos posible lejos de él.- volvió a gruñir. Me miró fijamente manteniendo la boca apretada. Cerró los ojos y hecho un suspiro.

_Edward suspirando. _

──Te encanta meterte en líos!.- masculló.

── Por que no dejaste que me matar ellos, así te quitabas un peso de encima..- le respondí aun dolida por cómo me había tratado a pesar que según el fingía.

── por que el que tiene derecho a matarte soy yo!.- respondió con voz ronca. Me hecho una pomada extraña.──Esto hará que ese golpe se cicatrice en 4 dias!.- afirmó.

_Algo de bondad había en su corazón de eso no había duda._

──Mi padre empezara a preocuparse!.- le advertí.

──No puedes irte!. Llama a Alice, ella es buena para las mentiras igual que tu!, busca un pretexto, pero no puedes irte así! Y menos nadie puede verme llevarte a tu apartamento! James busca a cualquier método buscar información sobre mi cercanía a ti!, nadie sabe que tu eres la testigo del asesinato que cometí.-se levantó de la silla violentamente. Pasando su mano sobre su frente con decepción

──Tanto peligro represento estar cerca de ti?.- pregunté.──No me importaría sabes! Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo, para ayudarte, tal y como te lo prometí.- el volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido.

──Déjate de estupideces! No te metas en mi vida!, es mi asunto, no quiero enredarte en cosas que no te incumben.- masculló mirándome con repulsión.──Debí haberte aniquilado!, no debiste aparecer en mi camino Isabella.- rezongó.

── creo que se mucho más de lo que piensas Edward.- recordé con lo bien que me habia informado.- el me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevando su mano a sus cobrizos.──No me importa cuánto te opongas a tu lado estaré.- le aseguré firme. No se ni de donde tenia tanto valor ¡! Pero que había descubierto muchas cosas, no iba a dejar a Edward hasta ayudarle a encontrar al asesino de su familia.

El resopló mirándome con resignación.

──Eres terca! Y tan…- cayó y me dio la espalda.── llama a quien tengas que llamar y Duérmete ya!.- me ordenó cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Edward pov.**

_Maldita sea , maldita sea! Por mi culpa ella había sido golpeada todo por el cabron de James, malnacido, lo mataré en cuanto tenga solo una oportunidad lo mataré no te escaparás de mi James desgraciado._

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras me sentaba en el sofá de esta casa. Mi casa del refugio, nadie absolutamente nadie la conocía. Solo venia aquí cuando hacia mis trabajos y las cosas se ponían turbias. Hasta apaciguar los atentados regresaba a la ciudad.

Por fin había obtenido los discos que tanto esperaba obtener. Sacarlos de aquella maquina principal, solo me faltaba que Demetri desapareciera en unos cuantos minutos exactamente

Heidi fue de mucha ayuda para ese trabajito

******************Flash back********************

Cerca de un restaurante donde tenían los salones en los jardines al aire libre Heidi vestía de una sexy camarera. Sirviendo el pedido a su cliente!.

Demetri quien esperaba ansioso con encontrarse con un tal Jackson Will. De una esquina sentado mientras leía un periódico vigilando sus movimientos. Después de obtener los discos sin que el aun se hubiese dado cuenta.

Heidi lo dejó solo una vez servido una bebida y dentro de ella una droga muy voraz!. Para dormir hasta un caballo. Era tan efectiva en su trabajo que Heida era la mejor pieza para despistar a los federales cualquier cosa que nos tiente el peligro. Sin dejar la menor pista. Retocando los últimos detalles.

El sujeto bebió el vaso despacio. Parecía nervioso e impaciente mirando para todos lados. Tenía un maletín a su lado. Aquel sujeto al que esperaba apareció entregándole una carta pequeña. Hablaron un par de minutos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Salí del lugar en cuanto Demetri se subió a su camioneta azul!

──Muy buen trabajo Heide eres excepcional!.- ella sonrió complacida.

──Para lo que gustes!, el muchacho dentro de una hora empezara a perder la conciencia una pequeño ojo electrónico está observando todo.- sonrió perversa.── Por cierto aun está en pie _el pago. – _sonrió coqueta

*************** Fin del flash Back******************

Esta vez mis manos no se habían manchado directamente contra él. Demetrí era demasiado persuasivo contra los hombres. Pero algo tonto cuando se trataba de una mujer.

El sin vergüenza viajaba de regreso a New York a encontrarse con su maldito padre de la Base. Llevando según él los Discos.

De pronto una llamada me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Un mensaje de texto.

_Edward mira las noticias. El plan fue un éxito. Cuenta con que tienes un punto más a tu favor _

_Sigo esperando mi pago_

_Att. _

_Heidi_

Sonreí modesto. Encendí la vieja televisión. Efectivamente. Demetri había muerto. La droga le había dormido durante el viaje en el camino en pleno cruce del puente de Brooklyn De New York. Provocando una colisión uno tras otro auto embestidos.

Una muerte Instantánea. Una sonrisa satisfactoria salió de mi boca. Llevé el hilillo del cigarrillo dándole una calada. Para luego apagar el televisor.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir el humo, por mi boca.

Unos minutos habían pasado, me encontraba relajado. Cuando unas manos frotaron mis hombros desde atrás. Me tensé abriendo los ojos despacio.. Ladeé mi cabeza solo un poco para comprobar que aquellas manos le pertenecían a ella.

La mujer que se había vuelto un peligro para mis planes y para mi cuerpo.

Ella se volteó hacia mí sin dejar mis hombros. Le miré desde las pantorrillas, lentamente, recorriendo su piel tersa y tan delicada como la porcelana. Hasta llegar y toparme con una fina camiseta blanca mía! corta que solo cubría un poco sus muslos, la camisa era tan trasparente que reflejaba la forma de sus busto dibujando los botones de sus aureolas perfectamente, a pesar que se notaba el sujetador que llevaba puesto.

_Demasiado provocador para mi autocontrol_

Me removí entre ese sofá incomodo.

Llevaba su melena achocolatada suelta y tentadora. Ella me soltó quedando de pie frente a mí y tan solo a una corta distancia de mis piernas abiertas sobre el suelo.

── necesitaba cambiarme de ropa, lamento si tomé tu camisa.¿Por que no está durmiendo aún?.- Preguntó con una vocecilla cálida. Mis ojos vacilaron por segundos volviendo a mirar la desnudez de sus muslo hasta abajó. Tragué saliva disimuladamente. Acomodándome en el sofá.

Traté de poner mi cara lo más ruda posible.

No sé lo que se proponía. Presentándose ante mí con aquella escases de ropa

──eso no es de tu interés!.- resoné frio. ──¿ qué haces despierta? Debes dormir ya!.- mascullé ignorándola e ignorando lo de la explicación de la camiseta. Solo así no tendría la tentación de perderme en su cuerpo.

──es solo que… No puedo dormir!, acabé de llamar a Alice, me hizo muchas preguntas! Pero al final pude convencerla de algo creíble. Aunque seguramente este sacando sus propias conclusiones.- sonrió. Regrese mi vista hacia ella enojado. Tratando de no perderme en su semi desnudez.

──Le has dicho que estás conmigo!.- alcé la voz preocupado mientras mostraba enojo. Ella se estremeció con el eco de mi voz. Y asintió.

Resoplé cerrando los ojos.

_Demonios! _

──Tenía que decirle con quien estaba! Obviamente!.- se encogió de los hombros

──entonces que haces allí parada, es mejor que descanse, mañana madrugaremos….- respondí duro. Mis ojos y mi instinto no pudieron más y volví a recorrerle desde las pantorrillas mientras le hablaba.──a las 5 de la mañana saldremos de aquí.- le respondí con dureza. Dejé de mirar más de donde no debía y enseguida me levanté del sofá dándole la espalda.

Era demasiado tenerla así frente a mí.

La vez pasada le hice ver a mi mente que eso no me afectaba. Pero ahora. Solos! Lejos de todo!. En esta noche que no parece acabar.

Me bastaba ya con haberla visto desnuda una vez, hacerla mía! Y ahora tenerla cerca, me debilitaba las fuerzas de no volver a hundirme bajo su piel.

Estaba tan metido en mi sed de Justicia que hace tanto hace mucho, mucho. No había pasado por acostarme con una mujer. Y ella había roto ese hielo que había formado. Hace cortos años no tenia actividad sexual. Pues en mi mente solo está el maldito. Eso no me permite pensar en cosas como estas. A pesar que tuve las insinuaciones de muchas mujeres ninguna me llamó la atención pero ella… tiene algo diferente su terquedad, su estúpido comportamiento hacia mí y la bondad que irradia en su piel como luz en un camino

_Estúpido, maldito estúpido no pienses tonterías_.

Caminé dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

──Edward…-me detuve quedándome de pie a espalda de ella. Esperando por lo que saldría de su boca ── Gracias por preocuparte por mi!.-me agradeció.

_Ella me agradeció. _

No respondí. Mas simplemente seguí el camino hacia donde tenía pensado ir.

Estuve encerrado en el baño por 20 minutos aproximadamente.

_Isabella era peligrosa. No sé que se proponía. O acaso era tan ingenua no le importaría si la tomase de nuevo por un capricho de sed ante su cuerpo._

Salí del baño eran alrededor de las 23:00 horas de de la noche. Mis pisadas se escuchan altas en el eco de esa casa. Volví a sentarme contra el sofá exhausto. Tenía ganas de tomar algo de vino o algún licor fuerte. Pero en esta casa no había aquello.

Un frio demoledor azotó entrando por las ventanas. Acompañado de una tormenta fuerte.

La lluvia había hecho acto de su presencia. Me levanté del sofá para cerrar las ventanas.

Recordé que en la habitación la ventana tenía una maña y era difícil de cerrarla. Y justamente dirigía hacia la cama.

Con pesadez caminé hacia la habitación. Abriendo la puerta despacio. Las luces estaban apagadas. E Isabella yacía en la cama boca abajo sus brazos recogidos alrededor de sus hombros sus mechones descansando al costado de su hombro izquierdo su rostro regocijado entre unas almohadas dirección de su derecha, con su pierna izquierda estirada y la otra recogida. Dándome la mejor vista de su desnudez su ropa interior ante mis ojos.

_Demasiada perdición para mí._

La tormenta no ayudaba en nada. Ya que el claro estruendo de los rayos iluminaban la habitación en una luz azulada. Como si fueran flashes de fotos que la reflejaran especialmente para mí enfocándola a ella.

Las cortinas de la ventana soplaban fuerte y con ella venia la brisa del agua.

Suspiré con pesadez, caminando hacia la ventana. Sin quitar la vista del rostro de Isabella. Forcé la ventana. Terminando de cerrarla. Las cortinas tomaron su apego normal. Y el agua golpeaba fuerte contra el vidrio aun reflejando los rayos en el cielo.

Me voltee hacia ella, iba a dejarla tal y como estaba. Era lo mejor.

Pero un impulso fuerte hizo que me acercara tomando la sabana que estaba enrollada entre sus rodillas y pantorrillas, deslizándola ligeramente.

_Es un error, es un error.- _me repetía mi mente

_No te líes con ella, no lo hagas. Te arrepentirás_.

Terminé de quitarle la sabana, cubriéndola por completo.

_Ya lo hice una vez, que podía pasar si lo hago de nuevo_

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. Me pareció ver que Isabella se removió entre las cobijas. Así que sin más prosa me voltee dando unos pasos lejos de la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

──Edward…-escuché mi nombre en un murmullo. Me detuve en seco sin siquiera voltearme. Mi corazón apuntaba picadas impresionantes. ──no puedes dormir cierto?.- preguntó con una voz más suave. Bajé la cabeza aun sin voltear.──acompáñame en esta tormenta, yo tampoco consigo dormir bien.

No le hice caso y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

_No debes enredarte con ella Edward. Que te he dicho!, es tu rehén tu testigo, tu amenaza, la que pone en peligro todo lo que quiero conseguir. Como puede pasar esto._

_Solo una noche mas y apaga ese fuego. _

Me voltee abriendo la puerta nuevamente regresando con ella. Caminé a pasos largos hasta estar de pie a la cama

Isabella se levantó de ella arrodillada, tomándome del cuello de mi gabardina negra, mientras me inclinaba hacia ella.

En su rostro se había formado un morado del golpe que le había empañado el maldito de James. No pude evitar gruñir un poco.

Su mirada era fija sobre mí. Me haló mas atrayéndome hacia ella. A medida que caía suavemente contra la cama. Me rodeó el cuello y mi cuerpo cayó contra el suyo sobre las sabanas suavemente. Manteniendo los ojos abiertos a la par. Mirándonos por prolongados segundos. Abrí la boca y ella igual. Apoderándome de sus labios con una sed incontrolable. Tomé su pequeña cintura con mis manos fuertemente.

Ella me sujetó la cara con urgencia. Nuestros labios se mezclaban en un pleito de furia y pasión. Sin fin. Ella elevaba su pecho hacia mí junto con nuestros labios.

_No eres un imbécil! Que no entiendes que no debes acostarte con ella. No puedes relacionarte con ella. Déjala, déjala _

Me separé en un acto brusco de ella en cuanto la tormenta volvió hacerse más fuerte. Reflejando en las ventanas los truenos fuertes azotar el cielo. Ella me miró con una mezcla de miedo, nerviosismo y confusión.

Le di la espalda saliendo de esa habitación sin decir nada.

Continuara…..

* * *

Ey! NIÑAS como estan? yo aqui con la emocion y el bichito que no me deja dormir y me hace escribir com loca jeje!... se que ahora estoy actualizando mas este fic que los otros pero no puedo evitarlo.. tengo tantas ideas en mente que las eh planteado que no puedo parar de escribir..

bien chicas aqui les dejo el capi! si puedo actualizar pronto otro lo hare!.. no mejor me voy actualizar MI CHICA PORNO! ese esta pendiente

bien spero que les haya gustad el capi

gracias por los RR anteriores

hilarycullen17,.- gracias guapa cmo siempre

sophia18.- bienvenida la historia linda muchas gracias

agradezc por aquí a las que no les puedo responder por mp. Ya que tienen privatizado! besasos

felices fiestas Feliz año adelantado muacks


	10. nota

Hola

ve a mi perfil!


	11. Episodio 9

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de mi historia le pertenece Stephanie Meyer, los uso para darle vida a mi Historia**

Episodio 9

* * *

_Quien fuera agua para evaporarse, convertirse en nube y en invierno tocar desde el cielo sobre tu cuerpo y recorrerlo por completo_

* * *

**Bella!.pov-**

El sonido de los pasos fuera de la habitación, venían y seguían de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Las horas que había dormido casi eran pocas. Las tormentas me traen pesadillas y lo nerviosa que me puse con lo ocurrido horas atrás, ayudaron a mi insomnio. El sol aun no daba señas de existencia, ni siquiera el cielo estaba despejado y solo podía percibir el olor a humedad de la lluvia. Después de lo ocurrido la noche de ayer me sentía avergonzada y también enojada.

Escuche los pasos precipitados afuera de la habitación con mucha más fuerza y cercanía. Mire con despreocupación la puerta, suspire afligida

Unos leves golpes azotaron la puerta con impaciencia. El rugido de otro estruendo en el cielo me asusto. Pegue un gritito desesperado.

──Isabella levante ya!.- me exigió aquella voz masculina que me provoco un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.──solo tienes 5 minutos para vestirte.- ordeno con autoridad. Su voz sonaba tan grave que me levante de la cama mientras intentaba hablar.

──!5 minutos!.-reproche

De pronto de un solo golpe se abrió la puerta. Me voltee rápidamente. El estaba de pie en ella había entrado violentamente. Su mirada era amenazante.

── Si en cinco minutos no estás lista! .- me amenazo.──te sacare como estés de esta habitación.-me dio la espalda no sin antes mirar mis piernas. Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

_Porque demonios es tan osco conmigo nos llevamos conociendo ya varios días, la verdad me lástima que sea tan frio conmigo y unas veces preocupado que bipolar. Pero claro debo entender que es un asesino a sangre fría, por lo tanto ya es así._

Trate de vestirme lo mas rápido posible, pero algo no andaba bien, mi cuerpo tenia el olor de Edward, su olor masculino, seguramente mi padre me sacaría la verdad de cualquier forma y era algo que no deseaba contestar.

Así dispuse a salir de la habitación dirigiéndome al baño, me quite aquella camiseta, metí mi cuerpo en la ducha; trate de asearme lo más rápido que podía, hacia mucho frio, el agua estaba helada, sentía como si fueran picadas de hielo clavándose en mi piel.

Gemí sin contenerme, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que luche con el frio entonces presencie los fuertes y bruscos golpes contra la puerta.

─Isabella, abre la puerta ahora,¿ qué demonios haces?.-lo oí gruñir y no dejaba de azotar la puerta con sus puños fuertemente.

──estoy acabando ya salgo.-grite para que me oyera. Cerré la ducha, pero él seguía azotando la puerta.──Edward Basta!.-me irrite. tome apresurada mi ropa interior , me vestí lo más rápido que pude, para finalizar deje los vaqueros a lo ultimo ya que eran muy ceñidos y me complicaba ponérmelos, los tome lista para colocármelos ; cuando de un solo porrazo Edward derrumbo la puerta del baño. No me dio opción a gritar, se vino directo hacia mí y me tomo tal y como estaba, llevándome a su hombro, cargándome sobre este, quedando todo mi culo a la altura de su cara. Lo peor es que solo estaba vestida decentemente de la cintura para arriba, mientras que abajo solo cargaba el bikini de encaje negro.

──Pero qué coño haces bájame!.-trate de golpearle la espalda mientras estaba en esa incómoda posición, el camino fuera del baño lo escuche mofarse.

──Tranquilízate, ¡yo te lo advertí!, ahora pórtate como una niña buena.-rio socarronamente y me dio dos nalgadas

──Estas demente, no me vas a sacar a la calle asi?.- me puse histérica, su fuerza era superior a cualquiera no podía soltarme.

─De eso no te preocupes, esta es la única casa que hay en este lugar lejos de todo, ahora si lo dices por mí.-rio con malicia.──Ya te he visto completa, así que no hagas escándalo.- presumió serio.

──Eres un bruto.- jadee

Me metió al auto dándome la camiseta con la que había dormido. Luego se acerco a mi rostro hábilmente como si fuera a besarme. No puedo negar que me sorprendió. Sus ojos fijos sobre los míos hicieron que me retroceda un poco sobre el asiento. Luego bajo la vista misteriosa hacia mis labios, con el pulgar de su mano derecha tomo mi barbilla con delicadeza.

──perfecto, no hay rastro mayor!.- se alejo de mi y se subió al lado del volante. En ese momento aproveche para ponerme los vaqueros en ese incomodo asiento.

Edward entro al volvo como siempre con ese carácter tan frio, mientras manejaba no hacía otra cosa que fijar su vista al frente del volante. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas, todo lo que había encontrado en esos archivos me tenían confusa, De verdad él estaría buscando al asesino, como sabe quien fue el que mato a su familia. Cada vez me preguntaba porque se cambio de nombres, ¿cuál era el propósito?, si él buscaba vengarse era lógico que borrara su rastro, para poder llegar hacia el culpable, pero alguien debió haberlo ayudado. Edward no está estudiando en mi facultad por cultura, el lo hace por algún objetivo; y eso es matar a alguien.

En unos instantes el desvió la vista hacia aquella prenda que sujetaba entre mis manos

──te devolveré la camiseta cuando la haya lavado.- le respondí al acto de su mirada. Pareció ignorarme Miro hacia su izquierda.

── No es necesario, quédatela!.- me respondió con un deje de menosprecio ignorándome. Rodé los ojos ante su sequedad. Su vista estaba tan fija al frente que aunque pareciera que estaba concentrado en la autopista, daba la impresión de que tenía una lucha interna con sus pensamientos.

Decidí interrumpir aquel silencio que me estaba matando con mis preguntas inquietas.

──Edward, ¿ a donde piensas ir después de llevarme a casa? ¿ por qué te cambiaste de facultad? , no creo que estés estudiando por buscar graduarte, lo haces con algún propósito no es así, ¿quién es tu victima ahora? necesito saberlo.- le exigi mirándole interesada. El sonrió torcidamente aun manteniendo la vista fija al frente.

──por que?.- pregunto con desinterés.

──pues… porque no quiero que haya más muertes o por lo menos quiero saber qué relación tienes con aquella persona que vas a matar, no es justo que acabes con inocentes.-le respondí con furor mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. El voltio la vista vacilante e irónica.

── es mejor que te preocupes por ti y tu tonto padre.-bufo, retiro la vista de mi lentamente, hacia delante.

──¿se que no descansaras hasta acabar con el asesino de tu familia? Por eso te cambiaste de nombres para llegar hasta el culpable, y supongo que estas más cerca de él no es así!. – el freno el auto bruscamente.──no voy a juzgarte y sé que mientras me mantengas por más tiempo viva, no podrás evitar que siga investigando y sacando conclusiones por mi cuenta, aunque creo que corro más riesgo al saber mucho mas de ti, incluso me odiaras mas .- le mire con recelo después de acabar de hablar..

── Isabella!, .. Su rostro estaba rígido y sus ojos verdes penetrantes provocaban que mi corazón estuviera a punto de dejar de latir. Como podía ponerme tan estúpida en un momento así.──No se dé donde has sacado eso, Y veo que contigo es imposible ser yo mismo. -Volvió a mascullar ──! No te involucres! Mas. Te lo prohíbo!. – gruño apretándome el brazo de la muñeca fuertemente, mirándome con molestia, su aliento me golpeo con fuerza, aquella mirada no me dejaba pensar con normalidad.

──aunque no lo creas se la mayor parte de tu vida!, como tu misteriosa muerte .-saque en cara de lo bien que me había informado.──estoy infiltrada en tu vida más de lo que tú te imaginas. Así que no puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

El entrecerró los ojos como si no creyera lo que le había dicho, para luego soltar una carcajada seca y soltar mi brazo.

── Según Isabella Swan conoce todo de mi.- volvió a mofarse.──Eso me gustaría escucharlo.- rio con burla. ─No tienes ningún derecho a intimidarme por el solo hecho de haber leído unos archivos que yo altere.- no dejaba de reírse. Aquello me había dejado sorprendida ── Con decir que Ni siquiera era mi verdadera familia.- su voz sonó amarga.¿ _Pero que era lo que estaba diciendo?_── sabes Isabella no pierdas tu tiempo, no sé porque rayos haces esto, aun no puedo comprender porque eres extraña, quizás…. .-sacudio la cabeza rechinando los dientes──,Creo que tengo que pensar que voy hacer contigo -mascullo apretando con fuerza el volante mirando fijamente el parabrisas; para luego acelerar.

No sabia que responder a todo lo que había dicho.

──¡A que te refieres?.- no me respondió. Ahora estaba como al principio confundida y enredada.

──bájate! hemos llegado.- estuve tan metida en mi burbuja que no me había fijado que ya estaba de regreso. Sali del coche mientras le miraba, pero el solo mostraba indiferencia, ni siquiera miro a verme.

──Edward!, entonces quien es tu padre y tu…?.- le pregunte aterrada. Lo único que hizo fue acelerar en cuanto baje del auto.

Después de la jornada de trabajo. Tuve que inventar una buena explicación a mi Padre, por el descuido de Jacob. En cuanto Alice, tuve que soportarla por todo el camino directo a la facultad cuestionándome y felicitándome por los acercamientos repentinos que había tenido hacia Edward.

── Jacob hasta aquí!, deberás lamento mucho lo ocurrido.- me disculpe por decima vez. El me miro con gesto preocupado.

── Bella, Lo siento pero eso es lo que debo hacer , ya no puedo descuidarte otra vez mas!.- me sonrió, con aquella encantadora mueca.

──Vamos Jacob ella estará aquí con nosotros nada va a pasarle.- parecía que Alice hubiera leído mi mente.

El pareció dudar, asintió no sin antes hacer señas de que me estaría vigilando.

──Ese chico mas que tu guardaespaldas, me da la impresión que le gustas Bella.- comento picaresca. Rodé los ojos.

──Alice por favor no de nuevo.- suplique. Todo en la facultad era fiesta. Había olvidado que celebran el aniversario de los 45 años cumplidos desde que se fundó esta universidad.

─Oh! Bella,¿ que te paso en la cara?.-pregunto Rose mientras me inspeccionaba el rostro. No me había percatado de donde había aparecido, Me asuste horrorizada, jamás pensé que ella se diera cuenta del golpe.

──De que golpe hablas?.- pregunto Alice reaccionando a tardados segundos.

Retrocedí unos pasos esquivando mi rostro.

──No es nada, saben que siempre frecuento tener accidentes leves.- me excuse.

──Valga medios no me había percatado de eso, con razón te tapabas una parte del rostro con la capucha.-remilgo Alice mirándome aun el golpe

──aunque no es tan notoria, sabes que para mi nada pasa desapercibido.-respondio con ironía.

──Ya por favor Alice estoy bien.-me aleje de ella con el propósito que dejara de llamar la atención.

Los alumnos de la facultad iban y venían de un lado a otro.

──¿Por qué no me habían recordado que hoy era noche de fiesta?.- reclame con cierto enojo. Mire a los alrededores disimuladamente con la esperanza de ver a Edward, mas a los únicos que encontré rondando cerca de las entradas pasando desapercibidos entre los demás estudiantes fueron uno de los dos sujetos que me secuestraron. No les quite la vista en ningún momento con la intención de saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

Lo que más me extraño me pareció, fue que estaban vestidos con un estilo deportivo ropas oscuras, podría decirse una ropa adecuada, para... para hacer un atentado. Llevaban puesto guantes de cuero negro y ambos cargaban maletines grandes. Desde lo que había pasado, ya no podía confiar en ellos. Tenía miedo de que hicieran algo aquí o sobre todo a Edward.

──Bella te estamos hablando.-capto mi atención Alice con su voz chillona. Me distraje de lo que había estado observando para centrarme en ellas, aunque no los quería perder de vista.

──ah.. si! Perdon, ¿que decían?.- pregunte aturdida, para luego mirar hacia donde estaban los sujetos, pero para mi mala suerte habían desaparecido.

──que entre Rose y yo te hemos comprado un vestido para esta noche.-respondio Alice con un gesto emocionado.

──no vas a estar vestida con esos jeans y esa polera encima.- recalco Rose indiscreta.

──No querras presentarte ante Edward vestida asi.-el comentario de Alice llamo la atención de Rose. Mirándome con la ceja levantada.

──A ver,¿ de que me he perdido? .- pregunto confusa.──acaso ustedes dos...- Rose me señalo mirándome, mientras se quedo con los labios entre abiertos.

──No!, nada que ver, ¡cómo crees!, Sabes que Alice siempre trata de hacer de Cupido.-resople. Rose hecho a reír como nunca.

Las chicas me llevaron al vestidor de mujeres, hoy había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera me había percatado de que yo era la única que no tenía una vestimenta adecuada.

Al cruzar por los vestidores, note que entre los pasillos James y Victoria corrieron a prisa, tapándose la cabeza con sus pasamontañas. Era fácil reconocerlos, demás nadie más que yo y las chicas estábamos por esos lados, los demás estaban en el lugar del evento.

──Vieron eso?.- pregunte con pavor, mirando a Alice y Rose.

──Ver qué?- preguntaron ambas. Lamentablemente no podía decir más de lo que sabía, pero... Eso no impedía que sintiera esta extraña sensación.

Hoy algo malo iba a pasar, alguien iba morir, y eso era algo que no lo permitiría, tenía que buscar algún método para impedirlo no podía hablar a la policía, tenía miedo de cometer un error. Si Edward estaba involucrado en esto, podía hundirlo y eso era algo que jamás me perdonaría.

──Vamos Bella la fiesta espera.- insistió Alice jalándome del brazo.

──Chicas, esperen un momento ya regreso.-me di media vuelta, sin siquiera esperar sus respuestas.

──¿Pero Bella a dónde vas?.-las ignore, trate de alcanzarlos lo mas que pude, pero sin querer fui a dar al patio. Los había perdido.

Me quede quieta llevando mis manos a la cabeza, con impaciencia.

Los murmullos de 4 mujeres llamo mi atención en cuanto escuche algo que me interesaba.

──!Sabias que Edward Cooper se cambio de universidad!.-argumento con tristeza en su voz.

──Ves te lo dije y no querías creerme.-agrego la otra muchacha.

──¿Qué? ¿se va tan pronto?, pero si ni siquiera ha acabado el semestre.- pregunto con decepción la chica incrédula.

──lastima ojala venga a la fiesta por lo menos para despedirlo, aunque por lo visto se ve un poco apagada después del fallecimiento de Demetri.-comento preocupada.

_Edward se va, a otra universidad ¿ a dónde?, Demetri el hijo de un hombre importante, muerto, pero donde paso eso, yo recién me entero y Edward se marcha justo después de la muerte, eso quiere decir solo una cosa!._

_El miedo que me invadía era demoledor, pero no el miedo que las personas sienten cuando algo representa una amenaza, Mi miedo era no volverlo a ver._

_Intente buscar una manera de localizarle de alguna forma saber si había venido aquí._

_──¿Ey Bella a dónde vas?.-aquella era la voz de Jacob, su presencia se volvía torturante, rodé los ojos._

_Mierda_

_Retrocedí unos pasos para voltear hacia él, cuando en ese mismo trayecto vi a Victoria junto con James entrar a la cátedra._

_Este no era el momento de perder mi tiempo._

_──Maldita sea Jacob, puedes dejarme sola, nadie va a matarme y tampoco voy a cometer una estupidez, ya déjame tranquila quieres!, no te soporto- me porte grosera con él. Pero fue la única forma de buscar que me dejara en paz ahora._

_El se quedo confuso._

_──De.. de acuerdo.- respondió el retrocediendo dudoso. Me dio algo de remordimiento. Le vi quedarse confuso._

No espere mas, y corrí hasta intentar alcanzarlos, pero eso fue imposible no era ninguna atleta. Me encontré en medio de algunos puertas que dirigían a diferentes departamentos de la cátedra. Nadie estaba en este lugar, solo me limite a seguir mis instintos y abrir la primera puerta que se me ocurrió Archivo.

Al entrar el lugar estaba oscuro mas una de las computadoras que se localizaban allí adentro estaba encendida y al parecer terminando de grabar algún disco Cds. Una sombra corrió detrás de las percheras.

──¿Quién eres?.- pregunte con temor, encendieron las luces. Estaba consciente de que podían ser ellos y quizás esta vez sí fuerana matarme, pero para mi sorpresa era a quien con tanto anhelo esperaba ver nuevamente.

──Siempre buscándote líos y metiéndote donde no te importa.-Edward camino hacia mí con un arma apuntándome. Presiono el botón del cpu para que este se apagara no sin antes dejar un aviso.

_Archivos borrados._

_Frunci el ceño y luego me mordí el labio._

_──¿que hacías?.-pregunte intrigada, pero creo que no era el momento de interesarme aquello_──¿a dónde te diriges? Piensas llevarme como tu rehén de nuevo, recuerda que Jacob es mi guardaespaldas .- un nudo en mi garganta me atoraba

──Lejos de ti Isabella, quiero que sepas que puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te plazca.-resono con sequedad ──Tu cercanía solo me causa problemas.- remarco mientras bajaba el arma.

──entonces, ¿ya no vas a matarme?.- pregunte mientras en mi abdomen se formaba una angustia inmensa, por saber que no volvería a verle.

──No vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo, no tienes pruebas de nada, tus palabras no valen nada. Puedo desaparecer todo a tu paso y no quedara huella de que me relacione contigo.- el iba bajando el arma por completo pero entonces le tome la mano y guie la pistola que el cargaba directo a mi pecho, mirándole con intensidad.

── ¿No será que no me matas porque no quieres que deje de existir para ti? ¿Acaso te atraigo como mujer Edward? Me dejas viva con el propósito de poder hacerme tuya otra vez,¿ Que tanto me deseas Edward?.- dirigi mi la pistola de su mano por el hundimiento de mis pechos. Su mirada era tan profunda, que aunque estaba nerviosa, no pare de hablar. Lo sentí por primera vez bacilar en lo que diria, trago saliva lentamente.

──yo soy hombre, cualquier mujer es deseable.-me respondió apretando la mandibula.

──pero no soy cualquier mujer no es asi?.- le insisti.

──deja ya el disparate absurdo. Eres tan ridícula como la propia Alice.-mascullo, sin dejar de perderme de vista.

── ¡entonces Mátame! Si eres tan buen asesino como dices, sin corazón sin alma, porque no me quitas la vida, porque me defendiste cuando aquellos que se dicen ser tus amigos iban a matarme. Creo que hubiera sido un peso de encima menos. No puedes alejarte de mí así de simple. Yo ya soy parte de ti. Se tu secreto, si no me matas ahora seguiré pensando lo anterior. El entrecerró los ojos intentando retroceder. Le escuche rechinar los dientes.── mátame! o te juro que te buscare Edward y no descansare hasta saber toda la verdad, así me meta en peligro.

──No lo hagas!.- se alejo de mi, aflojándose bruscamente de mi agarre.

Sus verdes ojos me miraron con profundidad, me tomo el rostro, mientras guardaba su arma, no podía explicar con exactitud lo que significaba esa mirada intensa, sin maldad, llena de bondad como si fuera otro.

──Bella!...- me nombro como nunca antes lo había hecho, con aquella voz aterciopela y dulce que me hipnotizo los sentidos, su rostro se aproximo mucha más hacia el mío. Sus labios se entre abrieron a medida que miraba los míos, para luego subir la vista a mis ojos. Los nervios me estaban invadiendo por completo. Su respiración golpeaba fuerte contra mí,

_El va a besarme_

Le mire esperanzada a que lo haga. Sus labios rozaron con rapidez los míos, escuche su respiración agitada, presiono mis labios con fuerza mientras me hundía en su cuerpo y al mismo instante sentí un golpe detrás de mi cuello. Algo que me removió toda la espina dorsal, provocándome que perdiera la conciencia. No quería cerrar mis ojos, no quería dejar de verle. Mis vista se nublaba podía ver como sus cabellos cobrizos y sus ojos engatusadores desaparecían de mis ojos.

──!Lo siento pero eso era lo mejor !.- su voz fue muy lejana y mi conciencia cayó al vacio.

...

──Despierta Bella!, Despierta!.-sentí unos fuertes bofeteos en mi rostro y un extraño olor fuerte en mi nariz me hizo salir de mi mundo irreal.

Cuando percate de donde estaba, reaccione.

──Edward, donde esta Edward.-me alarme buscándolo con la mirada en esa pequeña habitación de enfermería. Mientras que los únicos que estaban allí era mis amigas, Jasper,Emmett, unos cuantos alumnos y Jacob quien me miraba con el seño fruncido, me levante de la cama.

──Cariño él se acabo de mudar a otra universidad. No vino a la fiesta, nos acabamos de enterar.-agrego Rose.

Me había engañado, solo me había dormido para poder escapar sin que se lo impidiera.

──ahora lo mas importante es saber que ocurrió, porque te encontramos desmayada en el departamento de archivo.-comento Emmett.

──No lo mas importante ahora es que hay que sacarla de aquí, después de lo que paso.- interrumpió Jacob entremetiéndose entre los alumnos y tomándome cargada.

──¿Como de que hablan?.-pregunte alarmada. No sé porque pero me daba la sensación de que los tipos que vi tenían que ver esto.

──Mataron al director de nuestra Facultad.- respondió con Lamento Jessica.

──Dios!.-exclame sorprendida. Solo esperaba que Edward no hubiera tenido que ver eso. Aunque las posibilidades eran nulas

La fiesta había sido un caos terrible. La gente tenía rostros de conmoción, la policía no dejaba de invadir el lugar, mientras que la ambulancia hacia su acto de presencia.

──Jacob Bájame!, puedo caminar.-suplique, el parecía necio a obedecer.

──Es mejor que la lleves a casa.-agregaron las chicas.

Jacob me bajo después de haberle lanzado una mirada fulminante.

──Creo que ahora me odias y no entiendo por que?.- iba preguntándome en el camino a casa. Resople.

─ߌJacob, No ahora, discúlpame si fui grosera pero necesito tener mi espacio ahora.- insistí sin verle.

Llegue al departamento y Charlie me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Seguro iba a regañarme.

──Ahora no papa, si! Necesito descansar. -Camine pasando por su lado, lo vi con el rabillo del ojo voltearse y abrir la boca

──Bella aun no me has escuchado…- no le deje acabar

──Por favor Charlie ya no tengo 15 años, que no entiendes de la palabras quiero descansar!. Quiero mi espacio Adiós!.- fue lo último que dije y tire la puerta con enejo encerrándome en mi habitación.

Hoy estaba terriblemente preocupada, confundida, enojada. Quería desquitarme con alguien, era absurdo todo lo que estaba pasando.

_¿ Por que simplemente Edward no puede ser sincero conmigo? Mierda._

A la mañana siguiente al salir del trabajo, después de que Jacob me llevara a un lugar falso. Pude escaparme y dirigirme al lugar que tenía planeado ir.

Algo que encontré allí confirmo más mis sospechas. Regrese al lugar donde según Jacob me había dejado. Tal y como lo sabia él seguía de pie allí. Nunca se percato de mi fuga.

Los días iban y venían con suma rapidez, estuve al tanto de las noticias de algún caso de homicidio o algo, pero sin embargo era como que todo estaba en contra de mí, jamás pensé que Edward desapareciera, como si la faz de la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward había desaparecido de mi vida.

Aunque los últimos días me daba la sensación que dormía siendo observada, quizás estaba alucinando .

Trate de estar lo más animada posible. Inclusive había aceptado salir con Jacob a ver una película.

──¿Bella y que te ha parecido?.-escuche su pregunta pero estaba mas embelesada en mis pensamientos que la ignore, mientras dábamos el paso hacia la salida del cine.──te la has pasado distraída últimamente.- me miro con aquellos ojos saltones y coquetos captando mi atención colocándose enfrente de mi.

──ha.. Lo siento Jacob, pues… no es simplemente que ya la había visto, sabia de que se trataba.-respondi fingiendo una sonrisa apática.

──¿quieres ir a otro lugar?.- trato de convencerme.

──te importaría dejarme sola.- el me miro aturdido, quizás fui algo grosera.

──de.. ¡de acuerdo! te llevo a tu departamento.- se mostro caballeroso como siempre y en ningún momento dejaba de observarme la cara. Eso empezaba a fastidiarme más de lo normal.

Mientras estuve en mi departamento había citado a Emmett con la intención de saber que tanto era lo que ellos estaban informados.

El estaba sentado en el sofá mientras yo preparaba te y galletas.

──Y… Bella no tienes algun Play Station.- me pregunto en voz alta.

──No Emmett, yo no uso esas cosas.- le respondí lo más fuerte que pude, me asome por la puerta de la cocina, lo vi revisando algo y al no encontrarlo se tiro contra el sofá en gesto aburrido.

──Vaya Bella te aconsejaría que tuvieras uno, es muy bueno sabes?, asi tus invitados se distraen mientras preparas los aperitivos.-se mofo y rio con aquella sonrisa bromista que lo identificaba.

──la verdad la mayoría de mis invitados son mayores y ya no juegan con Play Station, pensé que lo habías dejado a tu s16 años.-le respondi con sarcasmo.

Emmett no pareció ofenderse sin embargo, respondió con orgullo.

──Para que lo sepas Bella, los hombres nunca dejamos de ser niños por muy maduros que parezcamos, además jugar S.P no es cosas de niños, te lo garantizo, solo juega una vez y veras que te gustara.- sonrió mirándome con entusiasmo.

──¿Bromeas? No… ya estoy crecida para eso.- le di la espalda entrando a la cocina de nuevo mientras sonreía por las infantilidades de Emmett. La verdad Rose se había conseguido un novio tierno, a pesar de asustar con su aspecto de luchador de Box.

──excelente se ve delicioso.- Emmett me ayudo con los platillos y las tasas a colocarlas en la mesa.

──¿Te importa?.- pregunte mientras tomaba el control remoto del televisor. Quería que él me tomara la mayor atención posible.

Me sonrió decepcionado. Para luego negar con la cabeza. Le vi llevarse a la boca 5 galletas y devorarlas de un mordisco impresionante.

──y bien Bella, Para que soy bueno.-concluyo después de haberse acabado todo el platillo de ellas, y devoraba el último sorbo de té.

Me daba la impresión que lo había sacado de su casa antes de cenar. sonreí con discreción.

──en realidad, quisiera que hablemos de Edward.-fui lo más directa posible. El dirigió la vista al suelo, estiro sus piernas junto con sus brazos hacia adelante.

──Bien adelante.-me alentó no tan convencido.

──se que me has hablado del fallecimiento de sus padres, pero realmente ellos fueron sus padres, la señora Elizabeth tuvo sus dos hijos con su esposo o..- trate de no sonar indiscreta pero Emmett interrumpió lo que iba a continuar.

──La verdad Bella, La señora Elizabeth siempre fue una mujer muy.. como explicarlo… muy amistosa con los hombres, me entiendes verdad?.- asentí con la cabeza.──pero no creo que le haya sido infiel a su esposo teniendo un hijo de de otro hombre, mi padre siempre dijo que ella fue una mujer muy honorable pero… cuando murió salió a relucir muchas cosas que la hundieron como mujer.

── entonces eso quiere decir que no hay probabilidades de que sea adoptado o que la señora Elizabeth haya quedado embarazada de otro hombre

Emmett frucio el ceño y me miro como si estuviera loca.

──bueno, adoptado eso lo dudo porque tenía un parecido a pequeña Sally, lo que no puedo asegurar y tampoco juzgar es si la señora tuvo otros romances en el que tuviera frutos, lo que si supe por mi padre es que ella se caso embarazada, fue un matrimonio algo improvisto, muy acelerado. – respondió con normalidad,

── entiendo, y cuando Edward se marcho del lado de ustedes cuando lo volvieron a ver.- tenia claro una leve sospecha.

── Bueno en realidad lo vimos recién este año… aunque.- Emmett tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando algo, pero parecía dudar en decírmelo.

── ¡aunque ¿que?.- el volvió en sí, mirándome con un gesto nervioso.

──No es nada.- respondió, pero algo en sus palabras me decían todo lo contrario.

──Emmett tu sabias de una repentina muerte de Edward en Londres y el porqué lleva el apellido Cooper y no el de Cullen como el de tu padre o el de Masen de sus padres originarios?.-Emmett frunció el entrecejo mirándome con extrañez incrédulo a lo que había dicho.

──¿Muerto ¿ de que hablas?.-pregunto aturdido.

──Tu sabias que Edward aparece en los registro de este país como Muerto. Edward Cullen Masen, Muerto por atropello de un tren en Londres hace 8 años. Verifica los registros y te darás cuenta que el ya no existe.

Su cara se desfiguro de una forma inexplicable, luego me sonrio como si aquello causara gracia.

── ¿estas bromeando cierto? , lo único que supe fue que no llevaba nuestro apellido cuando vino a esta universidad que fue en este mismo año.- respondió sin demostrar ningún interés en lo otro.

──el está ocupando una identidad falsa, la otra aparece como inexistente.- volví a insistir pero entonces Emmett cambio de ánimo, trate de investigar mas sobre el sin comprometer a Edward de su _oficio_.

──La verdad no estábamos informados de esos datos, solo supe que Edward se había cambiado el apellido para que nadie de la universidad supiera que teníamos alguna relación familiar. -Me levante del sofá dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación para luego extraer unos impresos y mostrárselos a Emmett.

El los miro con temor, a medida que los leía me miraba sorprendido.

──el vive con ese nombre desde los 8 años en que supuestamente murió.

──Bella puedo llevarme estos papeles?.- me pregunto nervioso.

──No Emmett lo siento pero esto no lo conseguí así de fácil, es confidencial.

──por favor.- insistió.

──De nada sirve, si Edward ya no regresara con ustedes, el es otra persona. – humedeció sus labios y me miro asustado.

──yo se que él no es el mismo, ay cosas que nadie entendería….- su mirada se perdió al vacio. Su respuesta de forma misteriosa me había dejado algo insatisfecha.

──Emmett, por qué dices eso?,.- le mire intrigada con el ceño fruncido. Todo estaba convirtiéndose en confusión para mí. Lo analice con la mirada.

──bueno… me refiero a lo del nombre, mira Bella ya es tarde, Rose se enojara si no voy esta noche a verla, no vemos en la universidad.- se despidió de mi No sin antes llevarse la ultima galleta de la cacerola.

Mire el reloj de mi muñequera, verifique eran ya casi media noche, pronto Jacob se iría. Lo malo de esto era que él vivía demasiado cerca.

Había un último lugar al que no había recurrido, Su departamento. Me vestí con un traje especial que era color negro, como si fuera asaltar algún banco , algo que Alice me hizo comprar y casi obligada a acompañarla para entrar a la casa de Jasper sin ser vistas , cuando ella quería saber si este le estaba engañando meses atrás.

Salí con precaución del edificio sin ser vista, camine hasta la avenida unas tres cuadras adelante, tome un taxi, llegue y fijo subi al piso 4, camine mientras buscaba con la mirada el numero de su departamento.

En una esquina estaba de pie un sujeto de piel negra, con una talla que suponía llegaba a los dos metros, estaba remarcado contra la pared justo alado de la habitación de Edward, me miro con aquella malicia mientras le daba una lacada a su cigarrillo.

Preferí no tomarle importancia y empecé a golpear la puerta, el tipo no me quitaba la vista, eso alteraba mas mis nervios. Este lugar no tenia seguridad, así que estaba expuesta a cualquier peligro, estuve tocando varias veces. Forcé la perilla de forma desesperada, y en ese momento otro tipo apareció del lado contrario un hombre de piel rojiza llevaba puesto ropas negras su pelo era de corte militar color amarillo, venia caminando hacia mi haciendo un silbido extraño.

Empecé a preocuparme más!, forcé la puerta, era tanto mi miedo que aquella perilla se daño y cayo al suelo, la puerta se abrio, entre allí, cerré la puerta pero esto tipos tenían más fuerza que yo.

Tumbaron la puerta y otro tipo más apareció, retrocedí a pasos largos.

──¿ qué quieren?.-pregunte

──ella debe ser su chica.- rio el moreno con malicia, lo otros reían macabramente, sacando sus unas armas enormes.

──A donde esta Edward Cooper, responde.- me exigió el rubio tomándome del brazo.

──No se dé que hablan!.- respondí evasiva. Había cometido un error al venir aquí, a él lo estaban buscando.

──creo que nos divertiremos con esta niñita.- agrego con una sonrisa macabra el otro sujeto aparecido de estatura baja y cuerpo frondoso.

Fruncí los labios mirando hacia la puerta tenía que buscar como escapar de estos gorilas.

──amárrala.- exigió uno de ellos, el hombre de media estatura se acerco a mi rostro , para luego romperme la blusa, me comenzó a besarla cara buscando mis labios, sentí cierta repugnancia escabullendo mi rostro, le escupí la cara; pero entonces me sujeto de la mechas para luego besarme con fiereza. Trate de apartarme pero el moreno me tenia agarrada.

Los malditos iban a violarme.

──Suéltenme! Suélteme, Ayuda!.- gritaba, pero el miserable me cerraba la boca y me seguía desnudando me tiraron contra el sofá abriéndome las piernas.

──Primero será mi turno.- rio el rubio empujando al de estatura media, se arrojo a mi cuerpo comenzado a besarme asquerosamente. Gemía y lloraba de rabia.

Me estaban torturando.

Cuando escuche como algún objeto vino de afuera y caía al suelo rodando hasta nosotros, uno de ellos se acerco a observarlo, aquel objeto hecho una bola de humo, y de él se desprendió un olor asfixiante, provocando que un picazón en la garganta y falta de oxigeno hasta no poder abrir los ojos.

Los tipos se quejaban y comenzaron a disparar a cualquier dirección.

Otros disparos de afuera contraatacaban los de adentro.

No podía abrir los ojos, no sabia lo que pasaba, solo escuchaban tiroteos, golpes, peleas y personas que caían al suelo o rompían cosas. Alguien me tomo cargada, llevándome fuera de ese sitio.

Continuara..

* * *

hola chicas como estan?... ya aqui con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. estoy verdaderamente agradecida con ustedes chicas, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los buenos animos. me he repuesto muy feliz, gracias por comprenderme.

y a todas la nuevas que se integren Bienvenidas!

Espero de antemano seguir actualizando lo mas rapido posible preciosas que tenga un lindo amanecer.

gracias nuevamente :)


	12. Episodio 10

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de mi historia le pertenece Stephanie Meyer, los uso para darle vida a mi Historia**

* * *

_Será pasión lujuria o deseo.__  
__Serán caricias besos o sexo.__  
__Será lo que quiero o lo que quieres.__  
__Será tu sueño o mi realidad.__  
__Será lo que eso… solo es lo que será..._

_..._

_**EPISODIO 10**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

_**...**_

Estaba salvada suertudamente, no podía abrir los ojos aun, pero intentaba guiarme con el olor del pecho de aquel hombre que me había tomado en brazos

_Edward, fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente sin dudar ni un segundo. Espera! Ese olor no era de él. _

Abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí como me colocaba dentro de algo estrecho, era un coche.

──¿está bien señorita?.- aquella voz fue totalmente desconocida para mí. Mi vista se aclaro, me sobre exalte al ver que era un perfecto desconocido. Tenía el cabello largo negro, algo de arrugas en su rostro, no parecía ser un hombre de ciudad. Su piel y sus rasgos tenían un aspecto de ser un indio o pertenecer a esas tribus antiguas. Me quedé muda por varios segundos.

El pareció ver mi miedo, me tendió su chaqueta jeans de color azul eléctrico, para que me cubriera el cuerpo, ya que los cretinos anteriores me habían dejado casi desnuda.

_Sea quien fuese este hombre agradecía con mi vida que me haya sacado de esa sesión a la que iba ser sometida, sin duda una violación por triple. _

──!no se asuste!.- apaciguó mis miedos.─ se quién es usted, la llevare a donde vive. No tiene por qué temer esos sujetos no podrán pararse en unos años.- rió mientras encendía el auto, giró la llave para luego echarme una última mirada junto con una sonrisa amable y luego acelerar.

_Como era posible que este desconocido supiera de mi._

──usted sabe quién soy yo.- le pregunte perpleja mientras me cubría lo suficientemente para no sentir más vergüenza de lo que ya había pasado. El me miró por el retrovisor, me Sonrió con mucha familiaridad.──¿quién es usted?.- intente retener la imagen de su rostro plasmada en mi memoria por si algo llegase a subsistir.

──!Por supuesto!. salió en los periódicos, la hija del Federal de esta ciudad el más correcto de todos, lo que no comprendo es como una jovencita como usted; esté en ese lugar buscando el peligro a altas horas de la noche.- el siguió manejando, dejando de verme. Prosiguió ──mi nombre no es importante ahora.- respondió con aquella desconfianza y desinterés en decírmelo

Claro el si podía conocerme y saber todo, pero y yo de él nada.

── y…¿ cómo es que sabía que estaba en peligro?.- no le quite la vista ni un segundo. El volvió a sonreír como si aquello causara gracia.

── vaya ahora entiendo…- dejó las palabras en el aire.

──¿cómo dice?.- aquello me confundió.

──no lo adivine, pero supongo que estábamos buscando a la misma persona.-voltio su rostro para mirarme y sonreírme con ironía.

Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta. No quería pensar que a lo mejor era una trampa y alguien me estaba secuestrando.

──¿ha si?.- mostré interés.── ¿Y por qué lo dice?.- levante el mentón mientras le miraba con recelo. Volvió a sonreír

── Porque alguien como Edward no es indiferente a ninguna mujer, todas caen desfallecidas ante su encanto masculino.- soltó una risotada. Eso me molesto.──solo que yo lo busco por una razón distinta a la que una señorita como usted que arriesga su vida lo busca. – Este hombre de aspecto misterioso me daba que desear con sus sutiles argumentos.──Imagino que debes saber su secreto ¿no es así?.-aquello me impresiono de tal forma que le miré anonadada.── el no suele tener ninguna relación con mujeres, no está en su mente. O al menos no acostumbra a llevarlas a donde él vive. – me miró con desaprobación.── Pero lo que me extraña es que haya roto la promesa que se hizo- siguió manejando manteniendo una seriedad total.

──usted conoce a Edward más de lo que se ve, ¿a qué promesa se refiere?.- pregunte con demasiado interés. Por alguna extraña razón esta persona tenía una relación más cercana de lo que imaginaba.

──Lo conozco desde hace mucho, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, prácticamente diría que soy como su padre y el es como el hijo que perdí.- hablo con lamento fijando la vista al volante.

──¿y la promesa?.- volví a insistir.── usted sabe porque Edward está matando a tanta gente, es venganza ¿verdad? Sus padres fueron asesinados, aunque realmente no sé si son sus padres, quisiera entender porque mata a muchas personas. Lo único que se me ocurre es que para quien trabaja sabe algo del asesino de sus padres, y quizás el tenga que hacer todo esto para poder llegar hasta ese Hombre. Estoy tan confundida.- me expresé claramente sintiendo algo de confianza ante él.

── Eres bastante inteligente, aunque muy estúpida para arriesgar todo por alguien a quien no conoces, incluso tu vida. Te has equivocado de persona para enamorarte muchacha, te lo advierto Edward solo vive por cumplir sus objetivos, a su lado solo sufrirás y hasta morirás.- me reprochó y aquello solo provocó que le dijera un sátira de palabras por meterse donde no le importa. Lo insulté mentalmente, Pero me tranquilicé después de todo; este hombre me había ayudado, no valía la pena portarme grosera.

──No debería sacar conclusiones sin conocer mis sentimientos.-aquel comentario me pareció de verdad poco prudente y confianzudo de su parte── además solo intento ayudar de alguna forma, porque lamento su pena es algo que no se lo desearía a nadie.- concluí un poco nerviosa, disipando un poco mi sonrojo.

──¿Tu crees que una muchacha cuerda haría lo que tú haces?, se arriesgaría y callaría convirtiéndose en una cómplice.- me respondió con ironía.── Y todavía la hija de un Fiscal .- rió con ironía. ──aunque para que te haya dejado con vida solo quiere decir una cosa.- el resoplo decepción.── Eso no me gusta nada. Que error ha cometido, lo primero que le advertí. – seguramente pensó en voz alta. ──Lo que no comprendo es como supiste a que se dedicaba. Cuando leí en los periódicos de que te había salvado la vida supe rápidamente que ibas hacer una piedra en su camino y un error para poder cumplir lo que tanto anhela.- aquel comentario desagradable solo me amargo el humor.

──creo que ahora entiendo porque Edward tiene esa personalidad tan apática y osca.-reproche mirándole con enojo.── usted lo único que hace es aplastarme y agrediéndome verbalmente sin conocerme. ¿Cómo pudo haber trasformado a Edward en un ser sin corazón?, ¿sabe a que lo está condenando? ¡Matar! . Así no se arreglan las cosas, estoy segura que usted le empecinó en que el hiciera todo esto- masculle y si fuera posible con mis ojos le trasmitía toda la ira que sentía .

──yo no hice tal cosa, desde que lo conocí estaba muerto en vida. Solo le di una razón para existir y eso es lo que ves ahora.- respondió con artera. Abrí mi boca con las ganas de gritarle que vaya al infierno. Pero me aguanté.

──esos tipos que lo buscaban era para matarlo, no es justo que usted sabiendo el peligro en el que el esta no lo haya ayudado de otra forma.-recrimine, fulminándole con la mirada a través del retrovisor.

──esos sujetos, deben ser contratados por algún hombre de los que el mato. Caí de sorpresa, no pensé que ya no viviera ahí.-al parecer ni el mismo era conocedor de donde podría ocultarse Edward.

──¿entonces usted no es de aquí?.- era mi oportunidad de seguir informándome de todo lo necesario.

──!no!, y mira con lo que me vengo a encontrar, pero para mí no es imposible localizarlo lo conozco y sé donde podría hallarlo.- sonrió con orgullo. Aquello me dio una luz de esperanza y sin contenerme hablé.

──entonces necesito que me lleve hacia el.-no pude evitar lo ansiosa que estaba.

──no creo que eso sea necesario, seguramente volverá a ti aunque eso es lo que me molesta.- parecía enojado. _Venir a mí, eso tendría que comprobarlo por mí misma. Lo dudaba._

Iba pensativa durante el trayecto del camino. Me había llevado a mi apartamento. Me baje del auto ágilmente.

── disculpa si fui un poco grosero, pero es la única forma de que entiendas, Charlie te ama mucho y no le gustaría que su hija siguiera a un asesino.- me dijo en cuanto me había bajado, aquello me dejó pasmada.──solo aléjate de Edward,! Créeme!, es lo mejor. Le harías un gran favor a él y a ti misma. -Me incline hacia la ventana con la intención de reclamarle aquello que me había dicho.

──¿usted conoce a mi padre?¿ de dónde?.- insistí impaciente.

──es tarde muchacha ¡sube ahora!.- arranco el auto sin responderme lo otro.

Patee una botella plástica que encontré en el suelo de enojo. Al entrar uno de los guardias se acerco a mí rápidamente con asombro.

──¿Señorita que le paso?.- me observaba de pie a cabeza.

──por favor no diga a nadie de esto, o se queda sin trabajo me oyó.- le amenace. El tipo lo tomo como una advertencia y más solo me ayudo a subir con precaución a mi piso.

Me encerré en mi habitación, quizás el sujeto que me salvo tenía razón, estaba yendo muy lejos con seguir a Edward me estaba metiendo más de lo debido. Pero aunque quisiera no podría dejarlo, quiero ayudarlo, aunque pensándolo bien no siempre habrá alguien que me ayude de los líos que yo misma me busque. Ya me salve esta ultima vez la próxima es posible que este muerta. Mi padre correría peligro si me sigo arriesgando.

Está bien Edward, solo espero que cuando acabes con lo que tienes que hacer no tengas un final triste.

_Aunque pensándolo bien no puedo darme por vencida._

* * *

**_Edward pov._**

**_..._**

_Una noche no cualquiera de las que comúnmente estaba acostumbrado. Me preguntaba si había sido buena idea dejar libre a Isabella. Estaba demente, pero ya no quería estar cerca de ella, realmente me empezaba asustar el hecho de que su cercanía me debilitaba totalmente. Algo que nunca me permitía_. Ella había sido la única que había resucitado dentro de mi aquello a lo que se le Llama temor. Solo de pronunciar esa palabra me irritaba el día. Aún así pude darme cuenta que ella no me rebelaría.

Dejé de pensar en aquello y me dediqué a observar el esplendido panorama que me mostraba la ciudad de los Ángeles desde el 8vo piso del lujoso hotel de este lugar. Asomado en el ventanal grande en la espera de Marcos, comenzaba a concientizar cuanto más debía esperar, estaba a tan solo un pie.

Noté que el lugar se estaba incorporando los otros sujetos que trabajaban para los vulturis. Marcus aún no aparecía, aquello solo me causaba molestia. Entre mis manos sostenía la copa de champagne cara.

Después del trabajo que había terminado en esa universidad, y con el ultimo trabajito de los inútiles de James y Victoria, nos habían invitado a celebrar y hablar de otro proyectos en cuales tendría una operación de cinco asesinatos por mi mano y a eso se le sumaba uno mayor del que el propio Aro vulturis me hablaría y al que haya cumplido el reto del último, ese obtendría ese trabajo, yo sería el vencedor, si los otros mataban por tener como premio una suma de dinero riquísima y ser la mano derecha del cretino; ya que Marcos se encargaría de un nuevo negocio, mi propósito era otro y nadie se interpondría en mi camino.

Solo tenía que matar a 5 bastardos, 5 plagas molestas que los desaparecería en una decima de segundos y listo, Tendría cara a cara al canalla.

Mientras seguía observando el panorama por el cristal, unas manos empalagosas y unas uñas afiladas se clavaron en mis hombros sobre mi smoking.

──hoy estas estupendamente guapo Edward.- me volteé solo un poco para recibir el humo del cigarrillo que Jane había expulsado a dirección de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos manteniendo mi boca apretada, los volví abrir para sonreírle con hipocresía. Tomé algo del licor mientras le miraba con malicia, ella sonreía con coquetería

──No crees que deberías estar con tu padre, Marcos no le gusta que te acerques a mi.- le recordé mirándole con sadismo, y rápidamente repase la lengua por mis labios húmedos, ella llevo uno de sus dedos limpiando mis labios húmedos y llevándose aquellos dedos a su boca.

──Mi padre puede hablar lo que quiera, yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha, puedo estar con el tipo que quiera, y a la hora que quiera.-a medida que respondía me rodeo el cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras que en el otro sujetaba el cigarrillo. Su rostro se acerco al mío peligrosamente, elevó su mentón mientras me miraba con imponencia── estoy segura que tu también tienes ganas de echarte unos polvos conmigo.-se relamió los labios mientras sonreía.──¿No es así?.- reí entre dientes mirándole vacilante.

En ese momento alguien cercano carraspeo un poco captando nuestra atención.

Era Marcus junto a Alec, su mirada mostraba enfado hacia su hija.

──buenas noches Edward, _Hija.-lo _último lo hablo entre dientes. Ella me soltó no sin antes acariciar mi mentón suavemente con una risilla juguetona.

──ya hablaremos.- rezo al marcharse. Marcos no le miro, pero sin embargo me estiro la mano para luego estrecharla y acercarse para palmear mi espalda.

──Lo has hecho todo muy bien, sabía que tú eras el único que podías tratar con el caso de Demetri. Sonreí con satisfacción.──Vamos a celebrarlo.- me animo.

No me apetecía ninguna estúpida fiestecita, lo único que me interesaba era saber quiénes serian las víctimas.

──en realidad no deseo quedarme, solo quiero que me des mi trabajo, necesito prepararme mejor para mis próximos asesinatos.-espete ingiriendo otro poco del licor, el me guio hacia el salón sonriendo.

──eso es lo que me gusta de ti muchacho, aunque no crees que te asentaría mejor algo de diversión, el trabajo consume amigo, debes tener sexo con una mujer de la buenas, te la conseguiría Edward, solo porque eres mi consentido.- me alentó, reí entre dientes mientras le miraba con acidez.

──no me interesa!, las mujeres solo representan un estorbo.-espete mirándole con ironía.

El echó una carcajada.

──se ve que no sabes mucho sobre el tema de las mujeres, solo hay que saberles tratar y enseñarles quien es el que manda.- rio nuevamente mientras nos integrábamos a la reunión, me senté en una de las sillas adelante justo del lado contrario de James y Victoria quienes me miraban con rabia. Solo los ignore sonriendo socarronamente mientras fijaba mi vista al proyector en el que pasarían las imágenes de las nuevas víctimas.

Los que estábamos en esa Reunión aparte de Marcus y sus bastardos hijos, de mi lado izquierdo estaban Corin, Felix, Heidi, Laurent, y Tom, al otro lado donde se ubicaban los inútiles , estaban Garret Jack y uno al cual no había visto hasta ahora pero si había oído hablar de él y su descripción , Peter quien me miraba con una cara de engreído y avasalladora. Decían que estaba buscando darme la delantera.

_Insecto _

Preste toda la atención mientras terminaban de apagar las luces y los proyectores enfocaban a una mujer.

Marcos se detuvo alado de la pantalla uno de sus ayudantes.

──Y bien señores a continuación tenemos sus respectivas misiones con sus buenas pagas, realmente han dado una suma de dinero impresionante por estas personas.

── Corin y Felix ustedes tendrán que seguir los pasos de esta mujer es la esposa del de uno de los boxeadores, Tom Killerr, y el sujeto que sale a continuación es con el que ella se está frecuentando. Infórmense todo lo necesario antes de acabar con ella, pero cuidado el hombre con que sale a escondidas, no es cualquier sujeto esta infiltrado una mafia mayor a la nuestra, así que tienen que tratar con cuidado, no queremos enredar problemas lo que debemos hacer es matar a los dos antes que mantén a Tom Killer. Quizás este trabajo suene mas a bueno que a malo.- rio con sarcasmo Marcus mientras los demás también sonreían, el siguió con el proceso asignando las victimas respectivas a cada sujeto.

En ese momento sacaron a 4 personas. Las cuales no se les veían con calidad el rostro.

──Este trabajo resultara un poco más fuerte es por eso que lo he cedido a Edward.- escuché como empezaban a murmurar.

──Enert Carter es un político estadounidense del Partido Demócrata, Los datos están en el sobre que se te entregara Edward. Al igual que Will Scot el magnate petrolero un sujeto que tiene más de un guardaespaldas encima debes tener mucho cuidado. El otro está metido en tu sobre ahí esta explicado todo.

Aquellos sujetos iban a ser los complicados.

── y por ultimo.- aquello me sorprendió.

──solo los 3?.- pregunte confuso a lo que me había dicho anterior.

── si resulta que uno de los que te había hablado antes aun está en proceso de definición.- carraspeo en cuanto pasaron la siguiente diapositiva, algunos de los que estaban sentados se había retirado al salón de la fiesta que estaba en la otra habitación. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran James, Victoria, Peter y yo.

──entonces..- el me interrumpió haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

──no comas ansias, la otra víctima, mujer claro está, aun no se está definido si la mataremos o solo le daremos un aviso de advertencia a su Padre, esto es de parte confidencial.

En el momento que apareció la foto casi me quedo petrificado en esa maldita silla

──Hermosa, joven y la hija de uno de los Jefes federales, Comandante más conocido como Charlie Swan, la clave es su hija. Trague saliva con dolor y parpadee un par de veces. En ese momento James me miro con aquella salpicas mirada llena de malicia, soltando una risita macabra.

_De todos tenía que ser ella, una de las victimas que tenía que matar para poder tener a Aro ante mis manos_.

_Maldición _

──como sabes, aun no está definido el propósito, dentro de unos días te daremos la información, pero si queremos una cosa, vigílala sigue sus pasos silenciosamente, por ahora. Así podrás saber qué lugares frecuenta para cuando sea el momento. Con esto se cierra la sesión

James se levanto de la silla junto con Victoria soltando la misma risita mientras me miraba con mucha victoria.

─!mucha suerte Edward!.-sonó hipócrita y a burla. Todos se habían marchado, sujete el sobre con toda la fuerza casi rompiéndolo. Mis dientes rechinaron con dolor.

_¿Por qué ella?, ¿por qué justamente ella?. Esto era imperdonable, esto era ilógico algo andaba mal aquí! Algo me olía mal! si antes no la mate por… ahora tendré que hacerlo por obligación demonios. ¡Ella no! Ella no!_

La mañana siguiente.

Caminaba de un lado a otro descalzo, con el solo pantalón negro de tela y sin la camisa, mientras miraba el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal alado de mi reloj dorado y del llavero que sujetaba una fosforera platina muy finísima.

Estaba en una lujosa habitación de uno de los hoteles más caros de los Ángeles. Tomé el sobre y lo abrí rápidamente.

Revise uno a uno de los archivos, tenían razón ella aun no entraba entre el plan de asesinato, pero eso no me aseguraba de que no tendría que matarla, ellos son muy indecisos y a último momento cambian de ideas. _Vigilar a Isabella es casi como recortar sus días de existencia_.

Lleve la mano derecha a mi cabeza en gesto de preocupación, aspire lo más profundo, deje el sobre sin entrar en detalles

Entre a la bañera, me baje los pantalones junto con los bóxers, me fundí en lo más hondo de esa agua espumada, restregué mi rostro con brusquedad. Recordé con detenimiento la primera operación que tenía que hacer.

Victima: Abogado Marchow,

Viaje: hoy 7:00 pm

objeto : crucero a las Islas Canarias

Misión: no dejarle llegar a su destino. Y quemar su departamento

Plan a arribando.

Para este trabajo tenía que practicar algo muy importante y eso era resistir estar debajo del agua por mucho tiempo. Aun era temprano, no me permití pensar en Isabella hoy.

Vacié la bañera, la llene con agua limpia, antes de meterme al agua regule el cronometro y encendí un cigarrillo dándole caladas por varios segundos. Lo deje sobre la mesita de baño dentro de una tasa de cristal.

Entre de nuevo en la bañera, programe el tiempo y rápidamente me hundí hasta al fondo de la tina, cerré los ojos y no me permití respirar por muchos minutos

El tiempo que pasaba, provocaba que en mi mente se viniera nuevamente el flash de la noche anterior, en la que me enteraba de que Isabella Swan sería otra víctima más. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza , sintiendo como se me arrugaba la cara alrededor de mis ojos. Otro flash del último día que la vi. Sacudí la cabeza en el agua aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, en un descuido solté solo un poco la respiración provocando unas burbujas. Volví a detener el aire

Me centre en lo que había venido hacer. Mi mente y mi cuerpo compaginaron en la concentración. Dibuje en mi mente todo lo que debía hacer, empezaba a debilitar mis fuerzas y estaba a punto de no soportar estar bajo el agua. Apreté los puños con firmeza y trate de relajarme, me moví solo un poco.

_Pronto te vería maldito_

Mi mente quedo en blanco cuando de pronto la vi.

_Edward, Edward, dime que no vienes a matarme, no lo harías ¿verdad?_

Sacudí la cabeza y en ese instante me levante de la tina para tomar aire antes que me ahogara, toda el agua se espacio de mi cuerpo en cuanto Salí de la tina. Mire el cronometro había hecho 30 minutos. Y el cigarrillo apenas quedaba nada.

Tome una toalla secándome el rostro. Entre a la habitación de allí saque el maletín negro, recargue de municiones el arma y el silenciador. Me puse el traje de siempre, lo guates de cuero, unos cuantos accesorios, soga, mascarilla, cadenas etc. Sali por la puerta de lavados.

Me dirigí primeramente hacia el edificio donde el sujeto vivía. Al asomarme note una joven secretaria que atendía a los clientes del lugar. Me disfrace de limpiador y subí fácilmente hasta llegar al piso, abrí la ranura de aquella con una tarjeta falsa. Deje un pequeño explosivo debajo de su closett.

Me quite aquella ropa quemándola.

Salí por el balcón, tire de unas sogas junto con mi maletín atado hasta que llegue al suelo, lo desamarre y esta cayo con él, solo 10 pisos era los que bajaría con cautela, me cruce sobre el barandal del balcón hacia afuera estando de espalda , aspire fuerte. Me deje caer hacia debajo de espalda parado, preparándome para sujetarme del barandal del 9no piso, al pasar por este, me sujete hábilmente del barandal y mis pies se apoyaron sobre el filo, volví a soltarme para caer en la 8va, 7ma, 6ta y culminar hasta el suelo, caí acuclillado y me gire rápidamente rodando en el suelo hacia donde no daba la luz del edificio de enfrente.

Mire el reloj, el camión que esperaba paso rápidamente y como el viento sagaz subí allí.

Detone el piso especifico con un pequeño botón que sujetaban mis manos, una oleada de fuego abrazo todo el lugar llevándose consigo un montón de autos embestidos los unos a los otros y aquel edifico quedara totalmente hecho añicos.

_Quizás exagere_

Minutos más tarde me encontraba entrando de cuarto en cuarto en el crucero. Aquel comenzó su viaje. El tipo estaba en la cubierta, revise su habitación con sumo cuidado, cargaba un maletín lleno de papeles, lo tome y Salí de allí lo mas perspicaz, camine por los lados oscuros del barco.

El estaba de pie solo en la proa. Le lance un dardo con somnífero, cayéndole directo en su cuello. El sujeto se desvanecía hacia el suelo lentamente, de donde estaba oculto utilice el arma con rayo láser silenciado dándole tres disparos dos en la cabeza y el último en el pulmón derecho. Algunas personas que vieron al sujeto desmayarse empezaron a acercarse, me deslice hasta llegar a la popa sigilosamente, me lance contra el agua hasta el fondo.

No estaba muy lejos así que bucee bajo el agua por prolongados minutos hasta estar lejos del barco, al no resistir la falta de oxigeno Salí a la superficie .

_Uno menos_

Llegue a tierra después de casi una hora nadando. Aquel maletín quedo debajo del agua. Presione un control para detonar aquel maletín que yacía en el agua…

_Horas más tarde _

Estaba exhausto, otra vez el recuerdo de Isabella se apropiaba de mi mente. Aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, seguía enfurecido. Lance un puñetazo contra la puerta del nuevo viejo cuarto en el que me encontraba hospedado, del sobre saque la próxima victima

_El político __Enert Carter, _

Me di un baño de agua tibia mientras relajaba mis músculos deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás recostando hacia la pared, cerré los ojos

Alguien tocaba la puerta ferozmente, abrí de inmediato mis ojos, me envolví en la toalla y Salí con el arma en mano, apunte a dirección de la puerta en cuanto esta se abrió.

─Edward!.- la que entraba era ella, gritó con desesperación, se arrojo hacia mis brazos─Tengo miedo de perderte Edward. Le mire confundido y con el seño fruncido.

─ como demonios sabias donde estaba Bella.- me intente aflojar de su abrazo pero ella me lo impidió.

─vienen por ti! Edward, no quiero perderte.- me abrazo mas fuerte cuando dos tipos enormes aparecieron en la puerta.

──justamente como esperábamos encontrarlos juntos.- uno de los tipos apunto con una ametralladora a dirección de Bella, rechine lo dientes y la aparté arrojándola con fuerza hacia el sofá para que no la hirieran, las balas comenzaron a dispararse por todos lados, logrando herirme.

──NO!Edward .- sus gritos ahogados hicieron que saliera del trance, en el trayecto que iba cayendo al suelo, cuando vi que le clavaron un cuchillo en su abdomen

Tic tic tic….

El sonido de una de las alarmas de reloj me despertó del entresueño que había tenido, me sobre exalte. El agua aun caía en mi cuerpo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me restregué los ojos. Me vestí con rapidez

Trague saliva en seco, Salí de ese viejo cuarto dirigiéndome en mi moto la más veloz hacia donde estaba ella, aquel volvo lo había vendido, era mi favorito; pero tenía que cambiar de auto constantemente por seguridad.

Una hora más, media noche estaba de pie en el edificio, al subir al piso respectivo al cruzar el pasillo entre a su departamento con facilidad, las luces estaban apagadas y escuche unos raros jadeos de la habitación de Bella.

Guardé el arma atrás con cuidado.

Iba a entrar pero en ese momento el estorbo de pacotilla que tenía como guardaespaldas salía de la habitación, me oculté detrás del pilar central sigilosamente lo observé.

Fruncí el ceño irritado, era demasiado tarde para que ese cretino saliera de su departamento y todavía de su habitación.

_Acaso ella se revolcaba con el maldito niño ese, maldito mocoso._

Gruñí mientras le miraba aun estando oculto. El tipo se detuvo como si percibiera mi presencia. Contuve la respiración y permanecí inmóvil. Guardó un extraño aparato en su bolcillo izquierdo, mientras se quitaba un micrófono de la oreja derecha.

_Pero qué clase de mujer era Bella, que se deja hacer el amor de cualquier sujeto. _

El mocoso de pacotilla cruzo la puerta saliendo con una picaresca sonrisa, al cerrarse la puerta, me asegure de ponerle seguro, al caminar entre la oscuridad y la iluminación de la pequeña lámpara de la sala, note en el suelo una especie de pila extraña lo tome con uno de los guantes y lo guarde en un desechable plástico.

Lo miré por prolongado minutos, tratando de identificar que era aquello

Pero en ese instante Bella cruzo la puerta dirigiéndose al baño vestida con aquella camiseta de tirantes donde sus pechos desnudos se pronunciaban y una tanga color negra hacia qué el color de la piel de sus muslos se viera más apetecible de lo común.

Me lance contra el sofá sin hacer ruido, ocultándome ante sus ojos, le vi caminar descalza, sus largas y traslucidas piernas desaparecieron al girar en el pasillo hacia el baño.

Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda. Entré a la habitación rápidamente, aquellas sabanas estaban desordenadas, percibí el ambiente me detuve en la puerta del lado de adentro, oculto.

_¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?, no debería estar aquí, a mí que me importa lo que ella haga con su estúpida vida._

_Sacudí la cabeza, peleando con mi subconsciente_

_Claro que te importa porque ella está en tu lista._

Gruñí al recordarlo, cerré los ojos con resignación eché la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola contra la pared aun estando oculto detrás de esa puerta abierta.

En ese momento me arrepentí de venir, tome la decisión de salir de allí, resoplé con fatiga mientras salía de la habitación para encontrarme con ella, quien dé la impresión al verme soltó la taza al piso. Aquel recipiente se rompió en mil pedacitos.

Su melena estaba ligeramente alborotada. Y su rostro tan igual como la última vez en que tuve la oportunidad de tomarla de nuevo.

──Ed… Edward!.- susurro, mirándome con los labios entre abiertos.

Incline la cabeza mientras no le quite los ojos de encima. Arrugo la nariz mostrando enojo.

──veo que no pierdes el tiempo revolcándote con tu guardepalducho de pacotilla.-masculle mirándole rápidamente de pie a cabeza. Ella frunció el seño mirándome con una expresión como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un disparate.

Alzo la mano y me abofeteo fuerte en mi mejilla derecha, aquel no pude prever que pasaría.

──eso es por hablar mal de mí.- respondió. Yo aun mantenía la cara girada, la voltee hacia ella lentamente.

Otra bofetada se estampo contra la misma mejilla, esta vez voltee a ella rápidamente, mis dientes rechinaron.

──y esa por mentirme con ese beso para escapar.-hablo entre dientes mirándome con mucho enfado.

Deje a un lado mi acidez y le mire en silencio, mis labios se entre abrieron y yo la miraba fijamente no parpadee ni un segundo, ella parecía ponerse nerviosa.

──¿por qué no dices nada?, estas callado ahí de pie como un idiota.-me habló con un tono alto en su voz, con la intención de alzarme la mano otra vez, al momento en que aquella mano estaba a tan cerca de tocar mi rostro, alce rápidamente la mía sujetando su muñeca con habilidad, impidiendo el golpe, la forcejee de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia mi; mirándole desafiante con la mandíbula levantada. Volví a inclinar mi rostro hacia ella mirándole a los ojos directamente con profundidad. La sentí estremecerse.

── Él no será mejor que yo!, nadie puede tocarte, solo yo!.- le aclare una a una para que entendiera. Con mi otra mano libre le sujete de la cintura, soltando su muñeca para tomarla de la nuca con desesperación. En busca del encuentro de sus labios salvajes, que me recibieron sin oponer resistencia, la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Acaparando sus labios completamente con tanto deseo….

_Ella me hacía perder la cabeza de eso no había duda_

* * *

**holis, Holis, ¿como tain? si seguramente confundidas un poco verdad? y eso no es nada, muchas mas confusiones habrán, pero esto es como una cadena... No se estrecen jaja solo vayan tomando notas y sacando sus conclusiones. Ahora a Edward se le puso la cosa más dificil como lo ven. Y seguramente saben quien es ese hombre que salvó a Bella? seguro que si.**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capi.**

**Chicas encontré una música que me inspira este Fic. Y quizás se la dejé para ellos. TAN SOLO PALABRAS -MARCK ANTONY escuchenla...**

**me dicen que tal he? **

**Ahora pasando a otro tema, Se acuerdan que una vez puse en mi perfil que habia creado un blog, pues también volví allí es mas estoy subiendo todos los capitulos. esta quedando relindo SIganmen por alí también... Al principio de los 3 primeros capi le hice un reedición con respecto a los pensamientos que no salieron de Ed en la primera vez que se vieron. Además le he colado imagenes para que sea más llamativo leerlo Ustedes me dicen que opinan sale? En mi perfil esta mi blog -MIS DULCES FANTASÍAS-MDF**

**Otra ultima costa que quiera decirles, Se acuerdan de uno de los fics que si tengo Respaldo! T A, Ya aqui vamos otra vez, como dije en el blog. y en mi perfil, Estoy de acuerdo en subirla de nuevo gracias a unas personitas que me incentivaron jeje, pero como dije estará con unos detalles y algo que le cambiaré, algo que la hará mas lógica, de ahi adentro casi será lo mismo lo de la sedución incluso vean el prologo que tiene en el blog. bueno nos estaremos viendo chicas y me opinan pasen por el blogg**

**besasos y gracias por seguir mis locuras **

**...Un nuevo Proyecto y un reingreso de historia...**


	13. Episodio 11

**Advertencia:Los personajes le pertenecen a SM la historia es parte de mi creación.**

* * *

**_Solamente los que arriesgan llegar demasiado lejos son los que descubren hasta dónde pueden llegar_**

* * *

_**EPISODIO 11**_

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_Edward POv._**

_Bella Sabia exquisitamente Tóxica_. ¡_Diablos! Si al menos ella supiese lo bien que se sentía poner mis manos sobre ella…_ _Sentir que solo yo mandaba en su piel, en su vida…_ _Desde que momento me había vuelto un maldito humano débil, dejarme llevar por el placer de su bendito cuerpo era aferrarme a la propia muerte..._

Sus labios inquietos buscaban plasmar en los míos su necesidad de sentir. Aquello era como si lo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho, sentía sus manos ansiosas acariciándome los costados de mi espalda.

_Debía averiguar que había en su boca, ¿por qué era tan difícil de dejarla? ¿Por qué con el simple roce de su labios yo quería más?, Si mucho más… Debía estar maldita seguramente... _

Inmediatamente le hice saber que no había marcha atrás, dejando mi lengua dentro de su paladar, degustando cada rincón de su boca, haciéndola delirar, cada que acariciaba sus muslos con propiedad, como si necesitara demostrarle que todo eso y todo ella era _mío._

_¿Había cura para esto? ¿Existía un remedio antiBella?... Por supuesto que no existía, Si lo hubiese ya lo hubiera comprado de inmediato y a estas horas no hubiera caído en esto._

_Lo más increíble es que ella no oponía objeción alguna. Respondía casi con la misma o mayor intensidad de pasión que yo. ¡Maldita sea! Ella lo deseaba._

──_Edward…- susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza a medida tomaba su cuello con mis dientes.── ¿ A dónde habías ido…? estuve a punto de… - susurro sin concluir lo que iba a decir en cuanto. Friccione con rudeza su feminidad presionando sus glúteos contra mi virilidad que empezaba a latir por la necesidad de fundirme de inmediato en ella._

── _no hables tonterías, solo hazme saber que solo soy el único.- gruñí impotente. Ella jadeo clavándome las uñas en los costados de mi espalda.──!Te necesito!.- inquirí mordiendo sus labios con lujuria._

──_Ed..- Soltó un suspiro en cuanto mordí suavemente su clavícula y estrechaba mi cadera contra la suya.──Si… esto es real no quiero que se acabe.- susurró, llevando sus manos a mi nuca acariciándome._

_No pude resistir mas de tomarla otra vez, quizás ella se volvería mi adicción, La adición para la que no me había entrenado. Algo para lo que nunca me había preparado… _

_Ahora solo quería entrar en su piel, devorármela por completo empaparme de toda su desnudez, saborear el sudor de su cuerpo mientras tenemos sexo, beberme sus gemidos, hacerla mía, poseerla solo yo, clavarme dentro de ella. Sentir otra vez su estrechez y calidez. _

Sus manos se dirigieron a la abertura de mi chaqueta sacándomela con nerviosismo, me incliné hacia ella tomándola de las piernas para subirla encima de mi cintura.

Con avidez logre llegar a su cama, lanzándola contra esta. Caí a ella con demanda de Dominarla. Separé sus piernas con rudeza, más ella no se resistió.

De inmediato me apropie de su boca guiado por mi sed, y al cabo de segundos mis manos se deslizaron por sus muslos y entrepierna como si tuvieran vida propia. Acaricié cada rincón dejando que una de mis manos; la mas astuta hiciera su noble trabajo de entrar a su ya preparada feminidad que esperaba gustosa por ser atendida.

Para eso entonces solo inhalaba su aroma, el de su cuello, su piel traspiraba deseo, olía claramente su excitación, Ella no tenía limites.

──eres absolutamente Deseable Bella, no te contengas y grita para mí, porque lo que te hare, no te lo ha hecho nadie.- respondí con fiereza, volviendo a ser dueño de aquellos labios que me incitaban hacerle mil cosas que ni ella era capaz de imaginar.

──Edward.- susurró en suspiro de excitación, con cada movimiento que mis dedos inquietos le hacían disfrutar, Ella se arqueaba aferrando sus manos a mis hombros.

Era hora de apropiarme de aquellas aureolas que estaban tan duras que tentaban al extremo de morderlas sin ninguna piedad. Hice una pausa, me deshice de aquella estorbosa blusa, dándome la muestra de su estado alterado de deseo. Me quité la camiseta dejando al descubierto y a la vista el sudor de mi pecho. Sin más prosas violentamente le casi arranqué su prenda interior.

_Ahora si la tenia perfectamente para mí. Su desnudez, lo que tanto deseaba ver otra vez. Estaba exacta y lista para mí, Realmente ella si era una droga, si antes no consumía aquello, ahora podía decir con exactitud que la consumía y esa era ella. La droga hecha mujer._

Sus ojos inquietos me miraban insinuándome a que continuara. En ese momento la volteé aquello no se lo esperó, figuré una sonrisa maliciosa aquello ella logró escuchar.

── ¿Cuánto Me deseas?, exactamente una cantidad.-soltó mientras estaba boca abajo.

Recorrí con tosquedad su espalda, para luego entrar mis manos debajo de su cuerpo y sujetar sus pechos, estrujarlos, obteniendo como respuesta sus gemidos delirantes.

──compruébalo por ti misma.- le hablé al oído sutilmente. Dejé que mis labios probaran con deleite el sabor de la piel de su espalda, depositando mordiscos, succionando fuerte. En cuanto a una de mis manos la solté buscando de inmediato su entrada aquella, parte que latía ansiosa por ser embestida. Estaba tan calidad que el solo hecho de pensarlo, me provocaba que mi adolorida y ya crecida erección se clavara en ella inmediatamente ahora.

─_Edward!.- jadeó en cuanto mis dedos entraron mucho más intenso, la volteé nuevamente hacia mí. _

Regrese a su boca, tirando de sus labios, podía notar con la dificultad que respiraba, me vencí a sus pechos tomándolos uno a uno por prolongados segundos, Bella solo jadeaba y susurraba mi nombre sin cesar aquello me estaba enloqueciendo. Sus manos tiraban de mis cabellos. El sudor de nuestros cuerpos era verdaderamente visible.

_Ahora si la deseaba más que nunca, el deseo que sentía hacia ella se volvía enormemente grande e incontrolable, nunca antes me había permitido tener espacio para encuentros como estos con ninguna mujer. Pero ella había despertado la pasión que dormía en mí desde hace mucho tiempo._

Cansado de mi suplicio al darle placer, hice una pausa bajándome los pantalones hasta deshacerme de aquel bóxer que dificultaba el cómodo crecimiento de mi palpitante miembro.

Tragué saliva despacio en cuanto ella se levantó trayéndome del cuello hacia su cuerpo, logrando que mi larga erección rozara su entrepierna. Aquello le desgarró un gemido súbito.

Imponente le sujeté de la nuca, preparándome para lo que se vendría.

──_Mmm!... Ohh… mmm! .- Gimió sin retenerse en cuanto importunamente me clave sin aviso a su centro, ella me recibió gustosa. A lo cual no pude evitar gruñir de satisfacción al sentir otra vez aquello que ansiaba. Ella se sujetó de mis hombros, mientras su piernas terminaban de rodearse en mi cintura._

Salí de ella despacio, y arremetí de nuevo violentamente duro.

──_!oh.. Edward!...- jadeo tirando de mis cabellos con una de sus manos y la otra acariciando mi hombro bajando hacia el brazo derecho. ──ohh!... Cielos! Te sentido mío aunque…. No te haya tenido cerca….- aquello explotó en mi ego._

Volví a salir despacio, para entrar con rudeza. Sujeté una de sus manos entrelazándola fuertemente. Empecé a impulsarme fuerte contra su ansiado centro. El perlado sudor de su frente daba a notar que el cansancio se avecinaba a su cuerpo, En eso entonces ya no pude más y comencé a embestirla sin la menor piedad, ella jadeaba y pronto empezaba a cansarse, pero yo no acabaría hasta llenarla totalmente.

──Edward….- suspiro mientras se aferraba a mí, y me impulsaba fieramente contra su feminidad. Sentía como mi dureza degustaba dándome una satisfacción plena. Sentirme dentro de ella era un goce total. Esto solo me hacia olvidar por varios minutos el ¿por qué aun seguía vivo?

──mierda!, tan estrecha como la última vez. Joder!.- gruñí, una corriente recorrió desde la medula de mi cuerpo hasta el final de mi espina dorsal, arque la cabeza y cerré los ojos al sentir la contracción de su entrada. Aquella que me advertía con claridad que pronto se vendría.

──Ed..Edward!.- gimió con voz entrecortada, agarrándose de las sabanas. Un gritito ronco salió de su boca cuando seguía embistiéndola con más violencia sin parar.──m..mm…ah!.. ah!..ah!...aaah.. Edward... ahh…. aaaahhh..- jadeaba en cada movimiento, seguía presionando mas su mano sujetada la mía, me incline hacia su rostro, en busca de su boca.

──aggh!.-gruñía.──Bella… eres mía desde la primera vez…- solté con dureza──nadie puede tocarte… nadie…- gruñí nuevamente y sin contenerme y casi sin aliento me mecí con ella de arriba abajo hasta sentir como venia mi orgasmo y ella igual.

──oh! Edward…. Aaah!, mas rápido!.- jadeo agitada. Hasta que sin más explote dentro de cuerpo, ella me presiono sus piernas con más fuerza alrededor de mi cintura.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las oleadas de calor que sentía al bendito placer de haber terminado el sexo con satisfacción.

Abrí la boca para respirar un poco, y recuperar la cordura, las piernas de ella me liberaron, cayendo rendidas hacia la cama, le solté la mano y ella no dejaba de respirar agitada, manteniendo la boca abierta mientras me miraba apenas cuerda de lo que habíamos hecho.

Me Salí de su cuerpo de inmediato echándome a un lado de la cama, deje que todo el cansancio que había adquirido se desvaneciera relajándome.

Mantenía mi vista al tumbado de la habitación mientras observaba con el rabillo del ojo como ella me miraba aun con sus labios entreabiertos y respirando con dificultad. Se movió a mi dirección, aun mirándome con insistencia.

Decidí cerrar los ojos y dormir para evitar hablar con ella.

...

...

**…_.Día siguiente _**

_Estúpido imbécil, como es posible que caiga ante el deseo de su piel. Es que alguien podría ser mas Idiota que yo. Sabiendo que seguramente tendría que acabar con su vida y esta vez no por mi idea, si no por los malditos esos._

Azote con mi puño la pared marmolada del baño mientras el agua me cegaba la vista al caer a mi rostro. Cerré la ducha y luego sacudí mi restos de agua de mis vista, los abrí.

Recordé que entre los planes debía vigilarla no enredarme con ella.

_Soy un completo inútil, débil, sigo siendo humano a pesar de todo, sigo teniendo un maldito corazón que late. Como odio ser humano._

Lance un puñetazo duro contra la pared nuevamente, provocándome un rojo en los nudillos.

_Porque tiene que ser ella, porque solo ella, la que tenga que estar en esa lista y la que tenga que estar liada en mi._

Refunfuñaba. Volviendo a golpear la pared esta vez mas fuerte.

Al parecer aquel golpe estruendoso, que provoco que se cuartera un poco el mármol, la despertó.

Ella se asomo por la puerta envuelta en una sabana con la melena de su cabello totalmente alborotado y las señas de mis mordidas en su cuello. Frunció el ceño y dejó apoyada su mano contra su cintura.

──que rayos haces? ¿Intentas destruir mi baño?.- le vi ocultar una sonrisa con aquel comentario. No le respondí, más solo tome la toalla pasando por su lado, saliendo de allí.

Ella me siguió.

──¿ahora eres callado? o ¿Qué? , Edward.- volvió a insistir, entre a la habitación tomando mis ropas, empezándome a ponérmelas sin verle ni responderle.

No podía ser diferente con ella mi actitud era la misma, las cosas no iban a cambiar si me acostaba con ella una y otra vez, sobre todo después de lo que tenía que hacerle qué era lo más probable a que tuviera que asesinarla. Lo que más me extrañaba es ¿ quien quería asustar a su padre como para llegar a eso y si era el propio Aro.

Como decirle que ahora si estaba en verdadero peligro si estaba cerca de mí, lo mejor es que ella se alejara, huyera lo más que podía, si era posible desapareciera, así no podría matarla.

Termine de abrochar mi pantalón, y de colocarme la chaqueta. Acomode mis cabellos

──¿ Edward, no me vas a venir con que ahora te vas otra vez, me usas solo para hacerme tuya y ahora te vas como si nada,.-espeto molesta, en su mirada había ira. Deje de mirarla para salir de la habitación. La ignore.

──Edward, te estoy hablando!.-grito lanzándome un frasco de colonia, el que logre esquivar con facilidad. Aun estando de espaldas Salí de la habitación, ella me siguió herida.

── quisiera tan solo poder saber que vas hacer conmigo, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos? Si me tomas o no. Me usas, para tener sexo. ¿ Qué es lo que estás sintiendo ahora?... ¿ que quisiste decir con que ahora soy solo tuya? ¿ hay amor verdad?.- seguía de espalda a ella escuchando atentamente cada susurro de sus labios. Sin interrumpirle.──... Si es así no quiero sufrir, de algún modo tengo que estar a tu lado y ayudarte así me condene. Estaré de tu lado.- aquellas palabras solo me hicieron pensar una cosa, ella se había enamorado mí. Algo que nunca debí dejar que pasara. Otro grave Error, con ella solo era error tras error.

── Aunque quisiera no puedo alejarme de ti, justo ahora, es imposible que me aleje de ti, Bella. Más no quiero que pienses que lo hago por algún estúpido sentimiento, Te dije que te deseaba, más no hay amor, solo acostúmbrate con que te haga mía, cada vez que a mí se me apetezca, tendrás que estar dispuesta sin refutar. Nadie en absoluto puede tocar lo que es mío.- le respondí sin mirarle, aun dándole la espalda. Aquello la había dejado sin palabras. Solo debía mostrarme ante ella como siempre lo había venido haciendo, solo así ella no seguiría ilusionándose con un monstruo como yo.

Me voltee hacia ella, en cuanto note como se me acerco.

──entonces no te vayas.-susurro, aquello me dejó estupefacto no le importó lo que le había dicho después. Acaso no sabía lo que era ser Cautiva. Pensé que con aquello se alejaría, pero me había equivocado. Su mirada estaba llena de alguna extraña reacción.── no te alejes de mi lado...-me miro con una expresión de suplica.

Humedecí mis labios mirándole, le sostuve la mirada por prolongado segundos, ella me sujeto de los hombros, aun en silencio. Llegue a pensar que su terquedad y su persistencia se volvían un peligro mas para mis autodecisiones.

Le quite las manos de mis hombros con acidez. Sin dejar de verle a los ojos directamente.

──Aunque te dije que no puedo alejarme de ti y mientras eso pase yo me aprovecharé cada momento. Tienes que saber que en cuanto a ti por tu bien, por tu vida es mejor que te alejes de mi Bella, ¡te lo advierto!, huye lo más lejos que puedas de mí, No quiero hacer algo de lo que me veré obligado más adelante, represento más peligro del que antes conocías.-abrí un poco mas mis ojos, inclinando mas mi rostro hacia el de ella, clavándole la mirada con seriedad e inspirándole terror.

──yo sé que no vas a matarme.- respondió con confianza, mirando por unos segundos mis labios para luego fijar sus chocolates en mis pupilas dilatadas y penetrantes a los suyos.

──No me temas a mí, pero sí tenle mucho miedo al asesino que está obligado a matarte.- le analice con la mirada despacio, quizás debía decirle.

── De que hablas, no Lo hare….- respondió con firmeza en sus palabras y dispuesta a cumplir con lo dicho.

Trataba de insinuarle el peligro que yo representaba a partir de ese momento, pero seguramente ella no obedecería.

──solo aléjate!, yo no puedo hacerlo…, es mi deber… mi obligación vigilarte… pero está en tus manos salvarte, huye lejos Bella.- le di la espalda.

── Deja de hablar disparates. Edward, enfréntate a ti mismo.- en ese instante alguien tocó la puerta.

Volteé rápidamente.

──Es Jacob.-aquel nombre solo me provocó ira.

──Hay algo que me interesaría saber.-mascullé al recordar lo visto la noche de ayer. Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

──Ese Jacobo de pacotilla, se ha…- no me dejó hablar, y enseguida me hizo una cara enojada.

──Se llama Jacob, Edward.- lo defendió, eso me molesto terriblemente.── Y no estábamos haciendo lo que te imaginas, solo malditamente resbalé con el jabón y me caí en la bañera, cuando intentaba bañarme, me torcí el cuello y la pierna el me había ayudado a levantarme y también…- dudó.── a pasarme la ropa para vestirme ya que no podía por mi misma.- un sonrojo latente se pronunció en su rostro de vergüenza.──Me ayudo a enderezar las partes que tenía torcidas.-frunció el ceño con enojo.

──ese!.- gruñí ─te vio desnuda.-me irrite, otra vez volvieron a tocar la puerta con insistencia El maldito la había visto. Ella levantó la ceja.

──Que podía hacer.- respondió frunciendo los labios. Con razón tenía una sonrisa tan satisfactoria el maldito.

──No quiero que ningún pedazo de cretino te toque ¿me oíste?.- le espeté con furia.

──Bella! Soy Jacob.-la voz de la pacotilla esa, sonó insistente. El solo hecho de escucharlo tenía ganas de vaciarle los sesos. _Aquello me estaba asustando_.

──Por favor! No te vayas quédate un momento, solo voy a darle las llaves del coche. No hagas nada quieres!.- me insistió.──Tengo algo importante que contarte, sobre alguien que te conoce, quédate en mi alcoba. Hice caso a su petición, me quedé resguarda tras la puerta mientras me asomaba solo un poco para observar lo que sucediera. Le vi ponerse ropa rápidamente.

_Aunque me había quedado ansioso por saber, que rayos había querido decir con eso!_

Observé con detenimiento como el mocoso le sujeto del cuello con mucha delicadez y casi podía jurar que le acarició con otra intención y ella era tan ingenua que no se había dado cuenta, después de haber entrado. Incluso se inclinó hacia ella tomándole de la pierna, le vi como se le presiono el tobillo, ella solo sonreí con mucha confianza, desde cuando tenían tanta confianza ellos dos. Aquella miradita con esa sonrisa estúpida, solo me provocaba una cosa. Desaparecerlo de este mundo.

Casi no podía oir lo que hablaban _¿ por qué el susurro?_

La simplicidad con la que se trataba era demasiado obvia para pensar que de guardaespaldas, el estorbo había pasado hacer su amigo. Algo muy malo para mí.

Minutos después se fue. Se aproximó a mi rápidamente, mientras estuve recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzado mirándole con toda la frialdad posible.

──Desde cuando estás ahí?, ¿Edward te dejaste ver?.-preguntó con una ironía.

──¿Qué fue ese susurro?.-me quejé.

──No es nada!.-noté como se puso nerviosa y me daba la espalda, la tomé hábilmente del brazo atrayéndola hacia mí para que me mirase.

──Será mejor que hables, o yo le haré hablar a mi manera ese Tal Jacobo.-me burlé.

──Ya te dije que no es nada importante.- insistió molesta.──Ahora lo que quería decirte es que hace días me encontré con alguien que te conoce muy bien, hasta me dijo que es prácticamente como tu padre, que te había dado una razón para existir.-aquello lo soltó con pensar. La solté.

En ese instante, recordé muy viene esas palabras.

_Billy, pero que hacia aquí en Chicago, Y como es que ella lo encontró demonios_

──Que hablaste con él.- le exigí déspota.──Responde.- le ordené.

──Casi poco, en realidad me salvó de ser violada.- no esperé mas a sus palabras y salí de allí, directamente a buscarlo.

──Edward! ¿A dónde vas? Espera… Tienes...-gritó pero para entonces yo había tirado la puerta en cuanto había salido de allí.

_Maldición, la presencia de Billy aquí en la ciudad solo significaba una cosa. Debía localizarlo a como dé lugar_.

Tan pronto como salí del edificio observé a alguien seguirme. Seguí mi camino demostrando que no me había dado cuenta.

Crucé varios callejones enredándome entre muchas calles, pasé entre un tumulto de gente que pasaban por la calles haciendo una marcha en honor al día del trabajador. Volteé haber para darme cuenta que quien me seguía era el Guardaespaldas de pacotilla que tenia Bella. No pude evitar sentirme tentado a rechinar los dientes con molestia.

Rebasé algunas personas para luego meterme a una tienda de artículos tecnológicos, me oculté detrás de un mostrador de celulares modernos y avanzados. Lo vi por la vitrina pasar mirando para todos lados agitados.

Lo había perdido de vista.

Maldición el mocoso sabia de mi existía, acaso Isabella le había contado, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevería a seguirme, con que propósito?.-recordé el objeto que tenía en mi bolsillo entonces recordé. Que eso no era una simple pila, mis ojos detentaron algo similar en uno de los mostradores, era un chip inteligente para detectar personas y hasta quizás escuchar conversaciones.

_Maldicon, Maldición, Maldición_

Llevé las manos a mi cabeza angustiado.

──Disculpe señor?, desea algo.- se me acercó una morena, trabajadora del lugar. En eso vi que el maldito niño regreso al lugar mirando hacia la puerta con la intención de entrar.

──Solo necesito un baño!.-le casi ordené ella solo me señaló y yo rápidamente desaparecí. Al entrar de inmediato lance el objeto al inodoro mandándolo directo con la presión del excusado.

──Perfecto.- revisé el lugar había una rendija pequeña arriba. Subí con avidez por el inodoro traspasándome al otro lado. Mi zapato estaba a punto de quedarse atascado, forcé un poco cayendo hacia el suelo del lado de afuera. Escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Esto solo me estaba provocando más ira. Me quedé de pie esperando al mocoso a que cruzara la ventana.

_Iba a matarlo, esa era la única alternativa. Así me desharía de él inepto de una buena vez._

Para ese instante sentí la mano de alguien por detrás posarse en mi hombro. Otra corriente me recorrió la espina. Saqué el arma con cuidado y en el momento que pensaba actuar.

──No usarías eso contra quien te enseño lo que sabes.- sonó con mucha seguridad.

──Esa voz!.- me volteé de inmediato.──Billy.- solo alcancé a decir.

──Ven vámonos de aquí antes que él te encuentre.- escuché como el mocoso intentaba subirse por la ventanilla. Estaba tentado a esperar y matarlo.──A él no Edward , a ÉLno!.- susurró jalándome del brazo, para luego correr lejos de allí…

_¿Que quiso decir con que a él no?_

* * *

**Hola pedazo de corazones como les va?, Como ven esto cada vez se va enroscando más.**

**¿ que será lo que Bella le oculta a Edward?... Bueno que habrá hecho esa diabla en su ausencia…**

**Chicas y com les ha ido en esta semana, ¿PASARON POR MI BLOG? Para las que no vayan a mi Perfil ha y tengo cuenta en el face agreguenmen para que se enteren de los avances y futuras actualizaciones .**

**ANUNCIO: Saben que he agregado las dos fics que pronto subiré aquí, ya tiene sus prologos, la de Tentaciones ardientes ya le subi con su prologo pero ahora se llamaara Fogosa Pretensión.. La nueva que es la que les dije q me surgió asi.. Se llama INJURI vean en mi blog deje el sumary y el prologo opinen.. Ahora incluso he planeado subir una novela diferente No será fic.. esa tnb será otra historia Pasén a verla Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización y en mi blog que casi estoy frecuente allí**

**Agradecimiento de todo corazón a las que me siguen y dejan sus valiosos coments**

**Pasen bien besos**


	14. Episodio 12

Los personajes de Twiligth no me pertenecen mas la historia es un invento salido de mi mente. De mis fantasias.

* * *

_La más peligrosa de todas las debilidades es el temor de parecer débil._

_..._

_._

**EPISODIO 12**

...

.

**Edward Pov**.

──¿Me puedes decir por qué rayos no puedo tocar a ese insecto?.-discriminé con furia mientras no podía evitar gruñir.

Billy seguía el paso adelante, habíamos llegado al Grant Park. El lugar estaba algo despejado. ──Tu ya lo sabes bien.- su respuesta había sido como si fuera la más obvia. Mis dientes rechinaron por mis impulsos frustrados de escasa información. ──No tengo memoria, habla ya!.-gruñí. Irritado me detuve en seco. Billy al sentir que no le seguía se detuvo igual y se volteó. Resopló con resignación, se pasó la mano por su cabeza hasta llegar a la punta de su cola de caballo. Cerró los ojos por varios segundos para luego caminar hacia mí y tomarme del hombro izquierdo.

──Después de todo lo que te enseñé! Aun me tratas con frialdad. Que desconsiderado para este anciano eres Edward.- se dirigió a mi haciéndose la victima mirándome con recelo. Reí entre dientes sin ganas.

──Deja ya el discursito barato Billy.-mascullé tragando saliva despacio, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

──Acaso olvidaste que tenía un sobrino, Jacob es el sobrino que deje en manos del padre de tu _linda Isabella_.-soltó con molestia, mirándome con desaprobación.

Suspiré con fatiga al recordar aquel relato. _Pero jamás imaginé que el destino fuera tan Sucio como para que el mocoso ese resultara ser su sobrino, guardaespaldas de Isabella y sobreprotegido del Federal ese._

── De modo que ese mocoso es tu sobrino, Y ¿te has encontrado con él ya?¿a todo esto que haces aquí? Y como es que te encontraste con Isabella.-anticipé con audacia.

──¿Desde cuándo haces tantas preguntas en una sola oración Edward?.-me refutó.──Creo saber quien fue.-soltó con ironía.──Vamos a un lugar seguro, no es bueno que me vean por aquí contigo.-marchamos en una camioneta negra vieja, rumbo a al viejo departamento al que me había hospedado recién.

──Te das cuenta del descuido que estas cometiendo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? .-vacié el arma dejándola sobre la mesa vieja . Me senté a su lado apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas mientras le miraba.

──No pretendo que él me vea, prefiero que piense que he muerto.-sonó con dureza mirando fijamente hacia el suelo, suspiró.──A lo que he venido es por tu maldito error, ¿qué haces infiltrándote con esa mujer, Isabella? ¿Has podido ver a Aro?.- confesó con curiosidad.

Negué con la cabeza e inmediatamente cerré el puño de ira.

──Me mandaron a vigilar a Isabella, Creo que….-vacilé un poco en decirlo.-── ella será otra víctima más.-solté con dolencia en mis palabras a pesar que traté de no hacerme notar pero con Billy era imposible.

──Eso era más que obvio, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Charlie se está entrometiendo demasiado en querer acabar de raíz con las compañías de asesinos a sueldo, quiere que su ciudad deje de ser corrupta, aunque debes prevenirte de que no estén siguiéndote.- me advirtió. Aquello no me lo esperaba

──Siempre estoy al tanto de ello, Pero no imagine que tu estúpido sobrino sabría de mi.-mascullé.

──Fuiste a ver a esa chica.- encendió un cigarrillo despacio── ahora me pude enterar que es el su guardaespaldas. – me miró con la ceja levantada.──¿ Sabías que la muy tonta había ido vivías antes, unos sujetos te estaban buscando, llegue como milagro, a estas horas esa chica estaría muerta.-resonó con desagrado, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

──Entonces ella fue a ese lugar, pero que estúpida! Diablos! Eso no me agrada nada, podrían pensar que ella es algo mío.-aquello me dio un punzada de miedo.

──Te advertí que no te enredaras con mujeres, y justamente tenía que ser la hija de Charlie el Federal más reconocido de esta ciudad, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado muchacho? ¿Que tiene ella que te ha cambiado?.-resonó irónico mirándome con desaprobación. Aquello había sido para mí un disparo a mi soberbia. _¿A dónde había quedado el frio Edward sin corazón? ¿Qué me había hecho esta mujer? Esa pregunta quizás nunca podría respondérmela._

_La confianza, el apoyo incondicional sin importar tu oficio. La incondicional. La que me entendía._

_Eso debía ser de un estupidez._

Mire hacia el filillo de la mesa perdiéndome en unos segundos.

──Diablos!.-me jalé la barbilla.

──¿Qué has sabido de tu familia?.- cambio de tema rápidamente sin mirarme.

──Aquel sujeto al que creí ser mi padre_. ¡_No lo es!.- de aquello me había informado hace algunos meses atrás, estuve tan conmocionado que no me hacía a la idea de aceptarlo.

── ¿Eso es posible? .-Pareció que a Billy se le había descompuesto el rostro.

── Entre una de las muestras que le hicieron el día que falleció, la autopsia. Estuve investigando por medio de análisis y entre ellas encontré que él fue estéril, Jamás podía tener hijos.-llevé una de mi manos para acariciar mi frente con cansancio.

Billy dejó la mitad del cigarrillo consumido en un pequeño cenicero que adornaba la viejecilla mesa de la sala.

──Parece que tu madre no se lleva el gran honor de buena esposa.-comentó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

──Soy un Bastardo al igual que lo fue mi pequeña Sally.- saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón trasero una pequeña medallita donde aparecía la foto de mi hermanita pequeña. Una nostalgia vino a mí. Billy me miro en silencio por prolongados segundos.

──¿Entonces, también estás buscando a tu padre?.-intervino rápidamente. Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

──No me interesa saber quién es.-gruñí cerrando el puño con fuerza donde sujetaba el pequeño medallón.──No necesito de su estúpido cariño, seguro debe ser un Malnacido que no merece ni mi respeto.- mascullé── Además como podría saber de tantos hombres con los que ha estado ella.- aquello me hacía sentir sucio.

──Has pensado en que entre los que se han relacionado con ella incluso Aro, podrían ser tu padre.- le miré con una ira incontrolable. -Como si aquel nombre no me bastara ya para odiarlo como para pensar que sería mi padre.

──No Hables estupideces! Aro jamás pudo haberle tocado, ni siquiera pudieron haberse conocido en ese tiempo.-refuté, manteniendo la mandíbula apretada.

──Como podrías saberlo con certeza, Quizás si!.-me provocó una incertidumbre.── Aro mandó a matar a tu madre y al resto de tu familia por algún motivo. Ya sabes cuál es?.- me cuestionó.──Sabes a la perfección que tu madre se casó embarazada, tú mismo lo confirmaste por Carlisle.

──Ella estuvo relacionada con muchos tipos en esa época, Es imposible.-discriminé.── a veces me hago a la idea de que alguien más tuvo que ver en esto.-cerré con más fuerza mi puño al borde de casi romper el medallón pequeño de la ira.

──Es tarde me quedaré un par de días contigo, Necesito saber cómo van las cosas, iré a tomar un baño.-se levantó del sofá arrastrando las botas sobre el suelo, mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de ducha.

Me rasqué el cráneo en gesto desesperante mientras pensaba con cuidado las palabras de Billy. Aquello había sido el indicio de la duda, que comenzaba a carcomerse vivo mis pensamientos uno a uno, sin descanso.

Desde que Carlisle estuvo a cargo de mi tutela, crecí con el odio de acabar con el que me había desgraciado mi vida.

No podía tan solo dejar pasar más tiempo, ni vivir tranquilo mientras veía la injusticia apoderarse de las calles. Aprendí a madurar. Ellos pensaron que con los años cambiaria, pero mi estado empeoraba una vez más. Así que decido a todo me escapé de su lado.

Busqué otros rumbos, quise yo mismo hacer justicia con mis manos buscando el paradero del culpable.

Estaba perdido, solo, sin dinero, y sin experiencia en nada, Estuve como vagabundo por algún tiempo, había caído en la más triste agonía hasta que Billy me encontró casi muriendo emocionalmente.

El me ayudó a salir del precipicio. Al principio desconfié de él. Pero su madurez y su ermitaña forma de vivir me ayudo a confiarle.

En cuanto supe que se había quedado sin familia y sin nada por culpa de los malditos Vulturis. No perdí la oportunidad de rebelarle mi historia. Los dos teníamos un enemigo al asecho, coincidíamos en la misma justicia.

El siempre hablaba de ellos con repulsión pero sabía que tenía sus secretos. Nunca me los rebeló todos de eso estaba seguro.

Yo sabía que algo tenía que ver Aro Vulturi en mi familia. Porque aquel día en que mis padres habían muerto. El día de la autopsia, encontraron en la mano de mi madre una nota con sangre escrito un nombre _ARO V._

Aunque era muy pequeño, yo sabía perfectamente todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor

Hasta ahora no conocía al desgraciado en persona, trabajaba indirectamente para ellos.

Pero Billy lo conocía perfectamente pues años atrás había trabajado para él. Llegué a pensar que el podría saber sobre el asunto de mi familia, pero me quitó la duda en cuanto me aclaró que él se había retirado, Escapando de los Socio Vulturis unos meses antes de la muerte de mi familia como según yo había sacado los cálculos.

Era posible que ese trabajo se lo hayan dado a otra persona, con la presencia de Aro.

Por eso le pedí ayuda. Le insistí que me lleve hacia el maldito y así vengaría mi familia y la suya. Le hice una propuesta él se negó, pero al final acepto. Estuve casi 4 años a su lado de entrenamiento, cambio mis apellidos.

El me había enseñado a manejar las armas de todo tipo, a defenderme, ha preparar bombas, dar saltos elevados, tácticas de escape, tipos de estrategias de fugas, de secuestro, acrobacias de cómo usar un arma sin temblar frente a mi víctima.

Fui entrenado para matar. Y con eso mi veneno de justicia me cegó más pensando en todo lo que haría. Mi sed de lucha me lo exigía

Para entrar como asesino al clan de los Volturis no fue muy fácil. Billy, me había ayudado mucho, ya que el también tenía cuentas que saldar. Los malnacidos me humillaron, me pisotearon, con decir que hasta limpie los zapatos con mi propia lengua al desgraciado Marcos Vulturis.

La primera víctima que cobré.

Suspiré con algo de afligidez.

Una pequeña creatura de 6 años, aquel día sentí que estaba condenándome al infierno. El solo hecho de haber robado el alma de esa inocente, me hizo recordar a mi hermanita pequeña.

Aquel día no me esperé tal cosa, era el día de prueba de confianza. Imaginé que mataría a gente de otro estilo pero jamás una pequeña.

Mi corazón latió como nunca antes, tuve miedo, la mano me temblaba, sudaba frio. Yo no quería hacerlo. No deseaba. Pero debía cumplir. En el fondo de mi alma lo que deseaba es matar a los bastardos de Marcos y los otros que los acompañaba pero no podía hacerlo o echaría todo a perder.

Hice algo de conciencia y recordaba una a una de las enseñanzas que me dio Billy.

_Recuerda esto Edward, jamás dudes enfrente de tu víctima, Nunca muestres temor. Se sangre fría y si esto te ayuda; piensa que estas matando al asesino al que tanto odias, imagínalo allí matando a tu familia a tu hermanita, déjate llevar por el control de tu sed de venganza, deposita toda tu furia en cada víctima que tomes. Solo así podrás triunfar y ser parte del Clan Vulturi._

Aquellas palabras se apoderaron de mi conciencia. Respiré fuerte solo bastó tirar el gatillo con toda la ira que guardaba, apreté la mandíbula y le disparé a la pequeña sin piedad.

El sonido del disparo ni siquiera se escuchó y la pequeña dejó su último suspiro de vida en mis manos.

Las palmas del Vulturis y os otros me hacía notar como si aquello había sido una victoria. La risa socarrona de Marcos despertó más mi odio.

Con esto ellos podían comprobar que tan fría era mi sangre. Y desde ahí solo supe que perdí mi alma y corazón, dedicándome a cobrar cada vida que me la daban a mi disposición pensando que mataba al maldito Aro.

Noté como mi frente estaba empapada de sudor al solo hecho de recordar mi pasado.

Nunca le rebelé los nombres completos de mi familia fallecida, aun a pesar de lo que me había ayudado, No confiaba en el totalmente. Ya que fue uno de ellos. Y aun así no sabía cuál era el propósito de su venganza hacia ellos.

Por lo tanto en el momento que me había cambiado de nombres. El me conocía como Edward Cullen.

Billy fue un ermitaño que vivía cerca de las montañas aislado del mundo. Tenía muchas anécdotas que contar, lo que nunca me explicó es porque se había vuelto un asesino en esa época. Y que era lo que realmente Aro le había hecho a su familia.

Me repantigué contra el sofá descansando un rato más. Pero un olor extraño que hace tanto no percibía comenzaba hacérseme familiar. Aquel desprendía de la cocina.

Abrí los ojos al instante. Noté que Billy traía unos platos de comida.

──veo que aun no pierdes la costumbre de preparar esas comidas raras.-agregué mirándole con recelo.

El hecho una carcajada corta, para luego cambiar a su seriedad. Me brindó algo de ella. Negué

──¿Aun recuerdas cuando te hice comer el hígado y la carne cruda?.-aquello me provocó un retorcijó en el estomago al recordarlo, Fue parte del entrenamiento.

──Como olvidarlo, si me mantuviste algunos días sin comer. Incluso recuerdo la sangre que hiciste beber la de la serpiente.-recordé con facilidad. Sin él no sería hoy ni la sombra de lo que fui.

──Edward estuve pensando un poco respecto a todo lo que estás haciendo muchacho.- aclaró con una pizca de preocupación

──Habla!.-lo alenté ansioso.

──Llevas trabajando para ellos 3 casi cuatro años, estoy llegando pensar…- noté algo de duda en lo que iba a salir de su boca.

──¿qué? Vamos Billy detesto que digan algo a medias.-mascullé mirándole seriamente.

── estoy pensando que quizás es mucho tiempo y aún no cumples tu cometido. Lo que no comprendo es porque ahora Aro no está tan metido en el negocio como antes lo fue, Es decir en ese tiempo en el que estuve; Marcos apenas era un aprendiz. Seguramente Aro debe estar tan anciano como yo.-afirmó dejando caer su melena húmeda sobre su pecho.

──Solo los mejores de esta última operación tendrán el honor de ver al canalla y no sabes cuánto Ansió tenerlo enfrente.- Cerré los puños con fuerza provocando un sonido chocante respecto a las articulaciones de mis dedos.

──Bien creo que debo irme, estuve pensando también que no es conveniente estar juntos, estaré lo más cerca de ti. El día que lo enfrentes yo también quiero estar presente.-me advirtió deslizando el plato sobre la mesa para marcharse.

Siguiente día.

Estuve midiendo el tiempo y los días para acabar con mi siguiente víctima.

_Enert Carter tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos._

Recordé que para entonces debía arreglar un asunto muy importante.

Un vehículo se detuvo estropeándome el paso, del que yo caminaba sin preocupación. De ahí bajaba James y sus otros perros estúpidos.

Resoplé con fatiga mientras le miraba con imponencia.

──Veo que quieres que te lastime la otra mano.- sonreí socarrón, al ver como aquella que le había lastimado ese día cuando intentó forjarme un trampa con Isabella. La tenía terriblemente horrible y aún vendada. El mostró esa risita maliciosa entrecerrando los ojos mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

──Muy gracioso! Me dejaste un muy buen recuerdo.- noté el veneno que esparcían sus palabras. Se masajeó la mano mirándome en desafió.

──Con gusto y te haré otro más grande para que nunca me olvides!.-ironicé sin desquitarle la vista.

──Crees que voy a perdonarte, que aun no se te olvide que voy a derrocarte Edward.-soltó con mucha rabia.

──El mismo discursito barato.-agregué aburrido, mirando mi reloj.──No tengo tu maldito tiempo, ahora fuera de mi camino.-le ordené mirándole altivo. Volvió a sonreí con malicia.

──a que vamos a ahora Edward te gustó mi regalito.-rió con burla aun manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados. Le miré levantando la ceja de forma retadora.──a que así , ya no tendrás Excusas de que puedas ver a tu linda Isabellita…- soltó otra risilla. Fruncí el ceño.──Como va esa vigilancia, recuerda que debes seguir todos sus movimientos.- aquello me tomó desprevenido.

──de modo que fuiste tú.-soltó otra carcajada mirando a sus amigos.

── ¡que idiota!, Que más.-agregó burlesco. Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Sentí ira.── soy muy astuto no crees, tengo un amigo con mucho dinero.-rió de nuevo.──el me hizo el favor que me debía en hacerme el honor de mandar a matar a tu linda Isabellita cuando de la orden.-volvió a soltar otra risotada mirando a sus amigos, quienes rieron también.

No demostré la rabia ni las ganas que tenia de partirlo en dos. Debía mostrarme indiferente. No era bueno que este imbécil supiera con seguridad mi relación con ella.

── Y esa es tu venganza.- le solté sobrado mostrando cero importancias.

──Por supuesto!, yo sé que ella no te es indiferente a ti. Como también supe que ella es la testigo que dejaste viva.-rió entre dientes lleno de victoria en su rostro.

Aquello fue una mala noticia para mi plan

_De donde demonios había sacado esa información confidencial Bastardo, Solo esperaba que el cretino no hayas estado siguiendo mis pasos. Era imposible ya que era muy precavido, pero cuando visitaba a Bella no lo era lo suficiente. Mierda._

──Si! seguramente te estarás preguntando como lo supe.-se mofó. Aquello fue como si hubiera sido capaz de leer mi mente.── No finjas ante mí esa mujer no es cualquier cosa en tu vida, de eso estoy seguro. Si supe esa información es porque fácilmente con el dinero baila la gente. Creo que ahora si la suerte estará de mi lado. No te parece estupendo Edward, Tu castillito armado se irá a pique.- se codeaba con orgullo con su maldita manipulación.

──De modo que ya lo sabes.-solté irónico.──Lo de que fue la única testigo que dejé libre.

El volvió a reir maliciosamente para componer su estado a una seriedad.

──No repitas lo que ya dije Idiota.-masculló.──Deberías estar temblando de miedo, primero porque puedo abrir la boca y delatarte contra Marcus que estas metido con la hija del federal. Podrían tomarlo como traición, Segundo es una testigo que conoce tu oficio y para quienes trabajas.-agregó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Aquello último era incierto. Jamás le rebelé a Bella para la compañía que trabajaba, aunque ella, tenía una vacía información sobre porque hacia lo que hacía algo que Ni James ni los demás sabían.

── Y tercero.-rió entre dientes como si lo último que fuera a decir fuera el golpe final a mi persona.──Puedo mandar a mi amigo a que de la orden de descuartizarla en tus propias narices.-

── has lo que gustes bastardo!.- discriminé con repudio. Levantando mi mandíbula en gesto de imponencia. Tuve que fingir no sentirme sorprendido y atrapado en sus manos.

_James se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito estorbo que no me iba a importar desaparecerlo de este mundo pero tenía que tener cuidado con su Victoria ella era sus ojos y oído. Él debía estar solo para aniquilarle era un grandísimo cobarde que siempre estaba acompañado._

──De verdad no te importa la vida de esa mujer, Tendrás que matarla cuando yo haga dar la orden.-me analizó con la mirada.

Reí con burla mirándole sin importancia.

── Tú crees que a mí me importa su vida.-discrepé arrogante.── A mi solo me importa el poder y mi persona, el resto solo se convierte en una pieza para utilizarlas y subir al trono por el que tanto me envidias James.-aquello sabía que le dolería. Rechino los dientes por unos instantes para volver a su pose de victorioso.

──Entonces tu me lo has pedido.-rió.──después no te quejes.-soltó otra risilla maliciosa. Poco a poco te iré derrocando, Ahora me encargaré de hablar las dos cosas que sé.- se voltéo

── será tu palabra contra la mía, Nadie en los Vulturis quiere a un inútil como tú.- esas palabras solo le provocaban un dolor de rabia a su estúpida persona.

──Eso es lo que tú crees, ahora si tienes una objeción que hacerme; solo hazme valer ante los vulturis, Limpia mi nombre y dame tu puesto.-votó el residuo del cigarrillo al suelo.──Quiero tu titulo y ser el merecedor de ser la mano derecha de Aro Vulturi. Reí entre dientes mirándole con ironía.

──Eso es imposible.- le solté aun riendo.──Eso tienes que ganártelo.-mascullé mirándolo de forma asesina mientras me acercaba más a su rostro.

── Entonces atente a lo que se venga, quizás otro haga las misiones por ti .-se dio la vuelta subiendo a su auto junto con los otros idiotas.

Sentí como la garganta se me secaba y la cara debió enrojecerme de tener toda la ira contenida para no acabar con el miserable

_Creo que siguiente plan será James. Más vale que te cuides inútil no debiste meterte conmigo_

Llegué precipitado cerca del edificio donde Isabella vivía. Esperé oculto entre unas paredes sobre puesta de una Florería, mientras hacía tiempo en que ella llegara de la universidad. Le vi venir caminando con el idiota ese.

──Bella podrías esperar un momento aquí!.- noté al mocoso cruzar la calle. Tomé el sobrero de un desconocido que lo había dejado caer por el arbusto mientras lucia entretenido con su mujer mirando unas flores. Me lo acomodé ocultando mi rostro por si el mocoso llegaba a verme, hacia juego con mi gabardina negra. Acomodé mis patillas y caminé hacia Bella quien guardaba el móvil a su bolsa. Pasé por detrás de ella y hábilmente la jalé del brazo, llevándome la casi arrastres para la tienda de ropa que estaba alado. Ella soltó un quejido bajo al impacto de mi fuerza.

La jalé contra mí hasta estar libre de los ojos del mocoso. No dejaba ver mi rostro. Note algo de molestia en su cara.

──Hay algo de lo que me debes, Una buena Explicación Isabella.-le gruñí mientras levantaba la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mostrando asombro.

──Edward…-musitó.──Diablos pensé que era otra persona.-cabeceó para volver a mirarme.──¿ qué ha pasado?.-preguntó misteriosa.

──¿Quiero saber que le has dicho a ese mocoso de mi?.-le presioné de la muñeca con más fuerza. Me frunció el ceño, presionando sus labios con enojo.

──De acuerdo Edward, trátame con mas suavidad quieres.-se soltó de mi agarre. Tomé un poco de aire.

──Tu guardaespaldas de Pacotilla me siguió ayer no se ¿con que intención?.-le miré fijamente. Ella dubitó nerviosa parpadeando por varios segundos.──¿Qué pasa?.-le insistí.

──Hace unos días atrás había ido a tu departamento, quería saber de ti y…ese dia tres hombres...- le interrumpí.

──eso era lo que quería hablar contigo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a ese lugar eres tonta, y si nadie te hubiera salvado ahora estarías muerta!.-le gruñí clavándole la mirada con preocupación.

Ella mantuvo sus labios separados mirándome con sorpresa.

──No te importa acaso tu vida he dime Bella, no te importa morir en manos de otro por hacer tonterías.- le regañé. Aquello no era a lo que había venido. ¿Qué me pasaba? Mi reproche hacia ella era más hacia su vida que hacia lo que podían descubrir de mi.

── Solo intenté buscarte, si no te hubieras ido asi…. pero ese sujeto que te conoce me salvó.- le solté, gruñi al momento que inhalaba aire para disipar mi furia.

──No sabes en los líos que te metes y me metes a mí, que no te das cuenta del peligro que corres ahora, más por infiltrarte conmigo. Oh Por mi Miserable estupidez que voy hacer contigo.-la agarré fuertemente de su cuerpo estrechándola contra mi pecho, abrazándola de forma protectora y apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza. No quería desprenderme.

──Eres una tonta que busca los peligros.- la estreché mas contra mí como si no quisiera que nadie me la arrancara de mi lado.

_Demonios estaba perdido por ella. Ahora que la veía y recordaba la miserable amenaza de James me dolía en el pecho la Maldita desgracia. Aquello no había sido obra por nadie, fue por el maldito bastardo. Y los Vulturis eran utilizados para las miserables mañas del inescrupuloso de James. Ahora entendía que no quería perder a esta mujer._

Bella estuvo callada abrazándome igual.

La solté al darme cuenta de la tontería que estaba demostrando. Le mostré indiferencia por unos segundos.

──Jacob, me había seguido ese día…- continuó me volteé hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido. Bajo la mirada intranquila. ──parece ser que ese hombre que te conoce es su Tio… y si te siguió no sabría porque no te conoce a menos que te haya visto salir de mi apartamento algo que no creo con seguridad porque ese día le di las llaves y se marchó… - mis dientes rechinaron otra vez.

──Con unos demonios, el mocoso ya vio a Billy.-aquello me tomó por sorpresa. En ese momento ven.- le dije. Bajo.

──¿A dónde?.- me acerqué a su oído y le hable lo más bajo en un susurro.

──Solo sígueme y no me nombres, ni Hables entendido.-toda y cada palabra fue susurrada por mi despacio. Para que ningún objeto fuera capaz de captar mi voz. Ella asintió dudosa.

Comprobé que el chiquillo estaba conversando con el sujeto que le vendía el periódico. En ese momento tomé el primer auto que vi, me metí con ella encendiendo el auto.

──Estas robando el auto?.-se quejó. Gruñí.

──shhh.- Salí de allí en cuanto el muchacho volteaba para regresar.

Me alejé lo mas que pude noté la insistente mirada de Ella no desprenderse de mi ni un solo minuto.

Si era lo que imaginaba tenía que comprobarlo. Llegamos a un motel, pagué la habitación todo Bella me miró con extrañez. La tomé del brazo llevándola a la habitación.

──¿Quieres hacerme tuya aquí y ahora?.-preguntó sorprendida mientras la empujaba hacia adentro, cerré con seguro.

──Quítate la ropa!.- le ordené. Ella iba a protestar. Pero le silecié. La tomé del brazo llevándola a la regadera.── No hables.- le volví a susurrar al oído.──quítate la ropa ahora.- le exigí en un susurro intenso en su oído. Ella se mordió los labios mirándome mientras empezaba a subirse la blusa despacio.

Gruñí.

──Más rápido.-Repliqué mientras abría la ducha.

Continuara….

* * *

_**Chicas aquí un nuevo capi! En uno más adelante tendré que poner una escena no pasada aquí un Otk Bueno Nenas me alegro mucho que se hayan pasado por el Blog Incluso quería avisarle s que ya subi un capitulo de Injuria. Pronto haré una opción de las actualizaciones por ahora les avisare por mi Face siganmen agregando nenas Guapas**_

_**Mil gracias por sus RR y por tomar de hacerme saber sus criticas**_


	15. Episodio 13

Los personajes de Twiligth no me pertenecen mas la historia es un invento salido de mi mente. De mis fantasias.

* * *

¿_Qué tienes tú que me haces sentir débil?_

_, ¿qué te has llevado de mi mujer, que no puedo dejar de pensarte?_

_Te has adueñado de mi alma ciega y solitaria_

_Has enredado con los hilos de tu piel mis delirios y mi vida pagana._

* * *

...

...

_**EPISODIO 13**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**Edward POv.**_

──Más rápido.-Repliqué mientras abría la ducha.

Noté como demoraba en deshacerse de la prenda superior. Suspiré con cansancio.

_Ella no tenía idea de lo que trataba de comprobar en ese maldito momento. Acaso pensaba que yo era solo sexo y ya! Aunque no podía negar que fundirme otra vez en su piel me resultaba más tentador que cualquier otra cosa._

Abrí la perilla de la ducha, el agua empezó a correr para estamparse con los viejos azulejos descoloridos que tenía ese baño. Bella logró desprenderse de la blusa mostrándome su delicado corpiño de encaje tono rosa, dándole un toque demasiado sexy para mi autocontrol.

Resoplé con fatiga. Ella no sabía acaso lo que era desvestirse de forma rápida. Hice uso de mi fuerza y con agilidad y brusquedad, le arranqué el brasier, le bajé sus jeans apretados de forma grotesca. La necesidad de que ella se desprendiera de ellos me estaba torturando. Aquello me irritó.

Hasta que se los arrebaté provocando que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio.

──¿Pero qué te pasa?, puedo desvestirme sola.-agregó algo histérica, me acuclillé para tomarla de las piernas y meterla en la ducha. El sonido del agua caer sobre el piso hacia que su voz casi no fuera eludible. Su cuerpo se mojó totalmente y mientras le miraba irritada en la ducha decidió protestar

Aquello era un reflejo del deseo en carne viva.

── ¡Pero qué rayos haces!, ¿ahora vas bañarme también?.-se quejó inconformista por mi actitud. Separé los cabellos corridos mojados de su rostro hacia atrás mientras que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella cambió su rostro y solo la leve caricia que sin querer pose sobre su rostro logró estremecerle mostrándome como su cuerpo tembló solo un poco

_**Demonios donde estaba ese maldito objeto.**_

──Quítate el interior.- le ordené mirándole imponente. Ella frunció el ceño. ──Bella no te comportes como una chiquilla y obedéceme! O te lo arrancaré y no te gustará.- le amenacé, mirándole retadoramente, ella frunció los labios deslizando su vikini mojado por sus piernas.

_**Joder**_ verla desnuda y mojada ante mí me provocaba demasiadas cosas que no se si eran capaces de controlarlo. Debía estar demasiado cuerdo para no tomarla de nuevo. Pero no era el momento.

Le di la espalda mientras le escuché murmurar cosas incoherentes, hice la ropa que yacia en el suelo un rumo. Me incliné mientras encendía la fosforera hasta prenderle fuego a toda ella.

Escuché un quejido demasiado fuerte, en el momento que me volteé, Ella salía de la ducha hecha una fiera.

──Edward!.- gritó── ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?¿estás demente?, ¿ por qué estas quemando mi ropa? Explícame.-masculló.

_Nada no había nada_

──Bella.- la nombre con voz ronca mientras me levantaba para estar a su altura. Ella sacudió su cabeza con fuerza en un intento de actuar más histérica sin comprender. ──Escucha, hay una leve sospecha….-ella no me dejó hablar.

──que sospecha ni nada, ¿qué rayos te pasa?.-se exasperó en el momento que discutía y movía sus cabellos húmedos enfurecida; rápidamente cayó un objeto platinado demasiado pequeño para que ella lo notase al suelo

_Bingo ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Pero como era posible que estuviera en sus cabellos_

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al notar cómo me inclinaba hacia el suelo a tomar el objeto. Lo verifiqué aquel ya no servía pues el agua había logrado invalidarlo antes que lo hiciera yo. Me puse en pie mientras observé como Isabella me miraba ceñuda y luego dirigía la vista hacia el objeto en mi mano. Note que intentaba hablar pero era como si una estaca estuviera atorada en su garganta.

Fue entonces cuando odie más al maldito mocoso y hablé.

──Tu querido Guardaespaldas de pacotilla está vigilándote minuciosamente; que ahora hasta micrófonos te pone.- mascullé con furia, mientras que con mis dedos trataba de desquitar mi ira con el chip aplastándolo.

──Pe.. Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?.-discutió mirándome con extrañez. Me acerqué a ella irritado mostrándole el objeto.

──¿Desde cuándo el mocoso pone las manos sobre ti?.-gruñí mirándole seriamente. Bella bajó la mirada como si estuviera recordando algo, se hizo hacia atrás sus cabellos y noté como intentaba decir algo pero dudaba. Alzo la cabeza y me miró con los ojos desdeñosos.

──¿Cómo estás seguro de que eso sea un micrófono?.- preguntó demasiado intrigada mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Rechiné los dientes al momento que rodé los ojos con rabia.

── No estoy completamente seguro, hay muchos de estos objetos, puede que solo sea un localizador de personas como también puede tener integrado un micrófono, lo cual comprobaré ahora mismo.- salí del baño dirigiéndome a la pequeña estancia que tenía el viejo motel. Me senté sobre la cama y de mi bolsillo trasero sacaba unas pinzas y un pequeño destornillador diminuto para cosas como estas.

Bella camino hacia mi aun desnuda mientras miraba como de su ropa solo quedaban las cenizas. Noté algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

──Edward,¿ cómo rayos me vas a llevar a mi casa así?, me has dejado sin ropa.-se quejó como si eso fuera lo más importante ahora.

──Acaso no comprendes la situación de las cosas, No sabes acaso lo que es un micrófono. ¡Demonios! y tu solo te preocupas por tu estúpida ropa.-gruñí para luego ignorarla.

Se acercó a la cama tomando una de las mantas mientras se la envolvía en su cuerpo. Le vi temblar seguramente de frió. Recogió sus cabellos húmedos en una cebolla alta a su cabeza para luego sentarse a mi lado observando lo que hacia

──Eso quiere decir que podría haber escuchado todo lo que hablábamos, A decir verdad no sé cómo rayos pudo haber puesto eso en mis ropas no sé de donde cayó.- murmuró preocupada, para luego volver sus ojos hacia mí en cuanto la miré directamente.

──Eres tan ingenua Isabella.-aquello me irritó.- ella cabeceó y luego abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante. Le dejé de mirar para abrir el pequeño microchip y descubrir si eran los mismos que yo conocía.

──Ahora que recuerdo, la única vez que Jacob me rodeo el cuello…- enseguida le regrese la mirada en cuanto soltó aquellas palabras.── Fue hoy al salir de mi departamento para ir rumbo al trabajo, el me había preguntado que si iba a usar el suéter para el frio y le dije que no. Entonces en ese momento me dijo que había un insecto cerca de mi cuello yo me horroricé así que cerré los ojos para que el pudiera quitarlo.-terminó con el recuerdo mirándome ceñosa.

Le miré con ironia.

──Eres tonta, Tu estúpido Guardaespaldas ya sabe de mi más de lo que imaginas.- gruñí sintiéndome frustrado. Había verificado que el objeto si era un micrófono. Me levanté de la cama furioso.

──Entonces…- me miró intrigada frunciendo los labios.

──tengo que matarlo! Aun siendo el sobrino de Billy tengo que desaparecerlo, No sé hasta cuanto sepa de nosotros y menos desde cuando habría estado usando esas malditas cosas. Demonios.-gemí con dolor.

Es que no solo me bastaba con soportar al odioso de James ahora tenía como lacra al mocoso de pacotilla ese.

Pateé con furia la pata izquierda de la cama. Trataba de desquitar mi ira.

──No Edward, no lo hagas, no Por favor, debe haber alguna forma de investigarlo, yo trataré de sacarle la verdad y si es asi….- le miré con una risa seca y llena de cólera.

──¿Como lo harás?.- pregunté fingiendo interés.

──Estoy casi segura que desde que supo que su tío estaba aquí y que me salvó, debió haberse informado de quien se hospedaba en ese departamento en el que anteriormente estabas, el no es tonto y seguramente debe saber que tú te relacionas con su tío. Quizás sea por eso que te sigue- agregó mientras me miraba esperanzada a lo que saldría de mi boca.

──Sabes perfectamente que es de la policía, el no será como tu; si sabe que soy un asesino, no dudara en tenderme una trampa y acorralarme. – ella negó con la cabeza.

──Déjamelo a mí!.-afirmó mirándome profundamente.

──El tipejo debe estarte buscando.-masculle mientras me dejaba vencer sobre la cama.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

──¿Piensas quedaros aquí?.-levantó la ceja, en ese momento le miré por pocos segundos para luego levantarme.

──No!, es mejor que regreses.- le advertí. Antes de que abriera la boca.──Sobre la ropa despreocúpate, vuelvo enseguida.- la dejé sola por un momento y salir tomé prestada unas prendas ajenas, en cuanto regrese tomé a Bella y me la levé de allí.

…

_Cuatro días después_

Había recibido una llamada muy extraña departe de Marcus Vulturi. Aquello me dejó pensando, Solo esperaba que el maldito de James no haya hablado. No solo dependía de su miserable lengua si no que también resultaba que ahora estaba en manos del maldito mocoso ese. Estuve separado de Bella por esos días no sin antes indicarle una última orden.

Suspiré con repugnancia el solo hecho de recordarlo. Estuve pendiente de las actividades de Bella luego regresaría la llamada perdida del Vulturis.

Esperaba que Bella le haya podido sacar información al mequetrefe. Pero seguramente no lo lograría la conocía bien.

Estuve al tanto de sus conversaciones por medio del mismo microchip. El mocoso jamás hablo algo de lo que me interesase.

El sujeto había sido más astuto de lo que imaginaba, preferí no frecuentar a Bella por otro par de días más hasta que logré encontrarme con Billy.

──Si ya veo!.- murmuró pensativo mientras caminábamos por las calles oscuras de Chicago después de contarle lo que me preocupaba.

──Billy, lamento mucho pero, no puedo dejar que alguien más sepa quién soy, así que lo mataré.- le aseguré.

──No lo harás.- me ordenó con cólera.

──Estás viendo en el peligro que me estoy exponiendo, tu sobrino te está buscando y estoy prácticamente seguro que sabe quién soy y que me relaciono contigo.- gruñí con toda la rabia que mantenía guardada.

──Es tu culpa Edward, no debiste buscar más a esa mujer.-agregó con reproche.

──eso no es tu maldito problema, yo puedo frecuentar a quien a mí se me pegue la gana, sabes perfectamente porque la vigilo.- el asintió no conforme y luego soltó un suspiro con pesadez.

──Jacob, antes de que lo abandonara con Charlie, el tenia solo 15 años, pero… antes de irme le había escrito una carta confesándole la verdad. Mi verdad y el porqué lo dejaba.-aclaró con dificultad mientras sus ojos se nublaban un poco con la fuerte ventisca que arropaba la ciudad.

──Billy, entonces él sabe lo que fuiste y con más razón debe saber sobre mí, ¡Joder! ¿qué carajos te pasa?.-mascullé exasperado.

El parecía sereno.

──La carta debió ser leída cuando el tenia 18 años, fue en ese tiempo en que hice que le llegara a sus manos.-agregó ignorándome mi preocupación.-──Si él no supiera la verdad; Edward, a estas horas no estarías aquí conmigo. – cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba el sabor del cigarrillo con su aliento.

── Y que con eso, estas esperando que le agradezca.- mastique cada palabra con fastidio. Sentí como la garganta se me ponía seca y mi cabeza ardía en fiebre por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

── No podría asegurar sus intenciones, lo que no quiero es que me vea, no merezco ni su perdón.-se lamentó.── ahora Bella esta mas entre la muerte que la vida, eso te pasa por ser débil ante su calidad humana.-se quejó.──No es conveniente que dejes a ese James libre de soltar todo cuando él se le apetezca, todo lo que has venido luchando se iría a la mierda por su culpa. Dime una cosa Edward que harías si te mandarán a matar a Bella y no por el bobaso de James si no por obra de ellos mismo, y si eso depende de que puedas tener de frente a Aro.──La matarías.- sus ojos casi se salian de sus cuencas mostrando interés en lo que diria

Mis dientes rechinaron.

──Eso no pasará.-aseguré.

──Claro que pasará.- habló entre dientes.── Debes saber que no voy a permitir que una mujer derrumbe todo lo que he venido enseñándote, todo por lo que te he rebelado y hasta dónde has llegad para que vengas a echar todo a la basura… noté cierta preocupación en su estado emocional.

Se marchó dejándome solo.

A veces llegaba a pensar que algo más había entre Billy y Aro que yo no sabía aun.

….

_James es ahora mi perspectiva_. Por ahora lo que supiera el tal pacotilla no representaba amenaza para mí. Tenía las de perder y no es que estuviera utilizando a Billy pero mejor le valía quedarse callado.

Suspire con pesadez mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Por un momento llegue a analizar las armas que usaría Bella para lograr nuevamente hacer hablar a Jacob, su mirada furtiva no me gustaba. Solo esperaba que no usara su papel de flirtear con el mocoso.

Aquello solo me provocaba ira.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidar esas imágenes que comprometían a ella con ese inútil.

Una vez despierto, entre a la regadera desnudo. Deje que el acantilado de agua helada me recorriera desde el cráneo a toda la textura de mis músculos, provocándome una relajación a todos mis tendones, desvaneciendo cualquier tensión en ese momento.

El agua caía sobre mis pies tibia. Producto del calor que emanaba mi cuerpo.

Una hora más tarde, después de probar algo de bocado para mantener mí estomago. Me coloque mi gabardina kaki junto con mis gafas solares llevando mi pequeño maletín.

Hoy tenía que matar al político. Después me encargaría de localizar a James.

No desperdicie ni un minuto de mi tiempo. Hoy estaría presente en la inauguración del nuevo parque de recreación para niños, Un lugar lleno de gente. Guarde la gabardina en el maletín llevando puesta una ropa sport negra.

Llegue al lugar rápidamente, apenas se estaban integrando las personas. Entre la multitud estudie cada guardia de seguridad, cada policía.

Me dirigí a la torre más grande la cual tenía un reloj en la punta del último piso, era el lugar perfecto, para matar a Ernet. El sitio había sido estudiado por mí unos días atrás.

Al subir allí sin ser visto saque todas mis herramientas, cargue de municiones el arma que iba ser usada para matarlo.

Un Rifle CheyTac M-200 era uno exacto modelo moderno para usarlo como franco tirador. No podía arriesgar a que me vieran. Una vez preparado todo. Me puse en posición, el sol estaba por colocarse enfrente de mí en aproximadamente una hora. Debía matarlo antes que me cegara la luz.

Active el cronometro y comencé a observar por la pequeña lentilla que era parte del rifle, cerre mi ojo izquierdo para enfocar toda la atención en el derecho mientras observaba, con la mano izquierda guiaba hacia muchas direcciones hacia abajo, observando el ritmo de las personas.

Fue en ese momento que capte la presencia de Bella buscando con sus ojos seguramente alguien entre la multitud que empezaba aglomerarse. Ella estaba a la esquina de la tarima.

Lo que más me extrañaba es que estaba sola. Donde estaba el pacotilla de su escolta. Note que también vestía con ropa no muy usual. En ese momento la gente comenzó aplaudir y levantarse de sus sillas delanteras en cuanto el político hizo honor de su presencia.

Deje de mirar a Bella por unos momentos. Me concentre en Ernet quien hacia su saludo elegante y dejaba a la vista su perfecta dentadura blanca. Un hombre de piel morena se acerco a decir unas palabras. Y los oyentes que si tenían puestos tomaron asiento. Mientras que los que estaban atrás quedaron en pie. Había muchos policías alrededor y 4 gorilas escoltando todo el lugar.

Me centre en Ernet en el momento en que se puso en pie a decir su gratitud ante el público. Apunte con más perspicacia directo a su corazón.

──Muy Bien Ernet, no te muevas, solo un poco mas y te mandare al otro lado.- Sonreí con satisfacción. Volví a mirar el cronometro rápidamente.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

_Rayos debí apagarlo_.

El número era desconocido y en un hábil intento conteste. Lo primero que oí fue una sonrisita maliciosa.

──Mira hacia abajo camarada.-Aquella voz sonó perversa, fruncí el ceño para mirar con la lentilla del rifle aquel era James quien estaba a unos pasos de Bella quien aún seguía distraída como si buscara a alguien.

──¿qué pretendes?.-le gruñí. El saco un extraño objeto hasta que lo enfoco del lado opuesto donde estaba el sol dirigiéndolo hacia mí. Aquello me cegó. La incandescente luz me provoco que cerrara los ojos por pocos segundos volví a mirarlo. El sujetaba un espejo luego lo guardo.

Soltó esa risita maliciosa tan particular de él mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando hacia arriba── Como puedes ver, sé donde estas, no crees que soy más inteligente que tu.-rio con burla.── Nunca confíes tus tácticas a tus perros, porque después ellos los usaran contra ti.- volvió a reír, sus ojos como casi siempre lucían entrecerrados y aquella aterradora sonrisa que lograba expectarme no me causaba el mas mínimo temor.

──¿ Qué intentas hacer? truncar mi operación.-discrimine. El soltó otra risa.

──sabes quién está a unos pasos atrás de mi y no me refiero al político tonto.- volvió a reír mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

── De acuerdo.-resople.── no te metas en mi trabajo.- ignore su pregunta.──si llegas a tan solo estropear mi operación…- no me dejo acabar cuando se carcajeo otra vez.

──¿Qué?¿ me piensas acusar con tu mami Marcus.?-hizo una voz chillona con burla. Su risa comenzaba a fastidiarme los tímpanos, era demasiado forzada. Preferí ignorarlo──Si dices algo tan solo algo, diré lo que se a lo Vulturis Eddie.-rio. Sus amenazas me estaban o la paciencia

──No crees que estás hablando demasiado.- le hice ver que el estaba en mis manos pues le estaba apuntando con el rifle.

──sabía que eso pasaría, crees que sería tan confiado.-ironizo se volteo para mirar a Bella.──Pobrecita, ella cree que tú la citaste aquí, pero no sabe que hoy morirá.-mascullo. Soltando el cigarrillo. ── ¿Que vas hacer para impedirlo?, matar al político Ernet o salvar a tu linda noviecita que por cierto me gustaría probarla.-repaso su lengua por sus labios con malicia.

Gruñí con frustración. _Malnacido_.

──eres tan estúpido, pero no creí que fueras el rey de ellos. -escupí.── ahora déjame darte un ultimo adiós.- en ese momento iba a dispararle cuando me interrumpió.

──a..- carraspeo.── una cosa antes que lo hagas, mira detrás de ti idiota.-corto en ese momento, voltee para rechazar el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir.

Mi contra atacante era un moreno fornido. Me puse en pie en cuanto se abalanzo hacia mí a golpearme. Me a propino una buena golpiza a mi abdomen algo para lo que no pude prever ya que era más pesado. Lo ataque a golpes un sin número de veces pero el maldito parecía de hierro, me sujeto del cuello lanzándome contra la pared.

_Rayos!.-el dolor fue intenso, me quede inmóvil por pocos segundos cuando se acerco a mí a tomarme del cuello para estrangularme. _Estaba quedándome sin aire. En un hábil movimiento patee su ingle tan fuerte que fue lo más inteligente que se me había ocurrido.

El sujeto cayó adolorido. Aproveche en ese momento para quebrar sus defensas sin piedad, saque una enorme navaja cortándole el cuello con rapidez, su cabeza cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se desplomo a su lado_. Hace mucho tiempo que no degollaba cabezas_.

Estaba totalmente exhausto, mi frente tenía todo el rastro de sudor. La sangre que yacía embarrada en mis manos fue limpiada con rapidez.

No podía perder el tiempo el sol estaba a punto de colocarse y el político a punto de corta la banda de inauguración. Tome mi posición, volví a cerrar mi ojo izquierdo y apunte directamente hacia el sujeto. James había desaparecido y Bella se encontraba aun sana cerca de Ernet.

_Pero qué rayos haces ahí Isabella, Demonios, vete de allí tonta._

No podía perder más minutos. Retuve el aire de mis pulmones y solo basto de tirar lentamente hasta que la bala se incrusto en el corazón de Ernet. Su sonrisa desaparecía en cuanto comenzó a caer.

Lo que más extraño me pareció es que Bella también cayó entre la gente.

_Diablos pero…¿ qué paso?¿ acaso falle?._

La gente comenzaba a darse cuenta del Incidente y se aglomeraban horrorizadas, la policía actuó, El político se desplomo al suelo un rato después

_Rayos, Isabella_.

La impotencia de saber porque ella se había desmayado me provocaba ir a ese lugar y exponerme sin importancia.

_¡No Edward!, Razona no es conveniente._

Tenía impulsos de ir eran demasiado fuerte.

_Bella , Bella no!_

_La policía y algunos agentes empezaban a esparcirse por el lugar verificando de donde había provenido el disparo. _Gruñí impotente

Golpe con mis puños fuerte contra la pared desquitándome. Al soltar el puño mis nudillos se vertieron en sangre.

_Razona_

_Me repetí sacudí la cabeza._

Ya buscaría la manera de saber lo que le había sucedido. Me puse en pie y aun con el guante puesto en mi mano izquierda sujeté el cuerpo botándolo al otro lado hacia abajo.

Desaparecí de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. En un baño público queme mis ropas para cambiarme a otro estilo. Deje todo mi equipaje guardado en lugar donde nadie pudiera ser capaz de verlo.

Unas horas más tarde. Me había enterado de que Bella había sido herida con una bala especial de un franco tirador.

_**Ese no podía haber sido yo! James maldito**_

De donde sacaba dinero y amigos para que lo ayudaran en esto si era un perro que no tenia en que caerse muerto. Rápidamente pude verificar en que hospital estaba ella. La noche había llegado y pensé que era un momento perfecto.

_Tenía que saber como estaba, ella no podía morir, ella no debía dejarme, no se lo permitiría._

…_._

Me vestí de enfermero, logrando entrar al hospital al llegar por los pasillos de la habitación de la que me había informado me encontré con el mocoso y otros 4 policías mas haciéndole guardia a la puerta.

_**Demonios, sería difícil burlarlos y mas por que el pacotilla me conoce, estaba llegando demasiado lejos al exponerme de esa forma.**_

Su padre estaba abajo con las enfermeras. No tuve otra opción que entrar por una de las habitaciones cercanas. Que por cierto estaba vacía. Me Salí por la ventana que daba vista hacia la calle principal, todas las habitaciones tenían sus ventanas y un pequeño murito donde podría escalar. Me traspase con cuidado una a una hasta llegar a su habitación.

Entre con cautela ella yacía dormida. Y parecía estar bien, simplemente tenia gasas vendajes en su brazo, señas que había sido intervenida del hombro izquierdo.

Aquello me hizo pesar que había alguien más en esa operación para matar a Carter.

Le vi dormida, ella se veía tan frágil y delicada que dentro de mí se lleno una emoción de relajación al verla bien. De pronto sus labios se movieron

──Edward… Edward… Ed… Edward.-susurraba entre sueños, fruncí el ceño para luego pasar mi dedo pulgar sobre su rostro y apartar aquellas mechas de cabellos que tapaban su frente. Ella cayó mientras que deje mi mano reposar sobre su mejilla derecha.

Inhaló despacio para volver a susurrar aun con sus ojos cerrados.

──Edward…- soltó un bajo suspiro, No sabía si estaba soñando o estaba a punto de despertar. Me sentía tan mal, tan colérico y también confuso. James no era de jugar, no podía darme el lujo de hacerme a oídos sordos sus amenazas. Debía actuar.

Mantenía la vista fija en Bella, masajee su barbilla, para luego inclinarme y rozar mis labios sobre su frente. Aquello que no pude evitar hacer. Un impulso mayor. Aunque me negara mil veces estaba aterrado y preocupado por ella.

_Maldita sea, ella se había convertido en mi corazón_. _Si la llegase a perder estoy seguro que no sobreviviría sin su existencia. _

En ese momento escuche unos pasos venir hacia la puerta y entre ellas la voz de su padre. Me tense un poco y busque rápidamente en mi cabeza como salir de allí antes que la puerta se abriera, pero fue demasiado tarde_…_

Continura….

* * *

Hola chicas como les va? Aquí un nuevo episodio….

Como ven las cosas que surgen ¿?. Créanme que esto ya parece una película jeje.

Bueno espero que sigan visitando mi blog que se encuentra en mi perfil, y agréguenme en face ahí avisare de anuncios, avances etc … y También Pasen a mi NUEVO fic el que tenia publicado en mi Blog

Agradezco mucho mis niñas hermosas por dejar sus valiosas coments

Bien me ire a dormir y a soñar con mi Robward

besos


	16. Episodio 14

Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial.

* * *

Episodio 14

* * *

_Tengo celos del aire que te toca _  
_y que en mi mente envidia me provoca _  
_tengo celos del sol que te ilumina _  
_y que hace que todos te vean tan divina... _

_tengo celos del agua que refleja _  
_tu imagen en el rio tras la reja _  
_cuando te asomas tu por la ventana _  
_y el agua es un cristal por la mañana..._

_**Edward Pov**_.

_Debía ser un idiota para dejarme ver, tenía que hacer el intento de ser más rápido que ellos_

Solo bastó un respiro intenso para saltar por la ventana, intentando pararme en los finos muros, a lo cual perdí el equilibro resbalando, me sostuve con una mano de este antes de estamparme contra el lejano pavimento, estuve colgado del 7mo piso de ese hospital. Me desaté el mandil dejándolo caer, alcé la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana. Las cortinas se movían hacia afuera provocadas por la venticas de la noche.

_Demonios, no me dio tiempo a cerrarla_

_Cerré los ojos, los abrí y miré abajo tan solo unos segundos, las voces fueron más fuertes _

──¿Como la encuentras Carlisle?.- esa era la voz de Su padre. Fruncí el entrecejo al escuchar el nombre de quien menos esperaba.

_¿Carlisle?...¿ Pero el que hace aquí?_

_Fue tanta mi estupidez que nunca me había percatado que él fuera doctor de este hospital._

_Suspiré con cansancio, regresé mi vista hacia arriba, alguien podría notar que la ventana debería estar cerrada. No podía seguir más tiempo aquí colgado o podría caer. _

──No hay de qué preocuparse Charlie, tu hija ha respondió excelentemente a la intervención que le hicimos, afortunadamente la bala solo llego a rozar una parte de su hombro, no hubo perforación en el hueso. Dentro de poco despertará.- noté palabras de aliento hacia el padre de Bella. No pude evitar contentarme también internamente con la noticia.

──Lo que más me preocupa es porque Bella estuvo sola en ese sitio.-aquello pareció un reproche, agradecí mentalmente que si el mocoso estuviese allí hubiera obtenido su merecido.

──Lo siento Charlie se que fue mi error.-se disculpó, en su voz se notaba todo el cargo de culpa. Estaba seguro que ese sujeto debería estar maldiciendo por dentro──Pero le juro que Bella se me esfumó tan rápido que me fue imposible hallarla. Jamás pensé que iría a ese lugar y menos que matarían al Político.-agregó sorprendido.

──Si!... la verdad es que esto nos ha tomado de sorpresa a todos y más en la vergüenza que hemos quedado, se suponía que todo el lugar estaba inspeccionado y vigilado.-noté algo de irritación en sus palabras.

──Al parecer aquel sujeto no dio con la puntería exacta, para que le hayan disparado a Bella.-acotó Carlisle algo confundido.

──Es que los canallas que lo hayan hecho deben pagar.-riñó.

── Señor Swan algunas notifican como vieron caer el mismo cuerpo que encontramos sin cabeza de la torre, siguen con las investigaciones.-aquello que había dicho Charlie me tensó, de todas maneras no habrían pruebas contra mía. No habían huellas, No había pista todo fue exacto.

──Ey! Esa ventana está abierta!.-alertó a los demás el mocoso. Gruñí, tragué saliva con dificultad al mirar abajo. Tomé todo el aire que pude y con seguridad me moví con cuidado trasladándome a la habitación de alado mientras daba pasos con mis manos sobre el murito y mi cuerpo se abalanzaba con el movimiento.

En ese preciso momento noté como una puntas de cabellos negros se asomaban solo un poco me mantuve quieto aun manteniendo la vista fija hacia arriba, ocultándome lo suficiente. La ventana fue cerrada y en ese preciso momento hice uso de toda mi fuerza para poder elevar mi cuerpo sobre el muro sin llegar a resbalar y lograr subirme. Mi piernas habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Por rápidos minutos logré entrar por la ventana de una habitación donde había una pequeña niña quien al principio me espantó.

──Hola!.-su vocecita era demasiado cálida y la palidez de su rostro daban a notar que estaba verdaderamente enferma. La niñita me sonrió.── Tu debes ser el ángel que viene a visitarme a estas horas ¿cierto?.- preguntó con aquella ingenuidad sonriendo. Por unos prolongados segundos me la quedé viendo para notar que era ciega. No le di importancia y caminé hacia la puerta, al momento de sujetar la perilla sin aun abrirla. Con la intensión de salir de allí.

──Los ángeles no abren las puertas.-agregó la niña tomándome de sorpresa, se suponía que no me veía. Decidí salir de allí lo más rápido, abrí la puerta para tener que regresar a la habitación de la pequeña niña que me creía un _Ángel_

No pude salir de allí ya que Charlie y Carlisle venia caminando por el pasillo hasta esta dirección.

Gruñí.

── Creo que me he equivocado no eres un ángel.-respondió con lamento la niña.──Pero… Entonces podrías leerme este cuento, Por favor!.-suplicó con ternura, sus ojitos aunque no me veían trataban de enfocarse en mi. Iba hablar pero ella se me adelantó.── Es que ya llevo varias semanas que nadie viene a visitarme ni a leerme un cuento, solo las enfermeras que de vez cuando me duermen con unas pastillas por mis dolores intensos de cabeza..- aquello en verdad había tocado en lo más adentro de mi ser

_Demonios, me molestaba comenzar a sentirme humano _

No respondí pero ella me sonrió, me entrego el libro esperanzada a que lo hiciera.

No debía perder el tiempo con estas estupideces, pero… el solo ver su carita mostrando aquella poca felicidad que tenía me hizo cambiar de opinión. Pues en ella veía a mi pequeña Sally, mi hermanita que no tenía la culpa de haberle sido rebatado la vida de tal forma tan cruel.

Me preguntaba porque maldita sea su familia no venía a visitarla.

Tomé el libro de sus manos, y ella cruzo sus manitas mostrando un brillo de alegría en su rostro.

Jalé una de las silla de la habitación me senté cerca de ella. Quizás esto me haría ganar tiempo hasta que su padre y los estúpido guardias dejaran un poco de libertad a Isabella.

En ese momento ella estornudó fuerte haciendo que su cabeza se abalanzara hacia adelante y cayera de ella un pequeño gorrito con cabellos adheridos al mismo.

Ella levantó la vista con la misma sonrisa amable.

La niña no tenía ni un rastro de pelo en su cabeza. Su enfermedad debía ser seguramente terminal.

No me detuve, ni me permití hacerla sentir que le tenía lastima, pues yo sabía lo que era eso. Y la verdad no era agradable.

El cuento tenía como nombre. _El hombrecito indeciso_, un cuento realmente extraño a los típicos que le gustaban los niños. Le relaté la historia y a un máximo antes de llegar a la última página la pequeña se durmió con un susurro.

──Gracias…- lo que no comprendía es porque esta historia no tenía un fin… o más bien quedaba en una parte trágica, el personaje de la historia debía decidir entre el amor o su ambición, faltaba la otra página de este cuento.

Cuál era el propósito de que yo le contara una historia que no tenía un fin. Aquello me trajo un recuerdo amargo y solo me irrito el no saber su final.

Me levanté de la silla depositando el librito entre sus manos, tomé el pequeño gorrito y se lo coloqué en su cabeza.

Salí de esa habitación eran alrededor de las 11:30 pm el lugar estaba deshabitándose.

Caminé para tomar el ascensor, y llegar a la planta baja para poder salir por el estacionamiento de vehículos.

Una vez abajo al salir del ascensor di unos pasos largos por el estacionamiento. Sin imaginar que a mi frente el mocoso estaba de pie a un auto de espaldas solo.

_Rayos!_

Me volteé_ y comencé a caminar _para intentar regresar.

──! Edward!.- Noté enfado en su voz. Me detuve al escuchar cómo me nombraba, _era tarde_. Me voltee lentamente. Le mire esperando por sus palabras. Su mirada no me era para nada amistosa.──Hasta que por fin puedo verte la cara.- caminó hacia mí a pasos largos

──Te debo algo ¿acaso?.- le miré con ironía.

──¿En realidad no te imaginas?.-sonó retadoramente, me mostró la unión de su dentadura mientras separaba los labios. Y sus redondos ojos negros me mostraban el odio que me sentía el solo tenerme en frente. ── No sabes cuan ansioso estaba porque llegase este momento. Sonó presumido para ponerse de pie ante mí, el tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza junto con su vista debido a mi altura. Le sonreí socarronamente.

──ah sí!. Pues a mí me importa en lo más mínimo tu interés.-soné arrogante.

── Viniste aquí por Bella.- habló entre dientes hablándome de una forma confianzuda como si él y yo ya hubiéramos estado en una situación parecida.

──a qué va esto, ¿me conoces acaso?.- levante la ceja analizándolo un poco.

──Podríamos decir que si!, como seguramente tu también sabes quién soy, no habría porque decir lo obvio.-mascullo aun sin dejarme de lanzar esa mirada retadora.

_No sé si iba hacer capaz de controlarme, pero si el llegaba tan solo a provocarme no tendría piedad alguna sobre su vida_.

──aunque no se cómo le hiciste para entrar a este hospital habiendo tanta seguridad.- me reprochó apretando los dientes.── seré directo. Sus ojos de repente me miraban con recelo, era el momento de saber que sabia este tipo.── No quiero que te le vuelvas acercar a Bella nunca más te lo prohíbo.-agrego decidido y con voz de altivez.

Le mire con los ojos entrecerrados y en ese momento no pude evitar soltar un carcajada seca ante su imprudencia.

── ¿eso es una amenaza?.-ironicé mirándole con gesto burlón.

── es mi advertencia.-sonó firme sin perder su postura de gallo preparado para una pelea. Me mofé metiendo una mano a mi bolsillo. El pareció ponerse nervioso y a la vez ponerse en guardia

Seguramente el cretino pensaría que sacaría el arma.

──Y tú crees que voy a hacer lo que tú me pides.- le mascullé dejándole claro que su apestosa advertencia me importaba un comino. Le miré con gesto arrogante y frió al que usaba frente a mis victimas.

──No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor.-ironizó haciendo una mueca── es una orden.-agrego con molestia otra vez apretando los dientes, retiré la mano de mi bolsillo y él retrocedió su espalda solo un poco manteniéndose rígido. _Me tenía miedo_

──!no lo hare!.- respondí de lo más sobrado.

──!aléjate de ella!, ¡no merece! que un sujeto como tu; se relacione con ella.- cada palabra fue expuesta de su boca lentamente como si y tratara de hacerme entender de alguna manera.

──no pierdas tu tiempo, Nunca me alejare de ella, ¡Me pertenece!.- Mascullé demostrándole que no debía entrometerse entre los dos. Inclinando mas mi dorso de forma imponente ante él. El negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, para luego levantar la vista.

──acaso la compraste, eres un petulante.-me insultó. Traté de calmarme.

──ya te lo dije no la dejare y ahora te repito que tus estúpidas amenazas me valen nada, no pienso perder el tiempo hablando contigo.- le respondí con fastidió, le di la espalda pero él me agarro del hombro deteniéndome. Me afloje de su mano salvajemente.

──Aun no hemos terminado.- aquello parecía una sentencia.

── ¿qué quieres ahora?.- le respondí hartado.

──no entiendes que solo la pones en peligro, no permitiré que se sigan viendo, no permitiré que estés a su lado.-esas últimas palabras no me sonaban a un guardaespaldas que la protegía si no a un hombre enamorado.

──¿con qué derecho me hablas así?.- gruñí mirándole de forma asesina.

──con el derecho que yo me preocupo por ella, no permitiré que un hombre de tu calaña le haga sufrir y menos que la metas en tus sucias actividades.-me restregó de forma gruñida. Le miré inclinando mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho mientras fruncía el ceño.

El mocoso sabía absolutamente todo. Bueno no precisamente todo, pero si una parte. Ahora entendía porque me hablaba así.

── No solo ella me pertenece, también su corazón.- le pronuncié.

── Tú no te la mereces, por ser lo que eres.-habló entre dientes pausadamente.

_Era hora que lo dijera_.

──y que es lo que soy según tú, ¡dilo!.- le exigí frunciendo los labios mirándole de forma agresiva. Irguiendo un poco mi hombro izquierdo. Su quijada se mantenía rígida y sus ojos oscuros demostraban que el gallo en pelea estaba a punto de explotar y atacarme.

──sabes perfectamente lo que eres.-resonó totalmente enfurecido. ── Ella merece a un hombre mejor que tu, no aun psicópata.-aquello fue lo que menos esperaba que el mocoso me gritara en mis narices un _Psicópata. Reí con sarcasmo mientras miraba el suelo por un segundo._ Levanté la vista hacia él.

── Y acaso ¿ese serias tu?.- soné irónico, el tipejo se había enamorado de ella, De mi Isabella, ella era solo mía y de nadie más. Como este maldito cretino se le pasó por la cabeza tan solo un momento de imaginársela suya. Es que no quería ni pensar que el mocoso la hubiera tenido en sus malditas fantasías sexuales eso solo me hervía la sangre y una ira incontrolable ascendía hacia mi rostro.

El me miro desafiante y luego sonrió por pocos segundos.

── tómalo como quieras.- agregó por último.── Seguramente tu eres el culpable de que ella esté aquí, deberías temerme.- me amenazo con un deje de autoridad y victoria. Reí con sequedad

── Porque debería temerle a un mocoso.-le respondí aun envarado.

──acaso tengo que recordarte quien soy.- resonó lo obvio. Chasquee la lengua con un queme importismo.

──me importa un comino tu altivez..-aquella conversación estúpida me estaba cansando. Por lo visto el no pretendía delatarme a menos que se tuviera algo entre manos.

──recuerda que estas en un hospital y hay muchos policías, solo me basta abrir la boca y estarás tras las rejas donde debería estar alguien como tu basura.-por poco y le faltaba escupirme. No pude evitar rechinar los dientes y hacerle frente un poco más inclinándome hacia él. Quien no se quedó atrás y también sacó pecho envarándose ante mi.

──!inténtalo!, no tiene pruebas.- lo tanteé.

──claro que las tengo, acaso creías que lo que viste entre las ropas de Bella era solo un simple chip localizador. Me carcajee

──Se lo que es.- respondí con acidez.

──Ah pues me alegra que lo sepas, ya lo imaginaba. Aquello aumentó mi preocupación es que todo últimamente me estaba saliendo tan mal.──Pensaste que no te sentí aquella noche que Salí de su habitación, acaso creíste que esa pila era una simple casualidad. Rió victorioso──Tengo muchas pruebas para hundirte

── y según tu qué es lo que tanto sabes.-necesitaba saber que era lo que él conocía a ciencia cierta.

──no necesito recordártelo…-gruño.

──entonces hazlo y ella sufrirá

──no metas a Bella en esto.- reprochó molesto.

──si dije que sufrirá es porque se irán contra ella.- le advertí. El cabeceó.

──si hubiera querido delatarte ya lo habría hecho , pero no, prefiero callar hasta un límite. Sal tranquilo no te delatare.- dejó su postura altanera retrocediendo unos paso y mirándome con pasividad.

── esperas que te agradezca.- le mire con los ojos entrecerrados

──no, pero si te dejo libre es para que le des un aviso a mi tío.- fruncí el entrecejo.──Dile que quiero verlo y hablar con el.-cada palabra de su boca fue salida despacio como si dudara.

──eso díselo tu.-aquello me estaba hartando.

──Él se escabulle de mi, hazle entender que no debe esconderse o tomare otras medidas. Le di la espalda ignorándolo.── y una última cosa.- Caminé sin detenerme. ──!Recuérdalo!.- acentuó cada palabra. ──!mantente! ¡Alejado! de Bella.

Me marché de allí de lo más asqueado. Llegué al viejo departamento de lo más irritado.

_¡Si! el niño se había enamorado de Bella_

Ahora solo deseaba apoderarme de esas malditas pruebas.

Cada vez sentía que estaba siendo presa fácil para todos, y todo era por mi culpa y por ser tan débil con _ella. Azoté el brazo de los sofás con mis puños desquitando mi ira._

Era tarde para reprocharme por mis errores solo tenía ahora ya no uno si no dos objetivos.

Acabar definitivamente con esta venganza matando a Aro y el segundo llevarme a Isabella conmigo para siempre. Lejos de todo el que se interponga entre nosotros, Ella era la única por la que aun podía tener esperanzas de ser feliz. Si es que antes la muerte llegara a mí y me llevara por todos los crímenes que había cometido

_La mañana siguiente_

Algo malo, o quizás alguna novedad debía haber pasado. Estuve reunido en una pequeña conferencia con el grupo de los asesinos y los Vulturis.

Marcus pasó un video interesante por el cual todos nos habíamos quedados atentos y escuchando todo.

──A continuación a quien van haber ahora mediante este video es a Aro Vulturi el dueño y amo de este negocio quien como sabrán es imposible presentarse ante ustedes pero tiene algo importante que decirles en este video.

Sujeté muy bien el brazo de la silla recargando toda mi furia en cuanto el maldito Desgraciado por quien me había convertido en lo que era salía con una estúpida sonrisa mediante ese video, sentado en una silla roja afelpada y un ambiente tenue.

Hacía notarse que era el rey, habían muchos lujos y el sujetaba una copa con la mitad de un liquido rojo que parecía la propia sangre. Vestía ropas antiguas y muy elegantes. Aquella sonrisita empezaba a odiarla. Estaba completamente seguro que alguien podía notar la furia que irradiaba mi cuerpo el tal solo hecho de verle en la pantalla.

Traté de calmarme en cuanto el curioso de Felix notó de rasgué el brazo de la silla de una forma fuera de normal para un humano.

Billy se había equivocado, el tipo no estaba para nada anciano, tenía una mirada sobrada. Sus cabellos negros como el azabache, solo tenía muestras de algunas arrugas en su frente , ojos y mejillas.

Todos aplaudieron en cuanto el tipejo se sentó y empezó hablar.

Si la rabia que sentía era potente y tan solo con verlo en un miserable video, no creo que fuera capaz de controlarme en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de tenerlo enfrente.

──¿Te pasa algo Edward?.- preguntó el metiche de Felix al cual llamó la atención de Alec quien le murmuró algo a su estúpido padre. Carraspeé un poco y respiré disimuladamente hondo para disipar mi furia. Rápidamente le negué con la cabeza de forma tranquila en respuesta. El canalla de James no estaba en la reunión eso se me hacía de lo más extraño

_Bienvenido sean ustedes, los que han tenido el honor de pasar a esta fase de nuestro negocio._

En ese momento comprendí que no solo James no estaba allí, Victoria, Heidi, Tom ni Laurent tampoco estaba presentes.

La voz del maldito era grave y parecía mostrar una personalidad llena de sabiduría.

_Como podrán ver ustedes han sido seleccionados para ser parte de un trabajo que no solo constará de sangre fría y astucia si no de rapidez, quien sea el más hábil el mas veloz ese será el vencedor._

A que iba todo eso

_Y para eso necesito a mis mejores hombres capacitados, recuerden que tiene una meta por seguir y esa es ser mi mano derecha aunque ya tengo a mis favoritos… pero no diré cuales son hasta saber el resultado final. Eso se tratará de un atentado mayor al que han tenido. Siempre y cuando no descuidar sus labores, se que cada uno está por terminar su trabajo y en cuanto lo terminen se les dará a conocer cuál será el próximo oficio que uno de ustedes tendrá que demostrar valentía y ambición. Cada uno tiene sus buenos meritos, pero en todo reto haber un ganador. No deseo que se formen enemigos entre ustedes aunque eso no me compete, pero si necesito que cumplan, es por eso, me vi en la necesidad de hablarles atreves de este video para reforzar las palabras de Marcus._

_Recuerden el que no arriesga no gana!, y el que solo piensa en el éxito sin importar lo demás consigue lo que se propone sin trabas. _

_Nos veremos dentro de una semana_.

El video concluyo y Alec lo apagó. Marcus mostraba su sonrisa engreída y relevante.

Yo sabía de ese trabajo estábamos informados, pero que tan peligroso que tan importante significaría para que se necesite de ser veloz, si había una competencia entre todos. Yo debía ganar.

──Solo quiero reforzar una última cosa muchachos, recuerden que los que no logren vencer, seguirán manteniendo en pie sus trabajos. Recuerden que el que entra aquí como asesino jamás, puede salir únicamente muerto.-recordó con avidez.──estos retos se los hace cada 3 años así que el que no gane ahora podrá esforzarse para el próximo. Aplaudió con sequedad.

_Yo no podía esperar esos tres años, no! La primera vez no lo logré porque aun era muy joven en ese trabajo pero esta vez lo iba a lograr._

A la salida del edificio me choque con James! Quien me miraba con envidia.

── veo que aun la suerte te acompaña imbécil, primero tu noviecita no muere, segundo eres uno de los malditos seleccionados y tercero te atreves todavía a mirarme con esa cara llena de arrogancia.-masculló Victoria me miro con molestia.

──Es una lástima que unos bastardos como ustedes no sean más que unas cucarachas que no merecen ni las migajas.-agregué petulante. James intentó abalanzarse contra mí, pero entonces Victoria y otro sujeto lo detuvieron

──Maldito cabrón, más vale que cuides tu lengua. Si tu linda noviecita no murió hoy quizás lo tenga que hacer mañana y por tu propia mano.-resonó por última vez.

──quizás el próximo muerto de mañana seas tú James.- me marché de allí asqueado de tantas amenazas.

Hoy James seria el último día que me amenazaría. Moriría lentamente, sabía a la perfección los lugares que más frecuentaba un tipejo como ese. Esta noche lo borraría del mapa.

Su lugar especial el Show de bailarinas desnudas en bares. Quizás Victoria no merecía a un tipo como, incluso le haría un favor.

Su debilidad era el sexo con las bailarinas y es ahí cuando atacaría.

Compre un veneno como para matar al instante a una Res cerca de un químico fármaco. Algo que me fue muy fácil con el dinero.

Solo debía esperar la noche, la ansiada noche.

Estuve tentado en ir a ver a Isabella, sentía una maldita necesidad de verla. Es que ya debería acostumbrarme a la idea de que sin ella no podía estar en paz. Necesitaba de su presencia, de su cuerpo.

Llegué al hospital en un par de hora eran alrededor de las 4:00 pm de la tarde. No debía entrar como un visitante pero me fatigaba entrar como un maldito ladrón.

Estaba dispuesto a verla con o sin el permiso del mocoso.

Fue entonces que al caminar por los pasillos, pasé primero por la habitación de la pequeña niña que visité ayer por impudencia.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una cama completamente vacía y arreglada para cualquier otro paciente. El libro estaba sobre el burito. Fruncí el ceño extrañado, cuando a mi descuido un Enfermera me interrumpió.

──¿Buscaba a la Helen? ¿Era usted algún familiar de la paciente?.-preguntó con cierta curiosidad aquella mujer. Respiré despacio y arrugué la frente buscando alguna mentira. Al ver que no le respondí y solo asentí con duda ella respondió.──Helen murió anoche señor, la pequeña tenía un cáncer terminal sus días de vidas ya estaban pasados, simplemente vivía de aire.- le miré extrañado.

── y… ¿Sus padres?.- ella suspiró con resignación.

──Sus padres también murieron hace ya algunos días. La niña era huérfana tratamos de localizar a otro familiar más pero no obtuvimos respuestas, pero dígame es usted conocido de la pequeña. Rápidamente negué.

──No es solo que entré equivocadamente a esta habitación y ella me pidió que le leyera un cuento,- ella sonrió con una expresión de conocerlo

──Lo sé, nosotros cuando teníamos tiempo se la leíamos, pero ella casi siempre se dormía antes de final.-agregó. En ese momento intercepté la presencia de Carlisle quien venía distraído mirando su libreto. No deseaba que me viera.

Pero la estúpida enfermera se empecinó por hacerme conversar, noté que mis encantos masculinos la habían hecho comportarse de una forma demasiado desagradable para mí.

──Lo siento pero debo irme.- le interrumpí para darme la vuelta.

──!Edward!.- la voz de Carlisle sonó con mucho asombro. Resoplé fatigado.

La mujer se hizo a un lado en cuanto el se puso enfrente. No le miraba, tenía algo de vergüenza pero me mantuve lo bastante osco.

La mujer pareció entender nuestra familiaridad y se marchó.

──Edward! Hijo!, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?.- me sujetó el hombro. Me alejé de su mano con tosquedad y rechiné los dientes. Levante la vista hacia el tratando de trasmitirle todo el odio posible aunque fuera fingido.

El retrocedió.

──veo que no has cambiado.-agregó con lamento.

──Y tú sigues siendo el amable doctor de siempre.-agregué con fastidio.

El sonrió a medias intentó posar su mano sobre mi hombro pero no se lo permití.

──Veo que nunca me contarás nada… Pero ¿por qué estás aquí?-noté algo de incertidumbre en su rostro, sus ojos mostraban una serenidad nata.

── ¡No sabía que trabajabas aquí!.-respondí con acidez.

──Pues ya hace 6 años que lo llevo haciendo hay tantas cosas me gustaría contarte.. Desearía tanto que regresaras con nosotros.- el notó que estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña que había fallecido.

──No seas impertinente Carlisle, ya te agradecí el hecho de que me hayas tenido un tiempo contigo, que me hayas dado un techo, comida y un apellido, pero eso fue parte del pasado. Ahora soy yo el dueño de mi vida.- le restregué con acidez.

──No tienes porque agradecerlo, yo siempre te he visto como un hijo desde el punto de vista que sabía que estaba en mi deber ayudarte, porque conocía a tu madre.

Gruñí.

──No me la recuerdes.- les espeté.──No se si a esa mujer se le puede llamar madre o mujerzuela. Carlisle me miró con un gesto de decepción.

──No hables así de ella, Edward, Es tu madre y sea lo que haya sido no tienes el derecho de hablar de esa forma ni odiarla.- añadió reprendiéndome.

──Tu lo sabías no es cierto, sabias que él no era mi padre. Y lo callaste.-el bajó la mirada.

── Es algo que le prometí a tu madre, El día que me dijo que estaba embarazada, ella no estaba segura de si tú eras hijo de Frederic. Hasta que me lo confirmó en el segundo embarazo de la pequeña Sally. No soy quien para juzgar a tu padre, solo compréndela, ella era demasiado joven. Demasiado hermosa.-añadió sin vergüenza. Levanté la ceja mirándole de forma extraña.

──Demasiado Hermosa, ¿acaso también tú fuiste uno de ellos Carlisle?.-fruncí el ceño estudiándolo con la vista el carraspeo un poco.

──Edward, tu madre y yo éramos amigos.-respondió.

──Si!, como también lo fue con Charlie Swan no! Muy amigos.-soné irónico.

En ese momento los ecos se escucharon por todo el piso, advertidos por unos micrófonos parlantes colgados de las paredes

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen se le necesita en emergencia tenemos un caso de hemorragia. _

Carlisle dudo entre ir o seguir hablándome.

──Edward me gustaría que hablemos de esto un día que esté desocupado, podría visitar la casa, siempre estarán las puertas abiertas. Con esto se marchó.

Decido caminé hacia la habitación de Bella. Lo que más me extrañaba es que no estaban los estúpidos guardias de la noche anterior. Abrí la puerta con cautela.

Ella yacía despierta mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Entré rápidamente. Sus ojos rápidamente voltearon hacia la puerta mirándome con sorpresa.

──Edward!.-el solo hecho que mi nombre saliera de sus labios me provocó un estado de vacilación. Cerré la puerta despacio y caminé hacia ella.

Le noté angustiada y levantó la mano esperanzada a que fuera de inmediato hacia ella.

Me puse a su lado y ella me sujeto la mano.

──Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?.- le pregunté bastante seco.

──Bien, pero estuve muy preocupada por ti!.-su voz parecía quebrarse.──alguien extraño me habló al teléfono, me dijo que iban a matarte antes que mataras al político Ernert, Me asusté tanto que me escapé de Jake y fui a verte, pero estás bien!.- habló en un susurro me haló hacia ella palpando con sus manos mi rostro mi pelo. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión de miedo y a la vez de preocupación.──No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro nunca más Edward.-me advirtió con demasiado baja.

──el que debería decir eso soy yo!.-agregué irritado.──No debiste creer en esa estúpida llamada, todo fue una maldita trampa Bella, Y si te hubieran matado, sabes lo que pasaría si te hubieran matado.- le resoné apretando los dientes, ella abrió más los ojos callándome con su mano

── uff! Lamento la demora Bella pero es que tu sabes lo perfeccionista que soy para estas cosas.-agregó la voz chillona de Alice quien salía por la puerta del baño, en cuanto nos miró mostro un rostro de sorpresa y luego una mirada demasiado picaresca.

── Vaya! Edward, tranquilos no los interrumpo.- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

──Claro que no interrumpes nada.- intercedió la voz de que menos esperaba encontrarme.

──Jake! .-Bella aclaró su garganta y me miró horrorizada.──Pensé que regresarías más tarde.-agregó temerosa.

──En realidad vine porque había algo que aun no había despachado de este hospital.-aquella indirecta fue lanzada hacia mí. Mientras me lanzaba una mirada retadora.

Continuara….

* * *

Bien chicas como les fue la semana?

Saben que pensé que hoy iba a alcanzar a actualizar este fin jeje, es que estuve estos últimos dias con dolores de cabeza fuerte por eso casi no me conecté ni al face :/ bueno ahora ya me encuentro algo mejor, esperemos que no sea nada malo.

Ahora pasando a la historia esto cada vez arma troya! ¿Cómo ven esos rivales?

Por fin para la que odiábamos a James por maldito jejeje en el próximo capítulo dirá su ultimo adiós! Bueno chicas sin más que decirles me despido y que tengas un excelente fin de semana Adioshin A se me olvida No se olviden de pasarce por mi otra historia que apenas empieza INJURIA en estos dias actualizare el capitulo.

Bien antes de irme quiero agradeciéndoles de todo corazón a todas por dejarme saber sus opiniones, dudas, se que algunas están que quieren saber cual es el misterio final a todo esto pero no se me deseperen poco a poco saldrá a la luz todo. Háganme saber sus dudas y si esta a mi alcance se las responder.

Ahora si me voy nenas gracias por sus coments. Besos


	17. Episodio 15

_Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial._

* * *

_Episodio 15_

* * *

_Mi corazón ha elegido por mí, eso bien lo sé__  
__Sabe a su modo como saciar su propia sed__  
__Y la cabeza no soluciona estas cuestiones__  
__Ni entiende de imposibles, sólo de pasiones..._

BELLA POV.

Todo lo que había acontecido me tenia de lo más preocupada, ahora después de encontrarme aquí justo en esta cama restablecida de una operación que por suerte no llegó a herirme de gravedad. Mi padre estaba rotundamente molesto que se le había metido la loca idea de apenas sacarme de aquí regresarme a casa con él, inclusive hacer que me bote del trabajo y que él me mantendría con su buen sueldo de Federal con el simple hecho de protegerme; algo que no iba a permitir. Sobre todo porque eso me prohibía estar cerca de Edward, me haría más difícil contactar con él, ayudarlo.

El no entendía que el peligro que corría no se debía al hecho de ser su hija. Ese peligro era mucho más grande que ello, lo cual no me importaba estaba decidida a correr cualquier riesgo si eso me permitía poder estar a su lado y esto era porque estaba involucrada con Edward, tanto personal como emocional.

Como el mismo me lo había dicho yo era parte de su vida, le pertenecía y eso me hacía sentirme su dueña. Había podido lograr tocar su corazón herido de alguna otra forma, el corazón de un calculador asesino, aunque el siga comportándose conmigo déspota y frio, eso lo había comprobado con su demostración preocupada hacia mí, su comportamiento diferente y con la última vez que me poseyó que no fue tan grotesca ni materialista como la vez anterior, el me amó esa noche. Me amó, Estaba segura que podía yo ser la que le ayuda a sanar sus heridas, a devolverle a luz en la que lo había guiado al camino equivocado, Sería la luz de sus ojos, la que lo devolvería al lado correcto, pero eso me tomaría tiempo.

Tenía la fe en ello; porque a plenidad el me demostraba cuan preocupado estaba por mí. Y eso me hacía sentir única y pensar hacia él de otra manera.

Pero ahora sentía que las cosas empezaban a encajar de apoco inclusive con el extraño comportamiento de Jacob que se empecinaba en que estuviera con mi padre.

Estuve al borde de la histeria en cuanto él entró por esa puerta mirando a Edward con una cara para nada amistosa y aquella personalidad retadora que me preocupaba a una totalidad fatal.

Lo que más me extraño fue aquella última frase dicha por sus labios. Los dos se miraban como si de sus ojos expulsaran una bola de energía negativa.

Alice era cómplice del acto. Me había emocionado tanto con la llegada de Edward que había olvidado advertirle que no estaba sola.

En cualquier momento llegaban Rose con Jasper y Emmett quienes habían ido a la cafetería del hospital por unos caprichos de las chicas.

Aquella situación que parecía rivalidad, se estaba tornando demasiado peligrosa.

_¿Acaso Jacob y Edward han hablado antes? ¡Dios!, No quiero imaginar cómo habría sido su enfrentamiento. Y si Jacob realmente sabría todo, ¿Por qué Sus miradas parecían como si no fuera la única vez que se hubieran visto?. Algo no estaba bien aquí!. Lo que más me preocupaba es que mi padre lo viera. El de alguna otra forma no deseaba que estuviera cerca de Edward por ningún motivo._

──¿A qué te refieres con eso Jake?.- le miré ceñuda, Edward se envaró más y claramente le escuché como sus dientes rechinaron seguramente de enfado. Jacob dejó de mirarlo por unos segundos; para caminar hacia mí y verme al rostro directamente.

Alice estuvo quieta observando el suceso.

──Bella, hoy serás dada de alta.- ignoró que Edward estaba allí mientras me tomaba la mano. Estaba totalmente nerviosa. _¿Qué pasaba aquí?._

Edward lo miraba de una forma asesinamente despiadada.

Esto se iba a tornar en una pelea o quizás una matanza de eso estaba segura. Debía parar.

Jacob se colocó delante de Edward opacándolo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Edward le miró elevando la ceja aun más enojado que anteriormente

Esto ya no me está gustando, Edward explotaría en cualquier momento, Alice parecía analizar totalmente la situación y tal como lo pensé habló sin ocultar sus sicoanálisis.

──!Celos!.-soltó una risita burlesca llamando la atención de Jacob y Edward

En ese momento como si por mis suplicas de hacer algo para calmar la tensedad de esta situación la mirada de Edward cambió repentinamente a una tranquila en cuanto los chicos entraron por esa puerta haciendo un ruido escandaloso.

Lo vi dar la espalda llevando su mano hecho un puñado a su boca en gesto preocupado.

Emmett por su parte hizo una expresión graciosa trayendo una bolsita de comida hacia mí.

Jacob se la arrebató en ese instante mirándola rápidamente.

──Recuerden que debe ser inspeccionado cualquier cosa que le entreguen a Bella.- aclaró. Rose por su parte rodó los ojos asqueada de ese comportamiento.

Regresé mi vista hacia Edward quien parecía desesperado por salir de allí sin ser visto.

──!Edward!.-lo nombró Jasper al cual todos miraron, en eso Edward dio la cara mirando a todos con cierta sequedad.

Algo que pasaba aquí me carcomía viva necesitaba saber.

──Ya me iba.-agregó Edward marcando el paso rumbo a la puerta notando como su rostro estaba cargado de un enfado total que apostaba que lo descargaría con alguna tontería. Eso me alertó impulsándome con necesidad de detenerlo, mientras yacía en esa cama. Además necesitaba hablar con él.

──Si, solo la gente que merece a Bella debe estar aquí.- miré a Jake de una forma molesta aquello ya no parecía normal. Acaso Una indirecta.

Todos miraron a Jacob de una forma rara a su extraño comportamiento, realmente estaba demente acaso planeaba decirles a todos alguna cosa que el supuestamente supiera de Edward.

──No te vayas aun.-mi petición mas pareció a súplica.── Chicos por favor, Jacob déjenme a solas con Edward.- ellos me miraron confusos y luego asintieron saliendo por la puerta uno a uno.

Jacob parecía recio a entender, lógicamente parecía empecinado en no dejarme sola. Le miré enojada levantándole la ceja.

──Jake, dije todos!.-le hablé en voz alta.

──Bella mi deber es protegerte y no puedo dejarte con extraños y menos con….- le miré frunciendo el ceño y esperando por lo que saliera de su boca, fruncí los labios impotente. Edward se puso enfrente de mí mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

──Jake.-Hablé entre dientes sin mirarlo.──Te molestaría dejarme a solas por favor.-aquello lo hice sonar con más fuerza algo que me hizo afectar un poco la operación del brazo por el cual me quejé.

──Bella estas bien.-cerré los ojos aguantando un poco el dolor.

──Será mejor que te apartes .-Edward masculló, en ese momento abrí los ojos y vi como Jacob le miró enojado marchándose de allí. Cerró la puerta algo rudo.

Respiré profundamente. Edward no dejaba su pose de total frialdad mirando hacia la puerta.

──Edward te expusiste.- Interrumpí su perplejidad fría.──Dime que ha sido eso.- le miré preocupada.──Acaso Jake…- el no me dejó continuar cuando asintió con la cabeza mirándome con una seriedad que asustaba.──! Dios!.-exclamé mirándole horrorizada. _Eso estaba muy mal el podría hablar con mi padre, comencé a sentir un malestar terrible y a sentir como se me dificultaba la respiración el solo hecho de que Jacob fuera arruinar todo_

──querías saber si ese…-masculló.──. Tienes tu respuesta con su aptitud y su casi lengua que hubiera sido capaz de arrancársela si no hubieran estado tus amigos.-gruño caminando hacia mí. Lo halé de la camisa para tenerlo más cerca, logrando que su cuerpo se inclinara un poco.

── y ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?, ¿Qué es lo que sabe Edward.-le interrogué sin disimular mi gran inquietud. El se alejó de mi agarre dándome la espalda mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos. Estaba ansiosa para esperar su respuesta

──No es correcto hablar aqui y tampoco cuento con el tiempo….-bajó la cabeza por un momento para luego voltear y mirar por la ventana, su voz empezó hacerse aterciopelada y algo baja para que solo yo pueda escucharle.──Hay pruebas en su poder, si aun no ha hablado… es por Billy, planea reunirse con él.- aquello fue la noticia que esperaba por lo menos me libró de una preocupación.── Bella… - se quedó callado varios segundos para luego voltearse hacia mi mientras retiraba las manos de sus bolsillos.

──¿qué pasa?.- el me miró con casi la misma seriedad que solía manejar. Jacob ahora resultaba un verdadero estorbo para Edward con seguridad, pero no deseaba que le hiciera daño.

──Hay algo de lo que debes saber… Ya eres parte de esto y es mejor que te cuente mi verdad. Pero no aquí!, estaré pendiente de ti.-su voz sonó ronca mirándome fijamente. Asentí. Caminó hacia la puerta y al tocar la perilla.

──Edward…- él se detuvo sin voltear.── Cuídate por favor!.-le advertí depositando toda mi fe en que lo hiciera.

── Preocúpate por no preocuparme a mi Bella.-Sonó duro.── recuerda! Nadie puede tocar lo que es mío, y el que se atrevió a ponerte así, no verá el sol del futuro.-su voz fue amenazante, dicho esto se marchó.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

No sabía lo que planeaba hacer en este momento, pero algo me decía que aquella última frase ocultaba un nuevo homicidio. Solo rogaba a los cielos si es que aun estaban de su lado; aun por el trabajo que hacía que me lo cuidaran.

Inmediatamente por esa puerta entraron los chicos, resoplé mientras buscaba algo en mi cabeza congruente para decirles a mis queridos indiscretos, aunque claro con la presencia de Alice era ya poco en lo que podía acotar; imaginaba con claridad lo que ella habría dicho. Después de cerrarse la puerta estuve en la espera de Jacob. Debía hablar con él y poner en claro las cosas.

Pero el no apareció. No quería que esto se tornara en una pelea, deseaba de lo más profundo de mi que Jacob no siguiera provocándolo, estaba casi segura que si Edward se controlaba para no ponerle una mano encima o desaparecerlo era por su tío o por mí.

Pero también sabía que Edward no era de paciencia nata y en cualquier momento explotaría.

Unas horas después recorrí con la vista mi cuarto. Jacob se encargó de acomodarme en la cama aunque estaba completamente bien. Hasta el último momento estuve luchando con mi padre para que dejara de fastidiarme con aquella estúpida idea de someterme en su casa como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

Si esto seguía así, planeaba irme a otro apartamento sin que Charlie lo supiera, pero Jacob era la excusa que me impedía hacerlo.

Intenté hablar con Jacob sobre lo que había pasado, pero no sabía si fuera prudente

──Bella.-aquello fue una invitación a una conversación que me comprometía de lleno.

Respire despacio tratando de acomodarme sobre la cama.

──No quiero parecer imprudente, pero ya no puedo callarlo más. Él jaló uno de los pequeños mueblecitos de mi habitación.──Seguramente _él famoso Edward_ debió contarte todo. Distraje mi vista por un momento para luego aclarar mi garganta seca.──¿ quieres agua?.-negué.

──Famoso?.-elevé la ceja. El curvó los labios en una semi sonrisa.

──Lo nombrabas repetidas veces mientras aun seguías inconsciente.-me aclaró a lo que me sonrojé. Noté algo de enfado en su rostro.

──Jake..-empecé hablar pero él me detuvo haciendo una seña con su mano.

──Lo sé Bella, No tienes que tratar de sacarme información, Escucha.-pausó mirándome atreves de sus cejas mientras inclinaba su cabeza.── como puedes ser capaz de ocultar a un asesino.-se refirió hacia Edward con desprecio mirándome con decepción.

Negué con la cabeza mientras abría mi boca.

──Tu no sabes Lo que dices!.-agregué. A lo que rápidamente mi cabeza trabajó. Él podía incluso en este momento estar gravando mi conversación. No! Era mejor ser cuidadosa.──No tienes absolutamente el derecho a opinar en nada.- le advertí demostrando un poco de seriedad.

El suspiró con gesto de cansancio, bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo para luego retomar su visión hacia mí.

──Sabes que estas convirtiéndote en su cómplice.-insistió.

──Jake… Seamos claros, sabes a la perfección que no voy a dejar de estar de su lado y tú; en cuanto a lo que sabes, creo que también te convierte en nuestro cómplice al ocultarlo. Le hice entender el sentido del asunto. El sonrió.

──No se que le ves Bella, No entiendo como un sujeto sin escrúpulos como él te haya dominado al borde de estar de su lado, ha matado gente, acaso no sabes lo que significa eso?.-agregó molesto.

──No tengo porque seguir hablando de eso contigo Jacob, Solo te advierto que no te metas con él.-hablé entre dientes── si tan solo llegas a arriesgarlo.- Puntualicé mirándole fijamente cargando toda mi seriedad posible── moveré cielo y tierra para ayudarlo a escapar así eso arriesgue mi vida. El frunció el ceño levantándose de la silla mientras aun me miraba incrédulo.

──Bella, Definitivamente ese sujeto te tiene mal.-dedujo.

── Solo no intervengas, te lo antepuse hace tiempo Jake; te dije que no te metieras en mi vida.-traté de respirar con dificultad al retener el aire para depositar toda mi energía en las palabras que salían de mi seguridad y algo de enfado.

──Bella ¿lo amas?.- su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa, que le miré sin decir nada por un prolongado tiempo.

── Charlie es importante para mí también, como lo soy para él, no cometas una estupidez o haré algo de lo que me obligues si dices o interfieres Jake. – aquello fue una suma al conflicto que se formaría con el paso de los días entre los tres.

Jake me miró con frustración, tragó saliva despacio después de darme un último vistazo, sin decir nada salió de mi departamento totalmente molesto.

Era verdaderamente tarde prácticamente las 11 de la noche. Cuando Jacob se había marchado, estuve al tanto de mirar cada cosa de mi habitación; era difícil encontrar algún objeto extraño a los que Edward me había advertido.

Mi padre me había sometido a un resguardo en mi edificio. Un hombre como él debía de estar sumamente preocupado al extremo por las cosas raras que le pasaban a su hija.

Estaba algo cansada, no sabía si con seguridad Edward vendría hoy, lo más seguro es que Jacob intente vigilar sus pasos, pero estaba realmente muy casada me dejé envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

_Dia siguiente 3:30 am_

_..._

_..._

_**Edward Pov.**_

Había sido un poco aventurado matar a James indirectamente, pero valió la pena aplicar dándole en su baja defensa. Si esto me consideraría cobarde me resultaba un tema sin importancia.

Hubiera querido ser capaz de matarlo con mis manos, pero eso se convertía casi implacablemente arriesgado.

Me acomodé la cuellera de la camisa mientras observaba el cuerpo de James sin vida sobre la cama. Pronto su cuerpo empezaría apestar. La mujer había sido perfectamente eficiente. Ella parecía experta en el tema de aplicar veneno a sus clientes.

Ella Mientras tenía una alocada noche de comienzo sexual con James había preparado algo especial para su trago. Algo a lo que yo le adjunté con una muy buena paga y un poco de usos de mis encantos masculinos, Yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía.

James estaba lo bastante mareado para racionalizar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, y a eso se le sumaba lo drogado que se encontraba. Solo bastó seducción, y a eso sumándole el trago de por medio. La chica fue suficientemente cautelosa de no besarlo en la boca después de que el ingería poco a poco, mientras ella le hacia su trabajo bocal con su miembro.

Un ronroneo despacio escuché detrás de mi espalda, mientras que una mano acariciaba mi hombro derecho con meloseria hasta que su voz logró llegar a mi oído.

──Estoy a tus pies mi señor.-Agregó la voz femenina con coquetería.

──No soy tu señor, y ahora gracias por tu trabajo.- le devolví la visión volteándome hacia ella.

Quien bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio hábilmente. Era hora de darle un adiós a esta mujer.

──Y… quien va responder por mi trabajo.- levantó los ojos mirándome con sugerencia.

Reí con sequedad.

──el era mi cliente se suponía que debía estar con él esta noche.-agregó empalagosa rodeándome el cuello.

──Hazlo mientras está muerto.- le sugerí ella arrugó la cara espantada.

── Que pasará con el cuerpo.-preguntó elevando la ceja.

──el tuyo estará con el.- le sonreí, fue tan estúpida que no entendía mis palabras. Su boca buscó la mía con deseo y en el momento que sus labios intentaron rosarme la detuve.──Creo que es momento de que digas tus últimas palabras.

Ella se separó de mi espantada.

──Algún mensaje que quieras decir.- ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

──¿vas a matarme?.-retrocedió. La jalé del brazo rápidamente, planeé que esta fuera una matanza entre ellos mismos, una prostituta que envenenó a su cliente frecuente y luego se dispara con culpabilidad. Le di el arma.──Sujétala.- le hablé entre dientes. Mantuve puesto mis guantes de cuero negro para no dejar ninguna huella. Le hice sujetar el arma, una herramienta de esas sencillas no las típicas silenciadoras que solía usar.

──eres un maniático.-chilló comenzando a llorar.

──no grites ya es demasiado tarde.- le hice sujetar el arma con sus manos y apreté el gatilló despacio guiándola a su cabeza mientras le callaba la boca. ──Lo siento pero tienes que morir para que resulte perfecto, una mujer menos como tú le hace bien a la sociedad no te parece.- ella mantenía los ojos abiertos como si aquellos fueran a salir de sus cuencas. Cerré los ojos para terminar de presionar el gatillo con sus manos puestas en el arma. La bala salió disparada, solté el cuerpo el cual se derrumbó en el suelo.

Le quité el dinero que le había pagado el cual estaba escondido entre sus pechos.

Para ese momento la gente debió haber escuchado el sonido del disparo. El plan había sido idóneo.

Salí de allí rápidamente por el lado de atrás me encargué de esconderme en uno de los baños hasta que la gente vaciara el lugar y se centrará en el lugar del incidente una vez deshabitado todo salí de allí con avidez.

Si esto ayudaba en algo, seguramente Victoria tendría sospechas pero no certeza.

Horas después deposité mi cuerpo en la ducha fría que necesitaba.

Traté de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. No pasó ni una hora

Cuando rápidamente mi celular empezó a sonar.

_Rayos _

Tomé el teléfono sin tomar asunto al número.

──Necesitamos que te reúnas hoy en la noche con suma importancia en el Word Polo de la última vez- no tuve tiempo a decir algo en cuanto la línea sonó cortada.

Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba caer contra las sábanas necesitaba a Isabella a mi lado, necesitaba de ella, para desahogar toda esta impotencia y rabia que sentía al no poder aún acabar con Aro Vulturi.

Rápidamente pensé algo descabellado.

Y si olvidaba todo esto de hacerme pasar por el victorioso ganador de ser la mano derecha de Aro. Y si me iba por el lado opuesto y hoy mismo seguía a Marcus Vulturi hasta dar con el paradero de Aro, era sumamente arriesgado pero tentador.

Sería una rápida opción así me evitaba tanto lio.

Suspiré fatigado. Encendí el televisor y comprobé que el cadáver de James fue trasladado a la morgue.

_Acaso será por el inútil que me llamarón _

La ansiedad me estaba enloqueciendo.

Una hora después de tomar un fuerte desayuno en una cafetería cercana al lugar donde vivía Bella.

Caminé a plena claridad mientras ocultaba mi rostro tras unos lentes oscuros. Los rayos de sol eran sumamente fuertes.

Solo me quedaba matar al magnate y todo estaría listo.

Aguarda no todo, Bella, si maté a James seguramente no habría orden de que matara a Bella a menos que él cretino haya hablado antes, y eso incluía al a ver soltado la lengua hacia los Vulturis.

_Rayos! No! Eso no podía ser posible, No podía estarme pasando esto._

_Debía Ser una maldita pesadilla. _

Llegué al departamento de Bella, pero me encontré con el lugar enormemente vacio.

Ella no estaba allí, entré a su habitación pero estaba vacía

Salí entre la oscuridad del departamento y mi vista se distrajo en cuanto las persianas de las ventanas se abrieron.

──¿Buscabas a alguien?.- interrogó con ironía Jacob. Se codeó mirándome de forma retadora.──No la tendrás, ella ahora está lejos y resguardada del peligro en que la expusiste.- me le acerqué.

──Sabes, siempre pensé que eras un maldito estorbo al que debí aniquilar hace mucho tiempo.-le mascullé mientras le miraba atreves de mis cejas.

Sus labios se formaron en una larga línea mientras que sus ojos me miraban con recelo.

── Acaso no comprendes que si estás cerca de ella solo lograrás que la maten también, ¿quieres eso realmente para Bella? Si es que sientes algo por ella, entonces no expongas su vida.- sus palabras tomaron sentido en mi. Y aquello me hizo pensar que él tenía razón.

──Ella es mía.- le espeté.

──Mirate!.- expresó.──hablas como si no fueras una persona, sino un ser irracional, deja ya el egocentrismo.──Yo la amo! Y quiero su bien Y tu… si la amas deberías desearle lo mismo, se prácticamente para quien trabajas, todo lo que está a tu alrededor desaparece con total facilidad. ──Vulturis o como se hacen llamar son una gente que la Cia vienen siguiendo sus pasos desde hace mucho tiempo, No hay que fiarse de ellos. Y más si tengo frente a mí a uno de ellos.- ironizo.

──Yo no soy uno de ellos, si estoy ahí es por otro motivo.- le espeté.

──oH vamos! Entonces porque estás con Bella, tengo entendido según Charlie desde que me puso como guardaespaldas ella había comenzado tener problemas. Sé que tú la salvaste, ella logró decírmelo.- le miré con el ceño fruncido

── No quiero exponerla a nada! Y tampoco quiero que nada le pase, pero es inevitable que me separe de su lado.- resoné directo.

──Entonces me veré en la penosa obligación de quizás enfrentarte así muera, porque tengo entendido que eres un hombre experto en tu profesión y quien más si eres el aprendiz de mi Tio Billy Alias el Lobo.-agregó con seguridad. Aquella última palabra me dejó sorprendido.

──Dime algo, serias capaz de morir por alguien?.- interrogó mirándome esperanzado a su respuesta.──Ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender como un chico que creció en una familia como la del señor Cullen se haya tirado a la perdición buscando una vida fácil. En ese momento la sangre me hirvió y simplemente no pude evitar levantar mi puño y estampárselo contra la nariz mandándolo a volar hacia la puerta.

El se levantó poco a poco. Limpiándose el residuo de sangre que había salido de su nariz rota.

──Tu, no tienes derecho a reprocharme por algo que ni siquiera sabes niño!. El hecho de que estés metido con el padre de Bella y te hayas informado de pocas cosas no te da el derecho de creer te el mejor ni el experimentado en estas cosas, ni siquiera imaginas porque hago esto.- el terminó de ponerse en pie.

──Lo único que se me ocurre es que lo haces por el dinero fácil, diversión y hasta pensar que mi tío te este utilizando.- sus palabras fueron soltadas con algún doble sentido. Reí con sequedad.

── Y crees saber todo!.-ironicé.──Solo eres un pedazo de mocoso encaprichado por una mujer que no te ve ni como tú quieres que te mire y un hombre al cual lo único que le importa es vengarse y si me está utilizando, yo también saco ventaja de ello.-le aseguré mientras gruñía.

── De acuerdo!, si tratas de ser el héroe de la historia no me importa, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance de proteger a Bella porque óyeme bien. Si mi vida depende de que ella este con vida la arriesgaría.- dicho eso salió de aquí. Dejándome allí de pie analizando todo lo sucedido.

Suspiré con fatigues y pasé las manos por mi rostro con desesperación repetidas veces.

No esperé más y aparecí en la casa de Alice quien me miraba sorprendida de pie a cabeza.

──Edward… Pasa,! Pasa!,.- respiré por la boca mientras mantenía los dientes apretados y los labios un poco separados.

──En realidad tengo Prisa Alice, necesito saber donde está Bella.- le interrogué ella sintió la presión con la que le hablaba.

──Haber, calmémonos Edward… Acaso Bella ya no está en su apartamento.- resoplé fatigado.

──Si te lo pregunto es porque es obvio.-mascullé.

──espera… No lo sabía.- di media vuelta a punto de marcharme.──Pero el único lugar que se me ocurre es en la casa de Charlie. En ese momento me detuve. Me volteé

── ¿Cuál es la dirección?.- soné impaciente. Ella se esfumó en unos segundos para luego traerme una pequeña nota.

── Esa es la dirección.- en ese momento la tome y logre decirle un bajo agradecimiento a lo cual me marché de allí.

Solo transcurrieron unos minutos para llegar a la casa la cual contaba con seguridad. Busqué un método para entrar con facilidad a lo cual logré burlarlos. Había un pequeño balconcito en la parte trasera una puerta de vidrio las cortinas estaban semi cerradas y logré ver a Bella caminar de un lado hacia otro con el rostro preocupado. Golpee el vidrio.

Sin dejar que me viera. Al momento de escuchar los ruidos se acercó, ella trató de forzar la puerta mientras separaba las cortinas pero no podía, me aparecí frente al vidrio y ella se espantó pero luego sonrió, forcé la puerta de cristal hasta que se abrió.

Entré a la habitación de ella a lo que sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza deteniéndome el paso.

──Edward.-su voz se quebró.──esto es tan estúpido, mi padre me tiene casi encarcelada.-reprochó al borde de casi llorar de resignación. Elevé mis brazos hacia su cuerpo brindándole la seguridad del calor del mio. Acaricié sus cabellos y los percibí solo un momento.

_Su lejanía se me había vuelto en verdad un martirio. Es que ya debía entender que ella era como el aire con el que respiraba._ El abrazo se volvió cansado y nos separamos.

──¿Por qué demonios te tienen aquí?.- levanté su mentón al ver que su rostro estaba decaído y sus ojos no eran capaces de mirarme. Noté que estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

── Edward…. No sé lo que ha pasado realmente, pero mi padre recibió una de esas estúpidas cartas de amenazas, decía que si él seguía inmiscuyendo en lo que no debía alguien a quien él quería iba a pagar las consecuencias, Dime Edward son las mismas personas para las que trabajas?.- sus lágrimas se desbordaron a lo que capturé una de ellas con mi pulgar.

──Mírame!.- le repetí en cuanto ella bajó la vista. Todo esto me resultaba tan confuso, necesitaba explicarle cuanto antes todo. Pero ahora lo que más extraño me parecía era aquella amenaza. Algo estaba mal aquí! Percibía que los Vulturis no me llamaron precisamente para un negocio. Traté de no demostrar mi frustración y la abracé.

── Bella, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo me haces sentir vulnerable, Yo un asesino despiadado, cruel y de sangre fría tiene miedo.- le hable resonando mi voz sobre la coronilla de sus cabellos.──Y ese miedo es a perderte!.- sentí un dolor en el pecho. Algo indescriptible o quizás hasta peor del que sentí cuando fui pequeño. Ella me abrazó ahogando su rostro en mi pecho.

──es hora de que me vaya.- le respondí.──Lo mejor es que estemos separados el uno del otro, tengo el presentimiento de que algo está por pasar y lo que ahora me conviene es tenerte lo mayor lejos posible de mi.- Bella se alejó de mí mirándome horrorizada.

──No me pidas eso!.-examiné su mirada.──Llévame ahora contigo.-suplicó noté todo su desesperación.

──NO!.- le respondí firme.──aquí estarás mejor, incluso te convendría mejor irte del país a un lugar donde yo no sepa de tu paradero.- ella negó varias veces necia.──Bella! Entiende….

──Me iré contigo.- repitió. Las palabras del mocoso en verdad tenían validez ella no se merecía esto. No podía arrastrarla a esta vida, que en realidad no era vida si no mi propio infierno, me alejé de ella dándole la espalda.

──Edward, dime que todo lo que me has dicho y lo que has demostrado no es porque realmente te importo.- vacilé.

──Claro que me importas… Bella estoy obligado a Vigilarte, orden para los que trabajo inclusive es posible que tenga la orden de matarte o quizás de que esta sea la última vez que me veas.-agregué. Ella calló por varios segundos

──Edward! …. Bésame por favor!.-suplicó.

_Ella no sabía que eso era lo que tanto deseaba desde hace días y no solo eso, también de hacerla mía de sentirla otra vez mía y dormir con su olor. Y olvidar esta maldita basura de una buena vez pero no podía. _

Me volteé hacia ella lentamente y le penetré con la mirada a medida que me acercaba. Sujeté su mentón elevándolo despacio hacia el mío, noté su estremecimiento, sus ojos me miraban algo sollozados.

── nunca pidas que te bese!.-inquirí mirándole atreves de mis pestañas con un gesto de seducción. ──solo incítame!. La sujeté de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo hasta que estuvimos totalmente unidos. Nos miramos a los ojos con una profundidad, le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos, luego incliné un poco mi cabeza logrando pegar mi frente a la suya. Guié con mis manos el comienzo de sus glúteos haciéndole sentir mi virilidad que la necesitaba. Su respiración comenzó acelerársele. Cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su rostro, husmeaba con mi nariz su frente, bajaba por sus parpados, recorría su nariz, husmeaba sus labios, sus mejillas, su mentón aun sin abrir mis ojos. ──Eres terca pero aun así…- no terminé la palabra en el cual abrí mis ojos con rapidez, ella me miró con los labios separados. Le clavé la mirada intensamente para contar solo segundos, los cuales apreté más su cuerpo contra el mío. No me resistí más a la tortura, aproximé mis labios sedientos rozándolos lentamente con los suyos.

Aquello fue la chispa que encendió mi cuerpo a lo que no esperé más, los atrapé con ansiedad entre mi boca. Sintiendo como la calidez de su húmeda lengua chocaba torpemente con la mía, inhale su aroma a medida que giraba mi rostro y tomaba más control sobre sus labios tóxicos. Los devoré al igual que ella lo hacía conmigo, sintiendo como mi presión arterial aumentaba.

Presioné sus labios atrayéndolos más hacia mí, halándolos, en cuanto comencé a respirar con dificultad mis manos bajaron por sus muslos, haciéndole retroceder hacia la cama. Estaba perdiendo todo mi autocontrol y si no lo media la haría misma allí mismo. Su lengua buscó con desesperación la mía provocando que nuestros labios no se despegaran y siguieran la danza de nuestra desmedida pasión.

Para ese momento malditamente alguien tocó la puerta.

──Señorita Bella! Los chicos irán por pizza quiere que le traigamos una?.- siguió tocando. En ese momento nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, recuperando la respiración.

Bella se colocó hacia atrás sus cabellos y aclaró su garganta.

──No gracias!.-aseguró. Para ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta.

──Bella voy a entrar.-esa era la voz del mocoso.

──Escóndete por favor!.- quise, pero no tuve más opción, me metí debajo de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y vi unos zapatos mocasines.

──Que pasa Jake.-escuché claramente la voz irritada de Bella.

──Debes comer algo, ¿no quieres la pizza?.- noté silencio por un momento.

──¿que.. ¿Qué pasa?.- los pasos del mocoso se fueron entrando un poco más.

──¿Por qué esa puerta está abierta? Bella.- el mocoso era demasiado meticuloso. Esperaba que ella supiera decir algo bueno.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola chicas! Como les va?, Parece que ni muerto James deja de hacer de las suyas no creen?.

Y en cuanto a Jacob se esta volviendo fastidioso no es asi.. Ay el amor los vuelve rivales jeje pero ahi donde lo vemos el servirá de mucha ayuda, tanto que unirán fuerzas más adelante.

Bien chicas quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por participar mucho, mucho en esta historia, no saben como me emociona leerlas y más cuando tienen dudas y sacan sus conclusiones que algunas me asustan xq soy muy astutas jaaja. Gracias por hacerme saber sus criticas y como siempre bienvenidas a las que se integran.

Como siempre paso a recordarles que pueden pasar a mi otro fic Injuria

Besos de todo corazon y no se olviden de agregarme al Face blog adishin


	18. Episodio 16

_Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial._

* * *

.

.

.

Episodio 16

.

.

.

.

_Cuando crees tener todo al alcance de tu mano llegara un momento dado en que todo lo que un día tuviste se vaya con la misma facilidad con la que la obtuviste._

.

.

**_Edward Pov._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

──¿que.. ¿Qué pasa?.- los pasos del mocoso se fueron entrando un poco más en la habitación hasta estar casi cerca de la cama.

──¿Por qué esa puerta está abierta?, Bella.- el mocoso era demasiado meticuloso. Esperaba que ella supiera decir algo bueno

_El siempre era tan entrometido, que me irritaba hasta el hígado._

Rápidamente escuché como Bella se había empleado de palabras para que Jacob no sospechara.

──Tenía algo de calor. Está haciendo un sol terrible allá afuera.-exclamó a medida que el mocoso caminaba hacia el balcón y entreabriera más la cortina.── necesitaba abrir la ventana. Mi padre no se ha opuesto a eso Jake.-le habló aun con enfado.

Noté como él se asomó por aquel balconcillo dando un escaneo rápido hacia fuera.

_Era astuto y si fuera capaz de olfatear juraría que el mocoso se daría cuenta de mi presencia._

Logré removerme un poco entre ese maldito piso para que no me notase.

──De acuerdo, sabes que es una orden de Charlie cuidar de ti, además no puedo confiar. Me has hecho ya muchas malas pasada Bella.-reprochó mientras cerraba el vidrió.──, tanto que estuviste al borde de perder tu vida.- escuché como Bella resopló. Él caminó con pasos largos hacia ella ; quien le dio la espalda. Camino hacia la puerta

──Márchate Jake, quiero estar sola.-soltó con seriedad. El mocoso caminó hacia ella deteniéndose justo enfrente.

──Bella, se que con esto me estás odiando pero no me importa, si es para mantenerte a salvo, haré lo que fuese...-se le aproximó con alguna extraña intención a lo que Bella retrocedió.──, porque…-se quedó callado y vaciló unos momentos antes de salir por esa puerta.

──Estoy cansada Jacob.-noté un brote de impaciencia en la voz de Bella, ella debería ser más discreta con sus emociones.──Puedes irte ya!.-masculló.

Escuché un soplido de parte de alguno de los dos.

──Bien, lo haré. Pero traeré la pIzza de todas formas.-le advirtió al dar unos pasos fuera de la puerta. Bella la cerró en cuanto Jacob se marchó. Me Salí debajo de esa cama y como pude empecé a sacudirme la ropa.

──me colma la paciencia toda esta mierda.-chilló Bella exclamando su impotencia. Noté como el puente de su nariz estaba colorada al igual que sus orejas. Me aproximé a ella para estar al pie de su rostro.

──Has retenido toda la furia, no es bueno que demuestre tus emociones a ese inepto.-le espeté a lo que ella se pasó las manos sobre la frente como si tratara de quitarse la frustración.

Inhaló rápido para luego exhalar despacio. Disipando su furia.

──Ahora que haremos.-su humor cambió a un tono preocupante tomándome de las manos. Se las solté lentamente. Le dí la espalda llevando conmigo un puñado de mi mano a mi boca.

──ahora no haremos nada los dos, soy yo el que debe seguir en mi plan. Tu Bella debes acatar y quedarte aquí.- había estado hablando tranquilamente cuando la ví abrir las puertas de vidrio de su balcón y asomarse de forma peligrosa. ──Pero ¿qué rayos Estas haciendo?.- ella no me respondía se aproximó a un armario y sacó un pequeño maletín, tomó un rumo de ropa como si estuviera estado preparando esto desde que llegó aquí. ──Bella, no me provoques. Entiende que no puedes irte conmigo.-le hablé con voz ruda. Ella no me hacía caso. Cerró el sierre de su maletín y lo botó por la ventana.

Fruncí el ceño y me quedé estupefacto ante su actitud encaprichada.

Se aproximó a mí con toda la decisión y seguridad. Se hizo para atrás sus cabellos, para luego colarse una gorra en su cabeza ocultando su melena.

──Con o sin tu autorización me iré contigo.-masculló. Al mismo tiempo que se colocaba unos lentes oscuros de los cuales nunca le había visto.

No pude evitar rechinar los dientes.

──Isabella.-gemí con furia. Ella me ignoró y comenzó a subirse por el balconcito intentando saltar de la casa.

En verdad ella no estaba bromeando.

── si no vienes ahora, me escaparé sola. Más vale que me ayudes o saltaré y es probable que me rompa una pierna por tu culpa.-discriminó.

Me vi en la obligación de aceptar su encaprichado comportamiento. Esta mujer no tenía Límites. Y en este caso era mejor llevarla conmigo o provocaría un escándalo del que no podría escaparme sin ser visto.

Aunque por una parte me hervía la sangre el no poder retenerla a mi lado por el maldito lio en el que me había metido desde hace tiempo. Aun asi ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias estando a mi lado

A veces me arrepentía el no haber acabado con su vida cuando pude. Pues ahora no estaría padeciendo todos estos problemas y menos… no habría cometido tantos errores como hasta ahora.

Me aproximé a ella con la intención de hacerle un quiebre y dormirla como la vez anterior para huir sin ella, pero al verla así desesperada y con toda la disposición a escaparse conmigo me hizo retractarme.

_Bella es muy terca y una mujer demasiado persistente. Si no la llevaba conmigo ahora era posible que hiciera alguna maldita locura de la cual me preocuparía por ella aunque no quisiera. Y es ahí donde volvería a cometer otro maldito error._

_Solo esperaba que llevarla conmigo no diera frutos catastróficos. Alice podría decirle a alguien, debía cerrar su boca antes que soltara la lengua._

──!quédate quieta!.- le susurré cerca de su sien izquierda. Ella me miró esperanzada. No hizo ninguna movimiento y ágilmente me deliberé saltando hacia el césped fácilmente, extendí mis manos hacia lo alto mirando hacia arriba. Noté que Bella miró hacia atrás y se mostró tensa.

Algo de esto podría salir mal. Le hice una seña para que se impulsara. Ya que la sujetaría con mis brazos, ella hizo una cara de espanto. Pero luego frunció los labios y mostró un aspecto decidido. Le vi respirar y se venció hacia el vació dejando caer su cuerpo, hasta que logré atraparla entre mis brazos, a los cueles casi pierdo el equilibrio pero me mantuve firme.

── Buena atrapada!.-soltó vivaz sonriendo. Le sonreí con arrogancia. La solté la tomé de la mano halándola mientras dábamos zancadas con los pies y antes de cruzar nos arrimamos por la pared trasera. Asomé un poco mi cabeza para comprobar que dos tipos estaban haciendo ronda en la puerta principal.

Para lo que no me había preparado es que del otro lado venía uno de los tipos.

──!Quédate aquí!.- le ordené en el momento en que note como el sujeto con una arma enorme se paseaba a dirección nuestra. Unas cantidades arboles medianos plantados en ese lado eran de gran ayuda a ocultarnos.

Me acuclillé lo suficiente.. lo vi pasarse por mi lado. Al parecer no noto mi presencia pero descubriría a Bella. Aparecí por detrás del tipo y antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía le torcí el cuello por sorpresa y lo solté, mandando su cuerpo contra el césped inconsciente. Bella se levantó espantada, llevando sus manos a su boca.

──Dios! Dime que no lo mataste.- gimió horrorizada.

──no hay tiempo.- agarré su pequeño maletín y la tome del brazo comenzando a caminar.

Salimos de allí con toda la rapidez posible hasta que logré encontrar a unas cuadras mi nuevo coche.

──Edward!.-gimió en pánico. Movió las manos nerviosamente tratando de mirarme y formar seguramente algunas palabras cuerdas──!Por favor! dime que no lo hiciste!.-suplicó con el rostro pálido. La hice subir en el coche rápidamente, me subí al copiloto y salimos deprisa rumbo al lugar específico donde nadie sabía que tenía.

Aceleré a una velocidad increíble. A lo que Bella me miraba con una cara preocupada, volteé solo un poco para darme cuenta de su histeria.

Resoplé rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo, para luego fijar la vista hacia el camino.

──Bella, no soy tan estúpido como para dejarme evidenciar.-mascullé mirándole con ironía bruta.

Le escuché soltar un suspiro de alivio.

──En verdad creí que lo hiciste.-jadeó y luego se recargó sobre la ventana del auto mientras manejaba le lancé el teléfono. Ella me levantó la mirada

──Es mejor que le inventes alguna excusa a Alice, ella es la única que podría saber que te he secuestrado.-solté con irritación.

──Alice!, es cierto. Entonces sabias donde estaba por medio de Alice, vaya no pensé que estaba informada.- respondió con asombro, pero luego noté un leve enojo.

──Ella no sabía absolutamente nada, incluso se sorprendió cuando le pregunte de tu paradero.-solté con aburrimiento y un tanto de impaciencia.

Mi estado de ánimo se debía aunque aun no procesaba por mi cabeza que era lo que los malditos Vulturis querían hablar conmigo. Estaba temblando por dentro el solo hecho de pensar, que la vida de Bella estuviera en mis manos. Me volvía loco.

Estaba irritado y nervioso más solo me mostraba rudo ante Bella como siempre ocultando mi flaqueza ante ella.

──Ya veo!.- soltó al momento que tecleó el móvil, le miré por unos segundos sagaz en cuanto se conectó con Alice, para luego regresar mi vista al volante.──SI Alice…. Soy yo…. Calma, no te apresures….

Mantenía la quijada rígida y apretada de lo furioso y consternado que me encontraba. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas buscando algún motivo y recordando bien los hechos de la madrugada de hoy, aquellos enfrentamientos que tuve con James.

Un par de horas llegamos al punto específico. Me estaba irritando más de la cuenta al escuchar como Bella se le complicaba tanto dar una estúpida explicación a esa Enana.

──Se puede saber ¿por qué tienes que ser tan detallista con tu amiga?-solté exasperado. Ella hizo una mueca desagradable.

──Tengo que decir las cosas Bien Edward, si solo digo a medias ella no lo comprenderá, entiéndelo.-suplicó, a lo que se bajaba del auto después de mí.

Miré para los alrededores. Antes de que ella entrara la detuve.

──!Dame tu teléfono!.-le exige con voz ruda. Ella se volteó hacía mí mirándome con extrañez.

── Mi… teléfono ¿para qué?.-sonó confusa.

──No querrás que vengan a buscarte aquí!..- para que pudiera entenderme fui más obvio.── el chip.-respondí entre dientes mirándole con indiferencia.

──Oh! Ya entendí, Lo siento.-se disculpó avergonzada, me lo dio en las manos.

Lo tomé, Comencé a destaparlo hasta sacar el objeto y prenderle fuego afuera de la casa. Ella me miraba asombrada.

──Me gustaría saber donde aprendiste todo lo que sabes.-sugirió curiosa mirándome con interés.

──Son cosas que se aprenden para sobrevivir.- le solté mirándole por pocos segundos para notar su reacción, para lo cual obtuve como respuesta una gran _A _formada por esos malditos labios que moría por comer y devorarlos hasta que me canse.

Eran alrededor de la 1 de la tarde. Entramos a mi casa, a la que hace unos días lejanos la había traído cuando el estúpido de James la había golpeado.

──Creo que esto ya no es un secreto, Por lo visto todos incluyendo Emmett saben lo que pasa con lo dos.-le gruñí aun mirándole irritado mientras botaba con fatiga su pequeña maleta sobre el sofá. Ella se dejó caer contra este para luego quejarse un poco sobre el dolor de su hombro.──¿Qué te pasa?¿aun te duele? ¿Estás tomando medicamentos, Bella! Trajiste tus medicinas cierto.- me aproximé a ella tomándola del mentón para que me mirase.

──Ya estoy bien Edward solo fue una mala postura, Y si traje las medicinas. – me alejé de ella sentándome sobre el sofá contrario.── Y respecto a lo que has dicho, en realidad la única que sabe más afondo es Alice , Oh se me olvida Jacob!.- le fruncí el ceño.

──Te equivocas, estoy seguro que alguien más está metido en esto.- ella negó con la cabeza. Le miré aun manteniendo la mandíbula apretada.

──Sabes, pretendo que no me importe quien sepa, lo único que me importa es que estamos juntos.-su última palabra solo me provocó un dolor de arrepiento malditamente de haberla traído conmigo. Ella pareció notar mi acidez.

──¿Qué te pasa?.-se quejó. Le ignoré rápidamente me puse en pie y caminé hacia la cocina.──¿Estás arrepentido de haberme traído verdad?.-reprochó a medida que me seguía los pasos.

No le respondí y abrí la nevera en busca de algo que preparar.

──!Edward! ¿Me estas escuchando?.- trató de llamar mi atención nombrándome. Encendí la perilla de la cocina colando en una olla llena de agua y sumergiendo unos tallarines chinos. Sin prestarle la más mínima atención── ¡!Edward….!.-volvió a llamarme con voz elevada hasta que me voltee y le miré atreves de mis pestañas profundamente acorralándola contra el muro del mesón del lavaplatos. Ella soltó un gemido débil y me miro a los ojos con un rubor demasiado latente en sus mejillas.

Aproximé mi rostro a tan solo milímetros del suyo. Mis ojos estaban a su misma dirección provocándole un desequilibrio a todo su sistema nervioso. Aspiré su aroma. Y ella empezó a hiperventilar. Aun con mi ojos fijos sobre ella.

──Bella, lo que me irrita es que el mocoso de Pacotilla sepa que en este momento en que entre a tu habitación con las intenciones de tratar de conquistarte a lo que tu respondes con ingenuidad ;se haya sacado la idea de que si no estás allí es porque yo te he traído conmigo y tendré no solo a los Vulturis si no a todo los malditos Federales incluyendo a tu padre contra mí por la búsqueda de tu cabeza.-solté con voz pasiva pero potente y grave. Ella logró estremecerse con el soplido de mi aliento.

Ella abrió los ojos aun más y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus labios se separaron suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza levemente.

──Estoy… segura de que Jacob no sería capaz y…Vult….-me respondió sin desplegar su mirada de la mía.──Además de donde sacaste que él esta conquistándome.-sonrió arrugando la frente tragué saliva y le sostuve la mirada por varios segundos.

── No me gusta cómo te toca.-casi rocé sus labios mientras le hablaba.──como te mira, ni como te habla.-gruñí, sosteniéndole la mirada aún.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido respirando con dificultad..

──eso no puede ser cierto Jacob ni siquiera me gusta.- respondió rápidamente mirándome con desesperación. .

──asegúramelo, demuéstrame que ese pedazo de mocoso no te es indiferente, .- le hable con voz ronca y envolvente. La acorralé mucho más del cuerpo. Su respiración cálida golpeaba contra mi rostro. Sus pestañas se cerraron un par de veces por el gesto de su nerviosismo. Llevé mi mano a su cintura.

──Por supuesto que es cierto, el único que me interesa eres tu Edward, es a ti a quien le pertenece mi corazón.-soltó con voz temblorosa y manteniendo su rostro algo colorado de la pena. Me quedé mirándola a los ojos directamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Podía escuchar como su pulso se aceleraba. Y su vista se bajaba hacia mi boca.. _Ella me quería, me lo estaba confesando, me quería, era la segunda persona en este mundo que me decía sentir aquel sentimiento hacia mí. Me sentí orgulloso y eso solo me provocaba demostrarle de mil maneras cuanto la deseaba y todo en lo que maldita sea se había convertido en mi vida desde que apareció_. Demostrarle lo que me habia provocado con esas palabras venenosas y a la vez dulce── Edward, soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.-aquello había sido un disparo a mi estado emocional. Provocando que despertara en mí el hombre dormido de hace días.

Atraje su espalda hacia mí y con una ansiedad incontrolable al mismo tiempo que tomé su boca exquisita en la poca distancia que nos quedaba. Era como una necesidad más humana de lo común.

Ella elevó sus brazos abrazándome, buscando más pasión de mi parte.

Saboreé la textura de sus labios aferrándola contra el mesón, recorriendo con mi lengua cada milímetro de ella.

Presioné más su cintura junto con su espalda hacia mi cuerpo que ardía de necesidad ante su piel.

Ella empezó alborotar su cuerpo sobre el mío; acariciándome con desesperación la espalda, tratando de zafar mi camisa. Provocando que algunas cosas cercanas al borde del mesón cayeran sobre el suelo haciendo un desastre.

Terminó por dejar mi pecho desnudo.

Le quité la blusa despacio aun a sabiendas de que podría afectarle reciente operación. Hundí mi boca en el centro de sus pechos como si necesitara de la misma agua para calmar mi sed.

──Edward…- soltó con preocupación. Levanté la cabeza y directamente llevé mis dedos sobre sus labios mirándole a los ojos.

──SHHH!.-Capturé sus fresas y apetecibles. Los succioné fuerte como si eso calmara la necesidad de querer su boca solo para mí.

Sus dedos se sumergieron en la cantidad de vellos claros que se originaban en mi pecho. Entreteniéndose con ellos como si fueran la 8va maravilla del mundo admirándome mientras la devoraba con mi boca sedienta de su piel.

Le arrebaté ese estúpido brasier que impedí que admirara sus senos desnudos y fuera capaz de deleitarme chupándolos cuantas veces quisiera.

Bajé su pantalón de algodón holgado con mucha facilidad.

──Edward…-susurró de nuevo en vos de detenerme. No le hice caso me apoderé de su cuello acariciando los costados de su espalda con propiedad. Era sumamente suave y olía apeteciblemente bien.

──Mmm!.-jadeó en cuanto bajé hacia el centro de sus pechos y mordí con delicadez el borde de uno de ellos. Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros arqueando su cabeza junto con su espalda mientras que tomaba una de sus piernas y la subía sobre mí.

──Edward Es.. Espe.. espera..- volvió a detenerme. La callé tomando sus labios rodeando su espalda con fuerza contra mi cuerpo

_Es que ella no podía ser mas deseable que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, el solo roce de su piel con mis manos me provocaba un descontrol a mi cerebro, a mi anatomía e hacia que me olvidase hasta quien era. Mis pensamientos solo se llenaban de la toxica Bella._

_Mi adición, Mi perdición hecha mujer._

──Que pasa?.-susurré entre sus labios para luego morderlos y atraerlos hasta mi boca a medida que intentaba retroceder.──No dijiste que eres mía completa, ¿vas a retractarte?.-le gruñí. Succioné sus labios con más fuerza dirigiendo mis manos al nacimiento de sus glúteos para atraerla más hacia mis caderas y que sienta como mi miembro palpitaba con fuerza por el deseo que sentía de poseerla.

──Oh! Cielos.-gimió llevando sus manos hacia los lados de mi cara sujetando mi rostro para que no me separase de su boca. En lo que aproveché para introducir mi lengua y palpar su calidez y humedad producto de su boca

Friccioné contra su ropa interior una y otras vez. Cuando un sonido proveniente de mi espaldas la hizo sobre exaltar.

──Edward!.- me empujó suavemente del pecho separando nuestro labios con algo de dificultad. Le fruncí el ceño irritado── los tallarines, huele a quemado.-soltó con una sonrisa bromista.

Rodé los ojos con un risa seca. Me aproximé a esta para apagarlos.

Lo que no imaginaba era que ella me estaba deteniendo por esa tontería. Rayos mi olfato estaba drogado de su olor que jamás me concentré en los demás olores que no fueran ella. Me volteé hacia ella y regresé a su cuerpo como un imán.

Ella se lanzó sobre mí hasta que rodamos hasta el sofá. Desabrochó mis pantalones mientras me besaba por primera vez el abdomen haciendo un ruido ridículo mientras lo succionaba.

Los músculos se tensaron un poco y no deseaba perder más tiempo ya que pronto tendría que regresar a la realidad. La tomé de la nuca arrimándola contra el sofá. Repasé mi lengua sobre la textura de sus labios, bajar por su mentón y clavarme de lleno en uno de sus pequeños pechos, mordisqueándolos.

A lo cual se arqueaba como una serpiente en una danza. Sus brazos frotaban con suavidad mi espalda, hombros.

Mis músculos se tensaron.

Instantáneamente me aprisioné de sus caderas con mis manos, empezando a subir y bajar por sus muslos con una necesidad mortal.

──Edward.. Tu eres todo lo que necesito para sentirme completa.-susurró cuando bajé mi boca por su vientre hasta probar lo que tanto anhelaba.

── No puedo frenar contra ti.- retiré su última prenda y bajé a su intimidad sin tapujos e hice todo lo que mi boca fuera capaz hasta hacerla venirse sin reparo alguno.

── Oh cielos!.-soltó agitada.

Su sabor era entre dulce y agrio, perfecto para mí

Sus caderas volvieron a elevarse jadeando y cerrando los ojos como si quisiera disfrutar más de ese momento.

En el momento que me deshice de lo que estorbaba en mi cuerpo tomé de sus caderas y al querer tomar mi turno, empujé dentro de ella experimentando la sensación más fugaz que te puede brindar el placer

Al instante de nuestra unión jadeamos al unísono y aquel lugar donde estábamos solos los dos se convirtió en una cueva de amor, llena de gemidos y jadeos de dos amantes que se entregaban sin convicción ni miedo a lo que suceda.

Sentí la gloria cuanto sentí gustosamente el calor enmonado de sus paredes brindarme la satisdación plena de estar dentro de ella.

Embestía una y otra vez sobre ella con una necesidad insaciable.

Le sentí venirse al compás mío, provocándome una corriente devoradora a los tendones de mi cuerpo. Como si cada partícula de mi piel se descompusiera. Y cada una de mis articulaciones óseas se abrieran ante el estímulo de recibir el placer.

Gruñí en un fuerte ronquido.

── Edward… .-fue lo último deliberó con dificultad de sus labios.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suyo la cual me abrazo como si quisiera retenerme así por siempre.

Dejé mi rosto y mis labios reposar sobre su cuello a cual un niño pequeño arrullaran.

Me moví de su cuerpo al verla cansada, una vez que se entregó al sueño, me levanté y con la decisión de tomar un baño e irme a la afanada cita que le debía a los canallas.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba entrando en el salón donde yacían únicamente Marcos Vulturi su hijo Alec y dos gavilles como guardianes extras.

_SI ya era de imaginar el maldito de James me la cagó_

_Colin pasó por mi lado mirándome con un gesto preocupado._

──Creo que estás en problemas Edward.- susurró con avidez y pasando desapercibido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se marchó de allí a l cual las puertas terminaron de cerrarse en cuanto acabé de entrar.

Marcus estaba de espalda mientras Alec soltaba una risita macabra.

──Mi gran amigo Edward.-sonó con sarcasmo.──Toma asiento.-soltó con voz áspera. Se volteó mirándome con una sonrisa forzada.

── ¿qué es tan importante?.-apreté duro mis puños para aplacar la angustia y la frustración de saber lo que me diría este cretino.

El se aproximó hacia mí con la misma sonrisa socarrona. Para luego azotarme el rostro con una bofetada de lado lateral de su mano.

La cara me ardió y rápidamente la giré mirándole con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

Volvió abofetearme. Giré mi rostro nuevamente y Le miré con toda la ira contenida de no romperle la cara.

Esta vez volvió abofetearme más fuerte golpeándome con fuerza el anillo que sujetaba su dedo anular. Provocándome una partidura en el labio.

Aquello no lo soporté y recio como un león enjaulado me sulfuré levantándome del asiento para golpearlo. Pero fue entonces cuando los dos sujetos de atrás rápidamente me sujetaron de los brazos y este vino a su momento golpeándome el abdomen con fuerza.

Expulsé de mi boca una cantidad prolongada de saliva, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia adelante.

──Bien ! Suéltelo es todo, déjenlo tranquilo.-soltó el a lo que los sujetos me soltaron y yo caí arrodillado al suelo torciéndome del dolor. Levanté la cara limpiando el pequeño residuo de sangre extraída por su golpe de mi labio. Le miré con toda la furia contenía aun. Queriendo devolverle lo mismo pero por 10.──Oh vamos Edward solo fue por tu bien!.- me dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

──Por mi maldito bien, ¿de qué coño hablas ¿ Marcus.-solté exasperado levantándome rápidamente los dos tipos se aproximaron con la intención de sujetarme. Marcus los detuvo con una seña. Ellos se alejaron de mí.

──¿Que de que estoy hablando?.-repitió la pregunta con ironía. Riendo con sequedad.

Apreté los dientes respirando por a boca mirándolo cada vez con más furia. Me sujetó del cuello.

En ese momento entraron dos sujetos más. Me soltó rápidamente

──Ya está aquí señor!.-dijo uno de ellos. Marcus volteó hacia mí

──Perfecto.- y volvió a estamparme otro puñetazo directo a mi estomago bloqueándome las fuerzas.

_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

caí desvalido mientras escuchaba lo taconeos de unos zapatos de suela entrar. Un carraspeó fuerte se escuchó en ese momento.

_Continuara…._


	19. Episodio 17  Outtakes 1

_Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Outtake 1

Episodio 17

.

.

.

.

_**Día de la convocatoria, reunión de Volturis él ultimo día de James.**_

Las manos del rubio se crispaban en su chaqueta con furia. Como si aferrándolas a ella lograra desaparecer su frustración.

Caminaba sobre el tapizado del suelo, como si marchase en una boda nupcial. Sus pisadas eran demasiado toscas y con gran asentamiento.

Los zapatos iban a desgastarse de tanto pasar y pasar sobre esa misma plataforma.

_Si!_ Aquella rabia que venía sintiendo desde que _el cretino cabrón como _le llamaba. Se llevó toda la admiración y por lo que un día soñó tener.

Edward Cooper se había convertido en su pesadilla personal desde que el entró al negocio sucio de los asesinos a sueldos.

El se convirtió en el ejemplo, La perfección, el experto, el Favorito, el más respetado, el dueño y poseedor de los mejores trabajos con las pagas considerablemente respetadas, tan buenas que podría ser capaz de comprarse hasta una mansión si él lo quisiese.

_¿Para qué demonios él quería tanto dinero? Si!,¿ para qué? si no lo consumía. Cada vez lo veía mudarse a pocilgas más baratas que las que una persona con buen sentido de la racionalidad fueran capaces de hacer.¿ qué hacía con el dinero?_

Los músculos de su cara se le volvieron a tensar.

Colin, Felix y otro par caminaron con sus atuendos presumiendo ser los dueños del mundo por el pasillo del gran edificio. Ni siquiera le miraban a ver.

Por suerte contaba con la preciosa y ofrecida Heidi. Gracias a ella había podido saber de esta reunión a la cual no lo habían invitado.

_Heidi tenía una boca muy grande que no solo mi polla entraba en ella._

Pensó con rapidez, sonriendo morbosamente. Por inercia acarició su polla sobre sus jeans petróleos rápidamente.

_Los cabrones de los Vulturis volvieron a marginarme, No solo a mí! Laurent, Victoria y a los otros pendejos que no recordaba sus nombres. Caray estaba que me hervía la mierda._

Volvió a pasar por su mente envenenada de ira.

_¿Quién sabe para qué rayos sería? Pero lo muy seguro que ese puto con suerte debía estar entre ellos._

Odiaba a Edward como si fuera el culpable de su miserable vida. James no era capaz de actuar con inteligencia como lo Era Edward.

Tan pronto como si fuera un rastreador, sus ojos se entrecerraron más delo normal. Y antes de que este entrara miró hacia la puerta aun recargado sobre la pared.

──!Ahí está!, Edward.-alegó Laurent. Victoria rápidamente notó que James se envaró como gallo en pelea y que desde antes que ellos lo sintieran. Él ya lo había visto entrar.

_Hijo de Puta, cabrón de Edward Cooper. Tienes una cara de mamon desgraciado. Pero de hoy no te salvas si el primer plan me falló, este te iba a cagar._

Fueron los pensamientos de ira de un James envidioso y lleno de veneno que estaba a punto de sacar.

──Nos Vamos James!.-Victoria tomó el hombre de su hombre invitándolo a irse de allí.

──No me apetece.-masculló sin dejar de mirar el ascensor por donde había entrado Edward.

──Vamos ! No sacamos nada estando aquí!.- se quejó Laurent── Ya Pudimos darnos cuenta que no fuimos invitado. Olvidemos esto y larguémonos..- echó un bufido. Miró con cuidado a James quien le regresó la mirada rechinándole los dientes en la cara e mirándole con la furia que mantenía guardada para otro.

──! Lárguense! Ustedes. Yo tengo un asunto que atender.- escupió.

Victoria lo sujetó de la chaqueta llamando su atención.

──James! ¿Vas a mostrar lo que sabes?.- le miró analizándole. Él le sonrió.──!Ten cuidado!. Iré contigo si es necesario!.- se mostró fiel su mujer. James pasó su mano varonil sobre el mentón de ella. Le acarició con seducción mirándole con el mismo deseo que le profesaba.

La haló hacia él con su brazo derecho para luego susurrarle al oído.

──Mi Vic!, tu hombre sacará la cara por los dos. No temas!.- le sonrió socarrón para luego aproximar sus labios hacia ella con furor y deseo.

──Nosotros ya nos vamos!.-intercalaron los otros. Pero James y Victoria seguían en lo suyo.

──!Creo que sobro!, De todos modos, Te esperaré James.-giró sus talones a sentido contrario, para dejar solos a la pareja.

Los minutos trascurrieron para James lentamente. Y de esa reunión salía un Edward muy preocupado y pensativo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo solo para ver su reacción ante otra amenaza más.

_El maldito de Rocko no fue lo suficientemente bueno para dañar el trabajo de Edward , quería joderle y truncarle la misión de matar al político Ernert Carter. Y a eso ni si quiera pude matar a su noviecita como me había propuesto, me falló el maldito tiro porque la cretina se movió. Está vez me las iba a jugar de todas. Si mi estúpido amigo que ahora se echó para atrás y no quiso ayudarme en mandar a matarla con su dinero. Yo Me las iba a jugar ._

Rápidamente recordó por su mente.

Sacó un cigarrillo rápido de su bolsillo. Con las dos manos lo encendió, mientras le miraba caminar. De algún modo el cigarrillo lograba apagar su ansiedad.

──¿James que piensas hacer?.- interrumpió Laurent quien apareció de repente, James sacó el cigarrillo de su boca. Exhaló por la boca con lentitud.

── El cabrón de Edward se le terminará su felicidad muy pronto…- le miró envarado en la espera de que su perfecto enemigo cruzara por su camino.

Edward caminó hacia la salida que es justo donde estaba James.

── veo que aun la suerte te acompaña imbécil, primero tu noviecita no muere, segundo eres uno de los malditos seleccionados y tercero te atreves todavía a mirarme con esa cara llena de arrogancia.- le habló entre dientes. Trasmitiendo toda la rabia que expandía por sus ojos. James estaba como una fiera que se hubiese escapado de su jaula.

Edward le sonrió arrogante restregándome en la cara lo muy suertudo que era.

──Es una lástima que unos bastardos como ustedes no sean más que unas cucarachas que no merecen ni las migajas.-le escupió.

James estaba que se podría de la rabia. Tenía intenciones de abalanzarcele y agredirlo pero fue entonces cuando sus amigos no se lo permitieron.

──Maldito cabrón, más vale que cuides tu lengua. Si tu linda noviecita no murió hoy quizás lo tenga que hacer mañana y por tu propia mano.- le amenazó

──quizás el próximo muerto de mañana seas tú James.- se rió en su cara haciéndole sentir el peor de los miserables.

James Rechinó los dientes y botó el cigarro.

No esperó más y se embarcó en su plan de venganza.

──James ¿ a dónde vas?.-preguntó Laurent siguiéndome al igual que Victoria.

──a Cagar de una buena vez a Hijo de Puta ese.-soltó con rapidez. Entrando por la puerta agresivamente, en donde Marcus, sus hijos y otros gavilanes estaban con él. Era impredecible el no percibir la grotesca y vulgar forma de entrar de James; quien parecía dinamita pura a punto de estallar

Victoria y Laurent se quedaron detrás de él como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

──¿ qué es esa forma de entrar James?.- se quejó Marcus. Mostrándole un pizca de lo desagradable que le parecía el sujeto no invitado.

──Necesito que hablemos de algo que te va a convenir y mucho.-enarcó una ceja sonriéndole de lado. Como si tuviera la victoria ganada.

──Retírense todos.-alegó. A lo que todos se marcharon excepto sus dos cuervos.

Marcus le miró como a un insecto que deseaba aplastar en cualquier momento.

──iré al grano, a mi no me gusta tirar tantas vueltas.- le habló entre dientes. Sin dejar de mirarle. Debía mostrarse seguro y retador para asi poder demostrarle a Marcus que no le temía aunque fuera capaz de matarle ahí mismo si él se lo proponía.

Tomó aire disimuladamente. El tenía las de ganar solo contaba con una duda.

¿ Cuán era el estima que verdaderamente le tenía Marcus a Edward?. ¿Por qué tanta gentileza con él, tanto favoritismo?. ¿Podría quebrar esa confianza que había en ambos? ¿ y si había algo más? Se las iba ajugar.

──solo tienes 5 minutos!.-le advirtió déspota y mirándole de una forma como si le estuviera advirtiendo de que se preparaba para la guillotina.

James Sacó de su chaqueta un sobre manila, se las tiró sobre su escritorio. Marcus rió ligeramente cruzándose de brazos.

──¿Esperas a que yo habrá ese objeto con mi manos?.-ironizó con una sonrisa estúpida.

James Le sonrió sobrado.── ¡Qué desconfiado eres! Por supuesto que no!.-rompió el sobre lanzándole las fotos sobre el escritorio. 5 fotografías donde delataban las veces que Edward y Bella se encontraban en la calle , la universidad y su apartamento.

Marcus le dio una hojeada y en su rostro se notó el mal humor que le invadió. Dudó de tomarlas por pocos segundos. Las inspeccionó con la mirada hasta que no vaciló en tomar una de ellas.

──las fotos hablan por sí mismas!.- sacó otro sobre de su chaqueta, unos expedientes tomados por medio de su amigo que trabaja en la policía. Se la mostró.── los resultados apunta que la testigo que dejó Edward el día que mató a Harrinson fue la hija del Federal Charli Swan, con la que se ha estado viendo desde que la salvó, la que nuca mató!. Tiene un romance con esa estúpida. Y ahora que la mandó a que la vigilara por obra de un cliente. Está entre la espada y pared. Él esta infiltrado con esa mujer siendo la hija del Federal es posible que esté aliándose con ellos para algún sucio propósito de traición de por medio. Y usted sabe que Edward es muy inteligente podría lavarse las manos.

Marcus soltó una carcajada seca, mirándome mientras cabeceaba un par de veces.

Le miró con confusión_.¿ qué le pasaba a este Cabrón? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?_

──se ve que odias tanto a Edward ¿ no es así?.- hizo una seña a sus dos gavilanes quienes le tomaron de sorpresa por los brazos. Para luego golpearle sin dejar defenderse.──Piensas que Edward sería capaz de traicionarnos, sabiendo lo que tiene a su alcance.

──Yo se que ese idiota tiene algo más, nunca me dio buena espina cuando entró a este negoció se han equivocado con el.-expulsó la sangre por la boca. Por obra de alguna costilla que debieron haberle lastimado.

──Como podría saber que esto es verdad y no es manipulado, eres tan astuto James, pero no lo suficientemente Listo.-continuó.──déjenlo!.- ordenó y el cayó herido..

──Edward! Tiene miedo de mis pruebas!. .- tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de hablar lo más coherente debido a la paliza que le habían sometido.── si yo aparezco muerto de aquí a mañana es por qué él me mató! Solo póngalo a prueba para que vea que él prefiere más a esa estúpida chica que a ustedes. Los traicionará!.Ordénele matar a Isabella y tendrá los resultados más inesperados que podrá ver. Solo pruébelo.- le rió aun con agitadez, se limpió la nariz..

Se marchó de allí dejando a un Marcus con un mar de confusiones.

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas. No sabía si estar seguro de lo que James le había confesado. No podría arriesgarse a creer lo que ese le había dicho sobre su muchacho.

Sobre su _Edward_. ¿ Qué clase de cariño le tenía a Edward? siempre se lo preguntaba James. El solo hecho de pensar que le traicionará después de la confianza y el cariño que le había depositado en él a su manera claro. No merecía esa paga.

Marcus era capaz de meter las manos al fuego por Edward.

Por otro lado se encontraban otra banda de asesinos no tan importante como los Vulturis. Pero tenían su talle.

Los Rumanos, aun quedaba un líder después de la muerte de su hermano. Él cual sería vengado. Ellos tenían un ferviente odio hacia los Vulturis. Y les haría pagar. Comenzando por tentar dando pruebas a los de la Cia contra los Vulturis. Mandado cajas sin destinatarios con videos de revelaciones muy peligrosas y beneficiosas para lo Policia.

Aro debía cuidar muy bien de sus espaldas más adelante. Porque no solo tenía asechándolo un hombre sin padres viviendo solo por vengar a su familia. Si no que también tenía a un Rumanus el menor de los hermanos. El que también le había sido arrebatado su padre por un pleito del pasado en venganza.

Aro podría considerarse un ser inescrupuloso y demoniaco pero… ¿será qué él tenía la culpa de todo?

Horas más tardes después de la muerte de James. Su cuerpo había sido trasladado a la morgue. Victoria en cuanto se enteró estaba llena de ira y sus lágrimas aun seguían retenidas por la fustración.

Un deseo implacable le surgió de repente.

──Maldito Cabrón de Edward, Te haré pagar por lo que me has quitado. No sabes con quien te has metido.

Victoria no podía entrar a ver el cadáver de James! En la morgue, Pues si ella se daba a conocer tendría que hablar, dar datos de donde le conoce y era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Pues estaba en riesgo su pellejo. Laurent le hizo razonar. Si ella se metía la podían apresar.

Púes Los federales habían dado con un hombre al que habían estado buscando muerto o vivo desde hace tiempo. James tenía su ficha puesta. Era el asesino de 5 víctimas de las cuales había dejado huella y estaban con el caso abierto. Y esas no eran sus únicas víctimas, pero eran las que lo apuntaba como el asesino.

Pues él no era lo suficientemente listo como Edward.

──me iré contra su perrita.-quisquilló Victoria.

──Ella está vigilada, nada podrás hacerle.-le advirtió Laurent. Quienes estaban camino hacia donde Marcus podría estar.

Victoria chillo enfurecida.

──Pediré que le maten a ella y luego… que le den una buena paliza hasta dejarlo imposibilitado a él, que le rompan las piernas a ese Zorro. Quiero verlo sufrir.-masculló con fiereza y si fuera posible de sus ojos salía fuego de furia.

Su plan estaba trazado. Ella amenazaría a los Vulturis jugando bien sus cartas. A su manera. Pues ella tenía las herramientas. No le importaba pasar su vida encerrada en una cárcel si lograba meter a Edward primero a la prisión y con ello hundiría a los Vulturis.

Bien decían que es mejor no meterse con una mujer dolida. Suelen ser implacables y calculadoras.

Solo… ¿debía de confiar ciegamente en Laurent? Cuando hay que salvar los propios pellejos ¿qué harías?

_**Los Vulturis por Otro lado se habían citado a una reunión no muy amena.**_

Una colección de bailarinas con casi nada de ropa desfilaba en una tarima con una música erótica de fondo, cada una llevaba una máscara. Él control remoto fue presionado por décima vez para rebobinar en la parte más favorita de su vector.

Una vez rebobinada la cinta aparecía una hermosa mujer con cabellos como el color del bronce ondulados , y unos ojos esmeralda tan profundos. Aquella mujer lo había hechizado en aquella vez que él había asistido a un centro de bar nocturno donde por casualidad aquella muchacha inexperta que solo buscaba salir de un aprieto de dinero por una noche fue captada por su vista.

De tragos y unas cuantas palabras habían pasado a ser amantes de una noche.

_La mujer se sintió excitada ante la varonilidad de aquel hombre. No desaprovechó en ser suya pues sería la única vez que se vería e un encuentro fortuito._

_Aro Vulturi había recorrido el cuerpo de esa joven muchacha con deleite y gozo. Se sentía con deseo de frenesís incontrolable después de una agotada discusión con su bastardo hermano._

Su trabajo nunca había sido tan bueno hasta que su padre tuvo el descaro de presentarle a un hijo bastardo antes de su muerte. Pues el viejo estaba agonizando. Le había dejado como responsabilidad aquel hombre que no le llevaba mucha diferencia de edad. Aro no le quedó de otra alternativa que acogerlo y darle trabajo. Pero a cambio de esto él se aprovecho de su hermano bastardo. Porque nada en la vida le sería regalado.

Pero esos por ahora eran pensamientos olvidados para él. Pues en lo único que deseaba pensar es en la noche que conoció a esa mujer de curvas peligrosas ya hace 27 años el recuerdo de ella seguía vivo en su cabeza.

Suspiró mientras ingería el vino tinto y le daba otra rebobinada a la cinta Por suerte había conseguido pagar las grabaciones que hacia ese local en cada noche.

La cinta ya estaba desgastándose. Tuvo tantas mujeres a su merced de la cual una esposa. Una esposa que le abandonó. Pero el no soportaría un abandono fue entonces que le cortó la vida.

Rodaron en sus pensamientos. Su puño se apretó cuando recordó la vez que mando a investigar todo de esa muchacha para enterarse que no era mujer de un solo hombre. Frecuentaba muchos y entre ellos Charlie Swan un Policía que pasó hacer un Federal muy importante en Chicago. Él que se estaba metiendo jodidamente en sus negocios como una lacra. Al cual tendría que amedrentar para que no se entrometiera más.

──señor Aro!.- interrumpió su burbuja. Él ni siquiera le miró a ver.

──el señor Marcus Ya está aquí.- le informó con respeto mirándole atento.

──hazle pasar.- le respondió en seco apagando el video. Se levantó de su gran silla de bronce. Caminó unos pasos hacia la botella finísima de vino sirviéndose otro trago.

──Aro!.-carraspeó atrayendo su atención Marcus.

── Y bien!..- le alentó. Más era obvio para los dos a que se debía esa reunión.

── Sabrás porque estoy aquí.- Aro sonrió con sequedad.

──Entonces Victoria quiere venganza.-el liquido del vino fue vaciado en su boca. Volvió a llenar de vino tinto en su copa, la batió mientras analizaba sus ideas.

──¿ qué sugieres? Además… Lo que dijo James parece tener crédito, Laurent también lo afirma.- preguntó Marcus sintiendo un grave temor hacia las decisiones de Aro.──¿crees que sea necesario mandarlo a investigar para comprobar sus intenciones?, su relación con la hija del federal nos deja miles de dudas .- Aro le miró vacilante.

──No.. .- respondió pensándolo delicadamente.──quizás es muy precipitado para pensar en algo como una traición. Tú me has dicho que el muchacho a demostrada fidelidad y agallas para este oficio…- le miró esperando por la respuesta de Marcos quien no lo dudo dos veces y afirmó como si tratara de Darle a Edward más punto a favor para quedar bien delante de Aro.

──Te he dicho que es el mejor, Alado de Peter el que le está dando la delantera.

──sabes bien que quisiera conocerle…- sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una cierta sospecha que solo se quedó con el.──Ese muchacho tiene en su rostro algo que se me hace muy familiar..- no fue consciente de que sus palabras fueran causantes de ciertas dudas en Marcus.

──¿a qué te refieres?.- aturdido le miró mientras el aclaraba su garganta para luego ingerir el vino lentamente.

──a las fotos me refiero.- disimuló su percepción. Pues Aro solo le había visto al muchacho por fotos y los videos de las pequeñas conferencias que formaba Marcus en cada asignación del nuevo asesinato.──Pero no olvides que tenemos otro punto negativo en su contra. aun no sabemos ¿por qué posee apellidos que no le pertenecen? Acaso pensaría que no le mandaríamos a averiguar ¿quién es Edward Cooper? No tiene familia. Su apellido no es muy común.

──Edward es un muchacho que ha demostrado haber nacido para esto, fue abandonado en un orfanato. Y que se puso apellidos falsos para tener un nombre.-alegó Marcus.

──No importa quién sea en realidad. Haz lo que tengas que hacer con Victoria Y sobre todo encárgate de Mandar a matar a Isabella Swan. Ese también es mi deseo. Disfrutaría mucho de ver la cara de ese Federal estúpido al ver a su hija muerta.-rió con sequedad.──debe morir, esa mujer debe morir. Conoce a uno de los nuestros Debe morir.-ordenó.

Marcus se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Pero haría lo que mejor le pareciera. Solo así comprobaría que en verdad no se había equivocado.

──Entonces nos veremos.-se despedía aun dudando de alguna palabra de Aro.

──Una cosa más!.- Marcus prestó Atención.──quiero una eliminación de competencia. Entiendes a que me refiero. Solo quiero a uno. A un hombre el mejor…

Marcus entendió su preposición. Para luego discutir de su plan.

Horas después de la fuga de Isabella Swan.

Jacob en el trayecto del camino a casa. Llevando consigo unas cajas de Pizas. Pensaba que tal vez esta era la oportunidad que esperaba. Tener a Isabella lejos de Edward, le convendría.

El no le convenía eso siempre lo supo. Solo que no podía comprender como ella era capaz de querer a una clase de persona como él. Un asesino en serie, despiadado y que ponía s vida en peligro.

Pero el debía callar por Su tío había dado con Billy ya en 3 ocasiones. De las cuales se le escapaba. Pero la cuarta no se volvería a repetir.

Debía enfrentar a su Tío. A como dé lugar. Además el estaba convirtiéndose en un cómplice estando entre la espada y la pared. Tendría que tomar una decisión para con su Tio.

Una vez al llegar a casa. No esperó encontrarse con la peor noticia.

──Bella se ha escapado Jacob!.-soltó con lamento uno de lo que había dejado al cuidado.

A Jacob casi se la una crisis al recibir esa noticia. Notó que uno de sus hombres yacía inconsciente.

──Parece que lo tenía preparado.-habló otro.

──alguien le ayudó.- esto solo le provocó un odio repulsivo. Las cajas de Pizza que el sujetaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo rápidamente, producto de su embelesado estado de funestad.

──¿cómo que se escapó? ¿Con quién? Son unos imbéciles.-gritó como un toro enfurecido y tan pronto como sus pies hubieran acatado lo que el cerebro les había ordenado. Jacob corrió a la habitación de Bella para comprobar que la ventana estaba abierta. Se asomó a ella tratando de pensar como ella había tenido las agallas para saltar.

Su ceño se frunció y su fuerza fue tan descomunal que partió un poco la madera de la ventana. Cerró los ojos mientras su dientes se apretaban como si quisiera disipar desquitar todo contra ellos.

Su mente corrió tan rápido y en un momento menos pensado percibió un olor masculino.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y una idea descabellada le saltó a la cabeza.

Podría estar loco, pero era el único que se le ocurría pues Bella no podría haberse escapado sola.

Rayos! Debieron haberle quitado el teléfono.

──Edward.- soltó un fuerte gruñido saliendo de la ventana.

──hay que llamar a señor Swan.- se escucharon las voces de uno de los de afuera

Jacob salió furioso de la habitación con un solo Objetivo Buscar a Edward y Billy le daría la respuesta. Solo debía seguir sus pasos una vez más….


	20. Episodio 18

_Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial._

**Episodio 19**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si éste llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas; míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ed. POV.**

_**V**_olteé lentamente hacia la puerta con el objetivo de averiguar de quien se trataba. Ahí en el suelo abarrotado por la golpiza que me habían a propinado. Sostuve ansiedad.

Mis ojos rodaron por la puerta con rapidez ascendiendo la mirada en cuanto fijé dos largas piernas ceñidas en una falda de cuero y la demás extensión de sus ropas cubrir lo poco de su piel.

Los rizos caramelos alborotados que caían sobre sus hombros apoyaban a la mujer una actitud desafiante y vengativa.

Suspiré por lo bajo y rechiné los dientes al comprender cuál había sido el motivo de mi castigo.

_Victoria estaba dolida por haberle quitado a su macho. ¡Qué tonta mujer!. ¡No se valora! ¡No se da cuenta que le hice un favor!._

_¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería ella? ¿Acaso por ese maldito iban a matarme? Eso debía ser una broma._

De los ojos de Victoria expandía fuego del mismísimo infierno. No estaba para estas tonterías.

_¿Cómo era posible que Marcus se dejara mangonear por una mujer que no era más una simple nada, simple asesina a sueldo, más nada más? ¿Qué demonios planeaban hacerme? ¿James no era de un zumo trofeo como para llegar al extremo? O ¿había algo más?_

La risita maliciosa salió desprendida de la boca de Victoria mostrando una pose de triunfo mientras me miraba ahí tirado en el suelo, con el labio partido. Cerré los ojos tratando de componer mi estado de irritadez y no cometer una locura cegado por la ira.

─Ahí es donde debes estar canalla.-sus palabras salieron rápidamente al instante abrí los ojos. No planeaba quedarme ahí en el suelo para sentirme humillado como la miserable basura.

─Ha cumplido con su trato Marcus, Quiero a esa mujer muerta. Y a este sin piernas.- dio pasos largos en cuanto me levantaba. Sin darme tiempo ponerme completamente de pie, me pateó la cara con la punta de sus tacos.

_Joder!_

Sentí un pequeño ardor en la ceja derecha y una gota resbalar.

─Deja esa actitud Victoria.- No comprendía aún el plan.¿ a qué mujer quería muerta? Cuando deliberadamente noté como Marcus sostuvo una sonrisa macabra. La puerta fue cerrada en cuanto entró Laurent. Uno de los sujetos se plató detrás de Victoria.

Marcus caminó con una sonrisa socarrona, me haló del cuello hasta que logré ponerme en pie. Le miré con ira y desconfianza y raras veces miraba a Victoria.

─No hay ningún trato… Pero agradezco tu valentía por venir hasta aquí después de tu auto amenaza.-bufó en una risita maliciosa. Marcus Juntó las manos sin borrar ese gesto de Rey.

Victoria retrocedió.

─¿De qué hablas?.- frunció el ceño volviendo a retroceder. Marcus hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres. El cual estaba detrás de Victoria, la atrapó por la espalda imposibilitándole movimiento alguno. Ella se horrorizó.

─Creíste que iba hacer lo que me pediste Victoria!¿ tienes corana acaso?¿ quién te crees que eres?.- soltó un ávido gruñido. ─Fuiste una tonta.- comencé a comprender un poco la situación pero aun estaba confundido.

_James había soltado la sopa. Eso me olía y estaba aseguro._

Maldición odiaba sentirme un analfabeto en este asunto en que los dos estaban jugando.

─Maldito Laurent… ¿ qué has dicho?.- chilló pisando fuertemente el pie de su contrincante quien solo la forzó más.

─Cuando hay que salvar los pellejos Victoria es mejor estar del lado de los que te dan de comer.- afirmó Laurent. Para ese momento Marcus resopló aburrido.

──Háganlo ya!.- aquella orden solo procesaron varios segundos para estar en presencia de la propia muerte de Victoria.

El musculoso hombre que la sujetaba. Le volteó el cuello como si fuera una gallina a la que iban a cocinar. La tiró contra el suelo. Muerta.

Marcus Volteó hacia mí y Laurent tembló.

─Usted dijo que no iba a matarla.- dudó. Y sus ojos se entornaron en un miedo profundo.

Yo tenía la garganta seca.

── Me arrepentí, o acaso también deseas morir Laurent.- le sugirió con sorna.

Estuve hostigado de permanecer callado y entonces comencé con mi escrutinio. En cuanto el cuerpo de Victoria fue llevado arrastres por el piso. Noté a Laurent temeroso.

─ puedo saber a qué se debe todo esta falsa actuación.- me quejé con mucha irritación. Aun a pesar que aguardaba la total seguridad de que estaba perdido.

Y que no tenía derecho siquiera a enojarme en vista de lo que el maldito de James que ni muerto deja de fastidiarme hubiera hecho.

_Fui un estúpido._

_No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del repugnante Marcus, cuando sus ojos me enfocaron y su mandíbula se puso tan rígida. Pasó sus manos en el puente de su nariz._

Laurent fue llevado por los otros cuervos de los Vulturis.

─Esto no fue actuación Edward. No quiero perder mi tiempo en parlamentos. Pero sé perfectamente que tuviste que ver con la muerte de James. Eso en realidad no me importa. La vida de ese escombro Humano nunca me interesó. Pero… Se perfectamente que debes saber porque mereciste esa paliza.- me miró desafiante. Tragué con disimulo y aun así no flaqueé y mantuve la mirada imponente.

_Maldición ya lo saben. Isabella. ¿Qué he hecho? El maldito de James se salió con _la_ suya. Quería protegerte y alejarte de mí. Pero fuiste tan terca. Maldición . Maldición y mil veces Maldición._

Mis dientes rechinaron dejando de ver a Marcus por un momento.

─ No tengo los ánimos de hablar más. Solo demuéstrame a mí y a Aro que eres de los nuestros. Mata a Isabella Swan. ¡Tienes solo 1 semana!.Aro quiere su cabeza. La cabeza de la hija del federal que está metiéndose en nuestros negocios. Su cabeza a cambio de la tuya.- le vi reír entre dientes. ─Su cabeza a cambio de tu fidelidad. Te hemos perdonado la vida. No cualquiera tiene ese mérito. Aprovecha mi buena voluntad.- tragué en seco. Marcus mostro una mirada de perversidad.

Pensé que me matarían

Había por mi mente cruzado la idea de que me matarían por traidor y que todo mi objetivo se iría a la mierda. Pero no fue así. Ellos me querían. Confiaban en mí..

_Eso no era producto de felicidad. Si lo hubiera ordenado unos meses atrás, no habría vacilado con mi conciencia. Ni siquiera me sentiría tan frustrado y tan abatido. Pero ahora. Ahora era imposible arrancarle a la vida a algo que fue mío desde ya hace algún tiempo. Que había empezado a tomarle un total control sobre ella. Que empezó a ser parte de mí, que se ha llevado una parte de mí. Que empezaba a importarme._

_Maldición yo la quería. Quería a esa hembra. A esa mujer la quería para mí. Era mi punto débil. Era la que me hacía olvidar por unos minutos porque seguía vivo en este mundo._

_Todo estaba perfecto pero al costo de que … de .querer a Bella muerta. Eso no podía suceder. Verla a ella muerta. Matarla con mi mano ahora me parecía doloroso. Una emoción que jamás pensé sentir por alguien que no fue mi familia. Ella o podía morir._

_A mi Bella. No!. A ella, Jamás._

Tragué todos mis pensamientos en un rincón de mi cerebro y me mantuve sin mostrar ningún efecto sobre su decisión.

─Es es una orden.- reafirmé tragándome mi amargura. ─Lo haré, Tendrás su cabeza.- respondí con frialdad y sin una pizca de decepción. No pretendía ser descubierto. No debía mostrarme frustrado al haberse metido con lo que es mío. No podía reprochar. De todas formas aquello no podía ser. Desde un principio me había prometido que ninguna mujer se cruzaría en mi vida. Pero aquella promesa me falló.

─ El dinero será la misma cantidad del magnate.

─Lo que sea. La mataré.-solté conteniendo todas las ganas de asesinarlo. Mirándole con la misma secada y acomodando mi traje el cual había sido arruinado, por los estúpidos golpes que me dieron. Trataba de lograr desviar mi interés en ella frente al cretino. Tenía que hacerlo. Así podría ganarme aun su confianza.

─ Edward, Me has demostrado que James se había equivocado. Tienes sangre fría. Y eso es lo que te hace nuestro favorito.-rió entre dientes mirándome con una sugerente insinuación que la tomé por extrañez.

─!eso es todo! Tengo que irme.- le recalqué caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta escuché una risita burlesca salir de su boca estruendosamente.

─Me alegra que solo haya sido tu diversión- fue lo último que le escuché decir en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Toda la fustración recayó contra mis hombros.

Solté un doloroso suspiro mientras salía de ese Edificio.

Aquella orden solo me alertó a una cosa. Debía cuidarme de quien me siguiera.

Mientras iba conduciendo en la carretera rumbo a la pequeña casa que tenía aislada fuera de la ciudad. Había empezado una tormentosa lluvia. Con fatiga hice funcionar los parabrisas. Mientras en mi mente

Luchaba por saber que iba hacer con Isabella.

Estaba debatiéndome entre lo que ella había comenzado a formarse y mi venganza.

_Maldito Vulturis._

_Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí también junto a mis padres?. ¿Por qué? Me dejaron vivir. ¿Por qué no me ahogué en el maldito acantilado?; cuando me auto asesiné hace años atrás. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu Bella?_

_Tengo que vengarlos. No puedo. Ellos están ante todo. Bella. Ante todos. Pero maldición tú vales algo que no quiero perder_.

Azoté el volante muchas veces perdiendo el equilibrio accidentalmente de la conducción mientras rodaba a toda velocidad por el pavimento percudido de agua producida por la lluvia. Aun a pesar de las luces del coche, la oscuridad era brumosa. La lluvia no ayudaba en nada simplemente. El coche se desvió bruscamente de la carretera entrando al espeso bosque al borde de tener una muerte al instante. No podía frenar. El coche no tenía control y por poco pensé que no podía morir así.

Puse de todo mi auto valor para no dejarme morir entre el abismo. Pero fue inevitable que embistiera un tronco de un árbol.

Perdí el sentido por unos minutos. No deseaba despertar. Lo que deseaba es asesinar a Aro en ese preciso momento. El maldito debía estar retorciéndose de la felicidad con su hecho.

Levanté la cabeza. No debía actuar como un idiota. Salí del coche recibiendo la gran cantidad de agua destilar del cielo sobre mi ropa.

Mi rostro se llenó de toda la humedad posible. Deslice los cabellos de mi cabeza hacia atrás en gesto de desesperación. El maldito auto no funcionaba. Decidido y aun perdido en mis decisiones. Preferí caminar entre la lluvia por la carretera a casa. Estaba casi seguro que estaba a solo 1 kilometro cerca.

Solo 1 semana para tenerla conmigo y planear de qué manera podía evitar de alguna otra forma que ella muriera.

_1semana dolorosa_

El camino a casa se me había hecho largo. Al estar de pie frente a esta. Totalmente mojado. Tenía una pelea interna con mi conciencia.

_¿ qué le diría a Bella?_

Aun de pie frente a unos 10 pasos de la puerta, Como si Bella fuera capaz de sentirme, se asomó por el vidrio de la ventana frentero. No esperó más y salió corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo hacia mí.

Apreté los dientes como si no quisiera que las palabras salieran por si mismas

─Edward…-me tocó y rápidamente me jaló del hombro. Le miré dudativo y sin vida.─ Estas mojado… debes entrar. He estado preocupada.- recriminó con el ceño fruncido mientras me jalaba. Mis pies estaban anclados sobre el terreno.─¿ qué pasa?.- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.. Repasó una de sus manos sobre mi ceja.─¿te han herido? Edward. Háblame Por el amor de Dios.- Dejé de mirarla en cuanto decidí entrar a la casa.

Ella me liberó de la ropa rápidamente. Dejándome la opción de los pantalones.

─Por qué estas mojado?¿ Y el auto?.

─Choqué.- soné frio. Su rostro se desfiguró y de su boca se formó una gran A.

─Pero… Pero.- se levantó alterada.─¿ Donde fuiste? Edward. He estado preocupadísima y tú me dices como si nada que te chocaste. Respiré contrariado.

─Tengo que hablar contigo. Siéntate.- le ordené.

─De acuerdo, estoy calmada.- se apresuró acomodando su cabello en una coleta.─ pero primero Debes cambiarte esa ropa, o te resfriarás.- rodé los ojos en un bufido.

─No es momento para preocuparnos por si moriré con un refriado o la maldita Mierda.-gruñi. Noté la ten sedad de Bella.

Cerré los ojos un momento. Tragó saliva mirando al suelo

──Es grave. ¿Cierto?. No me importa. Solo cuéntalo.-me alentó. Mirándome angustiada.

─hay algo que debes saber…-tomé una bocanada de aire.──Desde hace 4 Años o más aproximadamente vengo trabajando para una sociedad secreta de Asesinos. Me metí en ese negocio con el único propósito de Matar a los culpables de la muerte de mi familia. Aro Vulturi es la cabecilla de ese negocio. Pero aun no le conozco. Todo lo que he hecho fue para ganarme la confianza de los Vulturis. Haciéndome pasar por un asesino más al costo de sacrificar vidas. Unas malas otras inocentes. – pausé. Noté que Bella estaba atenta. ─Se que él es el asesino. Porque durante el tiempo que me escapé de la tutela de Carlisle caí en manos de Billy. Y la rara casualidad que él también fue uno de sus hombres. Nos aliamos porque teníamos el mismo enemigo. Sé que fue Aro porque la policía había encontrado su nombre marcado con sangre en la muñeca de mi madre.- cerré los ojos tragando mi dolor.

─Ese era el único motivo, que me mantenía vivo. Hacer justicia. Por eso ves lo que soy ahora.

──No me sorprende. Pero me alegro que puedas contármelo. Tenía pocas dudas. Pero... Edward.. le detuve.

─aun hay más.-ahora venía lo difícil.

Ella me miró confusa. Frunció el ceño.

─¿Mas?... a ¿ a qué te refieres?

──En realidad no sé porque Aro tuvo que matar a mis padres!. Quisiera saber el motivo antes de estrujar su cuello.- reñí.

──Entonces no sabes…- volví a detenerla.

──No sé quien es mi verdadero Padre. El que creí que lo era. Nunca lo fue. No pudo tener hijos.- mascullé. La cara de Bella se contrajo a una expresión de confusión, sorpresa, pena y dolor.

─Edward… entonces.. ¿ Quién es tu padre?.-me miró temerosa. No sé qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza que de pronto jadeó con termor.─Al menos que las cosas empiecen a encajar y lo sea Aro…- se sobre exaltó. Tapándose la boca con sorpresa.──! Oh Dios Mio!-gimió espantada. ─Edward..- suspiré

Ya no sabía que pensar. Como podría saberlo. Debía haber algún motivo para que el matase a mi madre y a mis familia. Al menos que alguien más haya entrado al juego.

──No!... eso.. jamás pasaría.-gruñí.──Llevar la sangre de ese animal solo me repugna.-

──Si es así no podría matarte, ni tu tampoco Edward.- bufé mirándole fríamente.

──No actúes como si fuera cierto. Siempre ha pasado por mi cabeza otra posibilidad. Aunque.. Siempre la mantuve alejada.

Ella se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado. Me tomó del brazo.

─Edward!... dimelo!.

──Ellos son una sociedad de Asesinos… alguien más pudo haber mandado a matar a mi familia.- aseguré mirando como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. ─algun mal negocio de mi padre… O tal vez algún hombre despechado por mi madre al casarse con otro hombre… o podría ser una mujer celosa de que se hayan metido con su marido. Ella tragó saliva y noté un extraño comportamiento en su estado.

Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

─¿ qué tratas de decir?... – le miré amenazante y traté de que ella notase mi indirecta.

─Bella… que tanto sabes de la relación que hubo entre tu padre y Mi madre.- salió sin recato de mi boca. Sin desprenderle la mirada penetrante de sus dilatados chocolates

Ella retrocedió al instante como si presencia le quemaba

─No que gusta lo que estás pensando Edward.- se quejó frunciendo mas el ceño. Tragó saliva nuevamente.─ Mi papá podrá haber sido algunas veces duro o quizás distraído conmigo, pero jamás al borde de mandar a matar a una persona. Eso es un disparaté.- su enojó recorrió todo su rostro.

─Te das cuenta que no solo podría ser el mandante, Quizás podría ser mi padre.- miré con detenimiento sus reacciones. Jamás había pensado aquello. Pero dentro de mi cabeza buscaba alguna alternativa de salvar a Bella. Y no tener que matarla a si me aleje de ella para siempre.

Su rostro se desfiguró como si estuviera viendo al propio demonio en esos momentos. Se levantó y me miró con mucha confusión y desesperación. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. Agarró sus cabellos pasándolos con sus manos. Demasiado nerviosa.

_Aunque aquella idea también podría ser real. Mi madre estuvo con muchos hombres… El podría estar entre esa lista del padre. Eso me asustaba. Malditos inmaduros. Por su falta de madurez no han controlado sus deseos y ahora es probable que haya consecuencias._

Respiré profundo.

─Bella…- llamé su atención. Pero pronto empezó a decir cosas incoherentes mientras se paseaba sobre el suelo de la sala.

──Eso no puede ser Edward.. Estas diciendo puras tonterías… Mi padre…- ella dudaba.──Jamás se te ocurra decir que el podría haberla mandado a matar. Porque él no es como tu.- en sus ojos irradiaba fuego.

Le miré como el ceño fruncido.

──Es más… no.. no puedes se r su hijo.. Ellos jamás estuvieron juntos!. Charlie me dijo que solo eran amigos.- chilló frustrada.

─Eso es lo que te hizo creer.- me anticipé.─ Carlisle fue muy apegado a mi madre. Ella se casó embarazada justo después de terminar con tu padre. Ellos tuvieron una Relación Bella.- mascullé con furia.

─NO! No! Eso es mentira. De donde sacaste eso. Carlisle debe estar mintiendo. Eso no es verdad.- se alteró mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Aquello no había sido confesado por Carlisle. Simplemente lo escuché en una conversación que mantenían los adultos. Esme y Carlisle en el tiempo que estuve en su tutela.

──No puedes decir eso. NO! Estaríamos cometiendo un incesto no! Dios Mío no se te ocurra decir eso Edward. Nunca!.- me gritó mirándome con ira.

Resoplé con fatiga.

─La única forma es que. Le preguntes a tu padre. O que yo se lo pregunte personalmente.- sugerí con una mirada frívola.

─Edward… no planees nada tonto.- me advirtió.─ Simplemente No lo creo. Tu estás tan tranquilo

─porque a mí no me importa si me haya acostado con mi hermana. No te basta con saber que he matado, Otro pecado sumándole a mi cruel destino ya no es de mi interés.-

─Edward…a mi si.. yo te amo. Pero tu pareces como si te importara un comino la situación.

─Eso es mentira. Solo que no soy capaz de devolver el tiempo. Si crees que eso es todo. Prepárate para oír lo que diré ahora.

─No.. No quiero escuchar más disparates.

──Lo escucharás porque es de tu vida de lo que vamos hablar ahora.-ella me miró extrañada pero luego soltó una semi sonrisa .─Te parece gracioso que tenga que matarte dentro de una semana.- su rostro palideció.

─Ma… Matarme!.- suspiró.─ Otra vez con eso!.

──Te repito!. No es broma.. Bella la segunda vez que volví por ti fue porque tú eres una víctima más entre los Vulturis. Me mandaron a Vigilarte. No crees eso suficientemente real.

─Entonces… es por eso la amenaza a mi padre.. Edward… No debes permitir que le hagan nada a mi padre…-se alteró.

─Tu padre no corre peligro. Acaso no entiendes que ahora me ordenaron matarte. Ellos ya saben que estoy contigo. Su asesino favorito Está con la hija del Federal. Nuestro enemigo. ¿Que se supone que tenga que hacer?- ella casi se atraganta con su propia respiración.

─quieren matarme!.- soltó con voz ahogada.

─Ese y la matanza del magnate que tendré en dos días. Solo eso es lo único que falta para ver a la cara Aro Vulturi y acabar con esto de una buena Vez.

Fui directo. Para que irme con rodeos. Debía decirle la verdad. Debía saber que había sido obligado a matarla. Como si eso fuera tan fácil. Como si yo fuera a cumplirlo estaban equivocados. Debía encontrar el método de burlarlos.

Ella bajó la mirada tratando de respirar con dificultad. Me acerqué a ella poniéndome en pie.

La miré tomando su mentón, ella parecía asustada. Pero no lo demostraba.

─Entonces, si eso es lo que te permitirá cumplir y hacer justicia. No dudes Edward. Mátame!. Es la única forma de que puedas acercarte al verdadero asesino. Al fin y al cabo siempre fui una piedra en tu zapato., siempre fui predestinada a morir en tus manos.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Tratando de asimilar que no le había escuchado decir esos disparates.

─!Estas loca!.-gruñí. Le obligué a que me mirase en cuanto bajaba la mirada.─ Como crees que voy a matarte.

─¿has encontrado alguna otra solución?.- me interrogó. Ella tenía razón aun no la había encontrado.─ Si no lo haces, te matarán Edward. Prefiero. Morir sabiendo que seré una parte de ayuda para que puedas cumplir la venganza. A que vivir sin ti.-noté dolor en sus palabras. La abracé como si necesitara de calidez.

──No lo haré! Encontraré la solución te lo prometo. Pero no lo haré. Bella. Deja eso ya! No te mataré.

─qué irónico es todo. No crees.- soltó una risa amarga.─ Sin antes que tuviste la oportunidad de matarme cuando apenas nos conocíamos no lo hiciste. Ahora tienes que hacerlo por una orden.- susurró bajito como si la voz se le quebrara. Le sentí sollozar. ─Si no lo encuentras pronto Edwad. La solución estaré lista. Se aflojó de mi abrazo.

Le miré frustrado.

─No… No lo permitas Bella…

─¿Por qué?.

─ Si tu mueres!... Entonces todo para mí se acaba. Se acaba!...

Continuara….


	21. Episodio 19

_Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Episodio 19

.

.

.

.

.

Los humanos somos una de las marionetas de nuestro propio destino

.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov.**

Edward había estado despierto durante toda la noche. Hasta que logré convencerlo de que cerrara los ojos.

Le había acompañado a un baño caliente. Relajando su cuerpo cansado y curando sus golpes con sumo cuidado.

Mañana tenía su último asesinato supuestamente. Y era bueno que repusiera fuerzas.

_¿Quién diría? que yo que odiaba estas cosas de los crímenes esté apoyando a un asesino y me convierta en cómplice a ello._

Suspiré.

Su estado me preocupaba. Nuestra situación me mataba.

A estas horas deben estar trasmitiendo mi secuestro o desaparición.

Tomé el control remoto mientras recogía mis piernas sobre el sofá y apoyaba mi rostro sobre mis rodillas.

Encendí el televisor buscando alguna novedad que pudiera llamar mi atención.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y aún no conciliaba el sueño.

Pasé de canal al no encontrar nada interesante.

_Todo parecía ser una maldita pesadilla. Todo se confabula en nuestra contra. Me gustaría llamar a mi padre y decirle que estaba bien que no se preocupe por mí. Pero no podía Edward me lo advirtió. Sería una estupidez. Y si yo buscaba una maldita forma de que Edward cumpliera su trabajo sin que el vacilara._

_El no me mataría o tal vez sí. No sabía que pensar. Y si le contaba a mi padre sobre los Vulturis. Tal vez. El nos podría dar una solución, si Edward dejara esa obsesión de cobrar justicia por su mano y colaboraba con la ley._

_Estoy segura que mi padre entendería._

Apagué el televisor arrojando el control remoto sobre el sofá de alado. Un trueno fuerte se escuchó alrededor de toda la casa.

Me sobre exalté de espanto. Aquello había provocado que hubiera un apagón.

Bajé mis pies sobre la plataforma del suelo, cuando en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Edward.

Tuve dudas y curiosidad.

_¿Quién le llamaría a esta hora? ¿ y si era los Vulturis? Y yo contestaba como estúpida. No!_

Me mordí los labios, ansiosa. Caminé hacia el sofá contrario. Miré el aparato vibrar y parpadear el color del pantalla mientras no dejaba de sonar.

_¿Qué haré? No es bueno despertar a Edward._

Volví a morderme los labios, nerviosa en cuanto tomé el teléfono y registré la llamada.

Era un número desconocido.

Estuve tentada a contestar o apagarlo.

_No! Apagarlo no!. Sería muy estúpido no quisiera ocasionarle problemas a Edward, Pero contestar…_

El maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Edward despertaría. Tragué saliva y sin pensarlo más tiempo contesté.

─Diga!.-retuve todo el aire de mis pulmones unos segundos.─Bueno!.- alejé el teléfono de mi oído para darme cuenta que habían cortado antes de que escucharan mi contestación.

Suspiré aliviada.

_Debía dormir algo_.

Caminé hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta y Edward yacía sobre la cama plácidamente dormido como una roca. Su pecho desnudo estaba expuesto al igual que sus velludas pantorrillas asomar sobre las sábanas.

Caminé a hurtadillas sin hacer el menor ruido. Me metí sobre las sábanas.

Edward parecía estar tranquilo en su sueño. Verlo dormir me pareció lo más gratificante de todo este tiempo.

_Era tan pasivo. Tan callado. Parecía un niño. Ni siquiera era capaz de aparentar que era un asesino._

Su ceño se fruncía de repente.

Seguramente mantenía una lucha en sus sueños. Era obvio que ni en ellos estaba en paz.

_Edward ha sufrido mucho aunque el aparente ser el hombre más despiadado a la hora de matar. Pero sé que el debe ya estar cansado de todo esto. Como me gustaría que tu vida no hubiera sido de esta manera._

_Edward estaba en problemas en todas partes. Si no era con los Vulturis era con la Policía. Aunque me duela y no me importe ya lo que haya sido. El es un asesino._

_No sé si podré vivir sin él. Sé que de algún motivo cuando esto acabe y si es que salgo con vida no estoy completamente segura de que terminemos juntos._

_Lo dudo. El ha cometido muchos crímenes y si no es por los malos de cualquiera de las dos contrapartes nos separan._

_Si me escapara con él._

Cerré los ojos.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en esto. Primero era saber que iba a pasar conmigo. Edward no iba a dejarme fácilmente. Tenía miedo debo admitirlo.

Pero si tengo que morir… Lo haría.

En ese momento uno de los brazos de Edward se extendió hacia mi rostro. Le miré con cuidado. Aun dormía.

_Esto acabará pronto. Debe acabar_

Lo único que me quedaba era aprovechar cada minuto de mi vida estando alado de él. Aun aunque eso esté atentando contra mi vida.

Me acomodé a su lado tratando de conciliar el sueño.

….

Desperté a las pocas horas para comprobar que Edward yacía en la ducha.

Tomé mi bata y caminé a la cocina rápidamente. Vivir con Edward escondida y dormir con él como si fuera su esposa, me hacía sentir alegre aunque no olvidaba la realidad de las cosas.

Preparé unas tortillas de maíz con jugo de naranja y unas frutas picadas. Las adjunté en una cacerola.

Me daba la impresión que Edward había hecho mercado unos días antes de venirse a mudar acá.

Me preguntaba qué sería de Ángela ella a estos momentos estaba a punto de dar a Luz seguramente en mi trabajo ya debieron haber sabido de mi desaparición.

_Mi trabajo. Todo lo había dejado por él._

_Ahora que recuerdo Ángela me había cogido de madrina para su pequeña. Cuan triste se pondría. Le había prometido pero… lo siento._

─Me han llamado anoche, ¿ por qué no me despertaste Bella?.- se apareció de repente con una voz gruesa Edward envuelto en una toalla celeste alrededor de su cintura y su teléfono en mano.

Su ceño estaba fruncido muestra de enfado.

Bajé la mirada mientras extendía los brazos.

─No me pareció prudente que alguien te llame a esa hora Edward.- le enarqué la ceja. El soltó un bufido. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita donde acomodé la cacerola con el desayuno para los dos.

─pareces Feliz. ¿Has olvidado lo que hablamos anoche?.- le vi sentarse mientras acomodaba los platos.

─Estoy tratando de vivir cada minuto con felicidad Edward, No voy a ponerme a llorar.- me quejé.

─admiro tu fortaleza, esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti.- No pude evitar sonrojarme. El no era de los hombres cariñosos que te estén elogiando a una mujer. Pero el simple hecho de que me quiera con esa pasión que parece no demostrativa me enloquecía.

Le vi clavar su mirada sobre el plato de comida y devorarlo con rapidez.

Después de acabar el desayuno se levantó de la silla. Tomé los platos para llevarlos hacia el lavaplatos.

─Bella…- me llamó me volteé

─hay una desventaja el que este conmigo. – le miré recelosa.─ me refiero a que ya han salido en las noticias que estás desaparecida. Puede ser probable que Marcus piense que éstas conmigo…- me mordí los labios bajando la mirada.

─es solo una tonta posibilidad, Edward no quiero pensar en cosas negativas si.- Le supliqué asqueada.

Tan pronto como pasaban las horas le vi ponerse la ropa rápidamente. Preparándose para el asesinato de hoy.

Tomé una de sus armas con cuidado mirando cuan peligrosa podría ser.

─!Suelta esa arma!. En tus manos es peligroso.-advirtió con una semi sonrisa.

─Nunca he tomado una de estas. Es bueno que haga el intento de saber cómo funcionan por cualquier circunstancia que me toque.-me apresuré a responder. El elevó una ceja mirándome incrédulo.

─¿Cómo es posible que siendo la hija de un Policía nunca hayas usado una?.- Preguntó confuso.

─ Mi padre es algo cuidadoso. Debes enseñarme ¿sabes?.- le comuniqué me quitó el arma de las manos guardándolas en su maletín.

─La mujeres no deben saber de estas cosas. Esto es solo de hombres.- agregó con machismo. Me crucé de brazos mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

─apuesto que hay más mujeres que esa Victoria ahí que manejas armas como esta. Me pregunto si acaso no habría alguna que le gustase el rudo de Edward.- elevé la ceja mirándole de forma analizadora.

Soltó un suspiro. Y parecía como si recordara algo.

─Si hay otras mujeres aparte de Victoria y…- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados acercándose a mí de forma felina. ─Si hay alguna que esté interesada en mi. Debe saber que no tiene oportunidad conmigo.

Sin pasar más tiempo me tomó de la cintura hábilmente, me estrechó entre su tosco cuerpo para apoderarse de mis labios con necesidad.

_Necesidad que yo también sentía cada vez con locura._

Masajeó suavemente mi mejilla derecha mientras profundizaba nuestro beso. Algo que me tomó por sorpresa. Mi corazón empezaba a bombear como loco con cada partícula recorriendo sobre mi piel.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello.

_Era dulce_

Mis hombros.

Acariciar uno de mis senos con desesperación. Su lengua se deslizo por los alrededores hasta tocar los bordes de mis labios.

Se separó de mí suavemente.

─Debo irme.- caminó hacia su pequeño maletín, llevándolo consigo salió de la casa.

─¿Y el auto Edward?.-

─Eso es lo de menos. - vi sacar detrás de la casa una moto increíble.

Le vi marcharse y tan pronto como se fue entré a casa dispuesta a pensar en qué hacer.

**Edward Pov.**

Salí de prisa de la carretera que extendía lejos de la ciudad no sin antes deshacerme del coche que había chocado en uno de los bosques kilómetros cerca de la casa.

Estacioné la moto en una de las localidades abandonadas de la ciudad de Chicago.

No habría más tiempo.

Por fin el seria mi última víctima.

No! Aun falta ella.

Sacudí la cabeza. Mientras caminaba por las veredas de una de las tiendas mas movidas del centro de chicago, tomé uno de los periódicos que estaban colados en uno de las repisas de la esquina.

Levanté solo un poco mis gafas solares.

_¡Demonios!_

_Leí lo que se mostraba en la primera Plana._

-La primogénita hija del Federal más reconocido por sus innumerables logros y apoyo a la seguridad de Chicago, Charlie Swan ha desaparecido, ayer a las 12:30 de la tarde después del inescrupuloso atentado que le hicieron unas semanas en la muerte del Político Carter .

Ha burlado el resguardo que la mantenía segura. Se plantea que fue secuestrada. Aun no se ha reportado llamadas del hombre o personas infiltrados en el hecho pidiendo recompensa.

Pero por ahora están buscando cualquier pista o algún indicio de las últimas personas con las que tuvo una abierta relación.

El federal Charlie Swan Se encuentra desbastado y a informado a todas las autoridades que moverá cielo y tierra para encontrara a su hija…-

_Secuestrada_

_Alice era la única que podría sospechar de mí. Debía reaccionar._

_NO ahora no._

_Ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer primero ya me encargaría de los demás._

Una persona improvisadamente chocó contra mí en cuanto me volteaba para regresar el periódico a su lugar.

─Oh. Diablos!.- hechó una maldición. Me incliné para ayudarla a ponerse en pie en el momento que cayó.

La mujer tenía una edad considerablemente avanzada. Cargaba en sus brazos unas cantidades de pulseras y anillos como adorno de navidad.

Sus trajes eran de los menos usuales.

Se apoyó en mis manos.

Su piel estaba marcada con las arrugas del tiempo vivido.

─Gracias Joven.- alcanzó a decir en cuanto terminó en ponerse en pie. Le ví mirar mi mano y alzar la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración.

Me coloqué de nuevos las gafas en su lugar y traté de alejarme de allí.

No tenía el tiempo para tratar con _Gitanas_

_Seguramente eran una de esas mujeres que te chocaban a propósito para sacar algún partido al asunto. Sacarle dinero al más estúpido. Como si fuera tan ingenuo para caer en esas tonterías._

Caminé a pasos largos cuando le escuché que me detenía.

─Por tu mano ha pasado mucha sangre y eres infeliz. Tu vida ha sido trazada a vivir en la agonía de la amarga soledad desde que eras pequeño. Tu corazón duro ha vuelto a cobrar vida. Pero no quieres perder la batalla. Es tu decisión de cambiar tu destino o elegir el corazón o el símbolo de la muerte.- me quedé paralizado. Como una mujer como ella podía ver esas cosas.

_Era estúpido._

No demostré ninguna reacción y solo seguí el paso ignorando a la mujer.

─Tal vez no quieras creer esto a una pobre anciana. Pero se bien quién eres conocí a tu madre Elizabeth Masen. Debes saber que tu madre lo quería todo para ti. Todo por tu bienestar.- Volteé lentamente. Gruñí No quería creer en las mentiras de esta

Mujer

Pero Había nombrado a mi Madre. La conocía. Y eso solo me daba curiosidad

_¿De dónde?_

─Tienes sus mismos ojos Edward…. .- le miré

─¿ qué sabe usted anciana?.- mascullé.─ ¿Como me conoce?

─Solo lo sé, es todo.- respondió ella.

─es una mujer embustera. ¿ Por qué no me dice quien es usted y como conoce esas cosas ahora?.- le exigí.

─No es momento de hablar. No después de lo que acabo de ver en tu mano, no prestarías atención a mis palabras además debo irme….- sus ojos me miraban con horror.

─!callese! embustera. Usted y su oficio no es más que una farsa.

─! Ahí está la mujer! ¡ Atrápenla!.- se escuchó vociferar algunos sujetos que venían detrás.

La Gitana se espantó y le vi tener prisa.

─ Si alguna vez quieres saber de tu madre y de tu pasado Búscame en el barrio Pekin Edward, me conocen por Madan Cilia.

Le vi correr desesperada.

─Espera maldita Gitana.- atrás iban otros hombres.

Me quedé pensativo y algo inestable después de esa extraña mujer

_De alguna forma no sabía si creerle. ¿Por qué huía?_

Me alejé de allí mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

Traté de calmar mis nervios y la ansiedad que me consumía vivo.

Repasé el plan por mi mente una y otra vez

El Magnate ese estaba vigilado por 24 guardaespaldas a los que debía burlar.

Deseché el cigarrillo una vez llegado al lugar donde moriría mi víctima.

Tomé aire y entré ágilmente aprovechando que algunas empleadas estaban distraídas en el edificio Tow. Hoy el sujeto mantendría una rueda de Prensa a las 5 de la tarde sobre un nuevo proyecto y después se encerraría en el último piso para disfrutar de un jacuzzi privado con una de sus tantas mujeres.

Me encerré en una de las habitaciones de los empleados cambiando mi atuendo. Me coloqué una mascarilla. El área de arriba estaba protegida con láseres y detectores de metal.

Por suerte había una azotea enorme. Tomé la suficiente agua posible para mantenerme activo. Las horas pasaban tortuosamente. Había anochecido salí por una de las ventanas para comenzar a escalar hasta llegar al último piso.

Al quedarme en la azotea estaba presente alguien llevando un atuendo oscuro totalmente protegido como yo.

Ambos no mostrábamos ni un milímetro de piel.

Le miré rápidamente en posición de defensa

─¿ quién eres tú?.

─El que debería preguntar eso soy yo.- rió

─Entonces ¿cuál es tu intención?

─Se podría decir que la misma que tu. Le lancé unos baros de metal atrayendo su atención para luego intentar atacarlo. Pero los evadió

─Ni lo intentes! Hoy solo uno de los dos saldrá vivo y matará al magnate.- rió con exageración.

Ambos comenzamos a rodearnos, dar vueltas frente a frente a una distancia considerable.

─No pretendo perder mi tiempo contigo, Todo lo que intervenga será exterminado.-le aseguré.

─Eso es lo que tú crees.- sujeté uno de los barrotes cercanos para atacarlo. El hizo lo mismo. Aproximándose hacia mí logrando tocarme solo un poco. Esquivé algunos de sus golpes que solo lograban rozar el aire. Aquello solo haría ruido. En el momento que se distrajo lo golpeé por las piernas obligándolo a caer al suelo. Los barrotes rodaron sobre la plataforma

En el momento que iba a golpearlo al verlo en el suelo deslizo su cuerpo en una curva para girar sobre su cabeza y hacerme caer a mí de espaldas.

Su intención era enterrarme una larga espada que hace tanto no veía y la había sacado de su espalda.

Puncé mis pies sobre el suelo con fuerza impulsando todo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia adelante logrando rápidamente golpearlo con mi cabeza por el abdomen a lo que él respondió cortándome la espalda. Me arrojé al sentido contrarió en cuanto lo vi encogerse del dolor.

Me levanté y rápidamente saqué de mis zapatos unas navajas arrojándoselas. Las cuales le cayeron una sobre el hombro y otra sobre la pierna.

─Maldito.- refunfuñó. Se las sacó con dolor para luego correr hacía mi con la espada. En el momento que me encontraba entre una pared y rodeado de dos tanques enromes.

─No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.- solté en el momento que se acercaba con un movimiento hábil miré a mis lados rápidamente y sin pensarlo más

Levanté mi pie derecho con impulso trepé el galón y el otro al sentido contrario trepé impulsándome más para saltar sobre su cabeza. Giré sobre el aire con un giro de media luna tomándolo de su cuello hacia atrás para estamparlo contra el piso.

─aghh.- gritó ante el dolor. Lo aferré sobre el pavimento intentando ahorcarlo.

Me pateó en un hábil movimiento por la espalda estando en el piso.

Caí arrodillado y con la cabeza de la espada le sentí golpearme sobre la cabeza.

─Vamos Maldito, Tu hora ha llegado.- volvió a golpearme. Caí totalmente en el suelo. Me volteé rápidamente para impedir que el filo de la espada me partiera en dos sosteniéndolo con las palmas de mis manos estando en el piso.

El filo estaba demasiado exacto. Las manos empezaban a sangrarme. Con la presión que le sostenía.

─No te resistas más idiota! Deja de alargar tu existencia. Ahora morirás Edward. Este trabajo es mío. Le vi tomar más fuerzas.

_Sabía mi nombre._

Cambiamos los papeles en el momento que elevé mi rodilla pateándole en las pelotas

Cayó derrotado. Soltando la espada y quejándose. Lo tomé del cuello atracándole miles de golpizas hasta cansarme

─_¿_Eres uno de los Vulturis? Responde.- le exigí. En ese momento noté como una luz de esas que te alumbran en los escenarios empezaban a alumbrar la azotea miré hacia arriba para comprobar que era un helicóptero.

Ambos nos miramos. Lo arrastré por la entrada con la intención de ocultarnos. Tomé mi bolso. Y lo golpeé varias veces.

El helicóptero siguió iluminando la entrada y me era imposible salir.

Continuará


	22. Episodio 20

Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial.

.

.

..

EPISODIO 20

.

.

.

Lo que siembras será lo que cosecharás en un futuro.

BELLA POV.

─once ,! Demonios! son las once de la noche. Edward ¿ dónde estás?. ¿ Qué te demora?. Me repliqué a mi misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa. Sumergida mi cabeza y con la vista gacha en el suelo. Llena de ansiedad.

No pude evitar morderme las uñas mirando por vigésima vez la puerta con la esperanza de verlo regresar.

Sé que él es muy bueno en esas cuestiones. Es muy ágil pero no hay posibilidades de que salga ileso.

─¡Dios!.- estaba angustiada. No. Con el corazón en la mano. No había una llamada o algo. No deseaba pensar cosas espantosas.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento a todo esto.

Me preparé una café lo suficientemente cargado. Antes de sentarme al sofá me asomé a la ventana removí la cortina con la esperanza de ver a Edward llegar. Estaba todo oscuro.

El sonido de insectos de la noche era lo único que se escuchaba afuera.

Suspiré.

No había rastro de él.

La verdad esto de vivir aislada me asustaba un poco. Regresé al sofá con el café en la mano. Encendí el televisor.

Programé algo que fuera interesante o quitara mi preocupación por unos minutos.

No sé cuánto tiempo trascurrió cuando la puerta casi la tumbaron. Me alteré en el sofá tomando la almohada.

¿Y si no era Edward?

El corazón me latía alocado. Caminé a pasos dudosos.

Removí la cortina despacio.

Edward jamás golpearía la puerta de esa manera.

Y el sonido ahí otra vez insistente y con la misma fuerza. Me mordí los labios mientras me asomaba

Maldita sea!

vi un coche que no conocía. Pero a la persona que haya bajado de ahí no lograba verla. Ni por la ventana. Debía estar del lado contrario.

Tomé toda la fuerza y con el corazón a punto de salirme por la boca abrí ,sea al que fuese.

No había nadie enfrente de mí pero en cuanto planeé asomarme. Una sombra apareció de repente.

Y se lanzó contra mí.

─ ahhhh!.- grité. Rápidamente pude distinguir quién era entre la claridad.─ !Edward!.-gemí. Su quijada y su cabeza junto con su cuerpo estaba sobre mi cuello.

Lo ayudé entrar. Estaba muy mal herido. Lo senté en el sofá y pareció quejarse, su ceño estaba fruncido con fuerza y sus ojos cerrados de la misma forma.

Su rostro se relajaba por milésima de segundos y nuevamente volvía al mismo estado. Le ayudé a quitarse la ropa. Liberando su pecho expuesto y ahí estaba.

Su abdomen del lado izquierdo estaba ensangrentado.

─!Dios!. Edward has perdido sangre.- me alteré. El abrió los ojos y me sujetó el hombro.

─ Solo… Es un cortada!... Nada grave.- habló con dificultad.─ En la habitación hay unas morfina y una caja de primeros auxilios reforzada. ¡Tráela enseguida!.-me ordenó con su rostro desfigurado del dolor.

─De..de acuerdo!.- me levanté de un solo golpe y corrí torpemente hacia la habitación. Mis pies se enredaron entre sí y caí. ─ ¡!diablos!.- me maldije.─ Estoy Bien Edward.- revolví las cosas y me tranquilicé un poco.

Caminé a pasos largos llevando los medicamentos.

Edward yacía recostado contra el espaldar del sofá. Ayudé a curarlo totalmente. No me hablaba pero sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados mirándome.

─ pensé que no regresarías. Dime ¿ qué ha pasado?. ¿ Cómo es que te han herido?.- le miré con ansiedad su respuesta. El cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un respiro. Gruñó por unos momentos cuanto desinfecté la herida y los paños de agua caliente mataban cualquier posibilidad de que surtiera alguna hemorragia imparable.

El abrió los ojos despacio relajando su ceño. Sus esmeraldas y penetrantes ojos me miraron fijamente. Terminé de vendarlo. Él me tomó la mano llevándosela directamente a sus labios. Me rozó la palma con ellos sin dejar de verme. Suavemente me la soltó.

─¡lo Hice! Aunque… Hubo algo que no me esperé Bella.- desvió la vista y tan pronto como si la rabia se apoderara de él gruñó, en sus ojos había furia.

─ ¿De qué hablas Edward? ¡Cuéntame por favor!.- tomé su mano impaciente. Dejé a un lado desinfectantes y materiales de primeros auxilios.

Me enfocó con su potente mirada firme.

─ Los malditos Vulturis planearon algo muy sucio y eso no lo perdonare.- su puño se cerró de tope mientras sus dientes rechinaron. Desvió la mirada por unos segundos para regresarla a la mía. Me quedé confusa y con más curiosidad lo alenté. ─ Hubo alguien más aparte de mi persona para el asesinato del magnate. Apretó los dientes y lo vi inhalar por la boca.

─alguien más… eso quiere decir que aparte de tu persona le pagaron a alguien acaso para ver quiera era más rápido. Sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad y parecían salir de sus cuencas.

─Exacto.-gruñó.─ Los malnacidos me habían mandado al maldito de John un tipo que me llevaba la delantera. Pero ya acabe con el.- sonrió orgulloso mirando hacia otro extremo. No séqué era lo que pretendían pero…sepan que es muy difícil sacarme de la partida.

─me estás tratando de decir que intentaron matarte.- me alteré

─ No Bella, No precisamente, estaban probándonos, de los dos solo uno saldría vivo, lo vi venir. Ellos debieron saber que yo sería el vencedor. Conmigo nada es difícil. Lo que enfurece es que hayan planeado esto. Canalla de Marcus.- gruño.

Volvió a quejarse en cuanto se puso en pie.

Lo detuve ayudándolo a sentarse su ceño se frunció en respuesta al dolor.

─ Pero no saliste tan bien de esa prueba que digamos, pudo haberte matado.- le reclamé.

…

La mañana estaba húmeda totalmente, la noche anterior había llovido demasiado fuerte sentía el frio dentro de mis huesos picotear profundo apenas pude darme una ducha, odiaba el frio , la humedad a un extremo ilógico.

En las noticias habían pasado la muerte del magante al que Edward le había dado muerte. Por suerte ninguna pista que delate en su contra, después de que había hecho el desayuno Edward solo se había limitado a tomar una taza de café extremadamente cargada.

Lo vi sentarse una de las sillitas de madera direccionadas hacia la ventana. Vistiendo solo una bermuda de algodón sin camisa. Como si ver las gotas de la lluvia caer sobre la ventana y el cielo nublado fueran la mejor vista.

Caminé despacio hacia él, le vi encender un cigarrillo sin desplegar su mirada.

Seguramente en su cabeza debía estar pensando su último trabajo. ¿ qué hacer conmigo?

El solo hecho de recordar que aún faltaba una cosa para que Edward llevara acabo su venganza me aterrorizaba.

Y esa cosa era yo.

─¿ en qué estás pensando? .- su voz ronca me interrumpió de repente sacándome de mi embelesados pensamientos. No me percaté en qué momento se volteó para verme. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras me miraba de pie a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¡Nada!.- me apresuré a responder.

─ ¿ por qué vas vestida asi?.-sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad mirándome el rostro.

─ Tengo frió Edward.- el enarcó una ceja y me invitó a sentarme en su regazo, accedí.

La pregunta era obvia; debido a que estaba vestida con algunos trapos encima para aplacar la ansiedad del malestar debido al frio.

El calor de su cuerpo y su brazos rodearme por detrás hacia adelante me brindaron una comodidad confortable. La mano que sujetaba el cigarrillo lo llevo a su boca para darle otra calada más.

─ ¿Has pensado ya que hacer conmigo?.- volteé mi rostro para encontrarme con sus esmeraldas fijamente mirándome.

─ No pienso hacer nada, Bella.- obtuve como respuesta dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo. Su actitud me demostraba un quemi importismo a la realidad. Pero sabía que por dentro no era realmente cierto lo que demostraba.

Suspiré agobiada.

─ esto no te durará siempre, solo tienes un plazo corto.- traté de hacerle ver la realidad.

─ Por que no puedes simplemente olvidarte de eso Maldita sea. Tan solo un momento.-gruñó mirando con desdén hacia el suelo.

Le miré con impotencia.

─ Edward, no puedo. Crees que me siento bien con esto.- el resopló. ─ Tu silencio me consume. Necesito saber verdaderamente si hay una salida. Háblame con la verdad.- le encaré.

─ quieres la verdad… No Bella, no recurriré a eso que me ofreces. Voy a enfrentarme a Aro a mi manera.- mascullo. Me hizo a un lado y con el mal humor que le hice cargar se marchó a la habitación.

La lluvia había cesado.

Tan pronto salió vestido.

─ Para ¿dónde vas?

─ tengo algo que hacer.- caminó hacia la puerta.

─ Edward espera…

No me hizo caso y solo se marchó.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando uno a uno hasta que solo quedaba un día plazo para mi muerte.

Edward me había comentado que los Vulturis sospechaban que estaba bajo su refugio. Demasiado cerca. Mi padre había sometido a la pobre de Alice a interrogatorios innatos. La pobre se negó hasta el último momento en desconocer el asunto pero mi padre había sido más astuto.

Añadiéndole que Jacob e había encargado de cizañar con mi padre referente a Edward aun sabiendo que arriesgaba a su tío.

Billy se había contactado con Edward y como si intentara hacerle entrar en razón, formaron un plan que no estaba precisamente segura si funcionaría.

Edward estaba más nervioso que yo en ese aspecto.

Una muerte ficticia no podía ser una buena opción , mi padre era el que más me preocupaba.

─ Bella, ¿ qué tanto haces? Apresurate.- me apuró Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras que yo acababa de ponerme los zapatos.

Esto mi padre nunca me lo perdonaría pero… era la única y última opción que teníamos.

Suspiré nerviosa mientras Edward me tomaba del hombro y me embarcaba en el auto con un hombre que no le conocía.

Me sujetó la mano y me brindó confianza.

─ Edward, si algo sale mal, solo mátame ¡entendiste!.- el respiró por la boca con los dientes apretados, me dio un corto beso en los labios y el coche tan pronto empezó alejarse.

Me volteé para comprobar que Edward se subía a otro coche junto con la compañía de Billy.

Las manos empezaron a temblarme.

En el trayecto del camino iba recordando como conocí a Edward y en lo último que me había convertido.

Me preguntaba si mi madre estaría de mi lado.

Donde estaría ella no lo sé. Pero parece como si nunca le hubiésemos importado.

A mitad del camino un coche nos interrumpió el paso.

Estuve a punto de entrar en colapso cuando vi que de él bajaba Jacob con una cara furiosa.

Pensé que tal vez mi padre estaba con él.

_Como rayos nos encontró._

─ Tranquila, señorita.- el conductor trató de aplacar mi angustia. Miré hacia atrás, pero Edward no bajaba del coche.

Claro, Billy era el culpable seguramente Jacob lo había seguido y el no tomo precaución.

Se aproximó a mi ventana. El vidrió se bajó instantáneamente por el conductor.

─ Bella, ¡sal!.- le miré desdeñosa.

─ Jacob, como es… No bajaré.- me porté grosera con él. Pero al contrario el conductor solo abrió la puerta y Jacob me sacó de allí a jalones. Acaso Edward no iba hacer nada.

Me agarró del brazo y le mire con rabia

─ Bella, no es el momento para ponerte evasiva, Vámonos!.- me ordenó jalándome del brazo.

─ ¡No iré contigo!.- le retorcí la mirada dispuesta a regresar al coche.

─ Bella, si Edward no estuviera de acuerdo en esto ya habría salido de ese coche, ¿entiendes?

Negué con la cabeza algo confusa.

Acaso Edward no me había relatado todo el plan por mi seguridad o que.

Observé a lo lejos mientras me llevaba al otro coche; como la mano de Billy salía por el vehículo que conducía. Agitándola en forma de despedida el coche arrancó por nuestro lado y pude observar la mirada fría y congelante de Edward en esos instante dirigirse hacia nosotros no entendía nada.

─ Espero que Charlie me perdone por esto, pero por primera vez creo que me estoy de acuerdo con Edward .- soltó con algo de desagrado, pero aquel fue borrado por una sonrisa agradable y contenta para él.

─ ¿ Desde cuándo se han estado viendo?.-le mire con el ceño fruncido y una invasión de preguntas en mi mente. El arrancó el acelerador mientras que el otro coche también pasó por nuestro lado. El me miró con una sonrisa boba.─¿ que es lo que pasa aquí?.

─ Tranquila Bella, se seguirá el plan, solo que con un cambio.- rió orgulloso.

─ ¿de que estás hablando?. Dejó de mirarme para desviarse por un lado de la carretera.

─ Edward tiene que matarte, no importa como , esos sujetos solo quiere ver que Edward esta de su lado y no los traicionará. Estoy cumpliendo en ayudarlo… antes de que fuera hablar el me interrumpió. Me miró.─ No creas que me estoy uniendo a él solo lo hago para salvarte, Bella después de esto Edward se encargará de ellos y tu podrás salir a luz, cuando todo acabe.

─ Oye, oye. No deseo poner Edward en peligro. No me apartaré de él.- le advertí.

─ Bella.- volvió a mirarme con ese gesto suplicante.─ es lo mejor para ti. Por un momento llegué a pensar que estaba de acuerdo pero me equivoqué.─ es lo mejor el que no vuelvas a verle más Bella. Él debe pagar por los crímenes que ha cometido. Desvió la vista.─ son al menos unos 25 años de condena. No tienen futuro. Él no te conviene. Lo mejor es que vayas pensando en un futuro sin él.

Un futuro sin el estaba equivocado.

─ no quiero parecer egoísta, pero solo deseo lo mejor para ti Bella, ¿puedes entender eso?. Te estoy hablando con la verdad. Se realista Bella, quieras o no, él se va enfrentar con uno de los grades no hay posibilidades de que salga vivo. No voy arriesgar tu vida otra vez. Asi que el último movimiento lo cambiaré.

Aquello me aterrorizo.

─ ¡Detente Jacob!. ¡ Detén el auto ahora!.- le ordené con voz quebrada. Él se negó.─ Jacob, te lo vuelvo a decir por última vez ¡detén el coche!.

─ No Bella, por favor no soy tu enemigo. Mi tío Billy también está en esto. Le miré con impotencia e ira.

─ estás diciéndome que no te importa la vida de tu tío.- le reclamé casi al borde de la histeria.

─ No es así.

Estábamos a un paso de llegar a la ciudad cuando no pude más con la ansiedad, impaciencia el miedo, la impotencia e inseguridades. Miré por una vez más a Jacob decidida me lancé contra el volante después de haber comprobado que la puerta estaba con seguro automático.

Las llantas del coche empezaron a rechinar debido al grado de velocidad que llevábamos, puesto a que mi inescrutable forma de detener el coche llevo a Jacob a pisar más a fondo el acelerador por error.

─ Bella ¿ qué estás haciendo?. No!.- con su fuerza bruta intentó hacerme a un lado pero antes que él pudiera detenerme del todo por error giré el volante llevándonos a un abismo inmenso.

No precisé cuantos segundos habían pasado cuando el coche auto voló hacia el abismo.

Dándome la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo junto al de Jacob vueltas debido a la fuerte turbulencia que recibíamos ante el impacto de la garrafal aterrizada del coche rodando hasta el fondo en varios giros.

No fui consiente de más suceso cuando el olor a gasolina entro con fuerza a mis fosas nasales.

.

.

Desperté de la inconciencia y a medida que abría los ojos sentía mi cuerpo adolorido. Mi vista se aclaró rápidamente para darme cuenta que estaba en el cuarto con una enfermera. Una habitación no precisamente un hospital.

─ Jacob!.- fue lo primero que nombré al recobrar la conciencia. ¿Qué había sucedido con él. ¿ y Edward?.

─Señorita no se levante debe guardar reposo.- me detuvo la enfermera antes que fuera capaz de levantarme por mí misma. De pronto no sentí las piernas y un terror garrafal cruzo por mi abdomen.

Un hombre entró en ese momento, el mismo sujeto con el que Edward me había subido aquel coche extraño la última vez que le vi. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

No pude controlar mis emociones y me alteré.

─¿Dónde estoy? ¿ Donde está Edward?.- grité tratando de levantarme. La enfermera me tumbó sobre la cama y otra no sentí mis piernas.

─!Señorita cálmese! todo ha salido mucho más conveniente de lo que esperábamos.

─¿qué? Jacob ¿dónde está el?.

─ La que importa ahora es usted.- tomó un control remoto al cual la enfermera se la había entregado.

Un reportaje que con solo escuchar mi nombre en la voz de ese entrevistador de noticias mi cuerpo se congeló.

─Lo ve!. Usted ya no existe para ellos. Acabo de morir ayer.- me repitió lo que me confirmó el reportaje.─ Isabella Swan ha muerto.

Le miré incrédula, confusa.

─Jacob ¿dónde está?

El respiró con fastidio.

─No puedo decirle; donde está él señorita, pero ahora lo más recomendable es que permanezca aquí hasta segunda orden.

─Edward… le ha ordenado eso. ¿Dónde está? dígale que venga.- le insistí, vi como la enfermera me inyectaba un tranquilizante al cual me rehusaba.

─ El, la verá a su debido momento, por ahora es mejor que esté escondida aquí.- añadió haciendo un gesto en signo de despedirse.

─ No se vaya…- supliqué pero mis ojos tan pronto empezaron a cerrarse. Fue inútil.

.

.

Edward pov.

Habían pasado prácticamente 15 días después del fallecimiento de Bella. Superé todo obstáculo y logré ante todo sacar al frente mi cometido.

Me esforcé en ser fuerte y cumplir mi palabra de no ver a Isabella hasta que haya acabado con todo. Pero simplemente no estaba seguro ya si saldría vivo del todo.

Así que; aquí me encontraba yo. Frente a un papel lleno de unas cuantas líneas que había escrito. Las palabras que representaba la existencia de ella en mi vida.

Aquellas letras que quizás sean muy tétricas pero que confieso lo que verdaderamente sentí la primera vez que la vi hasta lo que se ha llegado a convertir y mi planteamiento a hacia el futuro con mi ausencia.

El sol brillaba permutablemente iluminando la carta sobre la mesa de cristal.

Terminé la última línea que faltaba y la guardé rápidamente en su sobre, mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando el rostro de Isabella.

Se la entregaría en el momento indicado.

.

.

─ ¡Edward!.- respiré profundamente encontrándome de pie en la puerta principal de la Mansion de Aro Vulturi. Sentí tanta emoción.

¡ qué mierda! Por primera vez quería gritar.

Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud y caray que parecía una fortaleza suprema la casa del maldito.

Otros dos tipos me acompañaron. Esperaba a que Billy no arruinara nada y haya permanecido tranquilo en casa. Debía tantear el terreno que estaba pisando. No podía matarlo a la primera así lo quisiera.

Me hicieron pasar a un despacho el cual había un sillón enorme dándome la espalda frente al brillante escritorio. El gran espacio estaba lleno de unos cuadros de hermosas artes.

No pensé que este tipejo tuviera gusto por estas cosas.

Percibí el olor del tabaco provenir de la persona que lo fumaba. Y precisamente debía ser mi torturosa obsesión.

Su cabeza al igual que su melena negra larga asomaba por el espaldar del gran sillón.

Cuanto había anhelado este momento que me placía reír y decirle al maldito. Ha llegado tu hora.

Pero no! Observé cada detalle, pero debía conocer con exaptitud toda la mansión.

Temí el no lograr nunca pisar este suelo. El mismo suelo del que fue el verdugo de mi familia y de casi mi felicidad que por una bendita intromisión del destino logré obtener el punto a mi favor.

El sillón junto a la persona que lo acompañaba se giró.

Tragué en seco y estaba a punto de mirarlo con tod la repugnancia posible pero, aplaqué ese deseo.

Respiré por la boca silenciosamente justo antes de que mi contrario se volteara totalmente, se pusiera de pie y la puerta del despacho se cerrara.

Casi estuve a punto de morir. Todas las ilusiones de conocer al maldito se marchitaron.

─ ¿Te has llevado una desilusión?.- rió con sorna.

─ Marcos…. – le miré con irritación pero rápidamente borré cualquier seña de la misma. Presioné mis dientes con fuerza tragándome la pequeña bromita de este bastardo infeliz.

Vacilé en mi pasos en cuanto bajé la mirada unos momentos.

─ no fue mi intensión.- respondió aun con esa risa oscura. Algo en su mirada me decía que no del todo estaba feliz de mi trabajo.

Pero si hace una semana su carácter y sus compartidas conversaciones que tuvo conmigo me demostraron lo contrario. Antes de venir aquí me habían llevado en un crucero.

En un crucero con Aro Vulturi al cual solo le había visto de lejos por que el estaba en la clase especial.

No tenía el más mínimo interés en disfrutar de esas estúpidas vacaciones. Pero era parte del plan.

Por otro lado el padre de Isabella me odiaba, la estúpida de Alice había cometido la estupidez de decirle que yo era el responsable de su muerte, que ella había permanecido bajo mi mano. Ahora ella también me odiaba. La entiendo quería a Bella como una hermana. Mi hermano, Emmett y mi familia, la que fue mi familia a estas alturas debían saber la calaña de hombre que era, un asesino. Era por eso que ahora el tal Edward Cooper era prófugo de la justicia.

Asesino de Bella Swan, Jacob fue un estúpido que por querer salirse con la suya terminó arruinado. Espero que el maldito recupere la memoria pronto. Mientras la gente lo crea desaparecido eso es un punto a mi favor. Por ahora hasta que esto acabe.

Me pregunto si mi condena será más larga si Charlie Swan se enterara que no solo maté a Bella si no que trabajaba para una asociación de asesinos a sueldo.

Era eso o matar a Bella de verdad.

No había hecho planes a futuros aun; así que solo pensaba en el presente por ahora.

Una carcajada de la boca de Marcos me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

─ Dime una cosa Edward, de verdad piensas que eres más listo de lo que crees.

Le miré anonadado.

Odiaba sentirme un analfabeta ante una situación así.

─ créeme que no entiendo de qué hablas.

Otra risa más fuerte que la anterior.

─ No sabes de lo que hablo, Edward Cooper o debería decir… Edward Masen…- dejó las palabras en el aire y yo casi tambalee de la impresión al escucharlo decir mi nombre verdadero.

¡Demonios!

No tuve ni las palabras suficiente para hablar ante esta cachetada de revelaciones que me hacia él.

_Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Maldición. Lo sabe._

─ estás hablando incoherencias.- traté de despistarle.

─ No te hagas el iluso conmigo.- arrogó una tajada de papeles-

─ pero…- remiré todo. Era mi partida de nacimiento verdadera y otros documentos los que yo falsifiqué y mis cambios de nombres.

─ No puedes negarte a eso.- detuve la mirada baja.

_Piensa estúpido Piensa._

─ tranquilo Edward.. No diré nada…- habia algo detrás de ese nada.

Vamos el estaba jugando otra carta. Mierda. Si tan solo estuviera Aro presente en este momento los matara a los dos. Y arreglaría este mierda.

─ No diré nada, porque… supongo que buscas venganza.- rió. ─ Siempre supe quien eras , asi que no te alarmes. Para que veas lo bueno que soy. Yo siempre investigo a la gente que trabaja para nosotros. Investigo lo imposible. Simplemente vi en ti lo que hace mucho he querido, y no he podido, ya que no quiero manchar mi manos, fuiste la pieza perfecta para llevar mi cometido. Y es destronar a Aro.- sonrió de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño confuso.

─ se lo que estás pensando.- se levantó de su sillón caminando con las manos entrelazadas atrás.

─ No soy nada de Aro Vulturi. Ese es su apellido. Solo soy Marcus Terra un casafortunas que fue rescatado por Aro en el pasado. Pero también desgraciado por él. Crees que esos dos muchachos que ves son mis hijos…- una ráfaga de maldad corrió por sus ojos. ─ En realidad…. No lo son… solo te digo una cosa. Quiero su trono que por derecho me pertenece.-afianzó con fuerza.

─ No… Puedo simplemente creer aquello.- esto debía ser una broma. Una trampa. ─ ¿por qué hablas de eso en la casa de Aro.-espeté.

─ He sido un simple sirviente más, un mandado, aunque aparentaba con ustedes lo contrario. Siempre te defendí ante todo porque mi finalidad era que cumplas tu objetivo y yo poder posesionarme. No podía yo hacerlo simplemente, me resultaba difícil.

─ No, entiendo de donde sacas que yo busco venganza.- intenté sacarle más información tal vez y el sepa algo más.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─ eres un Masen, tu familia asesinada por uno de los nuestros, siempre dicen que para matar el mal hay que hacerlo de la Raiz.- apreté los dientes mirándole con toda la furia que empezaba acumular mi cabeza.

─ Di lo que sabes ahora.

─ Primero quiero asegurarme que cumplas tu objetivo. Ah! Y no hay ningún problema que hablemos de mi traición aquí. No hay cámaras y las puertas están hechas de un material especial, justamente para seres indiscretos como los sirvientes.-fue ironico.

─ No voy hacer ningún trato contigo.-hablé desconfiado.

─ si, veo que tienes intenciones de matarme. Pero antes que lo hagas podría Aro saber la verdad antes que seas capaz de sacar tu arma. Una cinta es válida.-rió con sutileza.

─ solo te estoy usando. Edward, quien como tú, que no me cobraras y lo harás porque quieres vengarte, caíste como anillo a mi dedo.-su burla me estaba colmando la paciencia.

No pensaba , participar en más canalladas con estos tipos.

─ habla lo que tengas que decir.-le ordené.

─ baja el tono.- preció perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

─ Si… Aro mandó a matar a tus padres… Tal vez deberías preguntarle al… medio hermano… más bien el bastardo de Billy.- me miró despacio para analizar mi reacción… como si eso fuera suficiente para procesar la información que me había dado le añadió mas acido. ─ se le pagó a el para el asesinato. Quizás él no te comentó algunas cosas.

Medio hermano. Eso debía ser una locura. Billy nunca me habia hablado totalmente de su vida como yo de la mía, no podía ser posible que él me haya ocultado la verdad simplemente para tenerme de su lado. No.

─ Tu como sabes eso, tu en ese tiempo no trabajabas con Aro.- defendí lo que Billy me había afirmado… pero ya no sabía que pensar.

─ ¿ quién te ha dicho eso…?.. ah! Entonces estas liado con Billy . Vaya que la vida es irónica, no puedo creer lo ingenuo que eres. Te juntaste con el asesino de tus padres.-como si aquello le causara gracia soltó una larga carcajada.

─ eres…- gruñí y en cuanto estuve a punto de lanzarme contra el me detuvo.

─ aun no acabo… añádele a eso, ¿ por qué Aro tendría interés en matar a tu madre?... Tal vez por obsesión.- su ojos se desviaron como si pensara en que más decir─ celos, envidia de tu padre no Biológico..- otra risa más. Y estaba que me ardia la sangre.

─ Maldito. Dilo..-tosió en falso.

─ Mira detrás de ti.- programó un video, algo que no quise ver por no desprender los ojos del maldito. Pero.. fue imposible no dejar de observar aquella mujer… aquella que se parecía a mi madre. Esa bailarina casi desnuda.

─ Aro tiene la manía de ver este video una y otra vez, no sé si tuvo algo con ella, te lo dejo a tu criterio.-sugirió burlón.

Cerré los puños al borde de querer estamparlos contra algo.

─ No lo sé en realidad. Pero y dime.. que pensarías si El federal Swan fuera el que ordenó esa muerte, solo que agregándole un poco de maldad por parte de Aro. Tal vez este policía no fue consiente de a quien proponía este hecho. Ah tu madre fue una mujer muy ardiente…

Gruñi al acto. No sé de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para no cernirlo en sangre.

Había mucha información para un solo día, debía ser una pesadilla. Como llegó a encajarse todo de esa forma y si solo era cizaña.

─ Si crees que estoy mintiendo. Ve a sacarle la verdad a tu socio. Billy.-había veneno en sus palabras. ─ Ve ahora… a preguntárselo, está precisamente de pie en las puertas de La Mansión viendo la manera de como entrar…

¿Billy aquí?

Continuará…


	23. Episodio 21

Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial.

.

.

.

.

EPISODIO 21

.

.

.

.

.

_Cuando existen dificultades en el amor, es cuando se hace más fuerte y es impredecible luchar por el._

_._

_._

_._

_**Edward Pov.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba de pie ante el abominable hombre que me ¿ engañó?

Debía ser estúpida esta situación.

─ Me gusta ver a los dos aliados mirándose cara a cara─ Marcus aplaudía como si fuera un espectáculo.

Luego giró el rostro hacia Marcus

─ ¿por qué lo hiciste? ─ le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Le hablaba a Marcus de una forma extraña.

─ Nunca debes confiar en mí, sabes que algo de lo que aprendí en este negocio es que no hay que confiar ni en tu propia sombra.

Billy me miró de reojos.

─ Se lo has dicho─ habló con desesperación mirando a Marcus, yo aún le miré con los ojos entrecerrados esperando alguna explicación.

Mascullé ─ ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Marcus sonrió.

─ Será mejor que te habrá los ojos Edward─ señaló a Billy

─ Marcus, era un trato, lo prometiste─ ciño

─¿ trato? ─ la mandibula se me tensó ─ Billy, ¿ que demonios pasa aquí? ─ lo tomé del cuello y el solo agachó la mirada.

─ Eres tan ingenuo Edward, que solo fuiste el títere de todos─ hechó veneno

Billy se alejó de mi asqueado.

Me dio la espalda

─ Lo siento Edward, pero debía entregarte, todo… fue un plan desde un principio

¿qué?¿ un plan? ¿ un maldito plan y me usaron como su maldito juguete?

─ Por qué? ─ Se volteó hacia Marcus

─ Tal como lo ha confesado, sabíamos de tu existencia hace mucho, y Billy tuvo la suerte de dar contigo, enseguida se preocupó de enseñarte todo lo que sabía para que llegaras hacia nosotros, él me habló de ti, pero tuve que informarme lo suficiente de tu identidad, por eso te investigué y al comprobar con los datos de este Inutil─ lo señaló.

No podía estar pasando esto, Billy nunca lo hizo por ayudarme, solo me metió a la boca del lobo para cumplir ¿qué?

─ te aprobamos, por qué crees que te fue fácil la entrada Edward─ sonó a ironía

Estaba entrando a un estado de envenenamiento que no dejé de mirar a Billy con repugnancia, él no me miraba, hay de él, que no leyera mis pensamientos.

Yo lo estaba asesinando

Maldito estúpido que me usó.

─ Pero te ayudé a entrar Edward que es lo que querias─ habló sin mirarme

─ me ayudastes a hundirme, todo lo que hice a cuanta gente maté ¿para qué maldito desgraciado ─ me lancé contra él, cuando dos hombres repentinamente me sostuvieron impidiendo que mate al maldito.

─ MI estimado Edward, solo fuiste la pieza exacta para que puedas acabar con nuestro hombre en común─ sonrió paseándose entre los dos.

─ ¿Qué carajo? que es lo que querías Billy dilo, mal nacido─ Reventé.

─ necesitaba el dinero y salvar mi vida, después de abandonar este negoció que prácticamente huí al no cumplir con mi otro trabajo… junto con el dinero pagado anticipadamente... ya que me enteré que después de eso iban a matarme, Aro no deseaba mi existencia y si seguía vivo era por… su padre… fui encontrado por Marcus… me perdonó y no me delató a cambio de un favor… fue ahí cuando hice el trato con él cuando te encontré tres días antes, además te aproveché ya que tú estabas cegado de odio y no te importaba ni tu propia vida, te enseñé todo para ayudarte a entrar y que Aro no sospechara, yo también deseaba vengarme …soy… su medio hermano y por eso… me odia ─ le miré enervado y aún más con ira pero los maldecidos que me sujetaban, impedían que acabara con el nativo traicionero. ─ Marcos y yo─ agachó la cabeza─ lo planeamos todo, ambos por el mismo objetivo

─ eres… un canalla maldito…pero..

─ basta ya de mucha información─ respondió el miserable de Marcus en gesto aburrido.─ Para acabar con esto de una buena vez ─ se acercó a mí sujetando mi mandíbula─ el canalla este como le llamas se le había pagado para mandar a matar a tus padres, el trato era todos, pero él error que cometieron es dejar a uno vivo─ al hecho de que él inútil de Billy no lo hizo, se le había pagado a alguien más Charles, al que mataste, pero él no era de nuestro equipo si no… de los Rumanos, él enemigo Letal de Aro… al parecer alguien odiaba a tu familia o tu padre.. estaba metido en negocios oscuros─ sonrió con malicia dejándome la mandíbula.

Son unos bastardos

No reacioné y solo mire a Billy con una mirada de amenza

─ las cosas se pagan en esta vida Billy, y ese será tu castigo─ le advertí haciéndole referencias de su muy y bien querido sobrino.

─ Edward… espera… antes debes saber algo más…

─ No es necesario, es te tipo de plática me aburren, en vista que Billy has hecho un trabajo óptimo no requiero ya de tus servicios─ le dio la espalda para toma algo de su escritorio.

─ No Billy, no mereces ni ser la comida de las ratas─ mascullé─ en tan solo un instante Marcus se volteó y le dio muerte a Billy sin opción a defenderse.

─ Terminé con lo que Aro quiso empezar.

Marcus era codicioso, quería el poder de Aro, simplemente por eso lo hacía, malditos .

Billy cayó y aquello aunque no lo creyera no sentí remordimiento alguno por su alma.

─ Llévatelo y has lo que tengas que hacer para que la policía no detecte la razón del crimen─ escupió y en cuanto uno de esos sujetos se marchó llevándose el cádaver.

─ ¿ a dónde está Aro?

─ En Venecia, terminando unos negocios…entonces quieres cooperar─ el sujeto que aún estaba detrás de mi se alejó por obra de Marcus cuando notó mi irritación y al ver mi interés.

Debía ser astuto.

─ aún falta algo, que quiero Marcus─ respondí socarrón. Era hora de seguir un nuevo juego de supervivencia.

─ ey, recuerda que yo tengo el dominio sobre tí─ sonreí mordaz.

Aunque po detro me consumía la rabía, el dolor y todo el remordimiento que antes no tuve se removió en mí por todos mis actos.

─ Necesito o sin mí no podrás hacer nada

Ahora cuadraba todo, pero empecé asustarme de que si Billy me había engañado y en realidad solo fui el anzuelo, Isabella Corría peligro.

Joder ¿ con quién había dejado a Isabella?

─ habla─ me alentó encendiendo un nuevo abano.

─ ¿ quiénes son?

El me miró perturbado ─ ¿ quiénes son qué?

─ sabes de que hablo…¿ quienes son? ─ inquirí analizándolo con la mirada

El se mofó

─ Entiendo… los que mandaron a matar a tus padres… en eso no puedo ayudar… tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo Edward─ tomó una calada para luego mirarme. Mi cabeza ardía de la desesperación y yo me estaba consumiendo por todo lo que había pasado.

─ Eso no ayuda…¿ qué es lo que quisiste decir con Charlie Swan? O solo es una mentira─ el pegó una risilla burlona

─ Charlie, Charlie… por cierto ¿ qué tan buena era en la cama su hija? ¿ debiste disfrutarla mucho? ─ cambió el tema

Entre en furia pero no sé cómo me armé de valor para no demostrar emoción.

Era lo que estaba esperando.

_Vamos Maldito di lo que sabes, Billy fue un traidor… ni siquiera porque era, o fue amigo del Swan consideró a Isabella._

_Ojala te estés revolcando en el infierno._

─ Lástima que haya muerto en ese accidente, pero me hubiera gustado que la hubieras matado tú… bajó la mirada para luego caminar y sentarse en uno de los sofás con una de sus piernas cruzadas.

_Estaba escuchando en ¿verdad eso?...¿ cómo podría estar seguro de que no era otra de sus sucias trampas era mejor estar preparado… me aseguraré de Isabella?_

─ Pero no importa, el modo es que esté muerta y Aro está contento contigo…Después de todo ¿ quíen es tu padre?... no te da lástima por ti mismo al ser un bastardo y que tu madre haya sido una cualquiera─ rió en burla

_Desgraciado perro, desearía degollarte y poder borrar esa sonrisa_.

Su inapropiada humillación estaba colmando mi paciencia

Tomé de todo mi auto control para no explotar.

─ Deliberadamente no me importa quien fue ese estorbo, solo pienso en mí─ ignoré lo último

─ Entonces, quieres decir que solo quieres vengar a tu madre, hermana y… al padre que te crió, ─ me miró con las cejas levantadas.

─ Solo deseo saldar lo que me quitaron, y saber él por qué─ hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

─ Bien, Tal vez Aro te daría esa respuesta, ya que como pudiste comprobar el video…─ señaló─ o bien… Charlie Swan, por si no lo sabias hasta las personas más rectas son corruptos, Charlie Swan… no es lo que realmente parece… sé que en tiempos atrás ayudó algunos narcotraficantes, mucho antes de que ascendiera hasta donde está, sin embargo anda tras nuestra cabeza, el clan Vulturi… no sé cómo tiene algunos expedientes en contra nuestra… pero él debe morir─ se levantó junto con esos expedientes.

─ No me estás ayudando en nada Marcus…─ afirmé

─ De acuerdo, te daré toda la información detallada sobre Charlie Swan pero recuerdas el útimo trabajo donde se requería de astucia.

─ Otra muerte.

─ podría ser un accidente provocado.

─ precisamente ¿qué? ─ todo se complicaba para mí, cuando pensaba que lo tenía asegurado, se me volvía a ir de las manos y yo seguía siento el títere de todos, pero… esto era lo último que hacía por ti, o bien mañana podría buscar una forma de matar a Marcus, alguna fórmula fácil ¿ para qué mierda seguir?, no podía estaba Isabella de por medio.

¡Demonios! mi objetivo estaba marcado, estaba harto ya de misterios y tantos enredos que solo me fastidiaban la existencia.

Mataré a Aro y entregaré a todo el clan Vulturi envueltos como regalos de navidad a los federales, sea o nó acabaré con ellos, no solo por esa venganza que me llevó a esto si no por todo lo que me hicieron vivir y cometer.

Tanto para nada, sea o no el asesino, yo sé que él lo hizo y punto final y si hubo un involucrado también morirá.

─ El federal

Otra vez con lo mismo.

─ Ya murió su hija

─ eso no era parte del trabajo, solo fue una estrategia─ frunció la boca, para luego tocer.

Desde cuando él tocía.

─ Tienes que provocar un incendio en la zona de archivo de la policía, exactamente en tres días tiempo en que alguno de los oficiales entran en vacaciones y la dirección estará algo débil, debes desaparecer toda la evidencia y… de la casa de Charlie Swan abrir su caja fuerte, la cual está situada en el baño de la planta baja, se que eres experto en códigos, pero es mejor que vayas con cuidado, existen documentos importantes que necesitamos obtener, sácalos de allí y me los traerás, con eso obtendrás lo que finalmente quieres, antes de dos semanas Aro dispondrá de unas vacaciones, donde viajará en su jet solo, hay un reemplazo de servicio, podrás entrar en él y… fácilmente acabarlo. Edward… te pagaré por esto, reconsidera todo lo que te digo─ Me sostuvo la mirada para luego darle otra calada a su abano.

─ ¿ y tu que harás?

─ Disfrutar de un nuevo negocio al que me embarqué recuerdas… un muy buen lavado de dinero… ya no quiero tener que congeniar con asesinatos, una vez muerto Aro, archivos borrado, el clan Vulturi desaparece para formarse un nuevo rey… y… podrás ser mi mano derecha─ le sonreí.

Claro Idiota… será como creas, será. Sigue imaginándolo mientras tengas libertad o tal vez vida.

…

Respiré hondo mientras detenía con mi mano el móvil lleno de ansiedad e impotencia por saber de _ella_.

Al otro lado de la línea simplemente se escuchaba la estúpida vocecita del buzón de voz

─ Maldición─ empecé a sudar sin poder evitarlo, caminé de un lado a otro para luego aproximarme a la ventana donde estaban cerradas las persianas.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, entreabrí con los dedos las hendijas de las persianas para observar el panorama de afuera desde adentro. Unos incandescentes rayos solares entraron por el orificio, retiré los dedos de allí al mismo tiempo que me alejé de la ventana caminado descalzo

Aún con el móvil en mi oído derecho lo sujeté entre mi hombro y mi oído a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo y lo llevaba directamente a mi boca.

Le di una calada al químico y al expandir el humo cerré los ojos por unos segundos.

Hice una maldita y décima llamada al mismo número en cuanto me lancé contra el sofá.

La casa donde habitaba estaba literalmente aislada de la gente.

Con Marcus no se podía confiar, me resguardé lo suficientemente bien.

Como si la paciencia que tuve fuera la premiación a mi ansiedad se escuchó la voz de la persona dueña del móvil.

─ Hola! ─ Esa voz no era precisamente la que deseaba escuchar, corrección deseaba escuchar más no debía hacerlo─ Edward… eres tu…! Por favor!, respóndeme, necesito verte─ su voz angustiosa y llena de nostalgia me debilitó y casi cedo ante mis emociones. Más corté inmediatamente .

Dejé el móvil a mi lado y a su vez llevé mis manos a mi rostro restregándomelo hasta llegar a mi cráneo dejándolas allí, apoyé mis codos sobre las rodillas y permanecí en ese molde por unos largos minutos.

El sonido del móvil me provocó un sobresalto, me enervé para tomar el móvil y registrar el número.

Ella estaba devolviendo la llamada.

¿ a dónde demonios se había metido ese imbécil?

La quinta vez que sonó el móvil contesté conteniendo el aire y preparando un poco la voz.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Isabella tenía la costumbre de meterse en problemas y arriesgarse sin medir consecuencias. Suspiré bajito, la respiración me delató─ Edward, sé qué estás ahí responde─ exigió con tono duro.

Tragué saliva y me preparé.

─ Bella…─ aterciopelé la voz. Escuché un murmullo al otro lado del teléfono.

─ Edward─ su voz sonó conmocionada, le escuché agitada─ Edward…─ pareciera como si en ese momento hubiera entrado en un estado de shock que no hacía otra cosa más que decir mi nombre.

La apoyé empezando por mí, no sé dónde demonios estaba el imbécil que la cuidada, pero eso de perder el móvil era un descuido imperdonable, era un peligro y más en las manos de Isabella Swan.

Al menos pude notar que estaba bien hasta ahora…

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ respondí lo más gentil y suave al hablar con ella.

Le escuché suspirar largamente para luego aclarar su voz.

─ ¿por qué no has venido a verme? ─ reprochó con dolor en su voz─ ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te ví?...¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada de este plan? ─ molesta─ estoy aislada completamente de los medios, si no fuera porqué el sujeto que me cuida, salió por cigarrillos y olvidó su teléfono pude contactarte─ siguío reprochando, le escuché su respiración contenerse repentinamente─ Necesito saber lo que pasa a ya afuera, mi padre, los federales, tú, mis amigos, mi trabajo, los Vulturis─ su voz se quebró repentinamente─ has logrado acabar con ellos ¿ya? ─ volvió aclarar su voz─ ¿ hasta cuando estaré aquí?, necesito verte─ exigió

Respiré entredientes , tratando de buscar palabras considerables para ella.

─ Bella, todo a su tiempo, en cuanto a los Vulturis─ dejé un suspiro largo─ Es algo que aún no termino, han pasado muchas cosas, pero por ahora lo único que necesito es saber que estás bien─ le respondí con una pasión por dentro que me quemaba el alma.

─ Solo eso ¿ y no deseas verme? No vas avenir? ─ reprochó con voz solloza

Claro que deseaba verla y más que eso…

¿Acaso no se lo he demostrado antes? ¿ no ha sentido mi pasión por ella?

─ Bella, no puedo…

─ Puedes─ insistió firme

─ Bien, No debo, no, precisamente ahora que estoy dependiendo de un hilo, incluso es riesgoso que hable contigo─ le advertí con voz ronca

─ No Edward, no vayas a colgar─ soltó con enojo

─ Bella, debo irme ya…

─ ¡aguarda!

─ Isabella─ arrastré las palabras.

─ ¿Te veré pronto? ─ sonaba ilusionada

─ Cuando esto acabe, volverás hacer libre, llevarás la vida que nunca debí irrumpir con mi presencia…─ no me dejó continuar

─ A ver… antes de que sigas, quiero que sepas que no me está gustando para nada el tono en cómo estás hablando─ sonó preocupada, le escuché tomar aire.

Casi podía imaginar que cara y que palabras iba a decir exactamente.

─ Simplemente estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta

─ esa no fue mi pregunta, Edward, deja de actuar─ me levantó la voz.

─ Si Bella, pero por ahora debes prometerme que te cuidarás, necesito asegurarme que te mantengas con vida. ¡Me estás escuchando! ─ soné preocupado y ansioso por su promesa.

─ lo haré pero, tú debes prometerme que volverás conmigo y saldremos juntos de todo─ su voz tenía un sonido lastimero y algo débil. ¿acaso estaba llorando?

No respondí.

─ Matante con vida Bella, has lo por… por tí─ corté el bendito teléfono.

Lance el móvil hacia el sofá de alado frustrado al no poder responderle sabiendo que eso no podría cumplirse.

Ya me lo he dicho antes, soy un asesino y así como esos miserables pagaran por sus hechos, debo hacer los míos….

.

.

La mañana de hoy me resulta más fría que la de ayer.

Estaba en el día indicado y a unas cuadras de mi cometido.

Lamentablemente para mí, no podía estar con normalidad en las calles, asi que con el fortuno ambiente de la mañana vestía una ropa cerrada y clara, lo suficiente deportiva para mi estudio.

Antes de cruzar la calle le compré a una señora que caminaba con un puesto ambulante una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Con los lentes oscuros y la gorra azul podía ocultar mi identidad revolviéndome entre la gente que marchaba a sus rutinarios puestos de trabajo.

Me entretuve con una publicidad en la que se estampaba en un autobús con un enunciado que decifraba

_Te estoy observando _

escrito con algún tipo de marcador de tinta sobre el anuncio donde cifraba a una modelo portando un nuevo perfume.

tragué en seco y me dispuse a observar a todas mi direcciones en el lapso que estuve de pie en el pavimento entre la gente sin moverme.

Esa era un indirecta y bien clara.

retrocedí inconscientemente empujando a una señora adulta de la cual se le cayó al suelo una bolsa que contenía frutas y unas palanquetas

─! Perdón!─ al instante me incliné a ayudarle con sus cosas en gesto de disculpa.

─ no te preocupes muchacho─ respondió ella, cuando al observar sus brazos y sus vestimentas, ella se levanto.

Pero si es...

la mujer de edad emprendió el camino y no perdí la oportunidad

─ Ey! usted! detengase...

* * *

Hola chicas! aqui estoy ni como el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las piernas y el osico partido esperando que no me manden insultos por haber demorado ufff no solo esta si no las anteriores... creo que esto ya se me hace costumbre porq es la segunda vez... aunq claro la primera fue diferente porque era por otro movito... sin embargo esta fue... porq me quise desprende un poco de mis aficiones...

Chicas colapse creanme, me recopé demasiado con los tres fics que escribo, con el trabajo que estuve en ese periodo y con la faculd que estoy ahora que me tiene de ls pelos refull ando en examenes y aando por aqui que no me vena o me retan jejje.

Mi cerebro se fundió y yo necesitaba un respiro y a parte me di unas vacas aprovechando que tengo una historia beteando y como en ese tiempo andaba full con mis coas personales que ni nai de inspiración... me alejé para organizar y dedicarle el tiempo que le estaba quitando a mi proyecto futuro y unas metes que estoy en el trayecto de cumplirlas una ya se esta acercando y esoty feliz, se que muchas de ustedes me entenderasn quizas otras no, porque aun estan en la escula... ufff esa vida de escuela la extraño ada comparado cuando eres adulta... o tal vez otras no lo comprendan porque nunca han pasado por una colpacion que necesita de tu tuempo si quieres cumplir un objetivo.

Bueno para que alargarme más... aqui les comparti otro capi de este episodio que espero lo disfruten... si vieran yo comenté en el facebook porque me ausente con anterioridad... aunque avces me piedo por esos lados de verguenza en verdad pero bueno... agraguemen esta en mi perfil cosa que cuadno desaparezca o demoro sabran de mí allí

El fic El Pianista Fantasma ha retrasado por la mism asusncia mía y he retrasado a mis betas tb pero bueno ellas se estan poniendo en marcha para recomenzar con la actu ya tengo escribiendo algunas escenas que se vienen asi que tan pronto como vengan tendran sus capis no las desecionaré he!

gRACIAS por su atención y sean bienvenidas las nuevas que se integren a la historia y agradezco a las que me han sido fieles... algo que quería comentar urgente que es m de suma importancia para las que leen estos fics que escribo... pero se los diré más adelante... no se asusten... solo es una precaución que tomaré debido a muchos plagios...

besos guapas


	24. Episodio 22

Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial.

* * *

.

.

.

.

EPISODIO 22

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

.

.

.

.

─! Ey! usted, gitana─ la anciana se detuvo y volteó lentamente, me aproximé a ella elevando mis lentes oscuros disimuladamente.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dejando en sus labios una gran O de sorpresa al verme.

Quiso hablar pero la voz le falló inmediatamente reacomodé mis lentes y miré para todos lados y en el momento que un tumulto de personas cruzaban la calle, la jalé hasta estar dentro de una dulcería, la tienda más cerca, la mujer no se opuso y simplemente me miraba anonada.

Escaneé el lugar rápidamente , en la caja estaba simplemente tres personas haciendo columna para pagar sus compras mientras que a los alrededores estaban un par de muchachas eligiendo lo que pensaban llevarse, en la puerta se quedó uno de los encargados de la tienda.

Me puse enfrente de la mujer quien movía la boca una y otra vez hasta que su voz pudo salir

─ ¡Edward! much…─

─ ¡Ssh! ─ la callé colocando el índice en mi boca para emitir el sonido discreto.

Ella asintió obediente, abriendo la boca a medida que hacía lo mismo que hice segundos atrás, observar alguna cosa sospechosa en el interior de la tienda de dulces.

─ Gitana, ¡no digas mi nombre! ─ capté su atención logrando que sus desorbitados ojos se depositaran sobre los míos, su mentón se mantuvo elevando mirándome con la esperanza que hablara.

Tragué lentamente tomando un poco de aire a la vez.

Ella sujetó fuertemente la bolsa de comida que llevaba sobre su pecho.

─ has como si fueras a llevarte algún dulce mientras platicamos─ le indiqué, ella asintió e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar la variedades de confitería a disposición de los consumidores.

─ ¿te gustan las galletas de chocolate con relleno de majar? ─ negué y observé que una de aquellas muchachas anteriores nos observaron por unos segundos, hasta cuando parecíamos ser ignorados por todos hablé.

─ quiero que me digas lo que sabes de mi madre, absolutamente todo.

─ pensé que habías muerto muchacho, entiendo por qué andes esc…

─ soy yo el que está preguntando─ la interrumpí, ella dejó de mirarme y frunció el ceño mientras tomaba en su mano una funda de caramelos.

─ Tu madre acudió a mí no sólo como clienta, también como amiga, la aconsejé…

─ sé más breve mujer, no cuento con tiempo─ murmuré cerca de su oído mientras a su lado estaba escogiendo algunas confiterías.

─ En una de sus primeras consultas me comentó de su sufrimiento con su esposo, que no lo amaba, y que su vida estaba en una encrucijada pues su esposo estaba a punto de enterarse que sus hijos no eran producto de su fiel amor.

─ prosigue─ ella ladeó entre las perchas y tanteando algunas que otras cosas.

─ Estuvo enredada con tres hombres seriamente, yo le advertí en una de mis visiones que su vida iba a terminar drásticamente si no detenía la situación

─ ¿quiénes son?, nómbralos.

─ Su único amor era un hombre que trabajaba de policía en un pueblo pero… fue trasferido a la ciudad, con él tuvo todo, se conocieron desde hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba tentada a unir su vida con él parecía no desear asentar cabeza aún,

Le miré extrañado y confuso pero preferí no interrumpirla.

─ el desapareció por un tiempo dejándola sola sin darle ninguna explicación, exactamente antes de irse le había prestado un dinero al policía para sacarlo de un apuro dinero el cual tuvo que devolverlo a su lugar de origen bailando una noche en un bar nocturno donde conoció a otro hombre quién le ofrecía riquezas y todo, pero ella no accedió , yo noté angustia en sus palabras pues decía que ese hombre parecía ser poderoso de negocios peligrosos, ya que con la cantidad de cosas que le ofrecía le pareció extraño, el hombre le pagó mucho más de lo que ella necesitaba bailando en ese bar, me parece que hubo más que besos, al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender . Ese hombre empezó asediarla, ella hizo lo imposible para escondérse de él pero no le duró mucho...

─ sigue hablando─ la alenté al verla callarse unos momentos, dimos la vuelta de la perchas y poco a poco el lugar se iba integrando de más clientes.

─ para eso entonces hubo otro hombre es decir él que fue su esposo quien unas semanas antes de la partida del policía ya la estaba acortejando, sin embargo ella no le dio esperanzas, pero llanamente se vio en la obligación de aceptar su propuesta cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

─ Embarazada─ me sorprendí.

─ así es muchacho, no deseaba ser madre soltera, asi que antes que el embarazo empezara a notarse y se dieran cuenta se casó con él.

Sentí un mal presentimiento y le miré con horror.

─ y… ese bebé…─ me observó en silencio─ ¡ ¿Dónde está!, habla! ─ Presioné su brazo impaciente.

─ eres tú Edward─ Casi muero de la impresión, traté de no actuar sin pensar

─ ¿quién es el padre? Dilo! ─ Temí por lo que fuera a salir de esa boca.

─ Lógicamente el policía.

─ Eso no puede ser─ hablé con voz alta provocando la atención de todos los que estaba en la tienda─ ¿cómo puedes saber que fue el policía? Eso es imposible, pudo haber estado con otro… incluso ser hijo de ese rufián ese tan hombre que le ofreció riquezas. Mi madre estuvo con muchos hombres

─ Edward…─ me observó de forma reprobatoria─ tu madre sabe lo que decía, pudo haber estado con ese hombre como tampoco pudo no haberlo hecho, o tal vez se protegió, no lo sabemos, solo sé que ella estaba segura por sus cálculos desde la partida del policía, ella ya estaba con síntomas días antes de la partida de ese hombre, pero se hizo de la vista gorda hasta que su retraso llevado a pruebas lo comprobó.

─ Ese hombre existe ¿aún? ─ ella asintió, tenía la esperanza de que ese policía no fuera ese Swan, justamente no cuando estuve con su hija…

─ Lo conoces y es conocido por todos en esta ciudad. Por supuesto que con un nivel más alto que aquellos tiempos. No tendría que nombrarlo…

─ no puede ser... ─le dí la espalda, el cuerpo empezó a sudarme frió, miles de emociones corrieron por mi rostro, inmediatamente pensé en Isabella, debía ser otro policia─ tratas de matarme ¿verdad? ─ella sujetó mi hombro. ─¿cómo es que mi madre tuvo tanta confianza contigo?

─¿Te dije antes que la conocí en un hospital? ─Negué aun estando de espaldas a ella─ yo acaba de salir de alta mis hijos, ninguno había ido a verme, desde hace mucho que lo dejaron de hacer, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta por ella, creo que se había equivocado de habitación, pero en el momento que intentaba apoyarme con un bastón en eso entonces debido a mi reciente recuperación, ella se acomidió a ayudarme.

─Debes estar mintiendo, no puedo ser hijo de ese hombre─ crispé de horror.

Hubiera preferido mil veces ser hijo del asesino.

─¿por qué no?.

_Porqué cometí incesto_

_Esa noticia fue lo último que deseaba escuchar, ser hijo de Charlie Swan y hermano de Isabella Swan, debía ser una broma, mi madre no podía haber hecho algo peor que eso._

_Apreté la mandíbula y todos los tendones de mi cuerpo se tensaron _

─¿qué pasa muchacho? ─llamó mi atención preocupada.

Le miré con los ojos llenos de impotencia, los mantuve dilatados, bien abiertos y sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Mi aspecto debió lucir intimidante, horrorizado.

─Mientes, Mientes─ grité, la sujeté de los hombros sacudiéndola fuerte, como si eso ayudara a esa ─quiero saber más… debe haber algo que diga lo contrario, dilo─ exigí impotente.

Uno de los encargados del sitio se aproximaba a nosotros, al ver que dábamos vueltas sin comprar nada, y sobre todo por mi reacción.

─Calma!, muchacho, no es tan malo ser hijo de ese hombre o si─ le miré con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretado conteniendo todo mi horror.

Traté de controlarme.

─dices que no es malo─ le alcé la voz,.

Traté de volver a calmarme, podía ser otro hombre y yo estaba alterándome sin escuchar todo.

─¿qué quisiste decir? Con el hombre que conoció en el bar ─le miré

─la frecuentó dos veces más, ella aceptó incluso cuando supo que se había casado recientemente, el hombre se había obsesionado con ella.

─necesito saber a qué hombre te refieres, ¿cuál policía?

─Disculpen, ¿desean llevar algo? ─rápidamente tomé una funda de rosquitas jalando a la anciana hacia el cajero, el hombre se quedó sorprendido y yo incité a que hablara.

─ese hombre es uno de los Federales más importantes de Chicago… el señor Charlie Swan─ cerré los ojos fuertemente oprimiendo todo lo que empezó a sentir mi cuerpo, las cosas que pasaron por mi mente fue muy rápido, sentí frió, un dolor intenso en el estómago de desesperación.

No deseaba ni siquiera un ápice pensar en lo que ya era obvio

Salí de allí con la anciana casi a pujes.

Pareciera que mi cerebro estaba reacio. Pero estuve presionando mis sienes por unos segundos.

─quiero saber más! ─exigí aun no tratando de asimilar todo, alguna esperanza que me hiciera olvidar la agonía que estaba sintiendo, la repugnancia hacia mi cuerpo y hacia el desgraciado de Charlie Swan.

─Lamentablemente perdí el contacto con tu madre por mucho tiempo, pero él día de su muerte hubo un objeto que me llevó al reencuentro con su cadáver

─¿un objeto?

─una llave, ella me hizo prometerle en él tiempo que estuvimos comunicadas que si le pasaba algo debía darle esa llave al mayor de sus hijos es decir tú.

─¿Dónde está esa llave?, ¿A dónde conduce?.

─no lo sé, tal vez tu madre ahorró dinero en algún lugar pero debo dártela.

─vamos por ella─ caminé a su ritmo en cuanto estuvimos por la avenida.

¿Por qué ella había dicho eso, acaso mi madre temía de lo que pasaría?. Todo era confuso.

El miserable de Charlie, Isabella, por un momento vago llegué a pensar en poder ser hijo de Carlisle, pero… con esto…

no puedo ser hijo de él… eso suena espantoso, Isabella no puede ser mi… no… maldita sea no…

¿por qué Carlisle nunca me lo dijo?, Elizabeth debió haberle dicho algo…

Hubo un lapso del tiempo en que me perdí vagamente en mis pensamientos, cuando estuve detrás de la mujer para cruzar la avenida, aún confundido y mi mente trabajando a mil mientras trataba de hacerme entender que debía existir alguna forma de no ser hijo o por lo menos que Isabella no sea hija de Swan, cuando en mi aturdimiento un grupo de muchachos que iban en patineta entre el tumulto de gente que nos codeaba, empujó a la anciana hacia la calle sin poder preverlo en el momento en que pasaba un bus a toda velocidad llevándosela con todo y provocando su muerte al instante.

Me quedé estupefacto ante la situación la gente a mi alrededor se conmocionó al igual que yo y todos se paralizaron para contemplar el cadáver que yací a unos pasos de la otra avenida, de inmediato empezó a rodearse de gente y yo me quedé inmóvil.

Busqué con la mirada para todas partes, debió ser alguien de los que me seguían, o ya no sabía que pensar.

Tragué en seco y al no poder conseguir aquel objeto, me alejé de allí lo más rápido posible.

No era conveniente que me acercara o me verían.

Me marché de allí frustrado, confuso. Mantuve los ojos entrecerrados mientras apretaba los puños.

Caminé y caminé sin rumbo fijo.

La gente que pasaba por mi alrededor empezaba a verse borrosa y cada vez los oía más lejos.

El sudor que corría por mi rostro me segó la visión, tenía sed, me quité la gorra junto con las gafas.

Realmente todo me había asentado mal.

Isabella no, ella no.

No puede ser cierto.

Entré a un baño público, mojé lo suficiente mi rostro y cabeza, pasé la mano con brusquedad desde mi frente bajándola por mi cara estirando uno de mis labios por la presión de mis manos, me quedé mirando en ese espejo sucio por unos largos segundos.

─Debe ser falso, debe haber un maldito modo de que sea falso. Debo obtener esa llave… debe haber alguna otra explicación más-

Recuperé mi estado en cuanto escuché sonar la pila de mi reloj.

Giré la muñequera.

Tragué con dificultad

─!Demonios! ─era mejor cumplir por lo que había venido.

…

Tomé una pastilla para dormir un par de horas después de haberme acabado como nunca una cajetilla entera de cigarrillos recordando cada palabra de aquella confesión, no podía ser cierto.

Luego de que despertara me mantuve ocupado, revisando los planos de todas las ubicaciones de los departamentos de la Policía, especialmente el de archivo, alejé mis problemas personales de mi mente, craneando las estrategias para tener acceso a esas oficinas o no podría cumplir con aquel estúpido trabajo.

La noche era mi mejor aliada para lo que debía cometer, dejé el lápiz sobre la mes mientras hice un último estúpido.

Debía ser un incendio provocado, un grave daño en la zona de electricidad, provocaría un gran corto circuito. Pero debía desaparecer todo archivo.

Me vestí con ropa negra lo suficientemente apegada a mi cuerpo que sirviera de camuflaje un pequeño maletín sujetaba mi mano.

Tomé el plano y lo enrollé para luego quemarlo hasta dejar las cenizas.

Respiré profundo mientras cerraba los ojos antes de salir por la puerta.

Minutos después estaba en el departamento de archivos, cuando muchos ya se habían marchado, como entré, fue fácil, cuando la gente se va temprano en días como estos. La seguridad es débil y entrar como uno más de ellos, pasando desapercibido ante uno de los nuevos de la guardianía era demasiada ventaja para mí.

Las luces estaban apagadas y el departamento estuvo cerrado con seguro hasta que maniobré con una de mis especiales herramientas.

Este trabajo era el más difícil de todos, porque para mí mala fortuna habían cámaras en todas partes y pasar por zonas restringidas donde un láser podía detectarme era una de las cosas más peligrosas a las que muy poco me había enfrentado, ya que la veces anteriores solo mataba a sangre fría a los enemigos, sin tantas estrategias como estas.

Me quité esa ropa supuesta de los que trabajaban aquí para hacer mi trabajo lo más rápido posible.

_Tu padre es Charlie Swan_

Aquel estúpido y vago recuerdo me pasó por mi mente desconcentrando mi plan

_Demonios_

Empecé a sudar, me subí entre una de los pie de amigo que descansaba en la pared junto a donde yacían unos brekers que repartía los controles de luz a los demás departamentos.

Este era el secundario antes de trabajar me aseguré quitar la luz de aquí , para luego hacer mi cometido, tenía que encargarme de dejar algunos cables fuera de su lugar.

Escuché varias voces aproximarse a esta ubicación. Detuve mi operación quedándome intacto allí, observé del lado del techo un conducto que seguramente dirigía alguna especie de fuga.

No medí tiempo a nada y cuando entraron al departamento ya estaba dentro del orificio sobreponiendo la tapa. Por las hendijas observé que simplemente era una mujer de limpieza.

Me relajé y en cuanto se fue me bajé de allí, rápidamente comenzando mi operación, desubiqué y corté algunos cables dejándolos empatados para provocar la gran fuga, se que tarde o temprano investigarían como se produjo el fuego pero hasta que eso pasara le tomaría mucho tiempo, el cual aprovecharía.

Antes de bajar al cuarto de las ubicaciones eléctricas, pasé por la cocina dejando que se escape el gas de una de las hornillas.

Esto los entretendrá un buen rato.

Dejé un cigarrillo consumido al filo de la puerta hasta que haga su efecto.

Una vez que bajé al cuarto principal alteré la electricidad subiendo uno de los brekers de alta tensión.

Un sonido estridente se escuchó en la parte alta, seguramente debió ser la cocina.

Y por último antes de marcharme subí la luz que había quitado en el departamento de Archivo.

Tomé mis cosas y como pude salí tal y cual lo había diseñado en el plano, la alarma de haber incendio se escuchó a la alto y eran muy pocas las personas que estaba en el lugar.

De lejos observé como el departamento de archivos y la zona de la cocina ardía en llamas.

El impacto debió ser exacto, y sabía que el gas haría lo suyo, ayudado de unos toques en las fallas eléctricas.

Salí de allí ileso ante la situación, verdaderamente Marcus no me había engaño, pensé en un tipo de trampa, pero por lo visto me había equivocado.

Una vez que llegué al departamento recibí una llamada de un número extraño

─si─hablé con voz tosca

─Perfecto Edward, lo has hecho muy bien, ahora solo te falta la casa de Charlie Swan ─colgó-

Lancé el bendito teléfono.

Para otra vez escucharlo sonar.

_¿Qué quería el miserable?_

─se me olvidaba otra cosa, Aro quiere verte hoy después de tu acto, en una hora, pero necesito que no olvides nuestro pacto, actúa con normalidad, no deseo tener que matarte sin ningún sentido. Disimula bien tu lado vengativo, no te conviene revelarte, serás solo uno contra muchos estás advertido. Lo tendrás a tu disposición en el viaje que te comenté.

Dicho esto colgó

_Maldición. _

El infeliz deseaba verme ahora.

Me dirigía hacia el baño cuando por tercera vez sonó el móvil

Lo tomé aguantando la ira. No hablé esperando al tipo

─ Señor!, soy Parkin, ─

─tu ─le gruñí─ imbécil─ escupí─¿Dónde demonios te metes? ─dejas a la deriva ese maldito celular─ le grité

─Discúlpeme señor, pero la chica ahora se me … ha escapado─ soltó temeroso

─¿qué?, ¿Qué demonios estás hablando inútil? ─lo peor que podía faltar. ¿qué demonios pretendía Isabella? ─gruñí impotente. ─!búscala! cretino, o tus días están contados, ¿me entendiste? ─corté sin darle opción a responder

Con un demonios, Isabella estaba paranoica, ¿ cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto? Su vida y la mía están en peligro si se enteran de la verdad.

Estúpida mierda.

_Maldito seas Charlie Swan, _

…

En el trayecto del camino detuve el coche en una de la luz rojas de la avenida. Mis ojos se desviaron vagamente hacia el conductor de alado, para darme cuenta que quienes yacían en ese coche era, Esme y Carlisle sonriendo menudamente bien de sus vidas.

Esme logró observarme y rápidamente le comentó a Carlisle quien volteó enseguida.

Y en cuanto la luz cambió aceleré al máximo logrando solo escuchar sus voces.

─Edward, Hijo! ─

Logré aterrizar en aquella mansión de antes, las puertas se abrieron a la par .

Dos sujetos caminaban detrás de mí, me hicieron pasar hacia una de las salas de estar en donde yacía de pie el tipo por el que tato había soñado ver y a Marcus sentado con la pierna cruzada observándome.

Alec y Jane estaban presentes también pero sentados un poco alejados de nosotros.

─aquí lo tienes─ habló Marcus mientras se levantaba. Aro dio la vuelta lentamente y su cara me pareció tal y cual como lo había imaginado

Desagradable y aborrecible.

Su mirada era prepotente junto con una sonrisa de superioridad, caminó tres pasos hacia mí hasta que escuché su voz, una voz demandante y elegante.

─así que tú eres el hombre de acero, del que tanto ha hablado Marcus─ elevó las cejas para luego extender su mano esperando que la estrechara, noté la pesada mirada llena de preocupación por parte de Marcus

Sonreí ladeado guiando mi mano al encuentro de la suya para luego estrecharla firme, su fuerza era casi igual a la mía él sonrió, mientras nuestros ojos no dejaron de observarse fijamente.

Él ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y tal vez era mejor.

─fuerte como tu nombre─ sugirió sacudiendo la mano para luego soltarla.

Me hizo pasar a su despacho.

Estábamos solos, a tan solo unos pies de mí para matarlo y no podía, no podía.

Observé con cuidado sus acciones su rostro, algo en que me pareciera a él.

Estuvo hablando palabras vagas sobre el negocio de los asesinos, mis logros, lo cual no presté ni la mayor atención y solo me dediqué a mirarlo con una impotencia de no poder actuar.

El sudor corrió por mi frente. Mientras él seguía hablando olvidé la petición del estúpido de Marcus. Estuve craneano en mi mente muchas formas de matarlo y salir ileso de esta mansión o tal vez no.

Estaba armado, o tal vez en el momento que iba a despedirme de él, podría apuñalarlo sorpresivamente. O tal vez ahora que estaba dándome la espalda podía correr hacia él y asfixiarlo con aquella bolsa plástica. O simplemente colocar un poco de veneno en esa copa de cristal donde cargaba su vino. O podría no irme de la mansión y quedarme a refugiarme a aquí hasta que todos duerman y aparecer en su habitación, podría acabar con su vida fácilmente.

Mis pensamientos criminales fueron alejados en cuanto dos tipejos entraron. Me invitó a cenar con ellos.

Tan solo un poco más me dije.

Antes de marcharme de esa Mansión el estúpido de Marcus me dio un sobre…

….

* * *

Hola chicas?

Como ven ando inspirada ultimamente por aqui... no se os desesperen por el PIANISTA fANTASMA ese fic ya esta en proceso de subir los capis q elimines por beteo solo espero de mis lindas chicas betas q me lo pasen para poder traerles la actualizacion... asi q paciencia...

por ahora estoy aprovechando con este fic xq no lo he beteado ... ya he trscrito el capi q sigue de este.. asi q esten pendiente las cosas se ponen mas enrededosas y mas cnfusas.. yo dije q la historia tendria enriedos... Bueno ustedes saquen sus concluciones respecto a este epi.

Solo voy dejar una pequeña adelanto en el próximo cápitulo habrá un herido de gravedad o posiblemente muera de alguien muy importante en la historia y podrán saber de un embarazo...

con esto nos vemos hasta el próximo cap

Les agradezco monton por tenerlas de nuevo conmigo y q no me hayan dejado, gracias nuevamente a las chicas que se integran a la historia, escribo con todo mi empeño por ustedes y para ustedes y porque me encanta escribir, me siento metida en ella y lo disfruto. disfruto de sus comentarios y me emciono leyendolos e incluso saco más ideas de sus opiniones jaja

nos vemos guapas se acercas las fiests navideñas =)

vere si hago algo por eso


	25. Episodio 23

Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial.

* * *

.

.

.

.

EPISODIO 23

…

A sangre fría

…

**_Bella Pov._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba angustiada, con el corazón dependiendo de un hilo, no era posible que el departamento de investigaciones policiacas donde trabajaba mi padre estuviera en las llamas.

Estaba obligada a no tener contacto con nada, pero gracias a Cindy la enfermera que me atendía pude enterarme de la situación.

Después de mi estado de en cama que gracias al cielo solo fueron supuestos rasguños a mi cuerpo, al principio pensé que no sentiría mis piernas, pero simplemente había sido la extra anestesia para mantenerme inconsciente lo suficiente.

Después de hablar con Edward hace unos tres días, lo noté extraño, el me había jurado regresar a mi lado y era necesario que lo haga no solo por mi si no por…

Acaricié mi vientre delicadamente mientras me perdía entre la carretera oscura y nocturna de ese lugar extraño donde me encontraba.

Era preciso no contárselo por teléfono, ni yo me lo creía, incluso cuando me dio la noticia Cindy preferimos callarlo por mi seguridad, ya que no confiaba a plenitud con ese sujeto que me protegía.

Lo que me pareció un milagro prácticamente que no lo perdiera en el accidente, a menos que recién haya sido gestado, pero como bien había recordado, mis golpes solo fueron rasguños no muy graves.

Otra de las cosas que aún me preocupaban era Jacob, Edward ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntar por él.

A lo lejos observé un vehículo aproximarse.

Tenía miedo, y si regresaba, mi presencia podía poner en peligro a Edward, pero… necesitaba saber que Charlie estuviera bien.

Hice de la mano aquel vehículo el cual plantó sin bacilar.

Era un hombre gordo y con una pinta no muy agradable.

─ ¿ en qué te puedo ayudar niña? ─aquello me dio confianza y me animé.

Lamentaba mucho por Cindy pero me era necesario irme.

─Lléveme a un teléfono cercano urgente.

─oh muchacha, eso queda a unos kilómetros de aquí, una gasolinera te puede ser útil─ asentí

Me subí al coche.

En el trayecto del camino el hombre me iba observando e intentó sacarme plática.

─¿de dónde vienes muchacha? ─le miré con recelo a responder

─mi coche se quedó botado en el interior del bosque donde lo hice parar─ el me miró sorprendido, por suerte pude cambiarme de atuendos.

─ya veo─ la vía estaba oscura y empezaba a tener frió, el hombre seguía observándome, me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

─ tu no pareces ser de por aquí… como si tu cara la hubiera visto en alguna parte─ aquello me asustó horriblemente, le miré de forma estrangulada.

Era posible que algunos de los ciudadanos de Chicago pudieran haber visto la noticia global de mi supuesta muerte, si este hombre descubría quien era estaba perdida.

Un par de horas más y llegamos a la gasolinera al bajarme le miré

─Gracias señor! ─ él se quedó confundido y luego añadió

─descuida muchacha… pero.. ve! Ve! Hacer tu llamada, te esperaré aquí─ me aseguró, le miré espantada.

─no! ─soné desesperada, necesitaba alejarme de este hombre antes que me reconociera─ no se preocupe yo, me quedaré aquí, no tardarán en venir por mí.

─pero y tu coche... ─miró alrededor─ ya es tarde y aquí no hay donde hospedarse─ empecé a impacientarme al no poder quitarme al hombre de encima

─le dije que gracias, no se preocupe─ le insistí firme.

El dudó en irse, pero yo no me moví hasta ver como se alejaba lentamente.

Era mejor que haga la llamada y me fuera de allí antes de que regresara por mí.

Me aproximé al teléfono más cercano de allí por suerte pude tomar unas monedas de Cindy, ojala me perdone.

Marqué el primer número que tenía en mente.

Al otro lado de la línea escuché risitas para luego prestar atención a mi llamado.

─!Bueno! ─respondió la voz en duda, esperando por saber quién la llamaba.

No tenía otra alternativa.

─Escucha, Alice, se dónde y con quien te encuentres es muy peligroso que digas mi nombre─ escuché un quejido─ no me nombres, sé que te sorprende escucharme, pero tiene una explicación

─Be.. ─la detuve

─Alice , no lo digas, por favor y escucha con atención, pero antes dime si es seguro hablar─ ella calló por un largo minuto le escuché respirar agitadamente para luego escuchar unas voces familiares.

─¿qué pasa Alice? ─

─vamos pequeña duende, es la primera vez que te quedas callada ¿ quien es? ─pareciera que alguien le arrebató el teléfono

─no, Emmett─ escuché un disturbio.

─¿qué sucede? ─esa era Rose.

Estaba reunida con los chicos, llamé en mal momento.

─no pasa nada, nada─ su voz sonaba estrangulada. ─ ya vengo

─Cariño…

─Be… Bella… dime que en verdad estoy escuchándote ─suplicó.

─asegúrate de que nadie escuche tras las puertas Alice─ le imploré

─te lo aseguro─ me confirmó

─Bien, Alice seré rápida, Edward, planeó una muerte ficticia para salvar mi vida, es por eso que todos me creen muerte, sabes a la perfección que mi padre tiene enemigos y Edward solo trató de protegerme, me tuvo resguardada… hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarte porque es un tema peligroso, pero donde estoy me enteré de un inoportuno incendió donde trabaja mi padre, quiero que te asegures de que está vivo.

─Be…

─no digas mi nombre, sólo di iniciales

─pero.. dime en donde estás por lo menos para ir a verte..

─nadie puede verme, o pondré la vida de Edward en peligro…

─¿en qué están metidos los dos?, tu padre está buscando la cabeza de Edward… porque Jacob se aseguró de ello, incluso él está internado en una clínica, ha perdido la memoria.

─Alice, no cuento con tiempo… ─

_Jacob está a salvo entonces…_

─Tranquila, hace unas horas que ya apagaron el fuego, Charlie no estaba en el departamento, cuando nos enteramos de lo acontecido, lo primero que fuimos averiguar era sobre Charlie. Pero lo grave es que han perdido gran parte de la información policiaca para ellos, pero daños graves solo físico a la estructura y unos cuantos heridos…

─Gracias, Alice─ suspiré aliviada.

─ahora dime ¿cómo puedo verte?, necesitas explicármelo, o lo chicos no lo entenderán

─Alice, por favor!, te lo ruego, si acudí a ti es porque confió plenamente en tu discreción, Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber que estoy viva─ le advertí con mucha preocupación

─pero… B.. perdón…te diré M, ¿de acuerdo? ─afirmé a su petición─ por cuanto tiempo estarás escondida

─el tiempo que se necesario─ respondí rápido al notar un vehículo familiar entrar a la gasolinera

_Oh no!, me encontró_

─Y cuanto es eso... ¿Edward está contigo?

─Alice, debo irme, si encuentras a Edward por alguna extraña coincidencia dile que sabes la verdad de mi falsa muerte, Adiós! ─colgué dejándola con las preguntas inconclusas.

Al cerrar el teléfono.

El sujeto abrió la puerta de la cabina y bruscamente me sujetó del brazo, uno de los empleados de la gasolinera intentaron acercarse ante la extraña actitud del hombre

─Ey usted─

─señorita, estuvo a punto de poner en peligro su vida, será mejor que coopere, el señor Edward está furioso─ le miré anonadada.

─ Solo necesitaba hacer una llamada, Edward está aquí─ miré a hacia los vidrios del coche.

─no él no está, ahora coopere─ miré a los hombres que se acercaban

─tranquilos solo está molesto porque me vine en otro coche, son cosas de pareja ustedes entienden─ sonreí como si hubiera gracia en la plática ellos parecieron entender y el hombre me llevó a su coche.

─ya no es seguro que usted esté en ese lugar, hemos estado siendo vigilados y la verdad, fue bueno que haya escapado sola. Ha estas horas esos tipos debieron haber entrado.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─le miré sacar el móvil

─Señor Edward, ya la encontré.

─es el, déjame hablar─ traté de quitárselo, pero me lo impedía, jalé su brazos una y otra vez.

─de acuerdo, entonces la llevaré allá, no desea hablar con la joven─ me detuvo en cuanto esperé la respuesta─ lo haré señor

─¿Qué harás? ─chillé─ Edward! ─grité pero el hombre había colgado la línea.

─antes que todo con quien habló señorita─ me exigió

─con nadie, intenté llamar a Edward…─ mentí. El pareció no complacido con mi respuesta.

Luego me señaló hacia la ventana y caí ciegamente en su juego, cuando sus manos junto con un pañuelo atraparon mi boca.

_Un sedante_

Me perdí en la inconciencia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana y Aro estaba preparando su viaje, Heidi era en la que aún podía confiar de esto, me extrañaba que estuviera de mi lado.

Me serví un poco de trago fuerte, esa cena me pareció ridícula, los Vulturis estaban haciéndome perder los estribos, Aro me consideró uno más de ellos.

Por otro lado me puse a revisar el estúpido sobre manila, fotos de Charlie Swan, le di una repasada rápida a los demás objetos, otras fotos donde salía con Charles. Fruncí el ceño.

¿qué relación había entre esos dos?.

¿ por qué con Charles?

Otra con los mismos tipos dándole dinero. Algunas salían con mi madre de jóvenes, viéndose en lugares ocultos . Había un expediente cuando lo trasferirían a Chicago, y el regreso a su pueblo.

Dejé esos archivos allí

_Maldición, Maldición, Maldición_

Lancé el vaso de cristal contra la puerta cargado de odio, impotencia.

Arrojé la mesa contra la pared, revolví los sofás volteándolos bruscamente.

_No!_

En ese momento recordé la petición de Marcus.

Me cambié de ropa y salí de inmediato para la casa del Swan.

En el trayecto del camino el teléfono empezó a timbrarme

_Mal momento escogieron para llamarme_

Gruñí enfadado.

Tomé el móvil sin ánimo de ser amable quien fuese.

─Edward, necesito hablar contigo, tienes que ver algo muy importante, tu vida y todo lo que has querido saber está en mis manos en estos momentos─ fruncí el ceño y a la vez entrecerré los ojos ante su confesión.

─¿qué es eso tan importante que debo querer saber? ─ soné desinteresado mientras cruzaba el semáforo.

Ella hablaba realmente extraño, jamás le conté algo mío, simplemente era atenta y ciertas ocasiones me informaba cosas necesarias de los Vulturis, aunque aún no entendía a que se debía tantos favores, inclusive hasta la había olvidado, pero se me hacía raro su extraño acercamiento después de tanto tiempo.

─No puedo decirlo por teléfono, necesitamos vernos─su voz sonaba angustiosa y llena de temor.

─Heidi, ahora no puedo estoy en la mitad de una operación, llámame más tarde─ le avisé tratando de quitármela de encima.

─De acuerdo, pero tal vez… pueda que más tarde esté muerta, en todo caso, quiero que nos veamos hoy enfrente de una de las iglesias poco frecuentadas de Chicago a media noche…

─si… estaré ahí─ dije sin mayor importancia─ Eso es todo, tengo que colgar…

─!Espera!... si en un caso no llego aparecer o no podemos encontrarnos… ve a la casa de citas preguntas por Kathy dile que vas de parte de Heidi le das tu carnet para que compruebe que eres tu, ella te dará lo que te he querido mostrar… Adiós Edward─ colgó

Pero que tanto misterio… sería que ella descubriría algo…

…

Estuve observando a mi víctima, la casa estaba a oscura y él yacía en su sala, sin ningún tipo de luz a su alrededor.

Estuve trepado en uno de los techos vecinos de enfrente observándolo a través de la ventana

Él estaba sentado en su sofá bebiéndose seguramente algún licor.

Saqué los binoculares, no había nadie más solo él en esa solitaria casa. El televisor estaba encendido y vista estaba fija en la pantalla.

Se me hacía raro que siga despierto a estas horas de la noche.

Seguí observando todo y averiguar qué era lo que lo mantenía en ese estado a Charlie Swan.

Un video con una niña correteando por todos los rincones de un parque, reía, corría, su risos castaños se movían con el viento, su rostro estaba ruborizado, salió otro donde estaba la misma niña vestida de ballestita, arrimada a una pared llorando, haciendo pequeños berrinches, otro momento más donde le festejaban su cumpleaños y cada vez más escenas.

Entonces comprendí que Charlie Swan estaba recordando a su hija con videos que él seguramente le hizo en el trayecto de sus mejores años.

Ese hombre estaba depresivo.

Pero no más que yo, sólo él podía darme una explicación a todo…

Me bajé de ese tejado entrando por una de las habitaciones que fue de Isabella, caminé sin hacer ruido alguno, bajé las escaleras, comprobé que él seguía embelesado en los recuerdos.

Rápidamente entre los rincones de la casa, busqué aquel baño, lo hallé y era tal y como decía Marcus detrás de un cuadro que adornaba la pared, se ocultaba una caja metálica secreta incrustada en la pared.

La combinación debía ser fácil, puesto que debe haber algo que ame Charlie Swan

_Tu padre_

_Sacudía la cabeza para borrar esas malditas ideas que venían como tormenta a mi_

Pensé en Isabella, su fecha de nacimiento la recordaba a la perfección, aquella información que obtuve la vez que investigué en los expedientes de los alumnos de esa tonta universidad me serviría de mucho.

_Listo _

Empecé a combinar los códigos mientras miraba de reojos desde mis hombros hacia la puerta.

Un clic me confirmó que mi astucia fue correcta.

_Tan fácil_

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y observé que era lo que tanto deseaba obtener Marcus .

Un simple medallón junto con una hoja doblada en cuatro partes y alado un arma

¿Qué significaba eso?.

Leí las cuatro líneas rápidamente

_Charlie…_

_Necesitaba contarte esto, para que lo sepas por si alguna circunstancia te haga regresar, te marchaste de mi lado sin ninguna explicación, sin darme oportunidad de confesarte que serías padre._

_Así como lo estás leyendo, estoy embarazada, y es tuyo._

_Pero ahora voy a casarme con otro hombre, él le dará una verdadera familia a nuestro pequeño…_

_Elizabeth_

─Tú, ¿quién eres? ─ me volteé rápidamente guardando la hoja y el medallón.

Charlie Swan estaba enfrente de mí con una botella de whisky en mano y la otra con un arma.

No llevaba camisa, simplemente su pantalón azul marino.

Me quité la capucha lentamente la cual unos minutos atrás me había puesto.

El retrocedió rápidamente y yo lo seguí hasta que atravesamos a la sala.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y lucía algo ebrio.

Aún en la oscuridad él pudo cifrar mi rostro después de haber acabado de quitarme la máscara.

─Edward─ balbuceo, notó que llevaba unos guantes de cuero y un arma en mano.

Su ceño se frunció, su mandíbula se puso rígida y entonces me apuntó.

Dejó de retroceder para quedarse entre la ventana abierta y yo.

─Tú acabaste con lo que era mío, mi Bella está muerta, tú la arrastraste a la tumba, ¿qué te hice? Para que me la arrebataras, dime Edward, ¿qué es lo que hice?

Le miré con el ceño fruncido y lleno de rabia.

─muchas cosas, como…

Lo vi tambalearse, estaba lo suficiente mareado como para estar cuerdo de lo que decía. Aunque hay un dicho que si mal no recuerdo señala, que los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad.

─Dime algo Charlie Swan, tu…─el mantuvo el arma alzada─ mantuviste una relación con mi madre Elizabeth…

Entrecerró los ojos.

Llevó el arma a sus sienes y luego la arrojó sobre el sofá. Bajó la cabeza y luego me observó con detenimiento.

Estuvo así por unos largos minutos como si no me reconociera o como si tratara de admirar mi presencia.

─ ¿de dónde has sacado eso? ─ Sus ojos se fijaron sobre mí.

─ di la verdad Charlie, no mientas más, se de otras fuentes…

─ Claro que fuimos algo…─vaciló al seguir, pero luego sujetó su frente.─ Tu madre fue muy importante en mi vida… pero… en ese tiempo… no fui lo que ella esperaba.

Me empecé a sentir muy mal, entonces ya no podía seguir dudando él ¿era mi padre?.

─ La abandonaste…

Él volvió a mirarme con recelo.

─ Eso… te lo contó ella… yo la abandoné por otro motivos… pero cuando regresé, ella─ masculló─ se casó con otro tipo… sin importarle…─ riñó con rabia ─ Ese miserable me la quitó… ella no quería regresar conmigo…no quería verla en otros brazos… si no era yo… no debía haber otro…

─ ¿y por eso… la odiaste llegando al extremo de mandar a matarlos? ─Estaba jugando con su mente. Ebrio o no contaba cualquier confesión suya.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron

Dejó caer la botella de cristal al suelo y esta se rompió en mil pedazos desperdigando el líquido.

─por eso… has venido a matarme…

─ Maldita sea, lo estás admitiendo ─crispé.

El dejó de mirarme y luego sus ojos penetraron sobre los míos con odio

─ sí Edward, fui yo, ahora dispara esa arma de una buena vez , querías vengarte no es así, ya no me importa nada, no tengo a Bella y sin ella para que vivir, acaba conmigo, acábame! ─gritó─ porque si no lo haces yo lo haré contigo─ su cuerpo se tambaleó y tomó su arma ─ llévame hacia mi hija, hazlo─ exigió con voz alta.

Le apunté directo al pecho.

─Eres un maldito Charlie Swan.

─Hazlo, mátame ya! Acábame, quiero ir hacia dónde está mi Bella, ahora mátame─ se aproximó hasta a mí con sus pies tambaleándose.

No, Estaba en trance y lleno de ira… entonces ¿ cómo era posible que pasara esto?

Mátalo, él lo había confesado, pero… estaba ebrio..¿ por qué mentiría… noté una pizca de dolor en su ojos… su hija… entonces recordé a Isabella.

Todo en mi dolió, lo que hicimos,

Dios! Había cometido Incesto y este canalla ni siquiera me reconocía como hijo, no me importaba, él mató a mi madre, mi familia.

Sujeté el gatillo.

─Vamos, Edward, hazlo, si vieras como disfruté cuando tu madre murió─ aquello me afecto el hígado y no esperé más… me dejé cegar por sus palabras…

Hasta que una vez sujeté el gatillo y con toda la rabia…

El ruido de un disparo incrustó el cuerpo de Charlie Swan.

Él cayó sobre los cristales rotos del suelo bombeando sangre.

Me quedé en inmóvil… bajé el arma lleno de agonía, impresión y confusión.

Para ese momento entraron unos tipos, a los cuales jamás vi minutos atrás.

Al parecer eran policías ¿ pero quién los había llamado? Esto parecía ser preparado maléficamente.

Entraron armados y me apuntaron.

─!ey tu!, ¡abajo! o disparamos─ me amenazaron.

Pude comprender que aquello había sido una trampa.

Rápidamente actué, sacando una ama potencial que siempre ayudaba.

Una bola de humo se provocó cuando lancé uno de mis artefactos.

Todos los tipos empezaron a disparar para que no escapara al no poder verme.

Salí rompiendo las ventanas escapándome de allí como un diablo.

-…

* * *

Hola chicas aqui de nuevo!, ando happy he salido de vacas por estos dias y la semana que viene aunque ya se acaban el 2 de enero =( pero ni modo aprovechar espero que a todas les vaya super bien en estas navidades he! aqui actualizo y aprovecho para desearles que pasen un Feliz navidad alado de sus seres queridos, amigos y parejas... que la navidad endulce sus corazones... seguramente todas estamos alborotadas por la ropa los regalos y tantas cosas que hacesmo en estas épocas pero bueno lo importante es estar con quienes quieres!

Ahora paso agradecer a mi pequeñas lectoras, a cada una y como siempre estoy pendiente de lo que piensan con cada capitulo que les comparto, muy agradecida me siento con ustedes, bienvenida nuevamente a las personitas que se an integrado recientemente, me alegra que sigan viniendo más chicas.

ahora antes de despedirme me disculpo otra vez con el fic EL Pianista Fantasma, sorry por no actualizarlo pero no es xq no quiera es porque aun no me pasan lo capítulos beteados y entonces por eso retraso un poco, imaginen en estas epocas todas estamos full y yo entiendo a mis betas ojala pueda actualizar un capitulo extra antes que se acabe el 2011.

ahora con esta historia ahora si esoty segura y asumo que en 4 capítulos más se acabará, antes no había calculado bien pero si a 4 o 3 capis se acaba la historia y vendre con una nueva y muy diferente, un Edward diferente a este =) las quiero chicas besos y felices fiestas


	26. Episodio 24

Les recuerdo de los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER mas la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida la copia total o parcial.

.

.

.

.

* * *

EPISODIO 24

…

Culpable

…

* * *

Edward Pov.

.

.

.

_Había matado a Charlie Swan._

_Mi padre _

_El padre de mi… hermana Isabella_

Caí al suelo y el arma también.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado aquí adentro de mi pecho ¿cómo pude haberlo matado? Ni siquiera sé si exactamente solté el gatillo.

Sólo el ruido de la bala se incrustó en su cuerpo.

Ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Lo único que deseo es arrancarme la piel, arrancarme este sabor, este maldito sabor que ella dejó en mí.

¿por qué demonios tiene que pasar esto?. No basta con que sea un animal, asesino para que lo último que he llegado a considerar verdaderamente importante se convierta en lo peor de mi vida.

Ahora no sólo la odiaré por tener la misma sangre que yo, si nó que también la odiaré por tener a un malnacido padre que me destruyó la vida. Pero estoy seguro que ella también me odiará cuando se entere lo que hice con su padre. Yo jamás lo reconoceré como tal.

Un nudo en la garganta se me atoró en el cuello, volví hacer humano nuevamente, volví a sentir el maldito dolor, la agonía, volvía a llorar… como la última vez que vi a mis padres muertos. Apreté los dientes fuertemente, manteniendo las lágrimas en mis pupilas para que no se desprendieran, me levanté del suelo.

Maldito el destino que la hizo tan hermosa y yo caí a la hoguera de su piel, esa conexión irrefrenable que había entre Isabella y yo no se debía nada más que la sangre que nos unía. ¿era por eso esa atracción?.

Con el puño cerrado que hasta los nudillos se hicieron blancos de la presión, golpeé el suelo tantas veces que la sangre no tardó en aparecer.

_Como si esto quitara todo síntoma de frustración._

Cogí con fuerza junto con las dos manos mi cabeza tratando de borrar esta depresión.

Ahora no había duda, Isabella era mi hermana, Charlie había atestiguado que tuvo algo con mi madre y esa maldita carta…

Recordé al acto que aquella hoja se me había caído del bolsillo. Volví azotar el suelo con el puño, golpeé mi pecho hasta que me desgarra el dolor.

_Maldita sea, yo hice mia a Isabella, le dí gran parte de mi… a ella… para que… para enterarme que era mi hermana…_

_Me acosté con mi propia hermana, estuve a punto de matar a mi propia hermana, puse en peligro a mi propia hermana._

Isabella era demasiado buena para ser hija de ese asesino. Demasiado mía para ser mi hermana.

_No puedo quererla como mujer, no podré desearla más, no podré hacerla mía nunca más, no podré pensarla de otra manera jamás._

Demonios mi cuerpo está más sucio de lo que ya podría haber estado antes.

_Merezco lo peor._

Las lágrimas salieron furiosas de mi rostro. Arrugué la nariz y apreté la mandíbula, restregué mis ojos con brusquedad.

_No puedo llorar. No debo… aún queda alguien que es mi familia y debo acabar con ellos antes que ellos acaben con lo último que me queda…_

…

Estuve metido en la ducha no sé por cuánto tiempo, dejando el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Bebí un poco de ella, para apagar mi sed. Refregué mi rostro una vez que me sentí un poco relajado…

Me vencí contra la cama sin querer pensar en nada… pero entonces recordé la advertencia de Heidi. No perdí tiempo y tan rápido como me vestí salí de prisa al lugar de la cita.

Corrí con desesperación por las calles nocturnas de Chicago, totalmente disfrazado para que nadie pudiera reconocerme, miré la hora, ya era demasiado tarde. Al llegar al lugar del encuentro, este estaba desolado, ninguna seña de que Heidi estuviera rondando por aquí.

De cierto modo, ya no me importaba lo que tenía que decirme, para qué si ya había descubierto la verdad. Ahora dudaba el querer acabar con los Vulturis, pero… después de todas esas víctimas inocentes que en un principio me obligaron a matar, ellos merecían morir.

Llevé una de mis manos con desesperación a mis cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás. Recordé su otro aviso, eran la una de la mañana, supondría que estaría abierto…

Una hora más tarde y estaba enfrente de la casa de citas, las calles a su alrededor estaban pobladas por gente de mala racha y uno que otros borrachos.

Golpeé la puerta con un puñado de mano con la intención de que alguien me recibiera, insistí por quinta vez y cuando pensé en marcharme al no obtener respuesta, la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer morena con el cabello rizado hasta la altura de sus hombros y un traje demasiado insinuante se asomó por la puerta metálica estrecha. Al verme no me dio la oportunidad de presentarme y solo me haló del brazo haciéndome entrar de forma rápida, cerró la puerta e inmediato trató de recuperar la respiración agitada que mantenía. La ví mirar de reojos la puerta.

─ ¡Gracias a Dios! ─ sus ojos oscuros enfocaron los mios con un nerviosismo y tensión que me preocupaba de sobre manera ─ pensé que ya no venías muchacho, hay unos hombres extraños queriendo acceder aquí, pero por hoy hemos decidido cerrar , vamos─ me hizo señas con su mano rumbo a la escalera ─ sube, sé quién eres ─ aquello me tranquilizó un poco, metí las manos al bolsillo de los pantalones de tela mientras seguía a la mujer detrás subiendo escalón por escalón.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio? ─ La pregunta surgió de repente por mi boca, la mujer volteó a verme con una mirada llena de melancolía y temor, giró su rostro para seguir el camino hasta que llegamos a un cuarto piso, me hizo entrar a una habitación.

─ Probablemente no estés enterado…─ bajó la cabeza con un gesto apagado en su rostro, para luego darme la espalda y sacar de un cofre encima de un armario un casete, me lo tendió, me señaló a dirección de una mini grabadora ─ Puedes escucharlo ahí… ─ salió del dormitorio.

Inserté el casete, una vez que empezó a reproducir la cinta, pasé una mano sobre mi cabeza mientras me sentaba sobre el borde de la cama.

_Edward… probablemente si estás escuchando está cinta es porque ya no existo en este mundo… Lo que escucharás a continuación tal vez te haga arrepentirte de mucha cosas cometidas, después de escucharlo ahora entiendo el por qué entrastes a este negocio, esta era la verdad que tanto esperabas saber y que siempre te mantuvieron engañado, tratándote como su juguete, utilizándote. No me extenderé más y juzga a tu propio criterio… esto fue grabado cuando salía de una de las habitaciones de Alec después de… ya sabes… escuché discutir al señor Marcus con Aro sobre ti la curiosidad fue grande que me pare detrás de la puerta de su despacho que descuidadamente la habían dejado ligeramente abierta… _

me quedé estupefacto ante aquellas palabras… la intriga por saber rápidamente lo que contenía la cinta aumento en mi sangre.

_No tienes por qué preocuparte Aro, te vuelvo a insistir, ese estúpido muchacho se ha creído todo el historial de mi supuesta traición hacía ti, en cuanto nos traiga el afamado sobre que se oculta en la casa del federal ese, los minutos para Edward Masen estará contados…él nunca imaginó que el verdadero culpable, el que mandó a matarlos fue su propio padre de crianza, aunque el trabajo era matar solo a su mujer e hijos, para poder escaparse con su amante, luego de haber falcado una de las Compañías mas nombradas de Chicago, pero tu ordenaste que se le asesinara a todos, por no haber hecho toda la paga acordada. Y por el estúpido arrepentimiento de Billy… se tuvo que elegir a uno de los que resultaron ser trabajadores de los Rumanos infiltrados en nuestro negocio. Y que por su culpa dejó evidencia nuestra al maldito Federal ese quíen resultó ser amante de la madre del bastardo. Además tú te festejaste a su mujer… risas… _

_Ese es un tema puntual que no te compete._

_Lo sé Aro, fue solo un recordatorio, sería excelente que se maten padre e hijo incluso hermanos._

_Eso sería perfecto, con eso, a ese pobre muchacho no le quedarán ganas más que quitarse la vida. Lo más ventajoso es que su odio y supuestas filtraciones del Swan con los Rumanus es la excusa exacta para que asesine al Federal de pacotilla. Dos pájaros de un tiro… No pudo habérsete ocurrido algo mejor que esto… _

_Risas, brindis…_

_¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

_La puerta no está cerrada Aro…_

No se escuchó más sonido… aquellas palabras rebotaron sobre mi mente como una bola demoledora de veneno, destrucción, fuego y decepción.

Sentí que la sangre de mis venas corría con una fuerza violenta, el aire a mi alrededor empezó a desvanecerse, los dientes de mi mandíbula crujieron por la fuerza en que los mantenía apretados. Algo dentro de mí se había roto podía escuchar las risas infantiles de mi pequeña hermana, la voz de mi madre llamándome para hacer las tareas, la vos de mi padre diciendo que nos llevaría al parque de diversiones, los llantos de Sally, las discusiones de mis padres, la sangre, los cuerpos… la policía… las víctimas, los asesinatos, gente rogando piedad, Bella, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme… los chicos…un sonido sordo se escuchó en el aire y yo sentía que había recibido una puñalada en la espalda.

Un fuerte estruendo me trajo a la realidad…

Disparos y gritos detrás de la puerta, la tumbaron y rápidamente me escondí pero era esa mujer.

─ Muchacho huye… vete ahora ─ me señaló la ventana, ella vio en mi la duda─ Ellos no saben que estás aquí, Vete─ armé una soga con las sábanas rápidamente mientras las extendía por la ventana dirigía a una vereda transitada, una vez terminado mi hazaña me lancé sobre esta hasta caer rodando por las paredes con los pies, la mujer jaló la sábano y yo logré escapar.

_¡Mierda!, debo… Isabella, Charlie… _

Corrí a toda prisa marcando el número de mi ayudante.

Un camión con unas gavetas de verduras entre otros alimento pasó como bendición por mis ojos, no desaproveché el momento y en cuanto vi un cuerpo arrojarse desde ese edificio donde me había escapado, me subí a la parte de atrás, por la facilidad de que no tenía puerta alguna. Me oculté en la parte interior del viejo camión.

Cuando el vehículo siguió su curso sin problema, seguí intentado en la llamada anterior. Empezaba a desesperarme, ¿será que los malditos sabían que Heidi me dijo?.

_Mierda._

_No importa que pase conmigo, lo esencial es que ella esté a salvo. Debo asegurarme que permanezca con vida y que sea el tiempo el único que se encargue de llevársela, más no ningún mal nacido que quiera arrebatarle la vida a tan temprana edad por mi culpa._

Pasé saliva repetidamente, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la parte exterior del camión, estábamos en la penumbra oscuridad de una carretera desolada, el conductor iba a una velocidad lenta. Tomé el móvil y volví a marcar. Tuve el presentimiento de que los Vulturis fueran a llamarme para reportar el sobre. ¿pero a que sobre se referían? Si no había alguno, al menos que Charlie lo haya cambiado de lugar. Debía hacer un buena jugada, claro si aún tenía tiempo para burlarlos debía ir con todo.

No había más opción colgué el móvil y me lancé del camión cayendo contra el pavimento, rodando hasta dar por las esquinas de una tierra grieta que dirigía a un espeso bosque. El camión se alejó sin percance alguno.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, en lugar donde estaba no había señal alguna. Necesitaba un auto para ir a buscarla.

_¿pero cómo rayos lo conseguiría en esta carretera desierta?_

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, estuve por lo menos según mis cálculos caminando por medía hora. Estaba desesperándome, cada tanto volteaba hacia atrás…

Pero como si alguien aún estuviera de mi lado un coche pequeño venía desde lejos. Me paré en medía carretera elevando las manos hacia arriba, el coche se detuvo enfrente de mí, me aproximé, metiendo la mano a mi bolsillo para sacar el arma con el propósito de aniquilarlo cuando…

Un rostro muy familiar salió de la ventana del coche.

─ ¿Edward? ─ de toda la población que existía en Chicago, tenía que cruzarme con ella. Esto era lo peor que me esperaba. Apreté los dientes y la mandíbula se me puso rígida, retiré mi mano lentamente del bolsillo del pantalón y la llevé a mis cabellos jalándolos ligeramente mientras inclinaba mi cabeza desviando la mirada.

¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿qué decir?, ¿qué me dirá?.

Tragué saliva y volteé a verla. Se bajó del coche furiosa pero su rostro mostraba preocupación, retrocedí un poco, mirándola con seriedad.

─ ¡ oh Por Dios!, no sabes como he anhelado encontrarte, y es como si hubiera tenido una especie de premonición al venir por aquí ─ avanzó hasta mí. Miré desde afuera el interior del auto

─ ¿estás sola? ─ me sorprendía bastante al no verla con ellos. giró su rostro hacia el coche y luego hacia mí, asintió.

─ Pero, Edward, ¿a dónde tienes a Bella? ─ noté desesperación en su voz. Sus ojos acusadores me hicieron irritar y más aún con lo que ella acabó de hablar. Fruncí el ceño intrigado y le miré bastante extrañado hacia esa pregunta ─ Yo ya lo sé, Edward ─ suspiró ─ Bella, me llamó ─ le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y aún más pasmado. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerlo? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ─ hey, estoy hablándote ─ llamó mi atención cuando mi mente me distrajo por unos segundos.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Alice?, ¿y qué rayos andas haciendo a estas horas en esta carretera? ─ Interrogué fatigado. Ella resopló y luego tomó una bocanada de aire, me miró con atención.

─ Sé de lo que estamos hablando, Edward . No te hagas el inocente conmigo ─ rodó los ojos al ver mi cara de confusión ─ No tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo, Bella me llamó hace unos días y me contó la verdad. ─ puntualizó.

_¿La verdad?, ¿ a cuál verdad se refería? ¿Bella no me pondría en riesgo?_

─ Súbete al vehículo, Alice ─ le ordené ella me miró confundida, la vi con la intención de protestar ─ ¡Ahora! ─ le exigí con voz roca. Ella obedeció. Una vez dentro, yo también lo hice, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que sabía pero al fin y al cabo, la única manera de que Bella estuviera a salvo era con ellos.

Ella empezó a conducir, la detuve.

─ ¿a dónde estamos? ─ ella giró su rostro para verme con expectación.

─ Pues… en la carretera de Kennedy Expressway a unas millas de Chicago ─ se encogió de los hombros ─ Edward, estoy impaciente, habla, por favor ─ resoplé.

_Estábamos algo cerca de donde estaba escondida._

─ ¿tienes suficiente combustible? ─ Ella me miró espantada pero luego asintió ─ Entonces vamos por Bella, dirígete a la avenida norte del West Town ─

.

Una vez que llegamos a la avenida, le hice estacionar en una de las áreas 24, donde estábamos rodeados de departamentos barriales nos bajamos del coche. Por la claridad del ambiente, había amanecido, prácticamente no había dormido nada. Alice empezó a mirar que de su coche salía humo.

─ Santo Dios─ gimió

─ ¡Vamos! ─ ella me siguió hasta que entramos a una de los puertas de una departamento de color rojo vino , al caminar entre los pasillos y subir escaleras, entré al cuarto donde estaba el imbécil que tenía como ayudante para que cuide de ella, estaba dormido sobre el sofá. Alice caminó por la plataforma como si le costara ensuciar sus zapatos de marca. Rodé los ojos.

─ Oye, Edward, ¿quién es ese tipo? ─ se colocó detrás de mí ─ seguimos hasta el fondo de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y Bella yacía tendida sobre la cama durmiendo profundamente. Me giré hacia ella.

─ Escucha, Alice, no sé lo que te habrá dicho, Bella. Pero quiero que entiendas que no tengo otra salida, que devolverla con su familia ─ le miré con recelo al recordar que seguramente ellos aún no sabían sobre la muerte de Charlie, la cual fue hace horas. ─ No puedo seguir escondiéndola más, ella tiene que estar con alguien que pueda protegerla mucho mejor que yo, necesito que te la lleves a casa de Carlisle ─ la tomé de los hombros captando toda su atención, la miré con seriedad. ─ Por ningún motivo debes sacarla a la luz, es decir que absolutamente nadie a excepción de los chicos, Carlisle y Esme deben saber aún que Bella nunca murió. ¿Has entendido? ─ ella asintió dudosa.

─ Pero…¿ a dónde irás?. Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ─ le miré con la ceja levantada.¿ Ella estaba paranoica? o ¿no sabía en realidad quién era?

─ Debo terminar con una amenaza que atenta con su vida, por eso necesito que ella esté escondida en la casa de Carlisle, hasta que yo haya acabado con todo.

─ Pero, Edward…─ aclaró su garganta ─ Carlisle y todos no van a entenderme, yo sola no puedo, debes hablar con ellos ─ gruñí.

─ Alice, no tengo el tiempo ─ volví a gruñir.

No le presté más atención y enseguida tomé a Bella de la cama entre mis brazos, la sostuve y antes de prender la marcha, me permití mirarla por última ves.

Su rostro, sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo, quise enloquecidamente robarle un beso mientras dormía pero no podía… la sangre era un impedimento demasiado fuerte, ese lazo estúpido que nos unía. Deseaba abrazarla con fuerza sólo por última vez. Cuantas cosas pasaron por mi mente… pero para qué torturarme más, ella no era para mí, nunca lo fue, siempre hubo un impedimento, y este otro era para finalizar mi separación de ella.

─ Edward, ella va a preguntar por ti, ¿vas a volver cierto? ─ esas palabras dolían. Me volví hacia Alice y luego caminamos hacia la salida.

─ No, ella debe hacerse a la idea que jamás existí por su bien ─ subimos al coche. La recosté en la parte de atrás.

─ pero ¿ por qué? ─ preguntó quedándose a fuera del coche , entré al departamento y desperté al imbécil con una bofetada, se sobresaltó.

─ Señor, Edward ─ se levantó

─ Estúpido, te he estado llamando ─ palideció tomando su móvil ─ ya deja esa porquería, ¡ muévete!. ¿Aún tienes los sedantes? ─ El asintió aproximándose a la mesa de centro, sacó una cajita y me dio una jeringa nueva. ─ ¡Vamos! ─ nos subimos al coche. Alice estuvo alado de Bella y yo conducía.

─ ¿era necesario dormirla? ─ parecía enojada.

─ Era necesario, o no me dejará ir ─ le anticipé sin prestarle atención a sus reacciones, mantuve la vista en el volante a pesar de sus interrupciones.

─ Pero ¿por qué?, Edward, ella te necesita, tu también…

─ calla el pico, Alice. Hay dos motivos muy fuertes por los que no podemos estar juntos y uno de ellos, se trata sobre un lazo muy fuerte que nos une.

─ ¿de qué lazo hablas? ─ se exasperó.

Resoplé ─ No tengo el ánimo de entrar en detalles, Alice ─ mascullé. Ella pareció entender.

Llegamos a la casa que era de Carlisle, una pequeña nostalgia invadió en mi ser. Observé la hora y eran alrededor de las seis y treinta de la mañana.

─ Alice, sal del coche y golpea la puerta, pero ya─ le ordené casi gritándole.

─ Señor… ─ miré al imbécil.

─ Tu entrarás y dejarás a Isabella con ellos, apenas abran la puerta me iré ¿entendiste? ─ el asintió.

Pero de pronto pareció que mi plan no iba a funcionar cuando el coche de Carlisle venía a dirección de donde yo estaba estacionado.

_Mierda_

Alice se regresó en cuanto el coche apagó sus focos y de él bajaba Esme y Carlisle

Ellos se acercaron hacia Alice, parecía que venían de algún hospital, Carlisle estaba con su traje de médico aún y notaba en sus caras algo de preocupación.

_Demonios. ¿ Y si ellos venían de enterarse de la muerte de Charlie?_

─ Alice, ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?, ¿dónde estabas?, tus padres han estado preocupados? ─ Alice giró hacia acá y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

─ Señor, ¿qué hacemos? ─ Alice parecía algo indecisa, miré los alrededores, no era bueno que nadie me viera por aquí. Carlisle y Esme parecieron intrigados y enseguida se acercaron al coche.

─ Edward─ me nombraron con voz fría. Su mirada no era nada paternal. Seguramente ya sabían de lo que había hecho.

─ Cariño, sal del coche ─ insistió Esme. Dejé de mirarlos y apreté los dientes.

─ No puedo, sólo vengo a… ─ miré hacia sobre mis hombros hacia atrás, donde estaba Bella. Tomé una bocanada de aire.

─ Tengo a Bella conmigo y está viva, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que la resguarden aquí hasta que yo pueda resolver un asunto y la puedan exponer con normalidad a las calles.

Las caras de conmoción, confusión, espanto no se hizo esperar en sus rostros.

─ Con un demonios, no se queden allí parados ─ gruñí . Carlisle pareció incrédulo, abrió las puertas del coche y bajaron a Bella entrando hasta la casa, yo no salí de allí. Todos entraron a excepción de Alice.

─ Edward, debes regresar por Bella, ella va sufrir ─ golpeé el volante frustrado.

─ Sal del coche, Alice y dile al imbécil que regrese, pronto debo irme ─ gruñí.

─ Carlisle dijo que no te vayas, quiere hablar contigo solo un momento ─ se bajó y antes que se marche.

─ Alice ─ se detuvo a medio camino ─ Que ella no sepa, que estuve aquí y menos que la traje, tampoco quiero que sepa que los he visto a ustedes, elige cualquier excusa que para eso eres muy buena, lo importante es que ella entienda que ustedes no saben de mi hace mucho ─ ella pareció no querer aceptar. ─ promételo, dile que tal vez estoy muerto… ─ ella me miró extrañada ─ Alice ─ mascullé ─ promételo.

─ De acuerdo… pero…

─ ¡Maldita sea!, ella y yo somos hermanos ─ ella se quedó mirándome como si lo que dije fuera una locura. El móvil empezó a sonarme.

_Son ellos, los Vulturis…_

* * *

_Hola chicas comovan un regalito por el día de los reyes magos jejeje... _

_Bueno que más decirles que gracias a todas por seguirmeen cada capítulos, las que m leen y dejan su huellita , las que me leen y no dejan su huellita... Las nuevas que se integran... A todas muchas gracias._

_Una nota que si quería decirles... que anteriormente advertí, y que ahora les comento de que se trataba._

_ Bueno se debe a que desde ahora los capítulos finales de todos los Fics que suba serán publicados en mi blog Personal, lo hago con la intención para evitar el copy paste que hacen a muchos fics, evitar plagios, ya que para mí es el primer fic que me ha llevado hasta el final un fic lleno de accion romance e intrigas, me llevó muchas mala noches y se llevó gran parte de mi amor asi qué por eos lo debo proteger y es por eso que protegeré algunos capítulos en mi blog y sólo las personas que han sido constantes y las que yo conozco y las que se que recíen se han integrado tendrán derecho a acceder a ver el capi final de esta historia. Se que existen algunas que me tiene en favoritos pero que aún no han leido, quizás haga una excepción tb para ellas. Y las que anterioremente me seguían y que desaparecieron, tienen la oportunidad de hacerse presente en los coments... En el próximo capi les daré la dirección del blog o pueden ir al perfil de mi Twitter que ahí aparece. que está en el perfil de esta página. Luego les informaré con más detalles el dato._

_Besos y feliz día de los reyes magos atrasadito_


	27. Episodio 25

Los personajes de este fan fic le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es la única de mi propiedad, prohibida su copia

* * *

.

.

Episodio 25

.

.

.

Edward

..

.

Alice salió disparada hacia el interior de la casa en cuanto Esme la llamó, pero aún así se marchó incrédula y demasiado intrigada como para querer regresar y cuestionarme como esas investigadoras estúpidas.

La llamada perdida de mi celular no era más que un número desconocido. Me vi tentado a marcarle, pero no era el momento de hacerlo. Rápidamente lo registré en un papel…

Mis dientes rechinaron cuando el imbécil que tenía de ayudante fue detenido por Carlisle antes de subir al coche

— Un momento, necesito hablar con él— advirtió entrando al vehículo rápidamente, el cretino se alejó del coche, lo suficiente para no escuchar la plática que mantendría en aproximadamente…

—Edward…—segundos. Mis ojos estaban fijos sobre el parabrisas y mi mandíbula se mantenía apretada. Apreté con mis manos el volante lleno de rabia.

—Carlisle, tengo que irme, no pudo quedarme ni un sólo momento — inquirí haciendo de todo mi esfuerzo para que el no notase cuan cabreado estaba.

Le escuché suspirar profundamente, le miré de reojos, su mirada amable y gentil sin duda lograba tranquilizarme un poco, era tan extraño ese poder que raras veces tenía sobre mí.

—Sólo serán breves minutos, Edward —asentí vacilante, manteniendo la vista fija en mis manos apretando el volante.

—No me explico cómo Bella está viva, después del cuerpo y todo —respiro despacio.

—Algún día te lo diré, si tengo tiempo — respondo sin importancia. — ahora baja.

—Aún no. — ruedo los ojos —Sé que ya no puedo hacer nada para que regreses con nosotros, sobre todo ahora, aunque no lo entiendas, me alegra que estés con vida y sobre todo que aún a pesar de las cosas, estoy de tu lado — presioné con más fuerza el volante sin mover los ojos — Edward, me gustaría mucho que dejarás lo que estás haciendo, eso no es vida _hijo_ — fruncí el ceño sin mirarle, mis dientes rechinaron

_Él lo sabe _

— No voy a juzgarte, te conozco_, _y sé que tal vez no me harás caso, has hecho de tu vida algo que ni tu madre y padre quisieron algún día para ti —cerré los ojos y traté de no sulfurarme cuando nombró a mi padre— aún queda ese niño tierno y bueno en tu rostro, está ahí oculto, esperando que alguien lo libere y pueda ser feliz.

— Lo que menos quiero es tu compasión, Carlisle— le hablé con tono duro mirándole lentamente a la cara.

—Edward, no es compasión, yo siempre te he… te he querido como si fueras mi hijo — cerré los ojos ignorándolo.

— Pero no lo eres — mascullé. — ¿Sabes lo que soy realmente? — vacilé un poco al posar mis ojos sobre él. Su mirada era paternal y blanda. ¿Cómo era posible? —Estoy seguro que para ti lo correcto es que me entregue y cumpla una condena perpetua, es así como me quieres—el dejó de mirarme.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero yo no haré nada, si existiera algún método de no condenar a las personas que buscan cumplir justicia, tu libertad no se viera afectada —suspiró. Reí con sequedad

— No sabes lo que soy, Carlisle —èl no imaginaba las victimas que asesiné.

— ¿Qué otro crimen puede juzgarte?, no creo esos rumores que corrieron por la televisión, tú no eres así, todos están equivocados, cuando sepan que salvaste a Isabella…

—Lo hice porque ella no merecía morir por mi culpa —le aseguré. —ahora sólo debo regresar y acabar con lo que la policía no ha podido.

— ¿A dónde irás? Edward, no sigas arriesgándote más. Olvida eso —sacudí la cabeza frustrado.

—No puedo hacerlo, estoy a un paso de acabar con todo. Tal vez te convendría delatarme para limpiar tu conciencia, por qué ahora estas convirtiéndote en mi cómplice — Le miré exasperado — incluso después de atentar contra la vida de Charlie— sus ojos me miraron con conmoción.

—Tú — pareció sorprendido.

—Yo lo maté, te lo dije, no sabes lo que realmente soy — le miré duramente. — y no hables más de ese estúpido padre que nunca lo fue, sabes muy bien que mi madre se casó embarazada de… —rechiné los dientes desviando la mirada — de otro.

Recordar lo que había hecho dolía letalmente.

— No voy a discutir ese asunto, y en cuanto a Charlie tal vez viva para contar lo que realmente pasó— le miré de forma estrangulada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Charlie, no murió, está internado en la clínica, ya lo sabía, están buscándote, tenía la esperanza de que se hayan equivocado, pero ahora me lo has admitido con una afirmación sin sentimientos de por medio hacia él — le miré con la cara ardiendo de la rabia.

—Tú lo sabías y te callaste —le miré con odio. El frunció el entrecejo mirándome aturdido — No fuiste capaz de decirlo, odio mi cuerpo, mi sangre, mi vida. ¡Bájate!, Carlisle — me incliné hacia él, abriendo la puerta.

— Hijo, no comprendo… — azoté el volante.

— Sólo bájate, ¡maldita sea! —crispé nervioso — ¡Bájate! —grité. Él lo hizo y el hombre que me ayudó anteriormente se subió —Protégela, no te perdonaré si le pasa algo, Carlisle. Hoy he muerto para todos, recuérdalo — Carlisle pareció querer detenerme pero entonces aceleré el coche.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana y ni siquiera tenía hambre, llevaba algunos días sin comer adecuadamente. En definitiva ya no me importaba, con el teléfono en mano y las noticias en el televisor, me sentía impaciente.

Charlie estaba vivo, gravemente lastimado pero vivo. Él atestiguará contra mí e Isabella me odiará sin duda, eso es lo mejor, creo que sirvió de todos modos el haberlo herido, no tardaría ni pocos días para que la verdad saliera a la luz, ella pronto se enteraría de la atrocidad en la que nos vimos envueltos.

Halé las puntas de mis cabellos, desesperado. Marqué continuamente los números que se registraban en el papel.

—¡Bueno! —saludó una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hablo con…? —escuché su respiración agitarse.

—Tanya Denali—responde enseguida. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocer a la dueña de tal nombre. Tuve la intención de cortarle suponiendo de que ella se había equivocado al llamar a este número, horas atrás. —Oh señor, ¡espere! —pareció imaginar mis intensiones —soy la azafata privada del señor Aro Vulturi, aquella noche no le di mi nombre completo.

—¡Ah! —exclamé — ¿qué es lo que me tiene que decir?

—Efectivamente señor, Aro Vulturi viajará mañana en su jet privado para Roma, es todo en cuanto puedo decir, a pesar que me pagó por su petición , usted ya sabe a dónde abordará el vuelo, ahora debo colgar —cerró la línea.

_Cómo estar seguro si ella no estaba infiltrada en una trampa_

No puedo confiar nunca más.

Apagué el televisor y rápidamente tomé el sobre manila amarillo, una vez que metí unos papeles. Empecé a instalar la diminuta bomba que destrozaría a Marcus.

Una llamada repentina me sacó de mi concentración. Pasé con rapidez el brazo derecho por mi frente para retirar rastros de sudor.

—Edward — no tuve la necesidad de contestar primero, puesto que el ansioso era él. —Muchacho… — parecía nervioso y vacilar en lo que iba a decir. ¿ sabrá el de que me he enterado de la verdad? — ¿cómo estás? — era extraña venir esa pregunta de un sujeto como él, era hora de fingir

— Después de casi acabar con Charlie Swan, he permanecido oculto por unas horas, me están buscando —aseguré.

—Ya veo, entonces has hecho un buen trabajo, no hay problema de que Charlie no muera, después de todo tendrás la opción de escapar una vez que el verdadero culpable del asesinato de tus padres, porque tengo algo que va a interesarte —rió, pero esa risa abierta no me convencía podía notar que trataba de rastrear algo de mí, algo que delatase lo que ellos temían

—Eso es lo que he estado esperando, pero me prometiste a Aro — le recordé. El carraspeó —Por supuesto Edward, de hablaremos ahora, ¿tienes el sobre verdad?.

Reí por dentro ante lo que estaba preparando.

—Por supuesto, está frente a mis ojos.

—Perfecto. El encuentro no será en la mansión, Edward, cambiaremos de lugar.

—Pero Aro, ¿sabe del sobre? —busqué picarlo. Carraspeó de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, pero, no nos conviene que esté presente, mi estimadísimo Edward —sonó amistoso.

—De acuerdo, di el lugar y la hora —anoté enseguida y minutos después corté

_Lo lamento por ti Marcus pero tu plan no saldrá como lo has trazado._

Tal vez debería borrar mi sonrisa malosa hasta que no lo vea destrozarse en pedazos. Dejo el móvil de lado y vuelvo a buscar concentrarme en la pequeña bomba.

Un pensamiento ataca mi mente.

_¿Qué habrá pasado con la pacotilla de Jacob? Tal vez deba visitarlo, ¿habrá recuperado la memoria ese cretino?. Ahora que recuerdo él ama a Bella, tanto como lo hago yo. Aún renuente estoy que no puedo arrancarla de mi pecho._

Deslizo mis dedos sobre la cubierta del sobre y sacudo mi cabeza para no pensar en ella.

Giro la muñeca y observo el tiempo. Recuerdo que Heidi siempre repetía que los días cómo hoy Marcus visitaba recurrentemente uno de los estilistas más elegantes de Chicago para retocar su melena larga. Obviamente hoy no podría ser la excepción.

Este plan era muy arriesgado y cada tanto me acercaba a la ventana a observar por si no me estaban vigilando. Esta vez saldría por la ventana de este piso, del mal oliente departamento al que compartía con los inquilinos.

Terminé con la instalación del sistema, estaba todo listo, dejé un segundo sobre preparado por si fallaba en la mesa. Me quité la camisa rápidamente e inmediato me coloqué una sudadera gris. Unos pantalones de algodón ligeros. Afeité mi barba la cual tenía muchos días de no rasurarme. Me apresuro a salir por la ventana de la cocina que dirige a unas escaleras roñosas y oxidadas colgadas sobre la pared. Son simplemente tres pisos. Salgo por la ventana con un pequeño maletín, intento escalar por las paredes hasta poner un pie en el primer escalón metálico, esta se tambalea al no soportar mi peso. Echo una mirada hacia arriba y una capa de sudor cubre completamente mi rostro y otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y hago mi segundo intento en pisar con mi pie derecho el escalón hasta sentir que este no se deslice por la pared y caiga al suelo.

_Listo _

Una vez que me desplazo al suelo con poca dificultad cubro mi cabeza con la pequeña gorra de un repartidor de pizza. Me pierdo entre las soleadas y transitadas calles de Chicago en busca de mi objetivo, observo el tiempo en la muñequera de mi reloj y apenas faltan dos horas para mi encuentro con Marcus lo cual me da la ventaja que no he perdido mi tiempo y que justamente él está entrando a su estilista de siempre.

_Maldito canalla_

Minutos después de estar frente a donde se encontraba Marcus, estoy estudiando el tiempo adecuado para darle mi regalo, puedo observarlo sentado en una de los sofás con su pose elegante, unos cuantos tipos, los cuales son sus gánster están como civiles alrededor de donde está él, para pasar desapercibido entre los demás. Lo que más me extraña es ver acompañarle a su hijo Alec. El nunca ha sido paternal con ellos, me pregunto si esos hijos no estarán artos de estar sometidos bajo esa vida oscura de asesinatos. Aunque por lo general ellos no asesinan, sólo se lucran del dinero que pagan los demás.

Jane es un caso perdido puesto que se ha acostado con todos los hombres que cuentan en este negocio de asesinatos y su obsesión conmigo al no tenerme era implacable.

Estoy tan ansioso por este momento que las manos me pican por soltar simplemente una bala desde esta distancia sin crear tantos preámbulos pero no puedo.

El sol pega con fuerza mi cara y yo trato de tomar sombra, por suerte paso desapercibido para todos, me largo de allí con un sutil movimiento, me apeno mucho el tener que sacrificar a las personas de ese local, pero eso ya no me afecta comparando con las otras víctimas que acribillé, justo antes de que un joven repartidor de documentos dirigiéndose al local se cruza en mi camino en su pequeña bicicleta. Lo detengo en un movimiento rápido y él se detiene abruptamente, se gira hacia atrás para comprobar su bolsa de sobres.

—Se te ha caído este — le anuncio.

El me ojea de pie a cabeza algo aturdido, toma el sobre dudativo y revisa el remitente.

—Señor Xiaong Pin del Shar Polo— relee la frase — ¡Gracias! Debo entregarlo aquí enfrente— suena avergonzado, se marcha rumbo al local grande, tomando el control de su vehículo de dos ruedas, pasa por la acera y cruza la calle al no estar transitada. Lo veo desde lejos entrar al local.

Clavo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, medito un poco el tiempo y procedo a largarme lo más lejos de allí.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando una gran explosión y una bola de fuego arrasa no solo con el almacén si no también a los locales que están a su alrededor.

Sigo mi camino pero al ver a Alec en la calle a unas largas distancia de donde me encuentro y donde ocurrió el atentado, me tenso sus manos sujetan un periódico, está absorto y aún a pesar que me he colocado los lentes de sol disimuladamente, nuestras miradas se cruzan.

_Mierda_

.

.

.

Bella.

.

.

.

.

Todos están demasiado callados como para no sentirme más que impaciente.

Esme me trae a la habitación una charola con comida suave, realmente no me apetece comer absolutamente nada. Desde que he despertado, es decir hace unas dos horas me la he pasado vomitando en el baño, llena de mareos constantes y las naucias ante cualquier comida, Alice ha estado acompañándome pero por primera vez sin ser tan parlanchina como suele ser siempre.

Me da un poco de nostalgia y alegría al verlos de nuevo, pero aún no estoy contenta, estoy tan desinformada del mundo exterior que lo único que quiero saber es ¿cómo demonios me encontraron?, ¿dónde está Edward? , y ¿ mi padre sabe que estoy viva?.

—Los chicos no tardan en venir — me acaricia la mejilla Alice y al instante ayuda a Esme a incorporarme.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo he pasado dormida era la razón por la que mi cuerpo estaba algo entumido, recuerdo que aquel sujeto que me durmió en el coche , me tenía encerrada en esa habitación sin luz del dia y ventana, Vaya que sabía lo muy arriesgada que era como para asegurarse de alguna torpeza mía. Cuando me traía la comida estaba tan encaprichada en no probar bocado hasta ver a Edward, que casi olvido que ese pedacito de ser, no podía hacerle pasar por eso, mi embarazo y por el bien de mi bebe era alimentarme para que pueda nacer sano.

Ansiaba con locura poder decirle a Edward en su cara que iba a ser padre, no sé cómo se lo tomaría él, conociendo su carácter y en todos los líos y riesgos que nos separan, pero sentir este pedacito de él en mi interior significaba demasiado como para arriesgarlo todo, así sea sobre pasar por la ley y a mi padre.

_Mi padre, ¿qué pensará de mí?, _

Espero que no se decepcione, será abuelo después de todo es algo que el siempre ha anhelado en un futuro, aunque si supiera quién es el responsable, no se sentiría tan feliz, infiltrarse con un asesino_. _No es lo que un padre quiere para su hija.

—Come, Bella —pide Alice con gesto preocupado, Esme sale un momento y luego entra con Carlisle a mi habitación, parecen preocupados y un poco ilusionados.

—No hay duda, Bella — todos incluyéndome miramos a Carlisle —Estás embarazada de un mes y dos semanas —suelto un suspiro de alivio al saber que aún sigue dentro de mí. Este pedacito de Edward que me lo recuerda cada vez con más fuerza. Lo necesito tanto, que sueño infinitamente volcarme entre sus fuertes brazos, ahogarme en su aroma varonil.

La cara de Esme esta resplandeciente de felicidad y muestra una ternura de madre, Alice pega una sonrisa de emoción y me abraza, pero de repente cambia de parecer alejándose de mí con su rostro pálido.

Todos dejan de mirarme con ese brillo de felicidad, ahora parecen preocupados. Tomo una bocanada de aire

—Ya lo sabía —afirmo y empiezo a probar la crema de zapallo que preparó Esme.

—Bella, estás consciente de que el padre del niño que estás esperando es producto del amor ¿verdad? —Esme me mira turbada.

¿Acaso creen que es producto de violación? Yo he sido consciente de mis actos y si ha surgido es porque él es mi vida.

—No sé donde quieren llegar — aparto la charola para intentar levantarme, Alice me detiene.

—Bella… — Noto a Carlisle nervioso — el hijo qu-que esperas es de, Edward—por primera vez lo noto tartamudear y algo preocupado. Asiento con la cabeza y el levanta las cejas mostrando una cara de ansiedad y preocupación.

Esme froto los hombros y el parpadea.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —pregunta Esme, él la mira callado

—Creo que es mejor hablar —aclara su garganta Carlisle.

—Eso es lo que estoy esperando desde que he abierto los ojos, ninguno de ustedes ha querido decirme como me encontraron… o es que… Edward se los dijo — no fue pregunta, más bien aciertos.

Alice parecía nerviosa, se miraron entre los tres.

—Hay cosas más importante que debes saber, Bella — le miré con el ceño fruncido — como… — Carlisle pareció dudar.

—Cariño, deja que me encargue yo —interrumpe Esme.

El asiente.

—Debo ir al hospital, regresaré más tarde— murmura algo a Esme, sale de la habitación dejándonos a las tres mujeres solas.

Esme se sienta a en el borde de la cama con ese gesto tan bondadoso en ella.

—Bella, estamos contigo pero… — sujeta mi mano. No sé a dónde quiere llegar.

—Amo a Edward — las palabras salen de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sabemos —sujeta mi otra mano con ojos llorosos Alice.

—Hay que decirle —las miradas cómplices de Alice y Esme no me agradan.

—Edward te ha traído, ha hablado con Carlisle, pero él no está nada bien, Bella — parecía dificultársele hablar.

—¿por qué se ha marchado?, quiero verle—empecé a ponerme nerviosa

—No quiere saber nada de ti —esas palabras duelen, tanto que siento que se me desgarra el alma — quiere que lo consideres como si estuviera muerto

Me altero.

—Eso no es posible, él debe regresar, el debe saberlo, debe saber que será padre — insisto.

—Cariño calma, debes mantener la calma, en tu estado no es conveniente, ay algo más en tu embarazo — Su cara no me gusta para nada, al igual que Alice abro los ojos esperando por lo que saldrá de su boca.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¡por favor! — ella toma aire y me observa fijamente.

— Carlisle dice que estás un poco anémica — baja la mirada y noto un rastro de preocupación en su rostro — no sé en qué condiciones te ha tenido Edward, pero necesitas someterte a un tratamiento o perderás tu embarazo — me quedo absorta y lo único que deseo en este mundo es salvar a mi bebe.

—No voy a perderlo—presiono la mano de Esme — No lo permitiré —mascullo. Siento que empiezo a sollozar pero las retengo, debo ser fuerte. Si algo he aprendido de Edward es que con llorar no sacas nada.

—Tranquila, tienes que mantenerte en reposo, estar bajo estricta alimentación, hay que internarte y someterte bajo muchos sueros vitamínicos. Pero el problema es que por ahora no podemos sacarte de la casa, Edward te ha mantenido segura, y hasta que las cosas se calmen y atrapen a los responsables lo mejor es que guardes reposo aquí, trataremos de darte el tratamiento necesario aquí en casa, Carlisle se encargará de todo, pero mientras tanto, nadie debe saber que estás viva e incluso oculta en nuestra casa—Intenta calmarme Esme, pero no lo logra del todo.

—Pero yo necesito a Edward a mi lado —ínsito levantándome de la cama, vuelven a retenerme.

—Cariño, Edward no es la persona indicada para estar a tu lado en estos momentos, Carlisle, me ha dicho que lo ha visto muy encenagado en cumplir un…—dudo.

—Yo sé lo que él quiere hacer, vengarse, pensé que ya había acabado con eso. Pero deben impedirlo, el puede morir —rompo en llanto —Deben detenerlo, no quiero que sea demasiado tarde

—Bella—Alice sujeta mi cabeza y la hunde en su pecho para darme apoyo, mi respiración se agita.

—No podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está—

—Lo necesito, lo necesitamos —casi grito.—ustedes no saben nada

—Lo sabemos, Bella, sabemos que está metido en algo oscuro y sabemos que al final no saldrá ileso de todo eso.

—No quiero escuchar más— me alejo de Alice.

—Hay algo que me tiene confundida — interrumpe Alice, le veo morderse los labios. Esme y yo la miramos — Sé que no debí callar, pero hasta ahora no entiendo muy bien las cosas, antes de irse, Edward me dijo que… — Me miró —Ustedes son hermanos, por eso no pueden estar juntos

— ¿Qué? — me quedo bastante sorprendida y molesta frente a ese comentario. Esme frunce el ceño y le veo bajar la mirada como si se quedara pensando en algún recuerdo.

Un recuerdo salta por mi mente, mi padre una vez dijo que conoció a la mamá de Edward, pero… ¿pasó algo más que yo no sé?.

—Esme, ¿tú sabes algo? — le imploro con la mirada, ella toma un respiro y parece darse por vencida.

—No es conveniente hablarte de esto, Bella. Pero salvo que en estos momentos es mejor no ocultarlo, a decir verdad, yo estoy enterada que tu padre años atrás de que tu o Edward, nacieran. La madre de Edward mantuvo una relación con Charlie.

Frunzo el ceño confundido.

—Mi padre nunca me dijo tal cosa—respondí nerviosa.

—Tal vez Charlie prefirió ocultarlo.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué dijo que Bella y él son hermanos? —interrogó Alice.

—Eso es un disparate—reacciono brusca, acariciando mi vientre.

Esme se queda pensativa.

—Hay que hablar con Carlisle— comenta.

—Bella…—Alice mira a Esme y noto como si estuvieran compartiendo algún tipo de secreto del que no me quieren contar.

—¿Hay algo más? —las presiono—Mi padre, ¿cómo está él? — las noto ponerse tensas y eso no me agrada.

En ese momento las miradas hipnóticas y el suspenso son interrumpidos por las voces de Emmett quien entra con los demás chicos.

—Belli está acá chicos — llama a Rosalie y Jasper quien reaccionan de forma absortos.

—Esta era la sorpresa, ¡Oh Por Dios! —Rosalie se lanza sobre mi abrazándome.

—Debía ser sorpresa, es un secreto entre todos sobre la aparición de Bella, debes contarnos como hizo Edward para provocar tu supuesta muerte —Emmett me abraza a la hora puesto que yo estaba dormida cuando el supo que estaba aquí y hasta ahora lo veo

—Con cuidado, en su estado no conviene tanta fuerza—lo aparta Alice.

—¿ Por qué?

—Está embarazada — todos lo que no sabían la noticia me miran asombrados, Jasper se aproxima a darme un beso en la frente como saludo.

—Edward —sugiere Rosalie. Por lo bien no es conveniente que todos a excepción de Alice, Esme y Carlisle sepan lo que realmente es Edward. Asiento

—No te lo puedo creer, ¿Dónde está ese cretino? —comenta en broma.

—Chicos iré a preparar algo para ustedes — se retira Esme

—De modo qué…— los interrumpo.

—Alice, pregunté sobre mi padre.

—¿Charlie?, ¿no lo sabe?—comenta Emmett y entonces noto que hay algo más de lo que no me he enterado. Todos fulminan con la mirada a Emmett.

—¿Qué le paso a Charlie? —subo el tono de mi voz...

* * *

Hola chicas aquí con otro episodio mas!

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí a dejar sus huellitas, a todas muchas gracias! con respecto a lo de publicar el capi final de esta historia en el blog sigue en pie. Ahora necesito por favor que me envien sus correos a un privado especialmente si es cuenta de Gmail, si no tienen una les recomiendo que se la creen es muy util, para mucchas cosas =) ya que con eso podran acceder al ver el final.

Andrea Pattinson Cullen Lyzed yeraldin23 liduvina adriana cullen hale anmaray5 BABYBOO27 lagrima negra Cynthalia beakis marcecullenswan Sorank Mon de Cullen janalez miSsy L-krisTn krencullen Paolita93 Rose Cullen Manson catagomez joli cullen sophia18 Magtam1830 Melanie Stryder 2617EdwardCullen hilarycullen17 teishi mayce cullen nany87 Damy Cullen lizitablackswan kpatycullen

A todas las chicas que aparecen aqui, les agradezco un mundo por algunas que llegaron desde que se inicio, para algunas que entraron en el proceso, para algunas que entraron a la etapa de finalizar a todas las invito a que dejen su huellita nuevamente y no pierdan la oportunidad de leer el final en el blog.

Pd: Andrea si te veo seguido en los otros capis que ya son pocos tendras tu cupo ;)


	28. Episodio 26

Los personajes de este fan fic le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es la única de mi propiedad, prohibida su copia

* * *

n/t: Ayer no se que pasaba hasta en el face que publique link me lo rechazaba y hasta imagenes era igual, no se si se borro o no, subo el capi de nuevo a ver que pasa disculpen las molestias

.

**Episodio 26**

.

.

_Revelaciones._

.

.

_Bella _

_._

.

─ Será que uno de ustedes va a decir algo, o tendré que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta ─grité enfurecida al no obtener respuesta y simplemente recibir sus miradas sufridas y temerosas. Empecé a ponerme en pie de la cama.

─Bella, no te levantes, es cierto Charlie… ─se adelantó Alice, en ese momento Esme entró con la charola llena de bebidas, ella sintió la tensión del ambiente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

─Chicos, déjenos a solas ─ pidió. La habitación quedó en silencio. Esme y yo nos miramos sin decir palabra alguna por unos segundos ─ Evitamos decírtelo algo de tu padre, porque creímos que no era conveniente que recibas tantas noticias de golpe─ le miré desesperada y ella lo notó ─ iré sin rodeos ─sus ojos dulces y maternales se fijaron sobre los míos anticipándome consolación ─A Charlie le dispararon anoche en su casa, la bala afecto una de sus costillas.

─¿Cómo? Charlie ─ ella me sujetó de los hombros cuando empezó faltarme el aire y sentía que perdía el equilibrio de mi cuerpo

─ Espera, Bella, mientras lo operaron, donde intervino Carlisle casi no sobrevive a la operación pasó por dos paros cardiacos y al tercero casi se queda en la camilla, pero sobrevivió, está en sala de observación, fuera de peligro. La bala ha obstruido ciertas partes que podrían imposibilitarle la habilidad de caminar es probable, no estamos seguros. Carlisle se está encargando de él, aún no sé con exactitud los demás análisis, pero él nos lo dirá ─ sacudí la cabeza. Sentí un hueco en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho. Me empujé contra Esme alterada

─ Quiero ver a mi padre, Esme, necesito verlo ─ella me sostuvo y empecé a forcejear.

─Bella, calma. Por todos los cielos, por eso no queríamos decírtelo aún, debes tranquilizarte, sólo afectaría tu estado. Charlie está bien ─ rompí en llanto al no poder contenerme más.

─ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?. Mi padre estuvo a punto de morir ─ grité sulfurada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y rápidamente Emmett nos apartó, vi a los demás entrar me miraban compasivos. Emmett me sujetó fuerte contra el espaldar de la cama y suave para calmarme, me sujetó de la cara y me obligó a mirarlo.

─Bella, debes ser fuerte, fuerte. No puedes actuar bruscamente, sin pensar en que puedes afectar a los demás. Debes tomar con madurez las noticias, Charlie no murió. ¿entiendes eso?. Has estado lejos de nosotros por muchos días, te creímos muerta. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Charlie si te ve? ─habló fuerte tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. En toda mi vida nunca vi a Emmett tan serio y actuando maduramente. Dejé de llorar pero pronto fue reemplazada por sollozos. ─A Edward no le gustaría que su sacrificio de haber cuidado de ti, de haberte protegido sea en vano, no lo eches a perder y ahora actúa como una mujer pensante ─ parpadeé y tomé varias bocanadas de aire. El alejó las manos de mi cara no sin antes masajear mi mejilla. Levanté la mirada aun sollozando, cerré los ojos fuertemente y de repente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, el olor de Alice y Rose eran fáciles de reconocerlos.

Necesitaba un abrazo como este. Ahora dos personas a las cual necesitaba a mi lado no estaban y así sería hasta que todo acabe. Tragué amargamente el dolor que inundaba mi alma. Abrí los ojos y las chicas también lloraron conmigo.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó para mí ya no importaba esos detalles. Sólo anhelaba poder volver a salir a las calles como antes, ser libre, tener a mi padre y a Edward conmigo.

_Edward, mi amor _

_._

_._

Las nubes estaban grises, las pequeñas gotas de lluvias golpeaban fuerte contra la ventana de cristal, no me permitían acercarme a ella por mi seguridad. Las cortinas de seda se sentían lisas por las yemas de mis dedos, asomé sigilosamente mi rostro, las calles estaban desoladas cuando pensaba regresar a mi cama, mis ojos vieron la silueta de un hombre que estaba oculto en un árbol grande del vecino de enfrente. Parecía que miraba la casa desde esa dirección.

Mi corazón saltó de emoción.

─Edward …─sería el o tal vez estaba imaginándolo. Regresé la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación por si Esme entraba luego volví a mirar la ventana y ese sujeto ya no estaba. No pude distinguir su rostro, por más que lo intenté pero verlo vestido con ropa negra me hacía pensar que era Edward. No estaba segura.

Salí la de la habitación, los chicos se habían ido y para ser prudentes llegaron a un acuerdo de no venir tan a menudo y mucho menos en grupo.

Mis pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, Esme seguramente debía estar en la cocina y Carlisle en el hospital pero una discusión proveniente del despacho de Carlisle me llamó la atención.

─No puede llevarte a Bella ─ insistió con voz gruesa.

─Ella no estará segura aquí ─escuché un gruñido, a medida que me acercaba, las voces eran más altas.

─Lo está, en su estado no puede estar trasladándose de un lado a otro.

─¿En su estado? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─elevó la voz

─Ella está embarazada ─ escuché como azotaban la mesa varias veces con signos de frustración.

─Maldición, y así están tan tranquilos, ese miserable ─gritó tan fuerte que entonces comprendí de quien se trataba. Me paré detrás de la puerta entre abierta.

─Emmett, ¡no!, déjalo ─parecía que intentaban no alterarlo más. Traté de asomarme un poco.

─El tiene la culpa, Edward es el culpable de que Bella corra peligro, no lo entiende, es mi deber, Charlie está en la clínica por culpa de Edward, él le disparó.

¿Le disparó?, ¿Edward lo hizo?, eso… eso no puede ser. Edward no pudo. ¿por qué?

─Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad.

─Ustedes quieren creer eso, porque no quiere admitir que Edward es un asesino ─gritó ─ El mató le disparó.

─¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.

Edward, no pudo haberlo hecho, Jacob miente. Pero por qué tengo miedo de esas palabras.

─Eso es obvio de saber con quién trabaja, ustedes no saben nada.

─¿Y tú sabes mucho?. ─sonó a ironía

─Se lo suficiente. La policía declaró que fue el quien estaba en la casa de Charlie cuando le disparó, pero el desgraciado se les escapó. ─ No lo protejan más estoy seguro que saben el paradero de Edward, son sus cómplices.

─! Basta!, Jacob, además como supiste donde estaba Bella, desde cuando has sido dado de alta.

─Yo me dí de alta sólo ─ rezongó ─Mi pérdida de memoria sólo fue temporal, me tenían recluido como un inútil disque haciéndome unos análisis. No importa cómo me enteré, he venido por ella.

─Jacob, no insista más, Bella no se irá de aquí, ¿A dónde te la llevarías?.

No podía resistir más la opresión en mi pecho.

─Jacob ─ entré. Todos miraron hacia mí.

─Bella ─ dijeron al unísono los tres.

─Escuchaste…

─Edward jamás tocaría a mi padre ─le miré punzante. Jacob me penetró con sus ojos negros manteniendo sus labios entre abiertos. Emmett se puso a mi lado tocando mis hombros con la intención de sacarme ─No lo hagas, Emmett ─Tu eres más complice que cada uno de nosotros desde que participaste en fingir mi muerte, y al querer desobedecer el plan de Edward te salió todo mal ─ soné dura, Carlisle y Emmett también lo miraron ─ ah no se lo has dicho, no has dicho cuál fue el motivo de tu accidente, sin embargo estás metiendo cizañas contra Edward

─Bella, no es lo que parece yo, es la verdad, ellos te ocultan cosas,¿ a quién vas a creerle?. Míralo por ti misma en los periodícos, la policía lo vió.

─Ya basta cretino ─ Emmett se envalentonó con la intención de armar una pelea.

─Por favor, todos tranquilos ─ Carlisle se levantó de la mesa azotando y con ello llevando se un par de papeles al suelo.

─Carlisle ─ el me miró sin opción alguna, y su silencio solo me hizo entender que Jacob no mentía

─¿ y aun así pretendes quedarte con ellos?, si te ocultaron eso te podrían ocultar muchas cosas más Bella. Ve conmigo ─ me tendió la mano lanzándome una mirada cómplice y suplicante. Su mano estaba firme y aún estirada esperando la mía.

─¿ocultar más cosas? ─ miré a Carisle y el me miró también.

─Con migo estarás mejor, y jamás te ocultaría nada, jamás ─su mano seguía tendida sin dejar de mirarme ─ Luchemos contra esto Bella, te ayudaré a encontrar a Edward si es lo que deseas ─ noté un poco de malestar en sus palabras ─ para que tú misma lo compruebes. Ven conmigo ahora─ miré su mano vacilante.

─Bella, no lo hagas Por favor ─ entró Esme por la puerta. Parpadeé mirando su mano aún, levanté la mirada y una pequeña imagen me hizo perder por unos segundos de ellos.

_No podemos estar juntos, somos hermanos_

Edward me habló pero su rostro desapareció como una alucinación. Las palabras de Alice se habían mezclado con las anticipaciones que Edward me había dicho. Que el no podía regresar conmigo.

─No te preocupes madre, este cretino no se llevará a Bella, primero sobre mi cadáver ─ me sujetó de los brazos estando detrás de mí, Emmett.

─Oh no, no quiero peleas en esta casa, Carlisle ─Esme suplicó.

─Bella, Vamos ─ insistió Jacob. Miré a Carlisle nuevamente

─ Carlisle necesito saber… ¿Quién es el padre de Edward? ─el ambiente se puso tenso y Carlisle parecía no querer hablar, miró a Esme con temor y dudó antes de hablar.

─¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora Bella? ─sus ojos estaban sobre los míos mostrando un temor oculto.

─Si no me dicen quién es el padre de Edward, me iré con Jacob ─ todos estaban absortos.

─Carlisle ─ Esme parecía ansiosa también.

─N-no lo sé ─ bajó la mirada ─

─Alice dijo, que Edward antes de marcharse le contó que éramos hermanos, ¿por qué Edward diría eso?¿ que tuvo que ver mi padre con la madre de Edward? Carlisle ─Jacob me miró horrorizado.

─Eso es lo peor que he escuchado, no te basta con hacerle más daño a Bella, te das cuenta que ese hijo podría ser producto de un incesto ─gritós exasperado Jacob

─No es verdad ─ estaba conmocionado Emmett.

─Carlisle, cariño ─ el levantó la mirada y como si luchara consigo mismo.

─Si, ellos dos salieron juntos antes de que Edward y tu nacieran…─llevé las manos con horror a mi cara. Jacob escupió asqueado. Todos estábamos pasmados ─Pero… no son hermanos ─ bajó la mirada. Sus manos temblaban.

─¿Estás seguro? ─ levantó la mirada y con culpabilidad miró a Esme. ─Perdoname Esme, por haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero no quería causarte un daño ─ ella lo miró contrariada ─ en ese tiempo antes de conocerte, yo consideré a Elizabeth mucha más como una amiga, pero ella no quiso verlo así, Edward es mi hijo, al igual que lo fue la pequeña Sally ─ Bajo la mirada y cerró sus puños, noté como Esme llevó las manos a su rostro ─ El bebé que esperaba Elizabeth si era de Charlie, pero ella lo perdió cuando un auto la golpeo al querer salvar a una niña que estaba en la calle, poco después despechada vino a mí una noche y… pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ella quedó embarazada pero decidimos ocultarlos es entonces cuando te conocí y tu me mostraste un amor verdadero.

─Oh Dios! Y Sally, ella fue reciente tu… ─ levantó la cabeza

─Por eso no quería hablar, ella vino borracha a la casa cuando tú no estabas, se había enterado de que Charlie había regresado y esa noche… ─ todo fue silencio y Esme abandonó el despacho dolida.

Emmett no creía lo que sucedía y corrió detrás de ella. Carlisle se sentó sobre su silla abatido. Jacob me miró esperanzado.

─Bella… ─ sacudí la cabeza mientras pensaba. Él podía llevarme hacia Edward.

─ Bella, por favor, lo prometiste, me hiciste revelar un secreto…─ levantó la mirada frustrado-

─Carlisle no he dicho nada, pero… Edward debe saberlo, el está confundido, eso dijo Alice ─ el sacudió la cabeza.

─Ahora entiendo cuando me sacó casi a empujones del auto, el me mal interpretó

─Bueno, Bella es hora de decidir, aún quieres venir conmigo, juntos buscaremos a Edward, podrás preguntarle a él la razón de dispararle a Charlie. ─ su mano volvió a extenderse hacia mí , me estaba presionando

─Bella ─sonó angustiado ─ Edward no perdonaría si te pasara algo, el quiere tu bien, no vayas a buscar el peligro, tu bebé depende de tu razón, de tu consciencia ─retrocedí ante Jacob. El frunció el ceño.

─No te dejes convencer, Bella. Edward le disparó a tu padre, no tuvo piedad, le disparó a sangre fría, ni siquiera se retuvo a detener por ti ─ le miré analizada mente. ¿por qué lo afirmaba con tanta seguridad?. Era como si el hubiese estado allí.

─Tu dijistes que me llevarías lejos, no con Edward antes de entrar Jacob, no puedo irme contigo, Edward vendrá a mí, el me dirá la razón.

Noté un poco de frustración, hizo una mueca y lueg miró a Carlisle.

─Bella, lo dije porque también quiero protegerte, pero…

─Jacob, gracias pero es mejor que me quede aquí, Edward me confió a su padre ─Jacob masculló por lo bajo y antes de irse sujetó mi barbilla acercando su rostro.

─Estaré cerca por si algo te pasa Bella ─besó mi frente y se marchó.

─Debo arreglar un asunto ─salió del despacho. Esperaba que el asunto entre Esme y él se arreglara.

.

.

El cantar de los pájaros el picoteo de uno de ellos en la ventana y la claridad, anunciaban que ya había amanecido. Carlisle aún estaba triste y antes de irse al hospital me había dejado puesto mi primer suero vitamínico. Parece que las cosas con Esme no se habían arreglado aun. Ella es una mujer fuerte, son cosas del pasado, no pueden romper lo que han formado. Pero Carlisle nunca debió callarlo.

Las horas pasaban tortuosas para mí, mientras Alice se enteraba de lo de anoche, Emmett estaba recogiendo unas cosas de la sala y Esme estaba apagada.

Yo no dejaba de anhelar a Edward, estaba preocupada. Las noticias en los periódicos sobre una gran explosión en uno de los edificios centrales de Chicago llamaron mi atención, cualquier cosa como esta era en la que Edward debía estar involucrado. Pero mi atención fue mucho mayor cuando entre una de las víctimas y más buscadas se lo asociaba con los Vulturis, uno de las organizaciones de asesino más buscados del país.

─¿Qué lees? Bella ─ se aproximó a mí Alice mientras se ponía a bordar ropa de bebé. Ella muy gentil se había descargado un manual para aprender a bordar y por lo que también supe Rose fue la de la idea. Ver lo del bebé me recordaba a Ángela, ¿qué habrá pasado con ella?, los chicos de mi trabajo…. Tantas cosas que dejé por él.

─Este hombre, uno de los dueños compañías de asesinos ha muerto, parece ser un atentado ─ no fui obvia con Alice, ellos no deberían saber con cierto detalle estas cosas. Era mejor que lo sepan por encima. Me miró con cierta curiosidad.

─ Edward… ─ negué.

─Sólo me llamó la atención ─respondí rápidamente…

La semana trascurrió rápidamente sin novedad alguna, mi padre ya había despertado pero, parecía estar en trance, lo necesitaban cuerdo para que hagan las declaraciones cada tanto me informaba Carlisle. Yo no paraba de ver las noticias. A Edward no se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra. ¿Qué pasó con él?.

Las noches me parecían tormentos y mis pesadillas eran más violentas que las anteriores, siempre soñaba que Edward moría en mis brazos, era la peor pesadilla en mi vida.

Las investigaciones seguían constante después de ese atentado. Cada cuanto Rose, me hacía ver mi peso.

─Estás subiendo, Bella. Y estás tomando color, ya no luces tan pálida pero aún no empiezas el tratamiento es largo ─resoplé hostigada, estaba cansada de que pincharan mi mano cada cuanto y permanecer en cama. Sin siquiera saber nada de Edward.

Jasper me sostuvo en sus brazos por unos momentos cuando Rose cambiaba las sábanas y Esme sujetaba el suero.

─No es necesario que hagan esto, puedo ponerme en pie, no soy una inválida ─Jasper me sonrió amistosamente y me colocó sobre la cama.

Otro día más y Alice me tenía hostigada sobre la lectura de cuál era la comida ideal para mi y para el bebé, no cabía duda que mi embarazo alegraba todos sin excepción Esme que hace poco empezó a sonreír aunque aún no hablaba con Carlisle.

Rose venía entrando con unas bolsas y Emmett le seguía atrás con una cajas.

─Amor, me tienes andando de aquí y allá pero aún no me has dicho dónde colocarlas ─rezongó. Lucía exhausto. Ya me imaginaba cuantas tiendas le hizo caminar Rose y eso que no fue Alice.

─No tiene que hacer todas esas cosas ─ sonreí ─mi bebé aún no nacerá.

─Bella, quieras o no, hemos decido hacernos cargo de todo, ya estamos redecorando la habitación del bebé, además por lo visto creo que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, la policía sigue investigando y no hay novedad alguna de que puedas estar segura en la calle ─reprendió Rose.

─Exacto, además he leído que el bebé aunque no haya nacido puedo sentir el cariño a través de ti, lo hacemos porque queremos y deseamos verte feliz, espero que escojas a la madrina adecuada ─ Alice y Rose pusieron cara de súplicas.

No pude evitar reír.

─Amor, ya puedo bajar la cajas ─ apenas y podía ver el rostro de Emmett asomarlo de los lados de las cajas.

─Oh Cariño, es en la habitación de alado ─ se fueron dejándome con Alice y Jasper.

─Pensé que habían llegado a un acuerdo ─ ambos me miraron, mientras Alice empezó a abrir las bolsas y sacaba ropa hermosa.

─¿de qué?, aún no sabemos si será niña o niño, así nos encargamos de comprar ropa amarilla , celeste y rosada ─ella seguía entretenida.

─¿a qué te refieres Bella?.

─Se suponía que no vendrían todos juntos ─ indagué ─ pueden sospechar

─es fin de semana ─recalcó Alice sacando un baberol pequeñito con unos dibujitos de oso.

─Ese lo elegí yo ─ anticipó Emmett por la puerta.

─No tienes malos gustos ─rieron y los seguí también.

Luego de unas horas parecían que nadie quería irse aún. Eran las diez de la noche y la casa era un revoloteó de ropa y objetos de bebé.

Carlisle entró a mi habitación para ver cómo estaba. Me hizo una revisión del pulso.

─¿cómo te encuentras?, los chicos no ha hecho otra cosa que animarte y parece que se les ha olvidado por un momento en el peligro que tu y tu padre correren. Suspiré

─Todo están entusiasmados ─reí ─Emmett ha dicho que tendrá tres bebés pero Rose le recalcó que ella solo tendría dos ─ reí.

─Será un encanto tener al bebé en casa ─

─Carlisle mi padre, ¿cómo lo ves?

─Sigue igual, está ido, y como sabrás las posibilidades de que vuelva caminar son nulas ─bajé la cabeza presionando mis labios.

─Carlisle, tu… ¿crees en verdad que Edward lo hizo? ─el tomó un respiro.

─ No quiero seguir ocultándote más cosas, pero el día que te trajo, el mismo lo afirmó ─ le miré dolida.

─Pero… ─tragué amargamente. Otra vez.

─Carlisle

─Lo sé, pero es que tu amas demasiado a Edward y no sé…

─Tu hijo…. Me duele eso que has dicho, pero… creo saber por qué lo hizo ─se me quebró la voz ─EL no es malo Carlisle ─el masajeó mi hombro.

─Yo lo sé Bella, sé que no lo es, pero está encenegado en eso. Tal ves también fue parte de culpa al no haberle dicho que yo era su padre

─Nunca es demasiado tarde ─oprimí el dolor de mi pecho pensando en mi bebé.─Esme… ─ el negó

─Aún no me habla y me duele, pero se qué no durará por mucho, tengo que recuperarla.

─Ella te perdonará Carlisle. Él me sonrió sin esperanzas

.

.

La casa estaba sola y silenciosa nuevamente, Esme estaba descansando, Emmett no estaba en casa y Carlisle tuvo que regresar al hospital por una urgencia. Cuando estaba libre del suero me di la libertad de pasar por la habitación que le habían preparado a mi bebé. Aún no había pensado en el nombre, pero creo que ya tenía uno, si es que resultaba ser varón…

Estaba emocionada y tan maravillada de ver la habitación que no pude evitar sollozar de alegría.

Recorrí a pasos lentos la habitación, mis manos rozaron los bordes de la cuna, observé los peluches grandes, las paredes pintadas de dos colores, las paredes que se enfrentaban con la puerta eran de un celeste cielo mientras que las otra dos eran de un color crema pastel. Me aproximé hasta el armario y saqué de uno de los cajones un par de medias azules. Los llevé a mi pecho con una nostalgia. Salí de la habitación quedándome en la sala aún con las dos medias pequeñas en mis manos mientras me puse a recordar los momentos vividos con Edward...

Una llamada telefónica me sacó de mis cavilaciones, el teléfono estaba a mi lado, era extraño, eran la una de la mañana. Podría ser Carlisle.

─ ¡Bueno! ─contesté rápidamente.

─Hola ─esa voz no podía olvidarla ni aunque pasaran años.

─¿Alec?... ¿de verdad eres tú?.

─Necesito, necesito verte─ sonó angustiado.

─¿cómo es que sabías de este número? Y… y-yo…

─ He regresado ayer a Chicago, así qué lo primero que hice fue marcar a tu casa, me enteré que tu padre estaba internado, no sé qué es lo que ha sucedido con ustedes desde que me fui realmente, es muy extraño, no comprendo nada, pero si te llamo a este número es porque necesito que vengas ─insistió con voz angustiosa.

─Pero… Alec, no puedo, además para que quieres verme, tu y yo… terminamos hace mucho ─ le recalqué. El suspiró

─Bella, no es por eso que quiero verte ─ se escuchó como respiraba con dificultad.

─¿qué pasa?.

─Hay alguien que quiere que vengas… un sujeto que te conoce, te suena un Edward Masen, el no ha llamado porque ha temido que le reconozcan la voz, soy su intermediario. No se de que se trata esto, pero Ahora necesito que salgas de la casa y te subas al coche que está afuera. Porfavor!

─Pe-pero… Edward, ¿está contigo ahora? ─

─No en el mismo auto, porque no quiere que lo vean, está estacionado más adelante, Bella, no hay tiempo, tienes que salir ahora, pero… n-no puedo hablar con libertad ─susurró ─Bella si está bien lo que hago piensatelo antes de salir-susurró.

─Alec, escúchame, dame unos minutos, si ─cerré el teléfono con el corazón en la boca. Me asomé a la ventana y era verdad. Ahí estaba el coche, era hora de ir con Edward, tal vez era un plan para escaparnos…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas aquí de nuevo con los últimos capítulos.

Gracias a todas por seguirme a las que han vuelto, las nuevas que se integraron y a las que me siguen a cada capítulo. Ya se está acercando al final y tengo que volver a pedirles que me envíen por favor sus correos con tiempo para mandarles la invitación y puedan entrar al blog a leer, no vaya hacer que no se queden sin leer el último capitulo.

Otra cosa que deseaba comentarles es que de las chicas que me enviaron algunos no me llegaron salía en blanco… puede ser porque esta página no acepta vínculos en los RR y menos en los mensajes privados. Es por eso que les aviso que las que no me han enviado aún y para todas. Cuando escriban su correo hagandolo separado por ejemplo.

Elenita - t (arroba) hotmail . com

Marita. 13 .(arroba) gmail . com

Bien otra cosa que deseaba avisarles es que si la mayoría no cuenta con cuenta de Gmail la invitación solo le durará por treinta días apartir de que hayan aprobado la invtación que les envie . Ahí les advertirá que si quiere ser permanentes invitadas en el blog les pedirá que se creen una cuenta gmail. Que no es nada difícil. Es parecidicima al hotmail. Sólo si no quieren ser permanentes se pueden quedar como invitadas temporales de un mes… pero con anticipación les digo que todos los fic de aquí, cada capítulo final respectivo, será subido únicamente en mi blog privado. Para si alguien esté leyendo otra de las historias que subo. Así que por eso recomiendo que se creen la cuenta de Gmail.

Quiero recalcar que no me estoy llendo de fanfiction, seguiré subiendo aquí todo menos los capítulos finales correspondientes a cada fics. Lo hago por precaución del copy paste y plagio textual de los fics nada más que como sabemos muchas escritoras maravillosas se marcharon por ese motivo. Ahora con respecto si llegan a rebasar el cupo de las invitaciones, entonces el blog lo haré públicos. SÓLO y únicamente si exceden de cupo que son máxima 100 si mal no recuerdo. que dudo que sobrepase ese número jejeje. Porque yo conozco bien las personas que me leen

Andrea Pattinson Cullen .- De nada linda, recibí tu correo espero que esté correcto luego te enviaré la invitación unos días antes que se acerque el capítulo final junto con las demás. Para que no se te caduque los 30 días tan rápido. ;)

MARTAMT .- Hola linda un gusto tenerte en esta historia, he anotado tu correo, y si me llegó correctamente con espacios, tal como le dije a Andrea te enviaré la invitación pero debo verte en este y en los capítulos que sigan que ya son pocos, porque de pronto tu cupo l puede servir a otra persona que si sea constante. ;)

2617EdwardCullen.- linda a los años… yo pensé que te habias perdido por los laureles jaja bueno me alegra verte de regreso, y bueno tal como dije arriba, no me ire de Fan fiction, no puedo hacerlo. Es donde he forjado las historias, quizás más adelante si llegase a irme les avisaría pero no sé, por ahora no hay motivo por el que me vaya. Únicamente por seguridad de lo que publico es que he decidido subir solo el capítulo final en el blog, envíame tu correo despues no puedes leerlo. Recuerda con espacios. ;)

Bambi Cullen Hola bambi, tranquila, me da gusto que estés integrada en la historia, tu estás en el caso de Andre y martamt . Lo mismo si envias tu correo te haré llegar la invitación unos días antes del final por el cupo ni te preocupes, no creo que llegue a sobrepasar las 100. Ahora espero verte en este y los últimos capítulos entonces te considerarás aceptada. ;)

anmaray5.- ola estaré esperando en los demás capis linda.;)

janalez holiss siii q lindo saber estás aquí… pues sí a mi tb me ha pasado que el trabajo y el estudio me tenían con el tiempo a límite, pues no me voy de Fan fiction, tal como comenté arriba, ahora ya he adjuntado tu correo te enviare la invitación unos días antes espero verte de nuevo aquí y los demás ;)

AYDECULLEN .- jola linda gracias, bueno me alegra mucho saber que otra persona más me ha seguido aunque sea en secreto jejej. Lo bueno es saberlo. Ahora envíame tu correo asi como dije arriba por separado. Te enviaré la invitación unos días antes del final, pero me gustaría verte en este y los demás que sigan, para estar segura que seguiras la historia ;)

Lyzed Mi querida Lyzed =) recibí tu mensaje pero no me llego el correo =(, creo que lo mandastes como link. Porfa vuelve lo a enviar pero por separado asi como dije arriba ;)

krencullen.- ola linda no olvides enviarme tu correo por separado ;)

angel cullen.- listo te tengo pero quiero verte seguido para saber que cuento contigo hasta el final

Bueno lindas para cualquiera que desee saber algo de mi o saber cosas que publique agreguen mi Face o Twitter q aparece en el perfil

**Recomendación: Las invito a leer una comedía romántica. La Espanta Hombres.**

**Tambien el conocido El pianista Fantasma. Y si alguien quiere leer algo diferente, Mentiras piadosas.**

Gracias por hacer de mis días los más alegres buen lunes .

Las sigo leyendo. espero verlas ;)


	29. Episodio 27

Los personajes de este fan fic le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad, prohibida su copia total o parcial.

.

.

_**Episodio 27**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un oscuro corazón que desea enterrar su pasado y hacer un nuevo presente.

.

.

**Edward**.

.

.

La bruma de la noche tenía un toque de complicidad a lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Tan gris y misteriosa. La luna estaba redonda y brillante como nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca, sobre las escasas nubes de la oscuridad, apenas se mostraban pocas estrellas en el firmamento.

Me parecía extraño estar admirando esos detalles después de vivir solo para matar, olvidando las cosas más pequeñas que me rodeaban alrededor.

Cinco días, cinco malditos días estudiando todos los movimientos de esta mansión, mientras todos dormían y los perros guardianas de Aro Vulturi rondaban todas las áreas, yo me encargaba de despistarlos y estudiar hasta el más minúsculo lugar y movimiento que cualquier humano u objeto se moviese. Planeando mil y una forma de matar a todos. Claro a todos. Debía exterminar a esta raza. Y eso debía incluir a los hijos de Marcus quien en un principio me dijo que no eran suyos, tal vez mintió.

Podría decirse que he comido poco pero es suficiente para mantenerme fuerte y no estar débil para el momento oportuno. He dormido simplemente 24 horas totales de los cinco trabajados días. Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco agotado. Pero el agua me ayuda a recuperar las energías perdidas.

Estoy aquí donde nadie puede verme y ya la vida de tres hombres está reducida a tan sólo minutos.

Inspiré suavemente el aire puro. Pasé rápidamente una mano sobre mis cabellos secos y alborotados, rasqué mi barbilla la cual daba seña de barba crecida.

Hoy debo ponerle fin a todo esto, a este mundo negro y lleno de perdición a donde arrastré mi vida llevado por mi sed de justicia. Hoy se definiría todo. Por ti mamá, por Isabella, todos aquellos que sufrieron y por las almas inocentes que maté, sólo por las inocentes. Los que merecían morir merecen estar donde están. Podría decirse que la cantidad de gente inocente que desparecí de este mundo no llega a sobrepasar a la gente que merecía desaparecer. Por ese lado podría estar salvándome. Sin embargo lo que cometí después, esa pasión que nació oculta a los ojos de todos , esa pasión que viví en secreto con Isabella que me llevó a hundirme en lo más asqueroso que jamás pensé cometer. Pero no me duele. Ya no me afecta, no me arrepiento de nada. Nunca me he arrepentido y a todo me vale una puta mierda.

Mis ojos deben estar inyectados de sangre ante la rabia que corroe por mis venas. Apenas puedo estar consiente de mis dientes crujir por el esfuerzo que mantengo al apretar la mandíbula.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Por un ápice no estuve a punto de llegar a donde estoy.

_¡Desgraciado Marcus!_

Pensé que no lograría salir de ese lugar. Después de la explosión me mantuve cerca para comprobar hasta el final que el cuerpo del desgraciado quien como perro de siete vidas no estaba del todo muerto. Arrastré su cuerpo de allí lejos. Desterrándolo en los confines del mundo bien muerto. Me hubiera gustado que me mirase cuando le dí el golpe final. Nadie podría encontrarlo. Planée muy bien todo para que su cuerpo fuera confundido por otro de los cuerpos carbonizado. Marcus estaba con quemaduras graves pero aún su corazón latía. Incineré su cuerpo hasta quedar en completa cenizas y botarlos en el mar.

_¡Adiós Maldito!_

No iba hacer tan tonto para largarme y vivir con la incertidumbre de si moría. Alec no fue tan astuto como imaginé. Cuando pensé que me reconocería mi mente me había engañado. Su mirada sólo se cruzó por unos segundos y cómo si sospechara que el sería el siguiente huyó.

_¡Cobarde!_

Todos estaban advertidos y sospechaban de mí, estaba fichado para todos los hombres de los Vulturis. Aunque se mostraban como matones y rudos, todos estaban temblando, cada día moría uno con una advertencia, aquellos asesinos que trabajaron para Aro, sólo faltaban Colin, Felix. Toda esta semana junto con la de hoy sería la maratón de asesinatos que he cometido en vida.

Todos temblaban y Aro no viajó como se predijo en su vuelo privado, a pesar de tener una fortaleza de hombres resguardándolo, prefirió resguardarse como un ratón asustado. Pude notar que durante esas cinco noches el prácticamente no dormía bien, el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo vivo y eso me hacía reír. Reír macabramente, lo tenía a tan poco pero debía esperar y eso había llegado a su fin. Tal vez debía dejarle esto a la policía pero es una cuenta que debía saldar. Si yo no los mataba ellos iban hacerlo conmigo. Por eso debía acabarlos. Quitarles hasta la última gota de esa sangre negra. Les arrancaría el corazón y me comería el cerebro del maldito Aro literalmente. Él iba a sufrir lentamente, su muerte sería el doble de lo que no sufrió el miserable de Marcus.

Empecé a sentir la necesidad de ver esa sangre en mis manos. Me pinchaba la ansiedad. Y mi corazón se inflaba de alegría. El demonio ha vuelto en mí.

La victima uno estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, iba distraída que ni siquiera era capaz de notar la sombra siniestra que se reflejaba en el interior del huerto que habían creado en la parte frentera de la mansión. La oscuridad era mi aliada. Me deslicé del tronco bajando hacia el cuerpo que se entretenía con un cigarrillo.

¡Perfecto!.

Casi podía sentir la sangre correrme por las venas de forma violenta.

Mientras el inclinaba su cabeza para encender el cigarrillo que cada cuanto el viento soplaba a su dirección para apagar el fuego que se desprendía de la fosforera. Bajé un alambre deslizándolo silenciosamente por el cuello del individuo que tenía la intensión de arrimarse al tronco de espaldas. Mi cuerpo quedó por completo pegado al tronco, tocando el suelo y el individuo se coló delante de mí. Al sentir un cuerpo extraño reaccionó.

─ Demasiado tarde ─ reí con sequedad y uní las dos puntas del alambre alrededor de su cuello hasta cortarle la respiración, lo volteé presionándolo contra el árbol. El tipo intentó defenderse pero usé toda mi fuerza para que sus ataques no llegaran a rozarme tan directamente. Apreté la mandíbula mientras forzaba más mis manos en el alambre. Su cuerpo tembló y perdió fuerza. Poco a poco se entregó a la muerte. Arrastré el cuerpo dejándolo amarrado en una de las altas ramas del árbol.

Sólo faltan dos y Aro estará completamente sólo.

Me he valido para aniquilar a todos los hombres que rondan esta mansión en esta única noche. Son las dos de la madrugada y parece que todo sale tal y cual he planeado…

Mientras me adentro en el interior de los pasillos de la mansión termino por fracturarle el cuello a otro de sus hombres. Arrastro el cuerpo sin vida , hasta una puerta, el espacio es demasiado pequeño, parece una habitación donde guardan herramientas viejas. Adentro el cuerpo y cerré la puerta no sin antes ponerle el seguro desde adentro.

La última víctima ha tomado del recipiente que tenía un somnífero de cual había usado para dormir a Aro unas horas antes. Debería matarlo, pero no lo hice, lo veo caer lentamente contra el suelo…

La habitación de Aro es tan grande que sería fácil detectarme si no estuviera sedado. Tomo el cuerpo del maldito y tengo unas ganas violentas de arrancarle el corazón. Pero no puedo atacarlo de esa forma. Eso es cobardía y ese no es mi estilo. No puedo matarlo mientras duerme. Debe estar consciente y listo para el sufrimiento al que lo voy a someter...

Aro está simplemente en calzoncillos, atrapado de pies y manos en una mesa eléctrica. Su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la estructura cuadrada metálica, sus muñecas sujetas de unos aros gruesos incrustados en la propia máquina, sus pies de lado a lado. Su cabeza estaba rodeada de otro aro metálico grueso que era donde le proporcionaría la tortura. Un aparato al parecer propicio para hacer sufrir a los humanos. Por lo que podría notar durante el descubrimiento que le hice a esta casa, el solía usarlo con sus hombres. Uno de sus tantos artefactos comprados por él mismo ubicado en el sótano de esta mansión.

Abofeteé la cara de Aro y el imbécil despertó. Apoyé las manos sobre el borde de la base metálica. Los ojos de Aro estaban más abiertos de lo común en cuanto me vio.

― ¡Edward Masen! ―sus ojos me penetraron con atisbo. Rei malvadamente haciéndole notar quien tenía el poder ahora― mis hombr…― lo interrumpí haciendo un chasquido con la lengua sin dejar de lado la sonrisa socarrona.

― Tus hombres te han abandonado, Vulturi ― le sonreí altivez ― ¡¿Qué? ― él me miraba incrédulo ― creíste que nunca podría entrar a tu fortaleza. No me subestimes, Aro― respondí cansino, me alejé de su cuerpo dirigiéndome a los controladores de esta magnífica máquina de tortura.

― Edward, ¿por qué haces esto?, Marcus…― volví a chasquear la lengua y la vez encendía el botón rojo de la máquina.

― Mascus ya es historia, me encargué de que no queden ni sus cenizas ― reí victorioso. Subiendo la palanca para activar la máquina.

― Espera, ¿qué es lo que te han dicho?, nosotros no somos culpables de la muerte de tus padres, debes creerme, el culpable es otro ― me volteé ante él después que subí por completo la palanca. El anillo de su cabeza no tardó en mandarle electricidad a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo temblaba. Bajé la palanca. No podía morir así, tan rápido.

― ¿Qué decías? ― estaba jadeando. Los voltios de electricidad eran leves para que pueda resistir. Planeaba hacerlo sufrir. Estaba pálido y no hablaba. Me acerqué abofetearlo dos veces ― ¡Habla maldito! ― él se quejaba y gemía adolorido.

― Ed-Edward, de… de acuerdo, quieres la verdad ― negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona.

― No es necesario señor, y estimado Aro Vultiri, el rey de los asesinos ― rei con sorna.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ― hablaba con dificultad. Volví a los controladores.

― No nos hagamos los tontos Vultiri. Quiero saber cuánto ¿Cuánto fue lo que pagó mi padre por matarnos y por qué? ― Aro miró fijamente mi mano la cual se dirigía a otro botón ― ¿Quieres que la presiones, Aro? ― le sonreí entre dientes.

― Tu padre pagó para que los matasen porque… él quería escaparse con su amante, supo que no tenía nada que lo unía a tu madre, ni siquiera sus hijos. Defalcó a la compañía a la que trabajaba, por esa razón quería huir. La suma fue por cincuenta mil dólares para que la muerte fuera accidental y que nadie sospechara que fue mandada. Pero él quiso engañarnos. Se quiso pasar de listo y tuvo su pago ― masculló ― ¿Qué más quieres?, al que debes de odiar es a tu padre, mi compañía y mis hombres sólo hicimos el trabajo. Sabes a la perfección que aquí no se juega, y él lo hizo― presioné el botón blanco al que tanto le temía Aro.

― Ahora me dirás toda la verdad, miserable ― los aros que sujetaban sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaron apretarse al borde de cortarle la circulación de la sangre.

― ¡Agghh! Edward ― masculló

― ¡Háblame con la verdad! o tal vez quieres que tus manos desaparezcan… o quizás tus pies ― rei mirándole con una satisfacción al ver su cara de sufrimiento. Él se quejaba y gritaba.

― Para, para es-esa. Está bien ― respondió con voz ahogada, la sangre que se marcó por la presión de los aros en sus muñecas, empezó a correrse, el seguía quejándose y casi podía jurar que uno de sus huesos sufrió algún daño.

― ¿Qué se siente usar tu propia arma? ― sus ojos me miraban con odio y desesperación.

― De que sirve que lo diga si de todas formas vas a matarme ― le miré indignación.

― Pero te mataré con mucho dolor, Vulturi ¿Quieres probarme?― el empezó a toser y ahogarse con su propia saliva.

― Y-yo tuve que ver con ese desfalco, lo hice todo yo, lo provoqué por medio de unos conocidos que incitaron a tu padre a caer, había conocido a tu madre mucho antes… en un bar, y me rechazó por ese sujeto. Pero me las valí para insistir, tu padre descubrió con el tiempo que no podía tener hijos y supo que su mujer lo engañaba, pensó que era ese maldito Federal pero era yo, su amante, el que le ofreció todo pero al final recibí nada. Tu madre era una ramera estúpida ― presioné el mismo botón y Aro volvió a gritar. Sus ojos se cerraban y desesperadamente luchaba contra la tortura. Presioné otro botón del borde de la mesa metálica por los alrededores de la cintura salió un cinturón con muchas puntas metálicas gruesas, rodeándolo automáticamente del estómago y presionándose e incrustándose en su piel una a una.

― Maldita Sea, Edward, detenlo ― sus ojos parecía salir de sus cuencas ― ¡Agghh!― se retorció y la sangre empezó a correr de su abdomen. Desactivé los dos botones. Pero fue tarde los clavos habían penetrados haciéndole algunos agujeros. Era fuerte el muy malito, sus dientes se mostraban apretados.

― ¿Qué más? ― exigí.

― Me cogí a tu madre muchas veces, bastardo ― gimió ― pero ella no quería nada de mí. Entonces si no estaba conmigo no iba a estarlo con nadie. Planee todo para que tu padre se entere de la verdad. Esa amante con la que él iba a escaparse no era nada más que una de mis buenas chicas que trabajaban para mí. Provoque que se asociara con uno de mis hombres haciéndole tomar la decisión de mandar a matar a su mujer. Él lo trabajó tan bien que lo convenció al verse apretado y estar a punto de ser descubierto por robo. La oportunidad de matarlos a tu padre y a ti bastardo ― mes escupió ― subí la palanca para mandarle electricidad a su cabeza. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Bajé la palanca y él estaba jadeando, su piel poniéndose tiesa, sus labios resecos.

― Entonces, todo eso por una obsesión ¿Qué pasa contigo? ― movió la cabeza lentamente partes de su cara lucían moradas.

― T-te pareces tan-tanto a ella ― intentó reír pero apenas y podía estirar los labios― N-no cabe d-duda que eres… su h-hijo. Desde qu-que te vi lo su-supe. Caíste t-tan fácilmente an-ante no-nosotros― Aro hablaba con mucha dificultad.

― Por eso me utilizaste. ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué me hicieron hacer todas esas cosas cuando sabían bien a qué entraba a esto? ― el cerró los ojos por un momento.

― E-eras el mej-mejor de todos bastar-bastardo ― soltó un suspiro.

― Aún no es hora, Vulturi― encendí un cigarrillo, le di varias caladas ― ¿A dónde están Alec y Jane ¿Dónde están escondidos? ― él sonrió con una satisfacción tonta.

― Cobrand-cobrandote lo q-que me e-estás haciendo― sonrió. Saqué el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo llevé a su ojo derecho improvisadamente. Quemando con el fuego a su pupila, estallando en sangre

― ¡Aggghhh! ― su grito escandaloso ― Maldito, maldito, nada t-te valdrá hac-hacerme esto, t-tus pad-padres no van a volver ― terminó por perder su primer ojo y él seguía vivo.

― Tal vez debería arrancarte los ojos ya, sacarte las tripas y meterte en pecera con muchas pirañas tal y cual lo hiciste con mi familia ― el rio a penas en su susurro. Pero cada vez su pulso se sentía débil.

― Pue-puedes se-seguir c-con tu venganza, que pronto tendrás t-tu merecido ― rio.

― ¿Qué quieres decir maldito? ― lo tomé del cuello sin sentir su piel a contacto directo, todo estaba totalmente trabajado, mis guantes nunca estaban demás.

― Tu isab-Isabella podría… estar… en pro-problemas ― mostró sus dientes. Aro estaba agonizando lentamente. Lo solté y el empezó a toser débilmente.

― ¡Desgraciado!, Alec tiene ver ¿No es así? ― sonrió sin fuerzas.

_Estoy perdiendo el tiempo._

_He caído en otra trampa._

― N-No sabía ¿Dónde? Ni ¿Cuándo aparecerías?, ese fue tu p-puno débil, siem-siempre lo fue, ella representó mu-mucho.

― ¿Cómo demonios? ― El cerró los ojos exhausto.

― Nunca debes co-confiar ni en t-tu pro-propia sombra ― recordé al imbécil que tenía como ayudante.

_¡Diablos Bella!_

― Co… corre ― no podía quedarme allí perdiendo el tiempo. Aro estaba en sus últimos momentos.

― ¿A dónde está?, ¡Confiésalo! ― le grité ― ¡responde! ― el entró en un estado de trance. No podía dejarlo morir. Debía decirme antes. ― ¡Canalla! ― Le disparé en lo sesos justo antes que terminara por expirar. Bañé de gasolina todo el cuarto, incluido el cuerpo de Aro. El fuego se encargó de consumir ese pequeño sótano poco a poco…

Estuve paseándome por los alrededores de los interiores de la mansión. Al salir me encontré un coche negro entrar por las puertas principales. Me escondí, del coche bajaba Felix y otro que no conocía. Felix fue a dar ronda a los alrededores mientras que el otro estúpido fue presa fácil para mí…

Felix subió al coche enseguida mientras tomaba su teléfono.

― ¿Alec?, idiota, pásame a Alec ― le escuché rezongar. Entonces actué. Me levanté del asiento trasero. Saqué otro filo de alambre metálico y lo pasé alrededor de cuello. El soltó el teléfono enseguida cuando sintió como alguien de atrás lo estaba ahorcando. Me miró a través del retrovisor.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

― Demasiado tarde― rei

― Ed…― intentó forcejear

― Has exactamente lo que te digo y vivirás un poco más ― una sonrisa perversa se reflejó a través del retrovisor. Esa sonrisa era mía.

Felix obedeció y yo sólo le aflojé un poco.

― Más vale que no juegues conmigo, Felix. Llévame a donde la tienen ― el pareció no querer cooperar. Tomé el teléfono que estaba en el suelo y marqué los mismos números colocándolo en su oído ― ahora repite conmigo ― asintió.

― Todo marcha bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ― él se quedó callado en ese momento la voz que deseaba escuchar habló. Volví a ahorcarlo y el gimió, lo aflojé cuando me dio señas de querer obedecer.

― Alec, todo está marchando normalmente. ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan? ― Feliz me miraba a través del retrovisor y casi podía adivinar que en su cabeza estaba formando una estrategia para escapar de mí.

― Regresa, es todo ― cortó. Boté el teléfono y lo zamarreé a golpes…

Felix había conducido por un largo camino hasta que llegamos a dar a unas bodegas detrás de una industria de alimentos.

Me mantuve intrigado y cuando apagó el motor de coche sus ojos se proyectaron por el retrovisor.

― Aquí es donde la tienen ― argumentó sin quitarme la mirada.

― ¡Baja la cabeza! ― le ordené, obedeció. Antes que él tuviera otras intenciones. Le clavé en la nuca una jeringa, penetrándole en su sangre un líquido poderoso. Sus manos fueron hacia mi nuca e intentó golpearme pero no llegó a tocarme. Quité la jeringa y la deseché en el asiento.

― Te he puesto un virus muy fuerte. Donde tu cuerpo empezará a hormiguear, la presión bajará, tu saliva se secará, la retina de tus ojos le pasará lo mismo y tu sangre se hará agua… no desearías saber que más consecuencias tendrías si no coperas, sólo tienes una hora para impedir que ese líquido complete su proceso con un antídoto que mantengo bajo mi poder. Entonces ¿cooperarás? ― él estaba jadeando y a tardados minutos logró asentir.

― Todo por salvar mi pellejo ― respondió con mucho esfuerzo al hablar.

― Baja del coche con cuidado ― el abrió la puerta, salió primero, inspeccionó con la mirada e intentó alejarse un poco del auto, lo vi tambalearse después que me hizo señas de avanzar.

Salí del coche no sin antes colocarme un pasamontañas. Me acerqué a él después de verificar que no había nadie, una luz principal era la única que alumbraba el coche. Me hizo dirigir a una puerta platinada donde había un grandulón. El me miró con signo de advertencia.

― Ella está adentro, Alec, Corin y otros cuatro hombres más están con él, no estoy seguro de lo que sepan. Se supone que te harán una llamada a las ocho de la mañana ― miró el reloj― Faltan 4 horas

― ¡Me vale puta!, ahora entretén a ese imbécil― se alejó de mí volviéndose a tambalear. Seguramente debió percatarse que era otro de los efectos de ese líquido que le inyecté. Me las valí para robar eso de un laboratorio…

Cuando me deshice del cuerpo de ese grandulón, Felix me hizo seguir cautelosamente en el interior, al parecer había gavetas por todos lados, y esto pertenecía a una industria de carnes de res. Observé algunos frigoríficos industriales y secadores, la luz era tenue producto de lámparas amarillas colgadas en cada esquina.

― ¡Cuidado, Felix! Te lo he advertido― noté que caminábamos sin detenernos en un lugar específico.

― ¡Espera! ― me hizo retroceder. Se alejó y lo vi unirse a otro sujeto. Escuché sus murmullos.

― ¿Dónde está Alec? ― le hizo señas, observé minuciosamente todo mientras me ocultaba entre unas cajas metálicas que formaban una torre.

― Ha dejado a la chica en ese frigorífico dañado y él se ha ido a descansar a la planta de arriba. Mañana tomaremos un paquete en la embarcación en la aduna, el bastardo de Masen será el anzuelo. El pagará por todo.

― ¿y la chica? ― lo vi encogerse de los hombros.

― Seguramente la mataremos ― rio ― te toca hacer la ronda, Corin irá a verificar afuera ― le vi detenerlo.

― Espera…― Felix tambaleó de nuevo.

― ¡Oye!, ¿te sientes bien? ― en ese momento en que él estaba de espaldas a donde me encontraba yo. Lo ataqué, fracturándole el cuello, arrastré el cuerpo para luego meterlo en uno de los contenedores en funcionamiento. Félix me hizo ceñas con la mano. Se aferró a la pared.

― Ha surtiendo efecto ― habló con dificultad ―! Mierda!, te llevaré a ella y me darás el antídoto ― lo tomé del hombro llevándolo casi arrastres. Me guió con la mano…

Bella estaba apoyada a la pared con las rodillas levantadas y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, atada completamente. Su cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas, sus cabellos esparcidos alrededor de sus piernas.

_Mi bella… _

_¿Cuánto pasó que no la veía?. _

El corazón se me encogió después de mucho tiempo, la he vuelto a ver y mi corazón ha vuelto a latir por ella. Es difícil ocultar esta sensación.

_No debo perder el tiempo._

Levanté su rostro y encontré un moretón en su mejilla derecha, entre su boca estaba atado un pañuelo impidiéndole movilidad para hablar.

Me llené de rabia.

― Edw-Edward ― lo vi aferrado a la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados. Liberé a Bella y le quité el pañuelo de la boca. Saqué el antídoto y se lo lancé para que el hiciera lo suyo.

Tomé a Bella de la cintura para subirla a mi hombro cuando la escuché balbucear, enfrenté su cara, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

_¡Oh mierda!, no quiero que me veas. ¡No! _

Sus ojos me miraban con incredulidad, sus labios se entreabrieron y ella parpadeo varias veces.

― Edward ― lo dijo en casi un susurro agarrándose del cuello de mi camisa oscura. Sus manos subieron hacia mi cuello, se colaron en mi nuca y se ciñeron en mi pelo, sus ojos brillaron y unas lágrimas salieron de sus pupilas, rodando por sus mejillas. Ella miró mis labios con anhelo y nostalgia ― Dime que no es un sueño ― susurró sin dejar de mirar mis labios.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No puedo moverme. _

Sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos.

_Quiero besarla, quiero… la necesito…_

_Maldición_

― No lo es ― sus manos sujetaron mi cara y sus ojos miraron los míos ― soy real ― sus brazos se elevaron y en un movimiento desesperado ella se aferró a mi cuello como si quisiera retenerme para siempre, como si temiese que fuera parte de su imaginación. Su boca me tomó por sorpresa cuando se estampó contra la mía.

_Maldita sea._

No pude reaccionar. Corrección, no pude detener mis impulsos, ni detenerla a ella. Atrapé sus labios en mi boca con si fuera agua para mi garganta seca. Me prendí de sus labios con una fuerza y desesperación mientras respiraba con dificulta, estaba perdiendo el sentido de lo que venía hacer. Pero me di unos segundos para procurar que ese beso fue un accidente y me dejé llevar. Su calidez, su maldito aliento mezclándose con el mío, su lengua mojada y ansiosa. Ella me aferró contra su cuerpo con más fuerza.

No fui capaz de retroceder, me quedé inmóvil y con mi cuerpo gritando y deseando recorrerla toda, completamente toda.

Maldición que estaba haciendo, esto no estaba bien, y tampoco era el momento. Intenté alejarme de ella con brusquedad.

― Perdona si los interrumpo, pero si sigues aquí no podrás escapar, Corin es muy cauteloso y desconfiado ― nos interrumpió Felix advirtiéndome que no estaba solo. Nuestros labios se presionaron y se soltaron lentamente. Los ojos de Bella mirándome de esa manera y sus mejillas sonrosadas me hacían sentir una mierda.

Me puse con actitud fría y déspota era la única forma de hacerle creer que lo nuestro se había acabado, que solo la estaba ayudando a escapar ¿Por qué demonios me besó? ¿No sabe aún la verdad?.

Me levanté tomándola de la muñeca toscamente, Bella me miró confundida. Felix dejó la jeringa en el suelo y echó la cabeza contra la pared mientras estiraba una pierna sobre el suelo donde se encontraba sentado.

― antes de que te vayas ¿no crees que te falta algo? ― levantó la ceja ― saqué el arma y se la tendí

― No quiero ser el responsable ― él la tomó y se disparó automáticamente la rodilla y el hombro ― salí de allí tomando el arma de nuevo, llevando conmigo a Isabella. Iban hacer las cinco de la madrugada. Caminamos a pasos rápidos entre el sólido pasillo, pasando por el mismo camino de minutos atrás.

― Edward ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

― ¿Por qué no terminas por aprender que no debes confiar en nadie, Bella? ― seguimos caminando pero aceleramos el paso rumbo a la salida.

― Porque pensé que tú me habías mandado a recoger con Alec ― gruñí

― ¿Cómo pudiste creer tal cosa? ¿Conoces a Alec para que te hayas ido tan fácil con ellos? ― ella se soltó de mi agarre.

― Me equivoqué lo sé, estaba desesperada por saber lo que había pasado contigo ― me volteé hacia ella ― desapareciste, me abandonaste. No tuve otra alternativa.

― ¡Maldición!, ¿conoces a Alec? ― ella me miró nerviosa.

― Sí, lo conocí hace mucho, por eso le creí, no sabía nada, nunca supe que él estaba metido en el mismo negocio que tú ― me señaló ― cuando pensé que era verdad, salí de la casa de Carlisle, me subí al coche, lo último que recuerdo es que me taparon la boca con una pañuelo y me durmieron. Alec me golpeó cuando desperté y… me contó todo ― le miré mientras tiraba de mis cabellos delanteros.

― Bien, pero fuiste inconsciente ¿Dónde demonios estaba el resto?, Bella. Debo sacarte de aquí y volver

― No me iré sin ti, no está ves, Edward ― ella se mostraba segura en sus palabras, la tomé de la muñeca forzándola a salir. El tacto de su piel quemaba demasiado mi corazón se sentía presionado. Justo en el momento que precisaba pasar por la puerta uno de los tipos se había percatado de la ausencia de los otros, Corin se dirigía a nuestra dirección y no me tocó de otra manera que retroceder.

Pero entonces escuché el ruido de unas cajas caerse, cosas romperse entonces comprendí que alguien estaba peleando contra estos tipos ¿Pero quién?. Corin regresó y la pelea pareció ponerse más interesante. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

― ¡Vamos! ― Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

― ¡Edward cuidado! ― esquivé el ataque de un fierro corto que sujetaba Alec.

― ¡Maldito! Haré lo mismo que tú― sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre ― ahora van a obedecerme ― escuché a mis espaldas como gemía Bella, de reojos noté como otro tipo la tenía aferrada a él. Me golpearon la cabeza y perdí el sentido…

― ¡Edward! ― escuché como le castañeaban los dientes al individuo que estaba a mi lado. Se me hacía tan familiar su rostro, apenas y era visible ante mis ojos. Me dolía la cabeza y pronto fui consciente del frio atravesarme los huesos aún a pesar de llevar la ropa puesta ― ¡No es hora de estar durmiendo! ― esa voz... Escaneé el lugar ― ¿Qué eres de piedra o qué?, ¡Caray! Estoy que me cago de frio y por más que busco la manera de salir de aquí es imposible ― renegaba ― me levanté del suelo donde me encontraba tirado. Mis manos estaban heladas al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo expuesto. Levanté la vista cuando vi como frotaba sus manos y su boca estaba tornándose violeta. Él estaba golpeando la puerta con un garfio.

― ¡Caray estoy que me congelo como una res! ¡Edward, reacciona ya! Hay que ir por Bella, se la llevaron ― me incorporé por completo restregando mis ojos. Aferré mis brazos contra mi cuerpo por el impulso del frio.

― ¿Emmett? ― le miré incrédulo ― Bella, se la llevaron ― miré a mi alrededor y maldije.

― Mueve ese culo, Edward. Estamos en un frigorífico atrapados con un poco de carnes de res que si no fuera porque no soy un caníbal ya me las hubiera mandado a mi estómago ― me acerqué a él haciéndolo aún lado forzando la puerta con mi hombro. ― Ya lo intenté, no se abre, nos encerraron por fuera ― después de muchos intentos me volteé con el ceño fruncido mirándole. La punta de sus cabellos estaba con hilos de hielo.

― ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí conmigo? ― me miró con una sonrisa triste.

― ¿Tú que crees? ― llevó sus manos a boca para darles calor ― seguí al coche cuando se llevaron a Bella, me fue un poco difícil entrar, pensé que podía con los dos tipos, pero de pronto aparecieron más y entonces me golpearon. Definitivamente debo ir con más frecuencia al gimnasio ― hasta el último momento Emmett hacia bromas.

― ¿Por qué coño no llamaste a la policía? ― me enfurecí.

― Yo no estaba en la casa, Edward. Venía de salir con Rosalie, entonces cuando vi a Bella subir al coche no dudé en seguirlos. No hubo tiempo. La casa estaba hecha un caos hace uno días, Esme y Carlisle. Nuestros padres están disgustados. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Edward

― No me interesan los problemas que tengan ellos, hazte a un lado ― tomé impulso mientras retrocedía y de una sola patada embestí contra la puerta. Fue en vano.

― Te interesan porque uno de ellos trata sobre tu verdadero padre ― le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dientes le castañeaban y era consiente que los míos también. Si seguimos por más tiempo íbamos a morir congelados. La temperatura debía ser alta porque todos los huesos me estaban doliendo letalmente ― Como lo escuchas. Es hora que sepas la verdad, tú y yo somos hermanos de verdad, Edward. El propio Carlisle lo dijo en su despacho en una confesión frente a Esme, cuando Bella se lo preguntó ese día estaba Jacob presente ― le miré de forma estrangulada.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Carlisle es mi padre? ¿Jacob? ― el asintió.

― Créelo Edward. Jacob ha salido de alta mucho antes de lo que esperábamos, intentó llevarse a Bella pero lo impedimos.

― El puto de pacotilla está recuperado. Mierda es ahora que necesito de su maldita ayuda ¡Perro! Tenemos que salir de aquí― tomé una de esas res que colgaban de esos ganchos metálicos, lanzándolos todas al suelo para extraer ese fierro que colgaba de la parte de arriba.

― Edward, parece que no ha prestado atención. ¡Caray! Te repito que tú y Bella no tienen parentesco alguno. Tu madre perdió al bebé que tuvo con Charlie, entonces tú te procreaste de la unión de Elizabeth y Carlisle, Sally también fue hija de Carlisle surgió en un desliz de tu madre, cuando Esme y él estaban casados ― me detuve en seco y lo miré aturdido. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante toda esa confesión extraña. Ya no podía creer ni en mí mismo.

Gruñí al sentirme tan miserable y utilizado por toda esta basura de gente.

― Isabella… no es mi hermana ― mi voz sonó entrecortada, estaba jadeando producto del frio. El cuerpo lo tenía entumido. Y casi podía sentir un aire de alivio y felicidad en mi interior. Pero no quería admitirlo.

_Mi Bella era libre, no había lazo… era solo mía. Era mi mujer…_

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente mientras llevaba las manos a mi cabeza con desesperación. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

― ¡Ey ustedes! ― miré al individuo que llevaba un uniforme blanco con cara de terror…

.

.

* * *

Hola nenas!

Aquí con uno de los capítulos acercados al final.

Les cuento que la próxima actualización la retrasaré un poco ya que estoy en periodo de evaluciones, lecciones, trabajos y proyectos de la universidad que me valen nota de aquí a la siguiente semana entro a exámenes. Por eso me desapareceré hasta el 26 de febrero. Necesito concentrarme cien por ciento en los exámenes. Espero sepan entenderme. Asi que por eso no actualizaré hasta despues del 26 de febrero. Sean pacientes guapas.

**Agradecimientos:** ¡gracias chicas por seguir la historia hasta el último capitulo que ya se aproxima!

El próximo capítulo será el fin del mal. Como decir la segunda parte.

**angel cullen, yeraldin23 , Andrea Pattinson Cullen anmaray Lolly de Uruguay Lyzed, gax26 , janalez AYDECULLEN jupy**

Gracias todas ustedes de todo corazón. Me alegra bastante saber que les gusta la trama de esta historia chicas. Felicidades para janalez por tu bebé debe ser un encanto. Lyzed y al igual que las demás chicas q super que se crearon la cuenta de Gmail y las qu si tenían . Gracias por los buenos deseos igualmente para todas =)

**pd: si me han llegado tus rr anmaray estoy gratamente contenta de verte en casi todos lo capis al igual que a las demás.**

**pd 2: tengos sus correos listados y apunto de agregarlo al blog asi que esperen pciente sus invitaciones. Las que aún no me han enviado repito déjenme sus mail si le es más factibles para ustedes en privado y preferible que sea de una cuenta de Gmail**

_Gracias a todas y espero verlas de nuevo en este capitulo._

No se olviden de pasar por mis otros dos fics.** La espanta hombres y El pianista Fantasma**. Las invito


	30. Episodio 28

Episodio 28

.

.

.

* * *

_El final _

_Todo lo que deseamos algunas veces no logramos obtenerlo por más que nos esforzamos. La vida es así a veces cruel a veces no._

_._

_._

_._

_Edward._

Corría junto con Emmett lo más rápido que pudimos de es frigorífico una vez que escapamos no sin antes golpear a un par de sujetos. Logramos salir de allí, afuera estaba tan claro que pude entender rápidamente que ya había amanecido.

Un dolor letal me atravesaba en la garganta y el pecho al pensar que Bella podría estar corriendo mucho más peligro que nunca. Jadeando me subí con Emmett a un camión blanco no sin antes golpear al conductor, aceleré el vehículo con una brusquedad producto de la desesperación por ir a donde estaba ella. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de que se dirigieran aún al lugar del que había escuchado en aquella plática discreta. Ese era el plan de ellos liarme en una trampa. Por eso no dudé en dirigirme allí. Odiaba guardar esperanzas y sobre todo sentirme un poco nervioso cuando antes no ocurría eso. Pero ella estaba en juego, no podía a siquiera cometer otro maldito error.

_No_ _podía._

Emmett observaba mi manera brusca de conducir un tanto contrariado y aturdido su mirada se dirigía al frente y otra veces las dirigía hacia mí.

─ Los hemos perdido ─ comentó un tanto aliviado pasando la mano sobre su cabeza impaciente ─ ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla? ─ me miraba angustiado

Desvié la mirada hacia mis costados solo unos segundos, para observar a través del espejo derecho y comprobar su advertencia.

─ Sé de un lugar─ dije entre dientes un tanto irritado por lo nervioso y nefasto que se volvía la situación.

¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado allí dormidos? ¿Cómo demonios no advertí aquel movimiento?

El corazón me latía frenético y mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio de preguntas y curiosidades absurdas.

¿Y si Emmett había mentido?

Tenía la maldita astilla clavada en mi cabeza, torturándome y vacilando en preguntar o no, saber un poco más sobre cierta información que me perturbaba, pero no quería mostrar mi debilidad. Ni mostrarme tan interesado por lo que pase o deje de pasar, se suponía que no solo por ser hermanos es que me separaba de ella si no precisamente por mi forma de vivir.

Odiaba sentirme tan atado a ese sentimiento.

Estúpido sentimiento

─ Emmett…─ vacilé, no lo miré, seguí conduciendo como un loco. El me miraba atento ─ olvídalo ─ mascullé

─ Edward… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Aún no lo crees? ─ le dio al clavo. Volví a desviar la vista hacia los costados por unos segundos ─ nunca jugaría con algo así. No pensé que algo tan descabellado fuera a causar tanto lío, pero al fin y al cabo solo fue un mal entendido ─ fruncí el ceño.

─ ¿Cómo es que fue posible? ─ hablé con los dientes apretados, y cerrando más los puños sobre el volante del camión en la carretera dirigiéndome hacia las embarcaciones de la aduana.

─ No lo sé, pregúntaselo a Carlisle si salimos vivos de esto. Ahora quiero saber a donde no estamos metiendo… aunque tengo una ligera sospecha que es a la boca del lobo ─ sonrió buscando alguna gracia al asunto pero luego su rostro tomó un aspecto serio y seguro de sí.

Respiré despacio.

─ Te has metido donde no debiste, Emmett. El mundo al que pertenezco desde hace algunos años y que voy a destruirlo para libarme de él ¡Conócelo! ─ le miré por unos instantes, el enarco ambas cejas y luego golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano contraria.

─ Qué bien, porque patearemos algunos traseros ─ sonrió mirando al frente.

_Como si esto se tratara solo de golpear traseros._

Dentro de unos largos minutos llegué con Emmett, a las afueras del puerto que llevaba gran cantidad de mercancía repartida a otros lugares, cerca del mar.

El lugar estaba desolado, algo fuera de lo normal para ser un día ordinario de trabajo.

Un celular empezó a sonar. Ambos nos miramos ya que ninguno cargaba el respectivo móvil.

El sonido constante empezaba aturdirme, noté que Emmett señaló un objeto en el suelo casi cerca de las embarcaciones y rodeados de una cantidad masiva de contenedores de variados colores. Nos aproximamos ambos, tomé el móvil sin dejar de mirar a todo mí alrededor. Un barco estaba en la espera de alguna carga. El sol estaba pegando fuerte sobre mi cara, Emmett estaba a mi lado impaciente.

Abrí la tapa del aparato, no hablé hasta que la persona del otro lado de la línea se digno hablar.

─ Sabía con seguridad que un simple encierro como ese no iba a detenerte─ una risilla fue cortada por los alaridos y gritos de alguien más ─ Entonces…

─ No lo escuches, Edward ─ ese grito desesperado y angustiado era de ella.

_Mi Bella_

─ ¿Dónde la tienes? ─ dije con ira contenida, apreté el puño mirando hasta el horizonte del mar.

Otra risilla fue soltada ─ No como ansias… No creas que podrás acabar conmigo como lo hiciste con mi padre ─ se volvieron a escuchar gritos y chillidos ─ Esta vez será tu final, Edward─ otro chillidos más

─ ¡Por favor! ─ ruegos ─ Edward no lo escuches…─ ruidos y quejido, luego llantos

─ ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo?

─ La hago sufrir un poco─ risillas fuertes. Traté de controlarme.

─ Si quieres vengarte, estoy dispuesto. Lo más honorable para tu padre sería que lo hagamos puño a puño sin intromisiones de nadie

─ Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo pero antes… tendrás que pasar por una prueba. Que comience el juego ─ la línea fue cerrada.

─ Edward , esos que vienen allí no parecen del tipo que quieren solo alardear ─ a mi derecha venían 4 tipos fornidos mucho más alto que nosotros y a mi izquierda otro par más.

─ Sabes algo defensa personal, Emmett ─ le miré por unos segundos. Él sonrió

─ ¿Bromeas? Porque crees que tengo estos bíceps.

─ Entonces es hora de eliminar a esta basura inservible lo más rápido posible ─ los seis tipos nos rodearon sin preámbulo alguno. Uno de ellos golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano contraria mirándome con la ceja levantada.

Emmett se puso en guardia mientras yo buscaba con mis ojos objetos con los cuales soñarlos de un solo golpe. No era tiempo de jugar y no podía fiarme de Alec…

La pelea empezó tan pronto como nos dio tiempo a respirar…

-OOO-

Bella Pov.

─ Después de tanto tiempo no has cambiado nada, Bella. Siempre pensé que te gustaba meterte con los chicos problemáticos, solo porque quieres ayudarlo. Pero lo de Cullen no me lo esperé. ¿qué tienes en la cabeza eh?─ sujetó mi barbilla acariciándola con su pulgar. Esquivé el rostro con repulsión y lo miré con odio. Él se rió al acto dando vueltas alrededor de mí en cuanto estaba atada a una silla la luz no filtraba en el almacén en donde nos encontrábamos. Frente a las embarcaciones.

─ ¿Me odias? ─ inclinó su rostro hasta el mío, no dejé de mirarlo ni un segundo ─ Es una lástima porque yo aún te quiero ─ sonrió. ─ Nunca dejé de quererte ─ aproximó sus labios a los míos hasta besarme con fuerza. Esquivé la cara después de morder su lengua.

Él se rió con sorna ─ Debo admitir que sigues teniendo lo tuyo, pero ya pasaste de moda─ respondió con arrogancia llevando su pulgar hacia la punta de su lengua.

─ ¡Déjame ir! ─ el soltó una carcajada.

─ Solo porque tú me lo pides ─ volvió a reir. ─ La cuentas son cuentas Isabella Swan y debistes con anterioridad estar preparada para esto, tarde o temprano Edward va a morir, sea en mis manos o en manos de la policía. Es algo que no puedes evitar ya estaba predestinado para él desde el día que se metió a nuestro negocio ─ me dio la espalda quedándose inmóvil.

─ ¿solo lo haces por saldar cuentas? O… ─ otra risotada más.

─ No te sientas importante. Lo único que disfruté de ti era ver tu cara cuando te llevaba a sublimes orgasmos ─ se giró hacia mí. ─ Estaré totalmente satisfecho cuando tu querido Cullen vea como muere la mujer que ama en sus propias manos. La policía no tardará en venir, ese es el mejor castigo para él ─ se sacudió las manos ─ Mi visión nunca ha sido seguir los pasos de mi padre así como también mi hermana.

─ Eres un desgraciado ─ él se rió como si todo lo que yo dijera fuera un chiste.

─ Mas desgraciado es tu novio por haber atentado contra tu padre ─ le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ Eso… solo fue un accidente. No lo hizo con mala intención.

─ Sabes porque el atentó contra tu padre ─ volvió a inclinarse hacia mí, enfocando mis ojos con los suyos ─ Porque su único objetivo ha sido matar al hombre que mandó asesinar a su familia

─ Eso es falso, no voy a creer semejante disparate ─ grité.

─ Ya depende de ti si seguir apoyando al hombre que atentó contra la vida de tu padre. El es capaz de todo hasta de matarte por su venganza. No te quiere, Bella. Solo quiere vengarse y por eso voy a demostrar te que mis palabras no son falsas ─ se alejó de mí dejándome sola con unos hombres.

─ Alec ¿qué vas hacer? ¡Regresa! ─ grité.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Alec se marchó de lo que si estaba consciente es que estaba teniendo un insoportable dolor en el vientre.

_Mi bebé. No quiero perder lo único que tengo de Edward._

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y de él entró otro sujeto de esos que servían a Alec.

─ Ya viene la policía hay que prepararnos ─ me desataron de las cuerdas de la silla, pero las cuerdas que ataban mis pies y manos no la liberaron. Me tomaron cargada sacándome de la habitación y al mismo momento me pusieron un pañuelo en la boca.

─ Llevala a fuera ─ la orden de Alec fue acatada por ese sujeto. Estábamos a fuera unas cuantas patrullas estaban rodeando el lugar sin acercarse aún.

Busqué en los otros alrededores Edward estaba en pie muy lastimado y Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente también gravemente lastimado.

─ ¡Edward! ─ grité entre el forcejeo del pañuelo entre mi lengua. Su mirada jade se penetró en la mía como una daga, su ceja derecha estaba bañada en sangre cayendo unas cuantas gotas de ella en su pestaña haciéndolo parpadear. Su boca estaba entre abierta. Sacó un arma de su bolsillo y lo apunto hacia mí.

Le miré horrorizada. Esos sujetos me quitaron el pañuelo que tenía trabado entre mis dientes.

Alec me sujetó muy fuerte, Edward no dejó de apuntarme.

─ Prepárate Bella, porque verás al verdadero Edward Masen─ me habló al oído Alec con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ Edward ¿ qué estás haciendo? ─ dije empezando a sentirme histérica.

─ Ahora si voy a cumplir lo que dije en un principio Isabella. Voy acabar con tu vida─ mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

─ ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? Yo…

─ No significas nada para mí. Solo te usé. Nunca amaría a una mujer tan obcecada y tonta como tú ─ sus palabras eran duras. Demasiado fuertes, pero aún así no deseaba creerle.

─ Es mentira.

─ Yo le disparé a tu padre porque así lo quise, por pura aburrimiento. El me rogó que lo matara. Él reconoció ser un maldito bastardo. Porque por la culpa de tu miserable padre, mi familia nunca fue feliz. Te odio Isabella, eres la hija de ese cretino. Nunca te he amado. Todo fue una mentira ─ su mirada era de un odio letal. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

─ Somos la policía, retiren las armas o alzamos el fuego

─ Muere, Isabella ─ iba a dispararme lo vi decidido cuando todas las balas cernieron su cuerpo.

─ ¡!No! ¡!Edward! ─ mi garganta sintió el dolor y ví como su cuerpo caía al suelo mirándome hasta el último momento estirando su brazo, apuntándome aún. ─ ¡! Edward! ─ intenté correr hacia él pero Alec no me dejó.

─ Es hora de irnos ─ sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, perdí el sentido completamente. Mis ojos se cerraban pero no dejé de ver a Edward en ningún momento.

-OOOO-

Siete meses después

─ Bella, si no sigues la terapia adecuadamente no podrás tener un buen parto ─ Alice estaba tan al pendiente de mí como lo estaban todos sin olvidar a Jacob.

─ Solo te falta una semana para que nazca el bebé. No te parece emocionante ─ Angela también estaba a mi lado. Después de todo lo sucedido con mi ex jefe y el trabajo había perdido contacto con ellos por mucho tiempo, que en cuanto todo acabó y él se fue no solo de este mundo sino también de mi vida. Había decidido seguir adelante con la vida que llevaba antes.

─ ¿Cómo está todo Bella? ¿El bebé esta bien? Vine en cuanto me desocupé ─ Jacob entró como un loco a la habitación en donde me encontraba después de haber terminado mi terapia. Alice hizo un gesto de desagrado hacia él. Era lógico que nadie aprobara que Jacob estuviera acortejándome aún a pesar de las veces que le deje en claro mi situación el sigue ahí, insistiendo.

─ Está bien, Jacob ─ le sonreí. El suspiré

─ No sabes cuan preocupado me tienes en estos días, porque en cualquier momento puedes dar a luz y tengo que estar pendiente de ti, Bella─ dijo muy preocupado tomando mi mano, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de temor.

─ Como si fueras el padre ─ habló con ironía Alice mirando hacia la pared. Jacob no hizo caso a sus palabras.

─ Bueno, desgraciadamente ya tengo que irme, Bella. Tengo que pasar por la casa de mi madre para ver cómo está mi chiquito antes de regresar al trabajo ─ asentí y nos despedimos.

Jacob se quedó a mi lado un momento más tocando mi vientre.

─ Bella, tenemos que ir a visitar a tu padre ─ se cruzó de brazos Alice obligando a Jacob a salir de su encantamiento hacia mí.

─ Yo puedo llevarla, Alice

─ No, ni que lo digas. Ni siquiera sabes cómo actuar cuando una mujer esté a punto de su parto. Qué pasa si le dan los dolores en tu auto sin nuestra compañía.

─ He leído libros

─ Mira Jacob, aquí la que tiene el derecho de estar al pendiente de Bella es…

─ Su tió Emmett ─ entró por esa puerta acompañado de Rosalie y Jasper.

─ Te equivocas nosotros somos sus tíos ─ rodé los ojos ante sus discusiones infantiles.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentada junto a mi padre. Él había quedado inválido y por otro lado ni siquiera sabía que su hija está aquí. Había perdido el sentido común de las cosas que él amó y lo que lo rodeaban, el doctor me decía que debía ser paciente que casos como el de mi padre suelen recuperar su vida normalmente. Intenté hablarle como muchas veces hacía pero siempre era lo mismo. Era como si hablarle estuviera dirigiéndome a un ser inerte, su mirada estaba perdida al igual que sus mente. Tomé sus manos llevándolas a mi vientre.

─ Mira papá, pronto va a nacer tu nieto. Debe ponerte contento. Aún no he pensado en el nombre que le pondré, pero si he tenido la opción de tomar en cuenta el nombre de Antony, espero que no te desagrade. Ni siquiera le pondré Edward porque sé que eso te molestará ─ suspiré. La brisa fresca rozó mi cara y las hojas secas del árbol que estaba encima de nosotros cayeron en esos momentos. ─ Todos están ansiosos por la llegada de este niño. Sabes que la señora Esme y el doctor Carlisle hicieron las paces. Yo sabía que ellos tarde o temprano se perdonarían ─ una lágrima resbaló en mi mejilla. ─ Rosalie y Emmett contraerán nupcias dentro de dos meses ¿no te parece fantástico? Ellos se amán. Últimamente no me he sentido bién, Charlie. Lo extraño demasiado que aunque me haya dicho esas palabras tan hirientes no le creí y ¿sabes por qué? Porque su deseo siempre ha sido protegerme aun cuando arriesgase su vida por mí ─ no pude contenerme y entonces la lágrimas traicioneras se derramaron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

La mano de mi padre que sujetaba en mi regazo se humedeció cuando una de ellas cayó libremente. Sentí como la mano de mi padre me apretaba ligeramente. En ese momento volteé a ver su rostro. No había emoción alguna pero él seguía apretando mi mano.

─ Papá ¿estas escuchándome? Sabes quién te está hablando ¿cierto? ─ No había respuesta pero estaba segura de que había comenzado a entender algo de lo que decía. La aproximación de una enfermera hizo que mi padre dejara de sujetarme.

─ Se ha terminado la hora de la visita , señorita Swan ─ asentí secando la humedad de mi rostro con uno de mis pañuelos. Me levanté del asiento

─ Papá debo irme, pero necesito que vuelvas a apretar mis manos. Quiero estar segura de que no fue ideas mias.

─ Señorita el señor Swan no puede si quiera entender lo que dice. Ni siquiera está su mente aquí. El paciente no está bien por más que lo intente ─ la enfermera entrometida solo me provocó cólera.

Dejé la mano de mi papá y ella inmediatamente se lo llevó.

Sentía que me iba a derrumbar pero unos brazos me sujetaron fuerte.

─ Bella, ya no debes venir aquí. Por lo menos hasta que nazca el niño. No te hace bien torturarte ─ sollocé abrazando el cuerpo.

─ Jacob, no me pidas eso. No lo hagas... Él lo es todo para mí

─ Bella cariño que te hizo este idiota ─ Alice me atrajo hacia ella bridándome calma ─ Tranquila Bella ─ masajeó mi espalda como a un niño pequeño.

─ Lo mejor es que Bella se aleje de Chicago por un tiempo… ─ la idea de Jacob me hizo pensar en todo.

-OOO-

─ ¡Vamos Bella! tu puedes ─ Rose y Alice sujetaban mi mano mientras era llevada en la camilla hacia la sala de parto.

─ No podré─ grité.

─ Bella, estamos nosotras contigo ─ cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras hacia lo que uno de los paramédicos me decía. Alice y Rose hacia lo mismo con sus bocas como si fueran ellas las que estaban por parir.

─ Bella tranquila, tendrás a tu bebé ─ Carlisle apareció en ese momento y me adentraron a una habitación. Todo estaba preparado para la llegada de mi hijo. Carlisle tomó su papel de doctor tan en serio que por un lado ver su rostro me dio confianza, sentí que Edward estaba a mi lado en ese preciso momento. Sentí que las fuerzas se me iban pero no podía dejarme caer.

─ Carlisle que hijo nazca bien ─ supliqué, el sujetó mi mano. Se colocó su mascarilla sujetaron mis piernas.

─ Bien, Bella es hora. No te contengas y puja con todas tus fuerzas ─ asentí.

Apreté las sábanas a mi lado con los puños , mi cara estaba bañada en sudor. La contracción de mis caderas. El dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que me iba a quebrar. Tomé impulso y empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Cerré los ojos varias veces como si tomara impulso.

─ ¡!Ahhh! ─ tomé otro impulso más, todos eran unos profesionales.

─ Vamos un poco más ─ volví a pujar pero ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, mis ojos se cerraban.

─ Se está complicando el parto ─ escuché. Intenté hacerlo otra vez más grité tan fuerte que cuando escuché el llanto del bebé me desmayé.

.

.

─ Es un varoncito hermoso ─ sonreí sin fuerzas.

─ Dios estuvimos a punto de perderte Bella, tuviste una fuerte hemorragia. Por suerte no te dejaste morir

─ Esme, quiero ver a mi bebé ─ dije aun débil.

─ Bella, debes descansar un poco ─ pasó su mano sobre mi frente

─ Quiero verlo ─ insistí. Jacob apareció de repente con mi bebé en brazos.

─ Oye tú ¿quién te dijo que podías tocar al bebé? ─ Todos se apartaron

─ No pueden negarle el hecho de ver por primera vez a su bebé ─ lo colocó entre mis brazos.

─ Se parece mucho a Edward ─ Alice se le había hecho costumbre fastidiar a Jacob, pero eso era lo de menos. MI bebé abrió sus ojitos.

─ Tiene los ojos de Edward ─ susurré.

─ Mi sobrino será todo un galán cuando crezca, parece que te sacará canas verdes, Bella ─ mire a Emmett quien no dejaba de sonreír con su comentario.

─ Tal vez sea como yo ─ volví a mirar a mi bebé.

Tus eres todo lo que me queda de él. Así que por más que quiera olvidarlo me será imposible.

_¿Escuchaste eso Edward? No voy a olvidarte nunca._

-OOO-

Seis años después.

─ Sabes Edward, ya no puedo seguir sufriendo más por ti. Esto no nos hace para nada bien ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Hoy Jacob me ha pedido matrimonio y creo que aceptaré. No es justo que te siga llorando. Tú ya no estás en nuestras vidas, nada volverá a ser como antes lo sé. Tú ya no puedes regresar con nosotros y mi hijo merece ser feliz. Por eso he decido decirte Adiós ─ lancé un ramo de flores sobre su lápida.

─ El pequeño Antony acaba de decirle papá a Jacob hoy, él se ha sabido ganar su cariño. Espero que desde donde nos estés viendo lo aceptes. Después de todo terminaré cumpliendo lo que me dijiste que sea feliz aunque no estés aquí ─ tomé una bocanada de aire reteniendo el líquido que estaba por derramarse de mis ojos.

─ Mami ¿por qué vas a llorar? ─ la vocecita inocente de Antony me hizo sollozar. Sequé con mi brazo mis ojos.

─ ¿Desde que momento estás aquí? ─ me incliné hacia el, sus manitas sujetaban una flor.

─ Tía Alice me trajo ─ él se arrodilló hacia la lápida ─ me dijo que él es mi verdadero papá ─ señaló la lápida mientras colocaba la flor ─ y que el señor Jacob es solo tu amigo ─ me mordí el labio. Alice no podía ser más entrometida.

─ Antony… ─ sus ojitos me miraron con mucha curiosidad.

─ ¿Es por papá que llorabas todas las noches? ─ llevé las manos a mi boca de la sorpresa ─ Siempre me decías que no tenías fotos de papá, pero me mentiste mamá. Tía Alice me regaló una y se parece mucho a mí.

─ Antony, yo… solo no quise lastimarte, no sabía cómo decirte que…

─ Quiero que me hables de papá por favor mami, ¿ qué era él? ¿Piloto? ¿abogado? ─ suplicó. No sabía ni que decirle. Alice fue demasiado lejos, los niños hacen muchas preguntas cuando están pequeños. Por eso evite hablarle sobre su padre. No podía decirle que en realidad fue un asesino.

─ Antony ahora no es el momento, debemos irnos. Tenemos un vuelo a las cinco.

─ Mamí ¿tu amas a tío Jacob? ─ le miré aturdida.

─ Porque has vuelto a decirle tío Jacob cuando hace unas horas le dijiste papá

─ Porque no lo es ─ los niños pueden ser verdaderamente astutos. Verlo actuar así, sus gestos, todo no hacía más que recordármelo. Pero ya no quiero sufrir más por él.

─ Antony, te contaré sobre tu papá pero vamos ─ tomé su manita.

─ ¿por qué tenemos que ir a los Ángeles, yo quiero quedarme con tía Alice, tío Emmett y los abuelos ─ cerré los ojos tomando un poco de aire.

─ Tenemos que ir porque tengo un trabajo que me espera allá. ─ el estaba enfadado lo sabía por como sus cejas se fruncían. Haciendo el mismo gesto de Edward. Volteó a verme y cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente mi cuerpo casi se desarma. Era como estar viendo al propio Edward. La misma mirada profunda y seria ─ Antony, no hagas berrinches y obedéceme. Bajó la cabeza aún con el ceño fruncido ─ vendremos de visita tantas veces como podamos hijo ─ el no respondía. Empezamos a caminar hasta el coche. Alice estaba mirándome con desaprobación. Preferí no entrar en discusión me subí a su coche para que nos llevara a casa.

.

.

.

─ Eso que está allí también lo llevaré, Rosalie ─ hizo una mueca.

─ ¿Estás segura de irte a los Angeles?

─ Más segura que nunca, necesito trabajar en algo bueno para subsistir, no puedo depender de un dinero que no es mío ─ Rosalie resopló.

─ Pero no entiendes, ese dinero que Edward les dejó tienes para vivir muchos años sin trabajar, además si se te acaba Carlisle no lo va a desamparar por eso son los abuelos ─ se quejó

─ Déjala, no le ruegues más está cegada y la culpa la tiene ese perro rabioso ─ bufó Alice.

─ Chicas cálmense, es la decisión de Bella y deben respetarla ─ Esme parecía estar de mi lado.

─ Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué justo ahora que trasladaron a Jacob ─ Jasper y su incertidumbre. Dejé de mover mis manos mientras empacaba mis cosas.

─ Lo dije ya anteriormente y lo vuelvo a repetir. Ese dinero que fue conseguido por cosas ilícitas no me va a traer nada bueno, por eso ya firmé todos los papeles para la donación a fundaciones que lo necesiten. Si me mudo a los Angeles no es solo porque Jacob también estará allí acompañándome, más bien es porque tengo un buen puesto de trabajo que me ayudará a subsistir. ¿Pueden entender eso? ─ nadie decía nada.

─ Yo lo que creo es que las cosas están sucediendo demasiado rápido y me refiero a que seguramente no le has dicho a nadie sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de Black ese ─ todos me miraron sorprendidos. No me importaba que tan desacuerdo estaban conmigo.

─ Mi padre será trasladado a un centro de los Ángeles para tenerlo cerca de mí ─ nadie más intentó persuadirme supuestamente.

El coche de Jacob llegó tan pronto como empezó a llover.

─ Opino que no deben irse con esta lluvia ─ Alice hasta el último momento siguió insistiendo.

Jacob bajó del coche con el paraguas sobre su cabeza. Antony aún seguía enfadado , se subió al coche en la parte de atrás.

─ Te alcanzaremos en el aeropuerto Bella, en el coche de Carlisle. Él ya está en camino con Emmett ─ asentí.

Dentro del coche me giré hacia atrás para comprobar que Antony estaba mirando la ventana sujetando una fotografía entre sus manos.

Jacob puso un poco de música mientras empezó a conducir.

─ Una vez que lleguemos al aeropuerto mandaré alguien por el coche ─ Jacob sujetó mi mano captando mi atención. ─ ¿ Ocurre algo Bella? ─ miró hacia atrás. Deseaba que él no se percatara de la foto pero fue demasiado tarde.

─ Antony ─ lo llamé pero el no volteó a verme.

─ Esa foto es de… ─ me miró una vez que dejó de ver a Antony

─ Alice ─ dije en un suspiro cansino.

─ Parece que nadie quiere aceptar que estarás conmigo, pero eso cambiará cuando nos casemos, claro si aceptas ─ me miró, rápidamente Antony nos vio con sus ojitos curiosos. Iba a decirle algo cuando esquivó la mirada.

─ Jacob ─ susurré ─ él no lo sabe ─ se encogió de los hombros ─ No es como si fuera algo del otro mundo, ha visto nuestra relación ─ cerré los ojos. Antony había visto muchas veces cuando Jacob me besaba y eso me hacía sentir verdaderamente incómoda.

.

.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y todos ya estaban allí, me dieron sus buenos deseos. Antes que abordara el vuelo. Alice me tomó de la mano.

─ Solo unos minutos quieres ─ asentí sin remedio.

─ Si te vas ahora, vas a arrepentirte, Bella ─ le miré con la ceja levantada.

─ No te entiendo, ya te…

─ No sigas con más mentiras, puedo imaginar las cosas que te habrá metido en la cabeza ese cara de perro.

─ Se llama Jacob y antes no te caía tan mal ─ acentué las últimas líneas.

─ Bueno eso fue porque no conocía sus intenciones ─ suspiré derrotada.

─ De acuerdo, debo buscar una estabilidad para mi hijo y que mejor que con alguien que ha estado a mi lado y que conozco bien.

─ Pero no lo amas, solo lo harás para darle un padre a tu hijo. No será justo para Anthony

─ ¿ Justo? Justo no fue lo que Edward me hizo a mí. Mira Alice ya no quiero hablar más de esto.

Me aparté de ella.

─ Les haré llegar las invitaciones de la mi boda una semana antes de la misma ─ Tanto Jacob como los demás no se esperaron mi respuesta.

Me despedí de todos y abordé el avión. Una vez en el asiento del lado de la ventanilla podía ver el cielo.

_Adiós para siempre Edward…_

* * *

Hola chicas

Aquí vengo de nuevo y como dije en un fic q actualice anterior no tengo cara para pedir disculpa. Esta ya es la tercera vez, se me está haciendo costumbre no. Espero me entienda pero estaba saturada de todo y cuando digo todo generalizo, hobbies, estudio, trabajo todo.

Ahora hablemos del capitulo que eso es loq importa.

A que no se esperaban un capitulo asi verdad? Y que pasó con Edward? Seguro se preguntaran. Ya he de ver que me han de estar odiando por este episodio. Pero quien sabe a veces las cosas pueden dar un giro diferente además les digo que falta uno más. Aunque no estoy completamente segura si hacerle un nuevo capitulo + el epilogo o irme directamente al epílogo.

Voy a pensarlo bien.

Gracias a todas por participar en la historia y seguir leyendo. besos


	31. Episodio 29

Los personajes de este fan fic le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es la única de mi propiedad, prohibida su copia

Episodio 29

.

.

Una rayo de esperanza.

.

.

.

Cuantas personas buscan una nueva oportunidad para ser alguien mejor y borrar ese pasado que les trajo sabores amargos…

.

.

_Edward Pov_

Viendo el cielo del atardecer a través de este fino cristal, puedo admirar una mezcla de matices pincelado en cada nube. Como si fuera parte de una pintura artística, los rayos de sol penetran con facilidad el cielo. Casi puedo palparlo a esta distancia. Es entonces cuando mi mente dibuja en ese maravilloso fondo; su silueta, sus cabellos largos con reflejos rojizos, su piel traslucida tomando un tono bronceado, sus labios rosados, su rostro…

Han pasado casi siete años desde que todos creyeron sobre mi muerte y aún me parece muy pronto para caminar por las calles de Chicago, tal vez debí esperar más hasta que ya nadie recuerde al asesino de más de cien víctimas inocentes incluyendo al pobre Charlie Swan, pero eso sería arriesgar lo que aún me mantiene con vida, por la que he pensado cada noche y día sin descanso.

Después de que decidieron cerrar el caso de los Vulturis incluyéndome una vez que yo acabé con esa sociedad de asesinos y que para todos sin excepción a _ella_, estoy a muchos metros bajo tierra, pudriéndome como un vil gusano.

Nunca llegué a imaginar que Dios me iba a dar una segunda oportunidad en el momento que estaba agonizando en ese suelo frio y duro. Dónde la vi por última vez…

.

.

─ _La mejor forma de vengarme de ti es haciendo que ella te odie, Masen. Destruir por completo ese amor entre ambos ─ __ Emmett estaba gravemente lastimado pero aún consciente de su alrededor. Alec dio indicaciones a sus hombres para que lo dejaran fuera del tema que íbamos a tratar los dos._

─ _¿Qué es lo que planeas? ─ __él se rascó la barbilla y sorpresivamente me golpeó fuerte en el estómago ─ __ ¡Puf!─ e__scupí sangre mientras era sujetado por los dos hombres altos y fornidos que me fue complicado acabar debido a los golpes graves en mis huesos por los anteriores sujetos que derroté._

─ _Yo no seré el que manche mis manos, te entregarás a la policía como carnada para nuestro escape, precisamente ahora están en camino. _

─ _¿Qué es lo que estás intentado decir? ─ __ mascullé. Apenas y podía respirar bien, tenía una costilla rota._

─_Si te libero ¿qué le explicarás a la policía? Si no me equivoco te andan buscando por el atento de asesinato al Federal Swan, mientras que a mí no me conocen tan detalladamente como a ti __sonrió victorioso el muy maldito __si ellos saben que Isabella Swan es tu cómplice y que en realidad está viva, no solo tu tendrás cadena perpetua o tal vez pena de muerte, sino que también ella será la principal sospechosa sobre el atentado a su padre, junto con toda esa suma de crímenes que te enlistan. Si ves bien, ella también irá a la cárcel aunque sea la hija de ese Federal ¿Quieres eso para la mujer que amas? ¡Piénsalo! ─ __ golpeó levemente mi sien con su dedo índice. La sangre empezaba a nublar mi visión, producido por uno de los golpes que adquirí en mi ceja._

─ _¡Bastardo! Me tendiste una trampa─ __ el soltó una carcajada._

─ _Mi forma de pelear es muy diferente a la tuya, Masen. Yo jamás me mancho las manos de sangre como es tu costumbre, solo uso a los demás para que entre ellos se hundan─ __dijo con arrogancia, tomé una bocanada de aire y volví a mirarlo riendo descaradamente._

─ _Sabes que Marcus al que tanto admiras como padre. En realidad nunca lo fue ─ __ el me miró con seriedad para luego soltar una carcajada._

─ _Eso ya lo sabía. Realmente me has hecho un favor en eliminarlos a todos, ahora que tengo el dinero, me iré muy lejos de aquí. Pero ese asunto no te concierne, Masen __ me tomó de los cabellos __¿Ya decidiste que hacer? Te puedo dar unas opciones como por ejemplo fingir que vas a matarla delante de ellos o si quieres bien mátala. Otra opción sería que los dos vayan a la cárcel juntos claro antes te cortaría la lengua y las manos para que nunca puedas decir algo que nos comprometa._

_Cerré los ojos y lo medité bien._

_Si quería que ella tenga una vida feliz debía morir por ella. Total nunca nos dejarían estar juntos, después de todo lo que he hecho._

─ _Sé lo que haré, necesito un arma ─ __él sonrió haciendo una seña uno de sus hombres. Ellos obedecieron quitándole unas cuantas municiones a la pistola._

─ _Mira bien, Masen __puso la pistola en mi cara __No vayas a cometer una tontería o ella se muere─ __masculló. ─ __Solo tiene una bala, sé perfectamente que eres bueno en la puntería. Úsala bien─ __me la metió en el bolsillo─ __ Vigílenlo solo falta unos minutos y la policía estará aquí. Revisen que el barco esté en buenas condiciones…_

─ Señor ¡Abróchese el cinturón! vamos a despegar ─me sacó de mis cavilaciones la azafata que empezaba a retirarse después de su advertencia.

Revisé el reloj de mi muñequera antes de abrocharme el cinturón. Volvía a mirar a través de la ventana.

_¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Me odiará después de todo lo que dije? ¿Me amará?_

Hice un puñado con mis manos aplacando mi frustración.

No era nada inteligente hablar con Carlisle y los demás, lo preferible para estos momentos es que ellos creyeran que estaba muerto, mientras menos sepan que estoy vivo menos riesgo tendría.

_Sólo he venido por una cosa y es para llevarme a Isabella para siempre…_

Al bajar con el equipaje pasé por recepción y tomaron mi pasaporte.

─ ¿Nombre?

─ Tony Spencer

─ ¿Edad?

─ 36 años

─ Para ser honesta no lo parece─le sonreí entre dientes a la mujer que estaba cuestionándome como reglamento interno en esta aerolínea─ ¿Motivo de visita?

─ Turismo

─ Siga ¡Por favor!

Nada fuera de lo normal, no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de victoria en cuanto pisé la acera fuera del aeropuerto.

Acomodé mi gorra aún desconfiado de quien me reconociera. Tomé un taxi de las afueras y me subí indicándole que me llevara a un hotel.

La verdad todo era tan exacto, muy bien planificado. Aunque tomar la identidad de una persona muerta no registrada entre los antecedentes de moratoria jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza si no se hubiese presentado esa oportunidad en mis manos.

Me costó trabajo hacer que todo parezca muy real comenzando por mi físico. Tuve que dejarme crecer el cabello hasta la nuca y teñirlo de negro, recogerlo en una cola, usar un bigote postizo y usar lentillas de color marrón.

Aunque verdaderamente era un fastidio tener que usar las lentillas, lo único a lo que no podía acostumbrarme aún, pero era necesario usarlas principalmente aquí en Chicago ya en mi casa allá en Italia no era tan estrictamente necesario donde resido desde hace 4 años.

Las huellas dactilares tuve que pasar por muchas pruebas y modificaciones para las credenciales. Sin embargo era muy arriesgado cuando alguien tenía la intención de siquiera comprobarlo con mis pulgares por eso me vi en la necesidad de hacerme cicatrices en algunos dedos parte por mi propia voluntad y otras por el trabajo que venía llevando hasta el día de hoy.

Mi trabajo allá era de ebanista, algo sencillo, que mejor que pasar desapercibido ante los demás. Una vida tranquila era lo yo quería y lo quería con ella.

Cuando llegué al hotel estaba anocheciendo, entré a la habitación y comencé a dar vueltas en alrededor, ansioso. Deseaba verla ahora, pero era demasiado pronto.

_¡Joder! he esperado casi siete años y ¿No puedo esperar hasta que amanezca para ir a verla_?

Tiré de mis cabellos desesperado con el control remoto en mano mientras cambiaba de canal el televisor en cuanto me senté en aquel sillón marrón. Me levanté al instante buscando una cajetilla del cigarrillo que aún me sobraba del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me lo llevé a la boca con ansiedad después de haberlo encendido.

El hilillo del humo era expulsado de mi boca después de darle una calada. Me repantigué contra el sillón, apoyando mi cabeza en el sofá dejando mi mente vagar libremente en el recuerdo…

.

.

─ _Aquí vienen _─_pateó mi pierna derecha con fuerza el tipo que me vigilaba_

─ _¡Joder! _─ _gruñí, apretando los dientes buscando resistir el dolor._

─ _Es tu turno _─ _el tipo fue alejándose de mí mientras lo veía venir. El otro sujeto que también estaba vigilándome me hizo un gesto con las manos señalando sus ojos. Iban a vigilarme desde una distancia. Si cometía alguna tontería me matarían los muy cretinos._

_Necesitaba pensar un plan._

_Emmett seguía inconsciente en el suelo, eso era ventajoso. La sangre que brotaba de mi ceja terminó por empañar mi ojo. Con la manga de la camisa sucia y rasgada me limpie. Mi garganta estaba seca y el sol era tan fuerte que apenas podía mirar con claridad el resplandor. _

_Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra salida, fingiré matar a Isabella y es entonces cuando le dispararé en la cabeza al maldito de Alec, todos los policías pensaran que fue una mala puntería. Sé que no saldré vivo pero al menos debo dejarla a ella libre de sospecha. _

_El sonido de unas sirenas no dejaron que me siga concentrando en mis pensamientos, algunos patrullas llegaron al instante rodeándonos desde fuera. Podía ver como algunos policías bajaban de sus patrullas. Preparándose para atraparnos._

_Las compuertas del almacén se abrieron, Isabella venía cargada en brazo de uno de esos tipos. Todos se ocultaron en unas mascaras falsas._

_Bella logró mirarme, podía ver su angustia. Cerré mis ojos para por unos segundos, cuando escuché como llamaba los abrí una vez decidido a todo. Traté de plasmar en la mirada que le dirigía a ella la misma expresión de odio cuando la vi por primera vez en el asesinato del Harrinson._

_Saqué el arma apuntándole directamente a su cabeza. Quise reír al ver la misma expresión que me hizo aquella primera vez que intenté matarla. Pero ese recuerdo solo me causó agonía. Su voz estalló en una pregunta desesperada, pero algo cambio en su mirada. Ella estaba segura que yo jamás le dispararía._

_Esperé unos segundo para contemplar su rostro por última vez. La última vez que mis ojos verían a la mujer que más he amado en toda esta perra vida que llevé._

_Perdóname Isabella._

_Es entonces cuando no pude detenerme en cuanto empecé con todo ese discurso de palabras hirientes hacia ella quien se mostraba incrédula tenía que hacer que me odiase._

─ …_Nunca te he amado. Todo fue una mentira__─aquello último que dije hizo palidecer el rostro de Isabella, quedándose totalmente en trance. Aquello me dolió más de lo que podía imaginar. La policía comenzó actuar cuando vio que iba a dispararle a la mujer que sostenían como rehén._

─ _Somos la policía, retiren las armas o alzamos el fuego _

─ _Muere, Isabella ─ grité a todo pulmón con el propósito de que la policía escuchara. Pero cuando iba a dispararle a Alec, jamás salió bala alguna. La policía alzo el fuego y pude sentir como las balas traspasaron mi cuerpo sin compasión._

_Maldito bastardo me engañó_

_Caí al suelo desvalido mirando hasta el último momento a Isabella apuntándolo a los dos. Su cara era de horror a histeria. _

_Todo fue nublándose ante mis ojos y mi cuerpo se sentía frió. Pero aún era consciente del movimiento de los policías hacia donde estaba Isabella quien era noqueada por Alec._

_Pero en ese preciso momento todo a mí alrededor comenzó arder en llamas, impidiendo que la policía los alcance._

_El cretino había puesto bombas para poder huir. Quería levantarme y sacar a Isabella del fuego pero me fue imposible moverme, apenas podía arrastrarme pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas. Las llamaradas eran tan enormes que hizo alejar a la policía._

_Este es mi fin, moriré como el vil animal que fui. _

_Cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos para ser llevado por la muerte unos brazos tomaron mi cuerpo arrastrándome lejos de allí…_

_._

_._

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta principal me sacó de mi recuerdo.

─ ¡Buenas Noches! Le traemos su cena ─ se escuchó a través de la puerta. Me levanté del sillón para tomar el servicio. El camarero rodó la mesa de comida hacia dentro para luego salir de la habitación después de despedirse con cortesía.

Observé la comida no estando seguro de digerir alimento alguno. Me asomé a la ventana mirando hacia abajo. Las calles estaban siendo transitadas normalmente por vehículos y gente que caminaba por el pavimento. Cerré los puños con fuerza.

_A la mierda la precaución. _

_Tengo que averiguar si ella aún sigue viviendo en esa casa o si vive cerca de Carlisle._

Apenas abrí el equipaje saqué una ropa deportiva oscura como si fuera a trotar a estas horas de la noche. Tomé un baño y antes de salir me serví los platillos que me habían proporcionado minutos atrás.

Media hora después, estaba escondido entre los arbustos de un vecindario frente a la casa de Isabella. El corazón se me aceleró deprisa cuanto la puerta principal se abrió y de ella salía un sujeto junto con una mujer. Esas personas me eran desconocidas.

Me enderecé de ese arbusto y caminé por la vereda mirando de reojos a las mismas personas que salieron de la casa de Isabella minutos atrás y las cuales se subían a un coche. Otra mujer de mayor edad salió despidiéndose de ellos.

─ Tengan cuidado señores Anderson, en cuanto a David haré que duerma temprano ─ los señores se marcharon y no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Me aproximé a la casa, la señora se dio cuenta de mi presencia antes de cerrar la puerta.

─ ¡Espere señora! ─ aceleré el paso, ella entre abrió la puerta dudosa. El vecindario estaba desolado y seguramente tenía miedo de mí por ser un extraño para ella.

─ ¿Qué se le ofrece? ─preguntó con voz fuerte. Sus cejas se fruncieron y me miró con desconfianza.

─Disculpe que la moleste, pero tengo entendido que aquí vive la señorita, Isabella Swan─ ella dejó su postura tensa mirándome de pie a cabeza.

─No conozco a una tal Isabella Swan, pero puedo imaginar que debió ser la dueña anterior de esta casa ─ le miré con el entrecejo fruncido lleno de sorpresa.

─ ¿Está segura?─ella frunció los labios mirando para los alrededores por unos segundos.

─ La verdad no le puedo dar mucha información señor. Pero lo único que sé es que los señores llevan viviendo aquí hace ya dos años ─parecía ansiosa por cerrar la puerta.

─ Gracias ─ me alejé de allí metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del buzo y comencé a trotar.

_Dos años_

No me quedaba otra salida que ir directamente con Carlisle.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche estaba como acosador espiando la casa a una pequeña distancia. Pero nadie estaba allí, empecé a impacientarme como un loco. Cuando estaba a punto de irme el coche de Carlisle apareció, me escondí tras unos árboles mientras veía como se estacionaron en la casa, guardaron el coche y entraron.

_¿Qué haré? _

No podía presentarme así de la nada además mi objetivo era que nadie sepa la verdad.

_Aún servirá el número de Emmett ¿Por qué no está aquí?_

Esperé un poco más cuando las luces se apagaron me metí por la puerta trasera de la casa como si fuese a robarla. Las mañas que había aprendido jamás las olvidé. Pude burlar la alarma de seguridad de la casa, quería reír pues después de todo ese tiempo nada había cambiado aquí.

Cuando entré a la casa, caminé entre la oscuridad de los pasillos, sabía bien donde quedaba el cuarto de Emmett, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa la habitación estaba decorada de un modo infantil, pude notarlo bajo la iluminación de la pequeña lámpara que estaba en el centro del velador.

Fruncí el entrecejo sorprendido. Tuve que reprimir la risa que estaba por escaparse de mi boca al ver tal cosa. No imaginaba que Emmett tuviera esas costumbres aún.

A medida que me acercaba a la cama notaba algo demasiado extraño en ella.

El cuerpo de Emmett parecía haberse encogido y enflaquecido. Incluso hasta sus pies eran pequeños tras esas medias blancas.

_Este no es Emmett_

Me alejé de la cama en cuanto vi que el extraño se descubrió la cara moviéndose un poco entre las almohadas para seguir en un profundo sueño.

_Pero si es un niño ¿Qué hace un niño en la habitación de Emmett?_

Cuantos cambios han sucedido en todos esos años. Sería otro hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

_Podría ser una posibilidad._

Cuando empecé a salir de la habitación escuché pasos aproximarse a la puerta. Me quedé helado, en ese momento no sabía dónde esconderme hasta que la estúpida idea de meterme a ese pequeño armario se cruzó por mi mente. No lo pensé más.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entró Esme con un teléfono en mano. Encendió la luz.

─ Antony ¡Despierta! Es tu mamá, es Bella

_¿Bella? S-su ma-mamá_

Esme se sentó sobre el borde de la cama levantando al niño quien no hacía más que abrazarse a la almohada.

─ Vamos cielo, es importante ─el niño se levantó a regañadientes tomando el teléfono mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos.

─Sí, mamá…

_¿Bella había formado una familia? Una familia donde no estaba yo. Un hijo de ella y un tipejo que no era yo? ¿Cómo es posible? Ella se casó con otro…_

El solo pensar que eso podría ser verdad estaba comenzando a enfurecerme y de qué manera.

─ Sí mamá, ya lo sé…

La duda estaba empezando a carcomerme vivo que no soportaría estar más tiempo escondido aquí. Estaba tentado a salir e interrogar a Esme.

_No, Edward. Cálmate _

Me dije cerrando los ojos y tomando un poco de aire para disipar un poco la ira.

_Piensa con cabeza fría. No actúes sin pensar_

─ Está bien mamá, también te quiero, si, también dile lo mismo a papá ¡Adiós!

_¿Papá? Ese niño lo dijo como si ella estuviese con ese tipo ahora_

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta en esos momentos y la sangre me estaba hirviendo.

_¿Cómo pudiste Isabella? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme tan rápido y hacer una familia con otro?_

─ Bien cariño, regresa a la cama ─Esme acarició su cabeza

─ Hasta mañana abuela ─ el niño se metió entre las cobijas, apagó la luz ya convencida al verlo cómodo y dejó encendida solo la luz tenue de la lámpara del velador para luego salir de la habitación después de cerrar la puerta.

_Fui un estúpido _

_Pero ¿Por qué demonios Esme cuida al hijo de Bella? No hay parentesco alguno… o será por el cariño que le tomaron. Además le dijo abuela._

Unos minutos después salí del armario, caminé hasta la cama del muchacho para observar detenidamente su rostro.

No encontraba mucho parecido en ella, pero su piel casi traslúcida era inconfundible, el contorno de sus mejillas, su nariz y la boca. Pero el resto, empezando por el color de su cabello, el grueso de sus cejas y sus pestañas largas, sus orejas, esas características de su cara eran muy distintos al de Bella. Necesitaba ver si sus ojos eran como los de ella.

─ ¡Papá! ─ dijo entre ensueños. Me sentí extraño y me ví tentado hacer algo que jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Retiré la mecha cobriza que cubría su frente con sumo cuidado. Él sonrió entre sueños como si aquel gesto lo reconfortara.

_Con qué tú eres el fruto de Isabella y ese tipejo que desconozco. _

_Llegué demasiado tarde_

─ ¿Sabes que tú pudiste haber sido mi hijo? ─ dije en un susurro.

Retiré la mano de su frente apretándola en un puño lleno de frustración.

Salí de la habitación sigilosamente hasta que me encontré con una mujer extraña de edad avanzada caminando con un objeto extraño que cubrían sus ojos hacia el pasillo tanteando las paredes.

_Debo irme de aquí. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer en Chicago. Mañana regresaré a Italia._

Caminé entre el pasillo oscuro sin querer pasando por la habitación de Carlisle, la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

─ Parece que finalmente Bella se casará después de todo─ aquella plática me hizo detener.

_¿Casarse? ¿No se casó ya?_

─ Bella ha sido demasiado fuerte. Después de todo lo sucedido y la muerte de Edward ella ha superado todo el sufrimiento ahora si se la ve más convencida de casarse. Me parece bien que ya forme un hogar ─tenía que seguir escuchando aun cuando esté arriesgando el que me vieran.

─ Cariño, el hecho de que Bella ya no muestre ser esa mujer que estaba aferrada al recuerdo de Edward, no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado definitivamente

─ Eso lo sé, Esme. Pero yo la veo ilusionada.

─ No como verdaderamente una mujer antes de casarse lo está. Además recuerda que tuvieron un hijo y ese es un lazo muy fuerte que la une a Edward.

_¿Un hijo? ¿Dónde está ese niño? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Por qué Bella nunca me lo dijo?_

Me quede de piedra cuando sin querer tropecé con la misma mujer de hace rato. Para mi suerte estaba aún con ese objeto extraño en los ojos.

_Tengo que salir de aquí antes que me descubran. Aún hay esperanza_

Sentí en mi pecho una ligera emoción.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Vieron chicas por eso dije, que tal vez había esperanza alguna. Como ven nuestro Edward está vivito y coleando hasta con nuevo look y todo ¿lguien se lo imaginó con ese estilo? Yo si jejej. Ahora ha regresado para llevarse a su Isabella. Lean eso osea se refiere a ella como su objeto personal, que posesivo no?. Nahh es obvio que venga por ella sino se hubiese dejado morir.

Miren que se tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo hasta que lo dieran por muerte finalmente porque si leen arriba alguien lo ayudo a escapar. Por lo tanto jamás encontrarían su cuerpo. Debieron haberlo considerado que murió carbonizado en la explosión tal vez pero la policía dejó el caso despúes de todo ese tiempo.

Chale y para colmo se viene a enterar que su isabella ha formado una familia con otro y que se va a casar.

A alguien le gustó esa interacción de padre a hijo aunque no fue abiertamente porque ni el sabia que era su hijo y el hijo estaba dormido. Además su inconciente lo hizo decirle papá y el no pudo resistirse a moverle el mechoncito de su hijo. Por algo dicen que la sangre llama no?.

Ahora falta que llegue hasta BELLa y le cuente la verdad. Asihh corre Edward q te la van a quitar. Lo que no sabe es quien? Se la va a quitar jajja- se me hace que se armará una bronca.

Miren chicas no se que me ha dado ahora , recuerdan q les dije q iba a pensar si hacer un capi + epilogo pues… q creen me di cuenta q estaba cortando estos momento importantes y como q no se veían bien ponerlo todo en un solo capitulo para darle final, no vaya a ser que alguien se me infarte ver tantas emociones juntas Nahhh. El capitlo anterior si q lo hice con el fin de irme directamente al epilogo por eso sucedió todo tan Fast. Pero ahora si enserio y es definitivo el próximo capitulo será el ultimo de esta historia + un epilogo corto q le daré.

Por eso desde ya vengo anticipando q esos capítulos no aparecerán completos aquí es decir solo pondré una mitad y el resto lo leerán en el blog que es donde podrán verlo solo las personas que tengan permiso de acceder a él. Desde ya les aviso que todas esas chicas q me mandaron correos anteriores les mandaré una invitación para el blog después de verlas en esta capitulo dejando su RR y confirmándome si aun les sirve esa cuenta.

**Nota: si las invito al leer el final espero que también me regalen su opion para ver que les pareció.**

**Nota 2: Para las que recién se integraron en los penúltimos capítulos q actualicé pues también les daré esa oportunidad.**


	32. Episodio 30

Los personajes de este fan fic le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es la única de mi propiedad, prohibida su copia

Episodio 30

.

.

La decisión definitiva.

.

.

.

_Si me amas de verdad, lucha por mí aunque te diga que ya no te quiero, que todo acabo, que te marches… porque lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que sin ti no puedo respirar... ¿Acaso no ves como quiero romper a llorar? Pero mi boca se niega a decir lo que siente mi corazón porque doblega ante mí el orgullo… Pero tú no mi amor, tú no eres así… Por favor, no sueltes mi mano y volemos juntos para amarnos… _

Edward Pov

Eran las seis de la mañana y apenas había podido dormir un par de horas, me quité la sabana de encima, levantándome de la cama mientras llevaba las manos a mí pelo, revoloteándolo impaciente.

Salté de la cama enseguida dirigiéndome a la regadera dispuesto a darme un ducha fría lo más rápido posible.

Horas después me encontraba dando vueltas en mi habitación con un teléfono en mano y una hoja donde había anotado los primeros números que conseguí de la guía telefónica.

El teléfono de Jasper, fue descartado después de diez intentos, el número de la casa Rosalie fue igual por lo que me había enterado se había casado con Emmett, esa era la razón por la que el ya no vivía con ellos.

Busqué direcciones de sus lugares de trabajo más solo hallé números de los pero ninguno de ellos me contestó personalmente. Logré enterarme que Rosalie se había ido a los Ángeles a donde se encontraba Bella. La única opción que me quedaba era Alice, o si no tendría que volver a ver a Carlisle y la verdad no estaba totalmente preparado, sobre todo no quería asimilar la idea de que el realmente era mi padre.

─ ¡Vamos! ¡Maldita Sea! Contesta ─ el timbre de la llamada entrante dejó de sonar cuando una voz suave tomó la línea.

─ ¡Buenas Días! ─ contestó ella, yo aclaré mi garganta nervioso.

─ ¡Buenas! ¿Con la señorita Alice Brandon? ─ La persona al otro lado del teléfono se quedó muda por unos segundos. Sabía que estaba arriesgándome pero ahora a la única que podía acudir era a ella. No podía exponerme fácilmente a Carlisle o Esme, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar también me estaba arriesgando con Alice pero, podía manipularla si fuera debido. Necesitaba saber todo lo que Bella me había ocultado.

─ La señorita Brandon se encuentra fuera ¿Quién la busca?─ maldije por lo bajo.

─ Mi nombre es Tonny Spencer. Estaba interesado en consultar costos acerca de unos decoraciones de interiores de sala ─ dije después de terminar de leer el cuadro de publicidad que salía en la guía junto con sus número.

─ ¡Oh ya! Pero usted ha llamado a la casa, no a la oficina ─ me mordí el labio furioso.

─ Lo… lo que pasa es que me dieron este número para hablar personalmente con ella─ fruncí el ceño mientras apretaba los dientes impaciente.

─ Bien, escuche, ella ahora se encuentra fuera de Chicago pero llega mañana en la mañana, la verdad está un poco ocupada puesto que tiene un compromiso este sábado.

─ ¿Compromiso?─ cuestioné ansioso.

─ Si es un matrimonio, pero me puede dar su número para que ella le haga una cita en su oficina cuando regrese

Mierda, se casa este ´sábado. Joder y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

─Escuche, yo le devolveré la llamada mañana, muchas gracias ─ Colgué sin darle tiempo a la mujer de responder.

Tomé la ropa de la cama, me la puse, recogí el poco cabello en una cola, esta vez no usaría lentillas, así que tomé una gorra y los lentes de sol. Salí el hotel no sin antes tomar una bebida rápida.

Una hora después estuve tonteando en los vecindarios cerca de la casa de Carlisle pero no lograba ver si alguien estaba allí.

Mierda

Tenía que entrar en esa casa rápido para ver si conseguía algún otro dato de Bella.

Una vez que hube vigilado todos los alrededores del vecindario, entré nuevamente por la parte trasera de la casa, volviendo a burlar la seguridad. El silencio del lugar me aseguraba que estaba totalmente vacía. Revisé todos los cuartos confirmando lo anterior.

Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle sin dudar, empecé a registrar cada cajón, encontrándome con un sin número de documentos médicos, ordené tal como estaban las carpetas. Seguí registrando más cajones hasta que me encontré con uno realmente interesante.

¿Qué es esto?

Empecé a hojear cada página.

─ ¿Traslado de Charlie Swan?─ fruncí el ceño aún incrédulo de lo que leía, tragué saliva al verificar que era verdad. Dejé los papeles sobre la mesa, llevando una mano hacia mi pelo.

Mierda

_¡El está vivo!_

Sentí un fuerte alivio en el pecho.

Dejé los papeles como estaban en sus folder y seguí buscando. Algo que me dijera la dirección de Isabella. La única que podría decirme lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Al abrir el último cajón que me quedaba, encontré una tarjeta dorada, por el decorado y su aspecto asimilaba que era la famosa invitación para la boda de Bella.

Saqué la tarjeta del sobre despacio. Sostuve el sobre blanco con mi mano izquierda mientras que con mi otra mano sostenía la tarjeta, la cual era un diseño sencillo en un formato pequeño.

Cuando empecé a leer no pude evitar cambiar de expresión al ver el nombre de la persona con quien ella estaba por casarse.

La mano empezó a temblarme pero de rabia contenida. Arrugué el sobre blanco haciéndolo trizas y entonces fui consciente de cómo mi mandíbula se había tensado

_¿Jacob? Tu pedazo de pacotilla_

─ No te la voy a dejar fácilmente ─ apreté los dientes.

Así que la boda será aquí. Perfecto. Eso quiere decir que Bella está por viajar de regreso en estos días.

En cuanto a ese niño, ese niño no puede ser de Jacob, ese niño puede ser mío…

Al querer salir de la casa en el momento que iba por la puerta, esta se abrió.

Ante mí tenía a Carlisle mirándome sorprendido

Mierda

Solo hasta que pasaron unos minutos el logró articular palabra alguna

─ Ed-Edward… realmente eres tu ─se aferró a la puerta como si de pronto las piernas no le respondieran.

─ Me sorprende que puedas reconocerme, tal vez fue un error no traer las lentillas puesta ─ resoplé, me hice a un lado para que pasara. El se percató de la tarjeta que traía en mi mano para luego tragar saliva, avanzó mientras aun parecía conmocionado.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? Después de todos estos años que te creímos muerto, resulta que está vivo ─suspiré cansino mirándole con seriedad.

─ ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Llamar a la policía ─ recriminé mirándole con sequedad. El no dijo nada pero entonces me sorprendió ver cuando se me lanzó para abrazarme con fuerza.

Fruncí el ceño quedándome inmóvil ante su abrazo aferrado.

─Carlisle…

─ ¿Cómo crees que voy hacer eso?─estaba totalmente exaltado que luego empezó a sonreír emocionado estrechándome más con su abrazo y dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Me empecé a sentir incomodo ante la situación y es que ahora no sabía cómo responder.

─ Hijo…

Me alejé de él, retirando sus brazos, negué con la cabeza mirándole de lado.

─ Prefiero que no entremos en temas paternales ─ le di la espalda.

─Edward yo…

─ De nada te sirve ahora que digas que eres mi padre, es demasiado tarde, Carlisle. Ya no soy ese niño indefenso ─ vacilé un poco antes de decir esas palabras.

─ ¿Cómo lo has sabido?─ resoplé con una risa.

─ Si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio me habría ahorrado muchos problemas, venirme a enterar que ese hombre a quien llamaba por padre resultó ser el ser más despreciable de mi es la cosa más espantosa que me pudo haber sucedido.

─ Edward, yo… no lo dije porque tenía miedo de perder a Esme, hijo, realmente no fue planeado todo se nos salió de las manos, tu madre y yo…

─ ¿Sally también era hija tuya?─no obtuve respuesta, me volteé hacia el.─ tu silencio lo dice todo, no puedo cambiar el pasado, puesto que ya todo fue. Pero tampoco no pienses que te odio, simplemente prefiero pensar que mi padre murió, Carlisle─ el mantenía un semblante dolido, me armé de valor para no ceder

─ ¿Cómo es que ha pasado? ─ tragó saliva.

─ ¿Te refieres a cómo me salve?─ me encogí de los hombros ─ llámalo una segunda oportunidad.

─ ¿Qué vas hacer ahora Edward? Bella… se casará dentro de unos 5 días

─ Me acabo de enterar ─ comencé a caminar dirigiéndome hacia la salida, el me seguía

─ Bella ha sufrido mucho…

Me aproximé a la ventana más cercana a la puerta y abrí la cortina para ver quienes estaban afuera.

─ Ese niño que está con ustedes es…

─ Tu hijo ─ sonreí orgulloso mientras seguía mirando a través de la ventana estando a espaldas de Carlisle. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos deseando verlo. ─ Bella llega dentro de tres días con Jacob.

Dejé de sonreír, poniéndome serio y enfadado al escuchar el nombre. Cerré la cortina y volteé a verlo.

─ Necesito que por favor guardes el secreto, si el realmente no vas a delatarme… quiero ser yo el que hable con Bella, me gustaría que me dijeras en que hotel se hospedará, Por favor, Carlisle ─ le miré fijamente

─ Quiero tu felicidad más que nada, pero no me pidas que oculte ante Esme, tu hermano que estás vivo ─ resoplé.

─Carlisle, he cambiado mi aspecto porque quiero que todos sigan creyendo que Edward Masen o mejor dicho Edward Cullen ─ le sonreí.

El sonrió también.

─ Nunca te ha gustado llevar el apellido Cullen

─Es mi apellido original después de todo, pero… ese no es el caso, ese nombre murió junto con mi yo del pasado ─ dije con firmeza.

─ Edward todas las sospechas que hubieron contra ti por el intento de atentar contra la vida de Charlie fueron retiradas, la bala que le incrustó a Charlie fue desde el exterior de la casa. Comprobaron la ruptura del vidrio.

Le miré sorprendido.

─ ¿Dé que estás hablando? ─ mostré interés.

─ El caso aun no está cerrado y aún siguen las investigaciones, pero el caso es que tú no eres culpable de lo que le pasó a Charlie─ sonreí irónico.

─ Quizás no de él, pero sí de otras personas.

─ Charlie está en un estado en que no es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, además de que está en silla de ruedas, te recomiendo que pienses bien lo que vas a decir cuando veas a Bella ─ asentí.

─ No digas más, mi hijo ¿Dónde está?

─ Esme se lo ha llevado a probarse el traje que usará para el sábado.─ Comencé alejarme

─ Edward…

─ Voy a llevarme a Isabella con mi hijo a donde me encuentro viviendo ahora, necesito discreción en cuanto a mi hijo… tampoco quiero que sepa nada. Estaremos en contacto, Carlisle.

Me marché de allí.

.

.

Caminé hasta un parque cercano a la casa de Carlisle, la cual he estado vigilando por dos días observando de lejos a mi hijo. En las noches me metía a su habitación pero siempre estaba durmiendo. Quería ver de cerca, que él me viera, esta vez, tenía que buscar la manera de acercármele sin asustarlo.

Me senté en una banca mientras observaba como ciertas mujeres ayudaban a sus hijos en los juegos infantiles. Dentro de poco el tendría que aparecer con su niñera.

Saqué un cigarrillo y al encenderlo lo llevé rápido a mi boca, para matar el tiempo. Poco a poco el sol se iba asomando entre las nubes me entretuve mirando el cielo por unos minutos...

─ Fumar hace daño para la salud, Señor ─ la voz de un niño parado a mi lado derecho teniendo una pelota entre sus manos captó mi atención.

Me quité el cigarrillo de la boca para observarlo detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

Este niño es…

Me quedé atónito y algo dentro de mí estaba a punto de estallar, mi corazón se aceleró de prisa y no pude evitar sonreír emocionado de verle tan cerca.

¡Oh Dios! Se parece mí. Se parece mucho a mí y a Bella, sus ojos… su cara… este niño es… es mi hijo.

Es increíble, Quiero gritarlo por todos los cielos. Maldición. Lo oyes madre, Sally… soy padre… este sujeto que está aquí sentado que un día fue un vil asesino. Es padre…

Mi hijo, Mi hijo, es mi hijo

Quería abrazarlo, estrecharlo, tuve que tomar de todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo y así no terminar asustándolo. Era una especie de milagro que él se haya acercado a mí.

¿Bella le habló de mí? ¿Le habrá enseñado alguna foto mía? Si es así puede reconocerme, no traigo las lentillas puestas.

Tragué saliva

─ Ya lo sé, pero un cigarrillo de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie ─ me sonrió para luego sentarse a mi lado.

Esto era algo que me estaba sorprendiendo.

─ Mi mamá dice que aunque sea uno, es malo, con el futuro le va a causar cáncer ─ replicó mirándome. Le sonreí sacudiendo su pelo un poco con temor. El entrecerró los ojos mirándome cuando el sol pegó con más fuerza donde nos encontrábamos.

─ Tu mamá tienes razón ─ le enseñé el cigarrillo─ Mira lo que voy hacer con el ─ el me prestó atención, lo apagué y directamente lo lancé al tacho de basura público que estaba a una distancia aproximadamente de dos metros. Extendí las manos moviéndolas para ambas direcciones en muestra de que lo había deshecho.

─ ¿Por qué ha estado viniendo a este parque?─ cuestionó. Me tomó por sorpresa.

─ Yo…─me señalé como un idiota─ Bueno… te distes cuenta─ sonreímos.

─ Lo he estado viendo ¿viene por alguien? Porque usted no trae a su hijo ─aclaré mi garganta incomodo.

─ Bueno… si estado viniendo por alguien ─ le miré fijamente. El era más inteligente de lo que pensaba

─ ¿Quién? ─tragué saliva mirándole con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Hey! No nos hemos presentado ─ desvié el tema. Estiré la mano esperando tener contacto con la suya. Su manita pequeña se extendió hasta la mía. Le miré paternalmente mientras estrechaba su mano─ Soy Tony Spencer

─ Anthony Swan ─dijo sorprendiéndome

Bella le ha puesto mi segundo nombre.

─ ¿Ese es el apellido tu papá? ─ Yo aún le sostenía la mano. El negó con la cabeza

─ Es el apellido de mi mamá, no tengo mi apellido paterno, mi papá murió antes que yo naciera ─ un nudo se me formó en la garganta. El retiró la mano de la mía cuando dejé de apretarla.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Hola chicas**

**No saben cmo estoy llorando de felicidad al escribir este final tan divertido jajaja. Bueno este si es el final del capitulo lo único que queda es el epilogo que bueno ese ya lo pondré después como sabran los epílogos son trasladados a muchos años después… y eso…**

**Se que se me saltaron algunas cosas aquí como por ejemplo Charlie pero eso ya saldrá en el Epilogo.**

**Quiero agradecer más que nada a todas las chicas que estuvieron desde que inico del fic es decir desde la primera vez que lo subí, porque este fic había pasado por una segunda reedición, se que algunas dejaron de seguirlo por ese motivo y a pesar de mi abandono al fic por un tiempo algunas que han sido fieles hasta el final no me han dejado.**

**Sinceramente sin ustedes no hubiera llegado a finalizar la historia. Mi primer Fic Long finalizado. Gracias a todas por dejarme sus comentarios, créanme me volvia loca de la emoción leyendo sus análisis y críticas.**

**Ahora como verán aquí **no está completo** el capitulo solo aparece en mi blog Privado.**

**Las que ya les envie la invitación tienen que aceptar para que accedan ya está publicado el final no se lo pierdan**

Las chicas q aun no me enviaron sus correos porfa envíenlos.

Yupi, liduvina, EmilioLT y las demás chicas las estaré esperando .

saludos

D`Trisha Xx


End file.
